Asturia: Love and Duty
by Ron and his Sakura
Summary: COMPLETE and now with FANART!(see ch 24 update for details) Allen x Eries post series fic. Romance, angst, loss, fun, action (not in that order). Major cameos by Sid and Dryden. Also, appearances by Van , Hitomi, Gaddess, Millerna, Serena.
1. chapter 1

NO, I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE!!! (AND IF I DID I WOULD HAVE GIVEN IT A MUCH MORE SATISFYING ENDING THAN SUNRISE DID)  
  
I like Eries--I think she gets slighted a bit in the series, and I'm glad that I'm not her only fan. I've decided to promote her to primary character status, and fill in some of the gaps in her background.  
  
We love the soundtrack to Escaflowne (ever read Maiden of the Silver Seas' you know you listen to the Escaflowne CD too much when?--- that's me!!! ) So for those who care, have the soundtrack, and want to bother to do so, we have included suggested background music--noted within brackets throughout the text.  
  
Hope you enjoy the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
[soundtrack two, track two, Fanelia]  
  
It was a late summer afternoon at Palas, the capital of Asturia. In the foreign minister's chambers at the royal palace, Eries Aston was getting ready to adjourn a meeting with the foreign minister, members of the foreign staff, and Chief Advisor Meiden.  
  
" Princess Eries, before we conclude the meeting, I would like to discuss one final item," said Meiden.  
  
"Certainly," replied Eries. Although her polite demeanor did not betray her thoughts, inwardly she felt that she had had enough of foreign aid, international jockeying, and protocol to last her a while. "What is it?"  
  
"Ahem...actually, I would like to discuss the possibility of a marriage proposal--namely yours, Princess Eries."  
  
"Oh no, here we go again. Who's the unfortunate man this time?" Eries groaned silently to herself. It wasn't that Eries was opposed to marriage. She knew that it was her duty as a princess of Asturia to marry the royal of another country in a manner best suited to the interests of her country. Actually, she was quite warm to the idea of moving to a new place and making a new life for herself there. Also, she secretly hoped that she would be as fortunate as her sister Marlene to be married to someone she could love and loved her in return. Unfortunately, all of Eries' marriage prospects had gone wrong one way or the other. It all started when she was 11 with her first possibility, Prince Folken of Fanelia. King Aston and his advisers had considered marrying Eries to Folken when she came of age. However, after the Prince had failed his right of succession and disappeared that prospect also disappeared. Following that was the Chezario prince who had gone psycho and had nearly slaughtered his entire family before being killed himself. Then there was the nobleman of Chingre who had unwisely chosen to practice sparring in the middle of an open field during an electrical storm. And so on...  
  
When the Great War started, the matter of Eries' nuptials had been put aside for more urgent matters. Once the war ended, the matters of treaties and reconstruction had occupied everyone's time and energy.  
  
"I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised at this," thought Princess Eries. "After all, it's been a year and a half since the war ended and I'm pretty much an old maid as far as princesses go." (She is 23)  
  
"Get to the point, Meiden, "said Eries, cutting short Meiden's speech about how much the match would mean for the country, etc., etc., etc. "Who is it?"  
  
"Very well. King Van of Fanelia."  
  
Eries nearly fell out of her chair as she doubled over laughing. All of the members of the meeting looked at her curiously. It was VERY unusual to have such an outburst from Princess Eries. Princess Millerna, perhaps, but never Princess Eries.  
  
Eries, quite amused, managed to get some amount of control over herself and looked at Meiden square in the eye. "Meiden, do you have ANY idea of what it is you are saying? Any child on Gaia can tell you that ANY proposal of matrimony directed to that young King won't get one whit of attention unless it involves a certain maid from the Mystic Moon."  
  
"We realize that. However, it has been a year since Hitomi has left Gaia. No one knows if she will EVER return. King Van is 17 and has no other family. His advisers are pressuring him to marry and produce an heir to secure the family line--"  
  
Eries stood up, cutting him off. "If I know King Van, and trust me I DO, I will be going to a wedding in Fanelia within two years, and it won't be mine. Hitomi will return to Gaia, mark my words. That proposal ends here."  
  
Eries, her head held high, walked over to the door and paused. "And Meiden?" she said over her shoulder, "when you select my next prospect, kindly select someone who is not already accounted for. "She could hear the counselors' grumblings as she exited out the room.  
  
[Soundtrack 1, track 13, Poketto Kara Ni Shite]  
  
Eries managed to make it back to her room before she burst into peals of laughter. "Might as well betroth me to a married man," she thought. On paper, she admitted, it was an excellent alliance, when one considered Fanelia's role and stature following the Great War. However, human hearts are much more complex than that.  
  
In the weeks that the Fanelian king had stayed at Asturia, Eries had gotten to know him rather well-on a political level, and, later, on a more personal level. She had the utmost respect for Van and certainly didn't want to make things more uncomfortable for her friend by pressing another unwanted suit of marriage upon him. She had a feeling that it would just feed the already agitated emotions of his advisers. In addition, she was serious when she said that Hitomi would return to Gaia. Eries' intuition sent her very strong signals regarding that point, and her intuition was rarely wrong.  
  
She went to her desk and was about to pen him a letter letting him know about the marriage suit that had just been quashed. She wrote a few words and then threw down her pen. This was too much to keep to herself; she had to share it with someone else. She checked her timepiece-she still had about two hours before she had to go wait upon her father for dinner. Glancing out her window, she knew exactly where to go. She quickly changed from her formal attire into some more non-descript clothing that she usually wore to go to the bazaar. She made her way through the palace and exited through a side gate.  
  
The sun was just starting to set as she left the castle grounds. She walked down a main avenue, passed a park, skirted around the cemetery, and finally headed down to the seashore.  
  
All Asturians love the ocean, and the Schezars were no exception. It was their custom to stroll by the ocean each evening after Allen's duties. Eries spotted the pair, Allen in his uniform, Serena in a ruffled linen dress and straw hat. They were walking slowly across the sands with their pet bear-dog*, Oski, trotting at their heels.  
  
(Author's note: OK, I made this animal up. But you have to admit, there are a lot of odd combinations of animals on Gaia.)  
  
Oski noticed Eries first, and, yapping a happy greeting to the family friend, bounded towards her. The Schezars realizing who it was, waved and hurried up to meet her.  
  
"Hime-sama!" Serena exclaimed as she dropped to curtsy before Princess Eries, and Allen bowed in formal greeting to the princess.  
  
"Hello Serena, Allen."  
  
"What brings you here? Ah--you look like the cat who just swallowed the cream," said Serena.  
  
Eries grinned. "Meidan's found a prospective husband for me. And he's quite the catch , too."  
  
"Really? Who is it?" asked Serena excitedly as her brother looked on in genuine interest.  
  
"King Van."  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh????!!!!"  
  
Serena gaped as Allen and Eries dissolved into laughter.  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
"Well, Meiden was serious, but I put a quick end to that."  
  
Serena was miffed, "What was he thinking?"  
  
"That's just it," chuckled Allen, "he WASN'T thinking. He and all those advisers are so entrenched in their political games they overlook the obvious. And ANYONE could see that Van's affections for Hitomi are plain as the Mystic Moon in the sky. Perhaps you should persuade him to retire, Princess?"  
  
"After this, maybe I should."  
  
"Well I think that the council could do a much better job of finding a match for Hime-sama. I don't think they put much consideration into that proposal at all," scowled Serena.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll find some unwitting unfortunate to unload me off on."  
  
"Oh Hime-sama," said Serena with such genuine distress in her voice that Eries almost wished she could to take her words back. "Don't say that. When they find the right person, and they HAD BETTER, he won't be able to help but love you because you're so wonderful. I--oh my!"  
  
A gust of wind had blown off Serena's hat, and it was tumbling down the shore.  
  
"Oh excuse me!" apologized Serena, as she dashed after Oski, who was already loping after the runaway hat.  
  
[Soundtrack 3, track 6, Perfect World]  
  
"How is she?" asked Eries softly.  
  
Allen sighed. "The last few days have been good ones, but..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Eries nodded. After Van and Hitomi had brought an end to the Great War, there was still the matter of peace treaties and reconstruction to be dealt with. Allen, as one of the key Asturian players of the war, also played a role in the aftermath. However, that was also a crucial time for him personally as he had been finally reunited with his long-lost sister Serena. Serena had made a final, permanent transformation back to herself, but she was withdrawn, shaken, and confused. She suffered terrible nightmares for weeks after her transformation--memories and flashbacks that weren't hers, and yet they were. She was very vulnerable, and needed someone by her side continuously. Although Allen wanted to be there for her, he also had his duty to his country to perform by putting the flames of war to rest.  
  
Fortunately for Allen, Palas, which served as the primary headquarters for the Allied forces during the Great War, was also the main site of the peace process following the Great War. All of Allen's comrades pulled together to help bring his sister back to normalcy. Millerna and Eries made it possible for the group to stay together in one of the palace suites during that time. Although everyone was busy with projects and meetings, between Hitomi, Van, Eries, Millerna, Merle, and Gaddes, someone Allen trusted was always with Serena to calm her and restrain her from doing anything drastic.  
  
Not that they weren't apprehensive about the task at hand. Van and Eries especially. Van was still tortured by memories of the pyromaniac that had devastated his kingdom. With Eries, the sight of the girl Serena turning into Dilandau before her very eyes was also too fresh a memory.  
  
It was Hitomi who brought Van and Eries around. "Believe in her," she said, and told the two of them how she had believed in Folken after his defection. Even when he directly confronted her with his past crimes, she still focused on his potential and had faith in him and his future. "It can be the same for Serena." Her faith in Serena proved to be contagious.  
  
Two months later, Van, Hitomi, and Merle left to find the rest of the Fanelian survivors and rebuild Van's kingdom. Soon after that, Gaddes was reassigned to his own command, a promotion in the nearby port city of Luxor. Then Millerna left Palas to start a series of trips, and was rarely at the capitol.Serena, by that time, was free of her nightmares, and the demands on Allen's schedule had lightened considerably. Allen obtained a new position at the military academy in Palas that allowed him to spend more time with her and they moved back to the Schezar estate on the outskirts of Palas. Although Serena was sorry to see her companions leave, she was ready to and did make new friends. She remained very close to Princess Eries however.  
  
Princess Eries, for her part, had become extremely fond of Serena and eventually regarded her as a sister--better than a sister sometimes. Serena had a lovely disposition and actually paid attention to Eries in a way that Millerna never had. In addition, Serena was very reliable. It wasn't long before Eries had Serena installed as one of the ladies in her court. Unfortunately...  
  
Eries watched as Oski paddled through the waves after Serena's hat, which had blown out into the water. Serena cheered him on from the shore. Serena's waist-length hair, uncovered now, floated in the breeze. Eries noted painfully that it was almost completely white.  
  
Altering one's fate comes at a price. Folken, Nariya, and Eriya had all suffered and paid that price. Serena was no exception. About a year after her transformation, it became apparent that she would be unable to continue on as part of Eries' court. After consultation with some of the surviving Zaibach sorcerers, Dryden, and Austurian doctors, they concluded that Serena had a combination of the accelerated aging (similar to Nariya and Eriya's) and a wasting disease.  
  
  
  
Allen had taken the news very quietly. It was a hard blow, knowing that the time that he would have with the sister he had lost for so long would be so short. However, he was determined to make the most of it--for himself and for her.  
  
Allen and Eries silently watched as Oski returned the hat to his mistress and proceeded to spray water in all directions as he shook out his coat. Allen had gotten Oski for Serena shortly after she left court. Bear-dogs were extremely protective, patient, gentle, and loyal. He was good company for Serena and also helped her get things when she was too weak to get them herself.  
  
"Princess Eries, " said Allen quietly.  
  
"Yes?" Eries turned to look at the knight. Although he had cut his hair several months earlier, Eries was still unused to his now chin-length hair. A much more conservative look. He no longer looked the part of the rogue that she had once considered him to be. That too, she knew that he had done for Serena's sake. Serena had had enough challenges being introduced to Austurian society, let alone Princess Eries' court, without the Cassanova reputation of an immediate family member lingering around her.  
  
"I want to thank you," he said seriously, turning to look at her straight in the eye.  
  
"What ever for?"  
  
"It's one thing to get an assignment in Palas. It's another to get this particular assignment at the Academy.I know that it wasn't just good luck and my own petitions that got me where I am. I know that you had a hand in it, and without your help, I probably would have eventually been rotated to Luxor with the rest of the Crusade crew."Although soldiers could usually request to get a permanent position in most areas, receiving a permanent assignment in Palas was especially challenging because it was such a popular location. In addition, those that were ranked as highly as Allen were usually rotated often in order to give them a better understanding Asturia's military resources.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" smiled Eries. So maybe she had had a hand in pressuring the Military Academy to create a new instructor position and then conveniently dropped Allen's name on the list of potential candidates. And maybe she did do it so that the Schezars would not have to worry about Allen having to give up his military career or being rotated every year or so. Although she had tried to be surreptitious about it, apparently it had not escaped Allen's notice.  
  
"Eries, I--"  
  
"Allen, what's the use of being royalty if I can't use my influence every once in awhile to help someone needs it-someone who especially deserves it," Eries watched Serena as she scolded Oski. "Serena needs you--she's been through so much. You also-- you've been without family for half your life. Besides you deserve it. You have spent MUCH more of your service in the periphery outposts than your share."  
  
Allen contemplated her words as he watched his sister and Oski start back towards them. Finally he turned towards Eries and smiled saying, "Even if you won't accept our gratitude , we're still thankful." He paused, then added, "She considers you family...and so do I."  
  
Eries returned his smile, "I'm glad, because I do also."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
one year later  
  
[Soundtrack 3, track five, Aoi Hitomi]  
  
Allen could hear the voices as he entered the foyer. The housekeeper, Nell, a matronly woman in her 50s, greeted him. She took his cloak and his hat, and confirmed what Allen already guessed: Princess Eries was visiting with Serena. He could guess at what they were talking about. Princess Eries had returned a few days earlier from a trip to Fanelia for business-- and Van and Hitomi's wedding.  
  
Princess Eries' instincts had proven right. Hitomi had returned to Gaia three months prior and was back to stay. The pair would have been married sooner, however, Van had to overcome some of his advisers' concerns about Hitomi's connections with the Mystic Moon. Although Hitomi herself was hailed as a hero, the Mystic Moon, her homeland, was strongly associated with bad luck. Consequently, they had reservations about Hitomi becoming a permanent part of Fanelia. Van had proven to be as stubborn as his father Goau had been, and ultimately made Hitomi his queen.  
  
Allen and Serena had been invited to the wedding. However, Allen did not feel that Serena was strong enough to withstand the rigors of travel. He also did not want to leave her so the Schezars sent a letter of congratulation with Princess Eries in their stead. Serena had been terribly disappointed at having to miss the wedding, but Princess Eries consoled her by telling her that she would tell her all about it once she returned to Asturia. It had taken Eries nearly a month to get home after the wedding; she had some affairs to take care of in Fanelia and had made some detours for state business on the way home as well. But now she was finally fulfilling that promise.  
  
Allen stopped by the partially open door to Serena's room. Smiling, he listened as the two women chatted, their laughter bright as sunbeams. He didn't want to interrupt them just yet. It had been a while since Serena had been such good spirits. He knew that she was happy to be back with her brother, but he knew that sometimes she needed companionship of a different sort.  
  
He listened as Eries described Fanelia, the decorations, the people, the ceremony. The Fanelians had not held anything back in the reconstruction of their city. In approximately two years, they had managed to rebuild the city walls, the storehouses, and much of the infrastructure. Although much progress had been made in the reconstruction of the Fanelian Castle, it would still be a few years until rebuilding was complete. King Van himself had been living in the soldiers barracks up to about four months ago. However, the Great Hall, the castle shrine, the main castle courtyard had all been restored to their former glory.  
  
The wedding ceremony had taken place in the main castle courtyard. ("Fanelians have quite a tie with dragons--there were dragon motifs everywhere.") Both Van and Hitomi had matured, and Eries thought that Van resembled his father almost exactly. Van was strikingly handsome in formal garments, beaming with joy. "And," added Eries thoughtfully, "the first time I have seen him without his sword at his side." She described Hitomi's wedding dress. Hitomi had considered wearing one patterned after those worn on her world, but after the fuss Van's advisers had made, she had wisely opted to wear a Fanelian wedding gown. ("Beautiful silk, royal blue and purple, and a cape with, yes, dragons embroidered on the hem.") As in the Fanelian tradition, her now shoulder-length hair was loose and unadorned.  
  
"At the very end of the ceremony are the vows. Van and Hitomi were to declare their intentions to each other in front of everyone. However, they were gazing at each other, lost in their own world. And they missed their cue. The priest had to tap Van on the shoulder and remind them where they were in the ceremony."  
  
Allen chuckled softly of thought of Van spacing out and blushing at his own wedding ceremony. Quiet as he was, Oski heard him and padded over to woof a greeting.  
  
"Onii-sama?" said Serena.  
  
"It's me," said Allen, and he stepped inside the room.  
  
Serena's room was cozy, painted a bright yellow with a blue carpet. The room was decorated with a feminine touch and furnished with a bed, end table, a couple of lamps, a wardrobe, a chair, and a sofa. The sunset streamed in through the two western windows. The two women were sitting at the edge of the bed and turned their heads to watch him come in with Oski close behind.  
  
Serena jumped up to hug him. After he had hugged her and kissed her gently on the cheek, he bowed down in greeting to Princess Eries, and she nodded in reply.  
  
"Onii-sama, you weren't listening to us, were you?" demanded Serena, hands on her hips.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Onii-sama! That's evesdropping!"  
  
"Perhaps, but the sound of the two of you was such a delight, I didn't want to interrupt. Will you accept my apologies?" he asked, gracefully dropping down to one knee.  
  
"Oh I SUPPOSE," said Serena in mock exasperation. She then giggled and tugged on Allen's arm. "Onii-sama--Get up!! The Princess is watching us!"  
  
Allen obliged. He seated himself onto the sofa that was opposite the bed. He was quite familiar with that piece of furniture. Allen had spent many a night on it when Serena was having a particularly bad time. Serena then urged their guest to continue with the details of the wedding.  
  
Allen listened as Eries continued and Serena plied her with questions. The festivities following the wedding had been quite wonderful, thanks mainly to Merle. Merle had matured in the last couple of years and was now an indispensable person in the Fanelian palace. Though she was sad to lose her first love, she had done an amazing job in organizing the wedding in such a short span of time. The number of dignitaries from all over Gaia that had managed to attend the wedding had been remarkable. Especially considering the fact that the wedding had taken place on such short notice. Fanelia's inns had been filled to bursting. Because much of the palace had yet to be reconstructed, makeshift quarters were set up for guests in the library, the sparring areas, and wherever else they could find room. Eries and Millerna shared Merle's quarters. None of the guests minded the situation however. Several of them faced similar scenarios in rebuilding their own countries.  
  
For Eries it had provided the perfect opportunity to see her globe trotting sister Millerna and Duke Sid her nephew. "And Dryden? Did he make it to the wedding?" asked Serena.  
  
Allen felt a twinge of annoyance at Dryden's name. The two men had gotten off on the wrong foot when they first met. Having Dryden go into the details of Allen's father had opened up some deep wounds. Their mutual interest in Millerna at the time had not helped the situation. Although Allen had since reconciled with his father and come to realize that he did not truly love Millerna, he could never come to like Dryden. There was always something he did or said that irritated Allen. The only reason why he did not downright despise the man was because they had a number of interests in common, the well-being of Asturia the first and foremost. In addition, Dryden was still betrothed to Millerna and was destined to become Allen's commander in chief upon King Aston's passing.  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"And-?"  
  
Millerna and Dryden had had a rather interesting relationship following the end of the Great War. They had never been officially married.Nariya and Eriya had interrupted their ceremony before the priest completed the marriage covenant. Dryden had left the capitol shortly after confessing his love to Millerna. He knew that her feelings towards him were confused and was determined to make himself worthy of her. Dryden had the support of the King and his advisers so his efforts to win Millerna's favor were not necessary. However, during all the fighting, he realized that it was her love that was most precious and most important to him. A loveless marriage was out of the question for him. They were engaged, yes, but the marriage would not take place until Millerna was willing.  
  
So Dryden went off, massing huge sums in his trade, and promptly spending it in all sorts of philanthropic projects, both in Asturia and abroad. This was all to his power-hungry and capitalistic father's chagrin.  
  
Millerna, for her part, had had great difficulty sorting her future out. She decided that the best thing for her to do was to leave Palas. By that time, she had fully accepted her destiny as the future monarch of Asturian. However, Millerna was the type of person who preferred to be out interacting and helping people at the most personal level instead of being the administrative, logistical coordinator of the "big picture" as it were. She had a frank discussion with Eries regarding the matter, and Eries finally decided to support her in her endeavor. Although it was more logical for Millerna to stay in the capital and run the affairs of the kingdom which their ailing father was no longer capable of, Eries agreed to take on that role for her. Eries reasoned that it would give Millerna a chance to get all the impulsive tendencies out of her system before she had to settle down as a monarch. It would also give Eries a chance to make her final mark on the kingdom before she would have to leave, which she knew she would eventually have to do.  
  
Officially, Millerna was acting in the capacity of an royal inspector-- "after all, how can I rule unless I know what it is I am ruling?" she'd told her father. She also made trips to some of the neighboring kingdoms in the capacity of an unofficial ambassador. The purpose of her travels were twofold: to help people directly while she still had the freedom to do so and to get away from home and sort out her emotions.  
  
It was almost comical how some of her inspections went. She would notify the local officials that she would be performing an inspection of the area. The official would organize some sort of tour and expect the Princess to be promptly off and away afterwards. Invariably, Millerna would find SOME unmet need--lack of medical care, damaged infrastructure, renegades. Then she would "extend" her tour as she arranged for the need to be met and got to know the locals. She did this in both the Asturian provinces and neighboring countries. With Eries' help, she managed to do it with very minor political consequences.  
  
Upon Millerna's first return to Palas, she and Allen had a frank discussion. By that time, both had come to the realization that their attraction to each other had not been love, that neither was truly what the other had thought. They parted better friends for it. What Allen had felt for Millerna was the memories of his flame for Marlene. Millerna for her part, had had an infatuation with not the actual man, but an idealistic image of the knight. An image that had begun to fall apart when she first learned about his true relationship to Sid.  
  
Sorting out her feelings for Dryden had been an altogether more complicated matter. They maintained a rather bizarre courtship, both working hard for the betterment of the people all over Gaia but also keeping a very close watch over what the other was doing. Their paths crossed occasionally in their endeavors, and sometimes they would help each other in a project. They had their shares of disagreements and out-and-out fights, but through it all , their admiration, understanding, and respect for each other grew. And Dryden's love grew. But Millerna was hesitant to give her heart just yet.  
  
"Hime-sama?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Eries had become lost in her thoughts, and Serena's voice snapped her out of her reverie. Eries smiled at Serena and said, "Millerna and I talked before she left for Pyrne. She said it would be her last 'tour'. And she said that, once she got back, we would begin preparations for her wedding to Dryden."  
  
"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
"So she's finally ready?" asked Allen.  
  
"Yes," replied Eries. "She is, and their marriage will probably be all the better for the waiting."  
  
"Well, you certainly must be happy to have Millerna finally coming home," said Allen. "Now maybe she can lend a hand in running the kingdom for King Aston."  
  
"Mmm-yes, although I'm not quite sure how much longer this will be my home. Especially with all that Meiden and father have been cooking up."  
  
"Oh, that's right, you forgot to tell me about the list, Hime-sama."  
  
"List?" echoed Allen, puzzled.  
  
Eries pouted. "Before I left for Fanelia, father gave me a list of marriage prospects that were attending the wedding. He also gave me orders to charm them. Not exactly my style, but I did meet them all."  
  
"And you were yourself, I imagine," said Serena. Eries nodded. "I expected as much," said Serena with a knowing look. "But that's why I love you so much. And what did you think of them?"  
  
"It's difficult to tell with first impressions, but I told Prince Leonius and Count Reynald that I would write to them. They seemed to tolerate me the most," she said winking at Serena.  
  
"Oh stop that! I'm sure they are trying to figure out the best way to convince you to marry them."  
  
Allen felt his heart sinking at their words. He had come to terms with Millerna's relationship with Dryden for some time. Now that they were getting married, he was happy for Millerna. But he was surprised at how hard the thought of Eries' marrying and leaving Asturia hit him. Then again, he reasoned that she meant so much to Serena and had become such a close family friend over the past months that it was difficult to imagine life without her companionship.  
  
Eries' words broke Allen's train of thought. "I'm afraid I had better leave now. Father will be expecting me for dinner soon."  
  
"May I escort to back to the palace, Hime-sama?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
Serena followed them down to the foyer. The two women said their goodbyes, and Eries embraced the younger girl gently and whispered for her to stay in good health and spirits. She then donned the cape and hood that she wore when she wanted to be less conspicuous and walked out into the twilight with Allen.  
  
[Soundtrack 3, track 15, Again]  
  
Eries was thoughtful as she walked back to the palace with Allen. She had been so busy with the affairs of Asturia after the wedding that she never had a chance to really digest the events of that one day until she went to visit Serena.  
  
The wedding ceremony had moved everyone, even those advisers who had been set against Van and Hitomi's union. Van and Hitomi's love, the love that had saved Gaia from destruction, touched everyone with its brilliance at the wedding. Eries, who was not usually inclined to be emotional in public, cried openly with Millerna as the couple exchanged their vows.  
  
The celebration that followed in the streets of Fanelia had been joyous and enormous. At sundown, a more private wedding banquet for the wedding guests took place at the Great Hall of the castle while the Fanelians continued with their own public celebration in the square outside the castle. During dinner, Eries noticed that Millerna was watching Dryden, and following him with her eyes. When he looked in her direction, Millerna would move her gaze elsewhere and pretend that she hadn't been watching. It was little surprise to Eries that Dryden came up and escorted Millerna away after dinner.  
  
Eries decided to take the chance to talk to her nephew Sid. After dinner, the two of them went up to the second floor gallery that looped the perimeter of the Great Hall. He was now about nine years old, still a very gentle child, but serious and thoughtful. Little wonder, considering the enormity of the responsibility that rested on those young shoulders. Eries had always felt terribly about the role Asturia had played in Freid's destruction. She, like Millerna, had been against assisting Zaibach in its deployment. However, she had been unable to sway her father and his counselors on that matter, and Eries had been unwilling to openly defy her father as Millerna had. After the Great War, however, she had insisted upon providing aid to Freid to make amends and soothe her guilty conscience perhaps.  
  
From their vantage point, they had a very good view of the dance floor. They watched together as Van and Hitomi danced their first dance together as king and queen. As they talked and watched the festivities of the evening, Eries fervently hoped that Sid would not grow to be as taciturn as Van had once been. After all, Van had also been thrust into a position of responsibility at a very young age. It had taken the love of a very special person (that is, Hitomi) to soften up the warrior king.  
  
Following Fanelian tradition, the bride and groom exited to their wedding chamber at midnight. After they did so, to the cheers of well-wishers, Eries decided that it was probably time to fulfill her promise to her father. King Aston and his counselors had given her a list of six names, potential husbands that they had preapproved. Three of the men she already meant during and following the Great War: General Hinshaw of Basram, Lord Icarus of Daedalus, and Prince Shian of Coppelia. She was doubtful of any of these matches. General Hinshaw, one of the four ruling generals of Basram, was fiercely patriotic and unlikely to marry anyone not of Basram. Lord Icarus of Daedalus was already smitten by Princess Celeste of Chezario. As for Prince Shian, he was Eries' age, but he was looking for someone much younger. As far as Eries knew, the ladies that were on his "short list" were all at least eight years younger than Eries.  
  
However, she do did her duty and found opportunities before the wedding ceremony to meet and speak with General Hinshaw, Lord Icarus, and Prince Shian. As she guessed, Princess Celeste was hanging all over Lord Icarus, and now sporting a large, expensive engagement ring. General Hinshaw was courteous, but made it clear to Eries that he would not be interested in such a union. As for Prince Shian, when she came upon him, he was flirting with some of the younger royal females from Adelle and Catalina.  
  
  
  
She excused herself from Sid, and sighed as she mentally recalled one of the remaining names on the list. "King Ita of Nasshafa. Never married. Asturia and Nasshafa currently on mutual terms. Union with Nasshafa would bring Asturia a closer ally."  
  
Millerna had pointed Ita out to Eries during dinner. "But I wouldn't set my hopes to high on that one," she had said. Although the two countries had never quarreled, they were indeed quite different.  
  
[Soundtrack 2, track six, A Mole Man]  
  
Eries approached the Nasshafan group, which was admiring the fireworks display in honor of the royal wedding. King Ita was a plump man with dark brown hair and a light tan. He wore a bright green toga with a rainbow fringe and sandals. He was surrounded by five young ladies also dressed in brightly colored togas. As Eries came closer, she realized that king Ita was a very short person; Eries was about a head taller than the Nasshafan king.  
  
She introduced herself to Ita.  
  
"Eries? Ah--Eries, ya ya, that Minister Jorel has been writing to me about you, ya," he said in a sing song voice. As he spoke, he took stock of her, much the way Dryden scrutinized merchandise he was haggling over. She had to admit they made quite a contrast. Eries, the reserved princess, dressed in a formal lavender Asturian dress with high collar, long sleeves, and long laced skirt. Ita, much more casual, plump, lounging in his toga.  
  
"I greet you hello, Princess Eries," said Ita , and before Eries could think, Ita reached up, clasped her face in his hands, drew her towards him, and gave her a loud kiss on each cheek. Eries knew that the Nasshafan customs were different, but not QUITE this different. Eries was more than a little startled, and she had to will herself not to blush madly.  
  
Eries composed herself and began to broach the subject of a Asturian/Nasshafan alliance, but Ita cut her off waving his hands. "Already made up my mind, Eries. I think about this very long and I think things be best just as they are. Our countries--they never have a reason to hate each other, ya? I don't think we should go create a reason for them to hate each other."  
  
Noting the puzzled look on Eries' face, he explained, "Our customs different, ya? Like how we dress," indicating the difference in their clothes. "Another is how we live. I don't have wife yet, but I do have concubines. Concubines not accepted in Asturia. You frown on that, yes?" Eries nodded. "But with us, it is very commonplace, no one forced it upon the women, is that not so , girls?" He asked his harem. They cooed back an affirmative reply.  
  
"Now I am a happy person. But if I marry, and my wife, she is not happy, then I also not happy. Also, if my wife, she not happy and she complains, WELL, things may get sour between our people where once they were fine. Do you understand me, yes, no?"  
  
Eries had been prepared to argue the benefits of an Asturian-Nasshafan marriage, but his points rang true. She admitted she had to agree with him. Despite the fact that he was so different and so casual, she realized that he was the type of person to consider things seriously before he acted. Although she definitely ruled him out as possible husband material, she decided she liked him after all.  
  
She smiled at Ita. "Yes, that makes perfect sense."  
  
"Good!" exclaimed Ita. Eries spent the next half-hour socializing with the Nasshafans. She extended an invitation to Ita to visit Asturia which he gladly excepted, and he did likewise. Ita was in the middle of describing the sights of his country to Eries when Princess Beatrice of Catalina approached. She apologized for interrupting, but her brother and parents wanted to meet with Princess Eries. Would they mind terribly parting with Princess Eries' company for the moment?  
  
"No! No! We not mind!" said Ita in his friendly sing song voice. "Mingle! Mingle! Princess Eries it has been a pleasure. I kiss you goodbye! (Two more loud smacks on the cheeks)." Eries waved goodbye to the Nasshafans and followed Beatrice across the castle courtyard to the Great Hall.  
  
"Prince Leonius--heir to Catalina. Only son of King Stanlaus and Queen Catherine. Catalina has been struggling since the Great War and seems eager to make alliances with Asturia. Catalina borders Zaibach and may be important strategically and as a stabilizing influence in the area," recalled Eries.  
  
Stanlaus and Catherine were indeed eager to discuss the possibility of a Catalina/Asturian marriage. Eries , for her part, found the family to be quite agreeable--her intuition did not send her any warning flags and she spoke amiably with the Crown Prince and his parents.Eries and Leonius found that they had a common interest in philosophy and historical and political texts and talked at length about those subjects. There was one minor detail that Aston had left out of his letter: Prince Leonius was only nine years old.  
  
Leonius was pale with jet black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a green silk jacket trimmed with fur, black leggings, and fur trimmed boots. He was very polite and courteous to Eries. But though he was young, he, like Sid, already realized the responsibilities that rested on him and his family. Eries decided that she liked Leonius, but he kept talking and behaving as if she were his governess and not a potential bride. "Little wonder," thought Eries. "I'm over a decade older than him."  
  
She parted from the Catalinans with the assurance that her foreign cabinet would be in touch, and with a promise from Leonius that he would write to her.  
  
Eries scanned the wedding celebration for someone from Egzardia to locate the final person on her list: Count Reynauld. "Count Reynauld of Egzardia. One of the cousins to the King and one of the top advisers. He has been widowed for five years. Egzardia is currently comparable to Asturia in military strength and it would be best to remain amicable with them."  
  
Eries eventually located an old gentleman that was wearing a plumed top hat after the Egzardian style. She asked him where she might find Count Reynauld.  
  
He chuckled. "You've just found him. Princess Eries of Asturia, I presume? I hope you aren't too disappointed."  
  
Princess Eries had actually been more than a little shocked. Count Reynauld had to be at least 70 years old! Old enough to be her grandfather. Luckily, Eries was skilled enough from her years in the royal arena to hide her astonishment.  
  
Count Reynauld was reclining alone at one of the tables that had been set up along the main castle veranda. He was tall and lean and was wearing a navy greatcoat and trousers. His hair was white and he sported a neat mustache. His countenance, though wrinkled, was pleasant. A pair of sharp gray eyes twinkled behind his spectacles.  
  
He motioned her towards the seat opposite him. "Please have a seat." She did so. He poured her a glass of the vino he was sampling. They chatted, first about the vino, then about the festivities surrounding them, then about the wedding ceremony. Eries felt more like she was talking to an aged uncle rather than a marriage prospect.  
  
[Soundtrack one, track 8, Romance]  
  
Finally he turned to Eries and said, "My dear, I know why you're here. You're a fine young woman, brought up with your roles, rules, and responsibilities, and I can tell that you love your country. Now you have a lot of people pushing you in my direction and telling you that this is the way, this is how to make things best for everyone." He took another sip of vino. "Well, I must say to you, don't waste your time on me, my dear."  
  
"It is not always necessary to sacrifice your best interests for the sake of your country. It is possible to make a decision in your interest that will not adversely impact your country. After all, look at Van and Hitomi. I heard that he caused quite a fuss to put off marriage, and started another row to have Hitomi installed as his queen. Not the route his advisers would have him take, but I don't think Fanelia will be the worse for it."  
  
"However, my dear, should you decide to pursue this suit, I'm sure my cousin Ambrose will ask me to oblige. And I will. Not that I've need of a wife. I've memories of my Sabine to keep me warm at night. I think it would be a amiable enough relationship. However, I think I would get the better and of the bargain," he said with a wink.  
  
Eries had not expected such a response. She was grateful for his honesty though and told him so. In the background, she could hear the conductor announcing the final waltz. She asked Reynauld if he would do her the honor of a dance.  
  
"How can I refuse such a charming lass?"  
  
He offered her his arm, and they strolled together to the Great Hall for the last waltz. Although past his prime and less than spry, he proved to be more than an adequate partner. His lead was decisive yet gentle at the same time.  
  
After the dance was over, he bowed and kissed her hand, and she curtsied. "Remember what I said," he said as he took leave of Eries.  
  
The guests began to retire at that point. It was already very late. Eries was about to head for Merle's quarters when she noticed Sid and his escorts on the second floor gallery. Eries went up the main staircase to say goodnight to her nephew.  
  
Sid, half asleep on his feet, was leaning on the balustrade. "I think it's someone's bedtime," said Eries maternally. Sid began to protest that he was fine and yawned hugely. Eries picked him up. She indicated to his companions, who were trading tall tales with the other guests, that she was taking Sid back to his quarters.  
  
As she carried him to the dojo where makeshift quarters had been set up for the guests from Freid, he mumbled sleepily, "Auntie, I saw you dancing with someone. Who was he?"  
  
"Someone your grandfather might want me to marry."  
  
"He must be special."  
  
Eries wished that was the case. Reynauld certainly was pleasant, but that was all.  
  
Sid was asleep by the time they made it back to the room he was staying in. Eries changed his clothes and tucked him in. She caressed his face gently and kissed him on the cheek. She watched him sleep and mused that Marlene probably used to do so when she was alive. She murmured, "I wish..."  
  
What was it that she wanted? She wasn't sure. Something was missing from her life, that was certain. She remained watching him sleep until the Freidians returned to their room.  
  
The first streaks of dawn were appearing when Eries finally started towards Merle's quarters. On her way back, she paused on the veranda overlooking the castle garden to admire the coming morning.  
  
Then she noticed them: Millerna and Dryden. Millerna's pink dress and Dryden's robes were unmistakable. They were too far away for her to hear them, but she could see them well enough in the early morning light. She watched as Millerna took both of Dryden's hands in her own. The pair stood that way for several minutes. Suddenly, Dryden picked up Millerna, whirled her about in the air, and held her close for a kiss.  
  
Eries was happy for her sister. She truly was. She had felt that Dryden was a good match for her; Eries never would have endorsed the match if she didn't think they were compatible. Both of them were idealists, dreamers, in their own way. Dreamer meet dreamer and build their dreams together, she thought. She wanted the best for both of them. But she was--jealous?  
  
Images of Van and Hitomi pledging their love and Dryden and Millerna celebrating theirs flashed through Eries' mind as she approached the palace. Is it possible for me also? What are my options? A child or an aged man for a husband? She had a fleeting thought of herself in a toga and swiftly dismissed that particular option.  
  
What do I want? What is best for me? What is best for Asturia? Does it matter? Does anyone care?  
  
Eries looked at Allen walking beside her. He had not said a word the entire time. She guessed he had sensed that she needed to sort out her thoughts. She was grateful for that.  
  
Seeing him walking beside her in his uniform, she knew that no matter what happened, she would always love Asturia. True, she was eager to leave the role she had created for herself and the web of politics and intrigue that always surrounded the Asturian court. However, she loved the land and she loved the people. And she would miss her friends.  
  
They arrived at the palace to find it in an uproar. A messenger had arrived an hour earlier from Pyrene. Princess Millerna was dead.  
  
  
  
Well, how did you like it? Please send us a review!!! Just so you know this chapter was a bit longer than the next chapters will be--it's just that we wanted to get a lot of the background stuff out of the way. 


	2. chapter 2

Still don't own Escaflowne -wahhhhhhhhhhh!!! Not fair!!  
  
Millerna fans probably didn't like the end to Ch.1 too much. Sorry, but she's still dead. Hey, this is A DRAMA after all. Right? Right? It's all good, right? (R and hS frantically dodge tomatoes thrown at them.  
  
If it makes you feel any better, no one dies in this chapter.  
  
RahS.  
  
_____________-----------------------  
  
[Soundtrack 2, track, A Far Cry]  
  
It was a beautiful day in early autumn. It contrasted sharply with the solemn mood in Asturia. Allen stood, in formal uniform, in a row with other members of the Honor Guard. On signal, the Guard drew their swords for a final salute as the horse-drawn hearse passed beneath their blades. It didn't seem quite real to Allen. If anything, he should be saluting Millerna at her wedding, not her funeral. His heart ached as the hearse passed by him. In the carriage, lay the body of a friend who had always been so full of life, it didn't seem possible that she could be dead. Allen was also haunted by a sense of deja vu. Memories of losing Marlene flooded his brain. It was almost as if he was losing her again a second time.  
  
It had been a freak accident, so the Pyrene messenger had reported. Millerna had been on her way to inspect a number of villages in the mountainous region of the country. Her caravan had been traveling on some mountain roads two days after a particularly heavy late summer storm. As they had traveled up the road, the slope adjacent to the road had suddenly given way, and a mudslide had taken out part of the road and swept some of the travelers down a steep slope. A few members of the caravan that had been at the rear managed to survive, but Millerna had not been one of the fortunate ones. There had been nothing anyone could have done to prevent it. There had been nothing anyone could have done to save her. Both Asturia and Pyrene knew that. So in the end, Pyrene was only able to send back its regrets--and the body of the Crown Princess of Asturia.  
  
Crowds of mourners had lined the streets en route to the cemetery. Somewhere in the crowds was Serena. She had been badly shaken by the news. The previous day, Allen had taken Serena to Millerna's wake. Serena had fallen completely apart when she had seen Millerna's body so cold and so still. Weeping, she had fallen to her knees beside the casket and had to be carried from the chapel. Allen had struggled to keep his own emotions in check as he tried to comfort his sister. He had misgivings about allowing Serena to attend the burial, but she had insisted. A small group of her friends had assured Allen that they would stay with Serena and keep a close watch on her. He knew that they all cared deeply for her and he knew how fond Serena had been of Millerna so in the end he finally consented.  
  
In addition to the Asturians , a number of representatives from other countries had also come to pay their final respects to the Crown Princess. Hitomi and Van had been among them. Allen had spoken with the couple at the wake. Although they had formally been rivals for Allen's attention, Hitomi and Millerna had grown to become good friends. Allen could see that Millerna's passing had deeply affected Hitomi. Van had been solemn. However, he was also on his guard, and sporting a black eye, the product of a scuffle with Dryden.  
  
No one had taken the loss of Millerna harder than Dryden had. When the news of her death had reached him, he had gone out of his mind with grief. He didn't think that life was worth living without her. His colleagues and employees had had to restrain him from doing harm to himself. Dryden had had to be sedated for the trip back to Palas. However, in mid flight, the sedative had worn off, and if it had not been for the attentiveness and dogged efforts of his rat-assistant, Dryden would have succeeded in throwing himself off of the balcony of his levi-ship. Once he was back in the capitol, his father, Meiden, kept a close watch on him at all times. Despite those precautions, Dryden succeeded in breaking away from those watching him. After a furious chase, Dryden had made it to the top of one of the towers at the royal palace and jumped. He would have succeeded in killing himself, but Van, who had recently arrived from Fanelia, had noticed the commotion from the palace courtyard. Van had spread his wings and flown up to break Dryden's fall. Dryden, not wanting to be saved, had struggled with Van as Van tried to slow their descent. The two of them had ended up falling quite ungracefully, in a flurry of feathers and cursings, but with only a few bruises to show for it. Van had actually ended up in worse shape than Dryden. After that, Eries and Meiden had personally asked Van to keep a watch on Dryden. Between Van's watchful eye and Hitomi's calming influence, Dryden had made no more attempts to take his life. Still, for the burial procession, Meiden had arranged for a few additional escorts to accompany Van, Hitomi, and Dryden. Just in case.  
  
The hearse was followed by the surviving members of Millerna's family: Eries, King Aston, and Sid. Sid had arrived from Freid the night before. Dressed in mourning, Sid was trying to keep a brave face, but Allen could tell that he was on the brink of tears. After all, Sid had suffered many losses during his very short life, and he had been particularly fond of Millerna. Allen's heart ached at the sight of him. More memories and more regrets. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort that little boy that was his son. But, it was impossible. Under the circumstances, he could only watch him from a distance.  
  
Sid walked alongside of the litter that carried King Aston. Physically, King Aston was in terrible shape. When Millerna had run off in search of Allen a few years earlier, the shock of her disappearance had caused King Aston to have a mild stroke. Although his mental faculties had not been impacted, he had never physically completely recovered from the stroke. As a result, he had had to take a more peripheral role as first Dryden and then Eries took over the bulk of his responsibilities. King Aston had been making slow progress in regaining some of his strength back. But the news of the death of his youngest daughter had caused a serious downturn in his health. Within hours of hearing the news of her death, he had suffered yet another stroke. His condition had barely stabilized last night. Though his speaking capabilities were now badly affected, Eries and his doctors could tell that he was insistent upon attending her funeral. His caretakers had been reluctant to risk the king's health. In the end, they had given in to his request. Now, he , escorted by his doctors, was accompanying his daughter to her final resting place. Allen glanced at King Aston. Aston's face looked wan and sickly. He wondered if it had been prudent to let King Aston come out. He also wondered if the king would survive this blow.  
  
Walking close behind the litter was Eries. Allen had not spoken to Eries since her visit to Serena. Immediately after they had reached the palace, Eries had been rushed off to meet with the messenger from Pyrene and then she had been occupied with caring for her sick father and preparations for the funeral. He wondered how she was doing. He knew that she had raised Millerna for most of Millerna's life and been like a mother to her. He looked at her face as she came by and saw--nothing. Her face was drained of emotion. It was as if she had turned to stone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
After the burial, two of Serena's companions, Alexandra and Reina, had come running up to Allen. Serena had passed out during the funeral and was running a high fever. With the help of Serena's friends, Allen quickly got his sister home. Over the course of the next few days, Serena passed in and out of consciousness, sometimes coherent , sometimes delirious. Allen stayed by her side the entire time, as did Oski who whined mournfully every time his mistress moaned. Allen only slept a couple of fitful hours every now and then on the sofa in Serena's room. Even then, Allen did so at the insistence of Nell and Alexandra, who took turns helping him care for his sister. In addition to running the household and extra errands to get supplies for Serena, Nell would sometimes stay late to watch over Serena. Alexandra was a neighbor of the Schezars. A widow in her late forties, she managed her estate on her own and was well-respected in high society. She had known both Allen and Serena as children, and she was one of the few in Asturian society who had not snubbed nor ostracized Encia when her husband Leon drained away most of the family fortune and then finally disappeared. She came by to help nurse Serena as her schedule allowed. Allen was grateful for the help.  
  
A few of Serena's other friends also came by to inquire after Serena. However, most of their visits were brief. Most of Serena's friends were members of the court, and matters at the palace were still chaotic in the aftermath of Millerna's death and Aston's illness.  
  
Serena's condition worsened alarmingly on the 8th day of her illness. As Allen watched his sister tossing and turning, her body hot to the touch, it was difficult for him not to anticipate the worst. Especially after having seen Millerna at her funeral. He had known that her life would be short, but it was agony for him to watch her suffer so much.  
  
However, Serena managed to pull through. Ten days after she had fallen ill, about an hour before dawn, Serena's fever finally broke. Drenched in sweat, she opened her large blue eyes, focused on Allen's anxious face beside her, and softly but clearly called his name. Allen thought that his heart would burst at the joy of having his sister back with him again.  
  
Serena did not know how much time had passed since she fainted at the funeral. She did know however that she had been ill for very long while. Even in her weakened condition, she was restless and eager to get out of the room that had been her sick room for the past several days. So much so that she asked Allen to take her outside immediately. Please, she insisted, I'm stifling in here. Allen hesitated. He wasn't so sure if he should be taking her outside so soon. The silent plea in her eyes changed his mind. After helping her change her soaked clothes and wrapping her in a light cloak, he picked her up and carried her out of the house with Oski at his heels.  
  
It was still dark outside, but the night was clear and there was a full moon. As he stepped onto the pathway leading away from the house, he felt her relax and heard her let out a long sigh. Leaving the house also felt good to Allen after being indoors for the last few days. Perhaps it was not a mistake after all to take her out.  
  
Allen took the path that they always did when they walked together. Serena's latest illness had taken its toll on her: she weighed little more than a child, and, to Allen, she was so light that it seemed as if the wind would pick her up and carry her away. She said little, but Allen noticed that her eyes were drinking in the sight of every building, tree, creature, view that they passed. He guessed that after having such a close brush with death, everything that this life had to offer took on new significance and had become more precious in her eyes.  
  
The gray light of morning had appeared by the time their route along the seashore took them by the edge of the cemetery. The Asturian burial grounds were a long, gentle grassy slope that faced out towards the ocean. It was as if the Asturians, knowing how much their kin had loved the ocean during their lifetime, gave them a view of their beloved waters in their eternal resting place.  
  
Serena spoke quietly, "Look, it's Hime-sama."  
  
Allen stopped and looked in direction that Serena gestured towards. There indeed was someone at the cemetery, but he was unable to recognize who it was standing in the dark cloak among the graves. Still, he did not doubt Serena's judgment. Serena was so fond of Eries and had spent so much time with her that she was extremely familiar with her habits. More than once, Serena and Allen had been in some public place, and Serena had accurately pointed out to Allen a princess incognito.  
  
  
  
Allen wondered why Eries was out there at such an hour. When he and Serena visited their mother's grave, they would occasionally also see Princess Eries there paying her respects to the deceased members of her family. But that was always in broad daylight. In the gray light of early morning, she seemed infinitely sad, a living specter among the dead.  
  
Allen set Serena gently down on her feet next to him. They stood there together, their arms wrapped around each other's waists, both for physical support and for comfort. For several moments, brother and sister watched Princess Eries, who did not move at all from what Allen recognized to be Millerna's grave.  
  
Allen was getting concerned about Eries when Serena spoke. "Onii-sama, I don't think it's good for her to be alone."  
  
"Yes, we should probably go up there and check on her," Allen agreed.  
  
Serena shook her head. "Hime-sama needs someone to be with her right now. But it shouldn't be me."  
  
"Why not? You're much closer to her than I am after all. I'm sure you would be more of a comfort to her than me."  
  
Serena spoke seriously, "Hime-sama is probably sad and overwhelmed right now. She needs somebody strong to be with her. If she sees me, she will just be reminded of another person that she will lose."  
  
Allen studied his sister's face as he considered her words. Finally, he nodded his head slowly. He had his misgivings about leaving Serena and approaching Princess Eries by himself, but something about Serena's gaze was telling him that she was right.  
  
He picked up his sister and walked up the slope into the cemetery. He located a low stone bench and set Serena down on it carefully. Oski hopped up onto the bench next to his mistress and snuggled next her. As he arranged the folds of her cloak around her, he asked, "Are you sure you will be all right by yourself?"  
  
Serena smiled, patting the bear-dog next her. "I'll be fine. After all, I have Oski here with me. " Oski woofed at his name. "Now go and check on Hime-sama."  
  
Allen continued up the slope and then turned to go down the row of graves where Princess Eries was. Although he had not called out to her, neither was he hiding the crunch of his footsteps on the fallen autumn leaves. As Allen came closer, a breeze picked up. The gentle wind blew such that Allen could hear her voice. He hadn't expected Eries to be carrying on a conversation with Millerna. That surprised him.  
  
But not nearly as much as what he heard when he finally got close enough.  
  
" . not supposed to be there. You can't be dead. How can you do this? To all of us. This is all your fault!!!"  
  
Allen stopped momentarily. He hadn't anticipated anger. Was this Eries? He had never heard such uncontrolled emotion in her voice before. Eries always voiced her thoughts, spoke what she thought, never gave a false opinion, but she always did it in a reserved controlled manner. Even the time that she had reprimanded him for his behavior towards Millerna. He wondered if he should approach her at all, or leave her alone. He looked back at where Serena was sitting. She was watching him intensely, and she gestured for him to move on. Seeing that, he turned and moved on.  
  
The angry voice continued " And now I'm trapped. Trapped in Asturia. Trapped in your shadow. You're Sid's favorite. You've always been Father's favorite. When you were away, he was always asking after you. I'm the one who takes care of him, but he's never so much as given me a, "How are you today, Eries?"" The tone turned more bitter. "And now, all he does is cry on my shoulder for his beautiful baby girl."  
  
Something clicked inside Allen's brain. In Asturia, succession was not based on age, as it was in most countries. The heir to the throne was completely up to the discrection of the reigning monarch. When Aston had chosen Millerna as the Crown Princess, there had been the official words about how Marlene and Eries were better equipped to serve Asturia abroad, etc.etc. But there had also been a rumor that Millerna was chosen simply because she most resembled the late Queen and was Aston's favorite.Allen, having been the subject of many unfounded rumors, had ignored it. But apparently, there was some truth to it.  
  
"This isn't fair. You've always gotten your way. You've always managed to find a way to do what you wanted. Now you're gone, in a blaze of glory."  
  
The anger returned. "I don't want to be queen!" she exclaimed wildly. The sharpness of her tone stopped Allen in his tracks a second time. "Do you hear me? I can't stand being looked on as second-best. That's what I am here. And I'm tired of playing all their games. But now there is no escape for me, is there?"  
  
"It would be much better if I was the one who was dead," she said flatly.  
  
Allen didn't like the sound of that. He hastened his footsteps to close the remaining distance between them.  
  
"Then everyone would have what they wanted. Asturia would have its beautiful, charming princess. Father would have his favorite daughter back. You and Dryden would live happily ever after." She paused. "And I could finally stop struggling so much," she added, her voice softening.  
  
Allen's mind spun. It was no secret that there was a great deal of pressure associated with the royal arena in Asturia. He hadn't realized how much Eries had resented it though. She never showed those feelings; she had never voiced a complaint or shirked away from her duties. It also never occurred to him that she wanted to leave the country so much.He now realized what a tangled web had precipitated upon Eries with Millerna's death.  
  
"Dying is easy. Picking up the pieces, especially after you, is hard."  
  
[Soundtrack 2, track 16, Hitomi theme]  
  
"I just wish," her voice was wistful now. "I wish.I wish.I wish ...you were back. I'm sorry. It's just that it's so hard. I never should have let you go. I never should have let you leave Palas. "  
  
"Why is it that I always lose everyone I love."  
  
"Princess Eries." said Allen softly.  
  
Eries gasped in surprise and turned to face Allen, now standing beside her. She had been oblivious to his approach. Confusion, grief, pain were plainly etched across her face. He could see her struggling to compose herself. Under normal circumstances, she would have recovered in a heartbeat. But she was too drained at the moment.  
  
"Don't," said Allen gently," You don't have to pretend."  
  
The reality of her situation began to sink in. The expression on her face was gradually replaced with something akin to shame and fear. Allen understood. What he had heard in that short walk across the graves could potentially put Eries into a very compromising situation.  
  
"I heard everything. But I swear to you, Princess Eries, I won't tell a soul. Not even Serena," he promised.  
  
Eries cast her eyes down, unable to meet his gaze. She began to tremble. Without thinking, Allen reached over to her and wrapped her a comforting embrace. Her trembling increased. Finally, she began to sob. Allen felt peculiar as he held the princess. He had comforted others before. But Eries was different. She was such a tower of strength. No matter what the situation, she would always stand firm and lend her strength to others. Even the time that Serena had turned to Dilandil and Jajuka's melef appeared out of nowhere, she had kept her wits about her. Allen admired Eries for that. If it had been Millerna, she probably would have fainted from the shock. But it was unreal for Allen to see Eries so vulnerable.  
  
Allen, who had not shed tears upon hearing of Millerna's death, nor at her wake, nor when he comforted Serena, nor at the funeral, found hot tears streaking down his face. He grieved. For Millerna. For Marlene. For his mother. For Serena. For the unfairness of it all.  
  
  
  
Serena watched them. She couldn't hear anything they said, but she saw every move they made. Allen held Eries for what seemed like several minutes. The pale light of dawn gave way to sunrise. The first golden rays of the day touched upon the figures of the knight and the princess, which cast a single long shadow. As if on cue, Eries broke away from Allen. They appeared to converse briefly, and then Eries left, hurrying in the direction of the palace. Allen watched Eries walk out of sight before turning back to Serena.  
  
"We should go home. Nell will be wondering about us," said Allen when he returned.  
  
Serena nodded. Allen picked her up and started toward home. Serena detected an unusual amount of thoughtfulness in her brother. She wondered what had passed between him and Eries.  
  
Serena adored her brother. The only complaint that she had about him, though, was that he never volunteered information, especially about his emotions. It wasn't as if he was hiding it; he just never talked about it. If she asked, he would always answer truthfully to the extent he was able. He had even gone so far as to explain to her her Zaibach past even though it might have been easier just to lie about it. But Serena always had to ask first. Trying to figure out her brother was often like a game of 20 questions.  
  
Judging by what had just happened, Serena decided not to pry. But seeing her grieving friend had brought a new concern to light. If this was how Eries reacted to her sister's death.  
  
"Poor Hime-sama," said Serena.  
  
"Mmm-hmmm," replied Allen absent mindedly.  
  
"You're both a lot alike."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Allen, staring at her, at attention now.  
  
"You both have a lot of responsibilities and many rely on you. You both have a high sense of duty to do what's best for Asturia the country, but more so to do what's best for people. AND you find it very difficult to rely on others."  
  
Allen stared at Serena for a minute. Then he smiled. "When did you get so smart?"  
  
Serena remained serious, however. "Promise me-when I am gone-that you will let others take care of you. I've heard about what happened to you before. I don't want to be the reason that your life goes to waste. Don't be afraid to let others help you when it hurts. You do so much good -I want you to continue to do that. More than that, I want you to be happy. Whether I am here or not. Life's too short and too precious for you to waste it."  
  
Allen hugged her close. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he whispered.  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think? Please send a review! Also, let us know if the chapter lengths are too long-hS likes long chapters, but that's just her. We think we're running into the same problem Aerika-san is running into with her Eries fanfic-all these details pop up as the writing goes and the chapter just GROWS. If it's too long, we'll chop them into mini-chapters which will come out more frequently but may end in awkward places. 


	3. Chapter 3

This fan fiction was written by fans for fans. No, we still do not own Escaflowne.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Elizabeth-san. Thanks for your e-mail, and for the definition to fluffy. Date posted: Dec. 7, 2001  
  
*************************************************************** Eries was never quite sure how she managed to struggle through those weeks after Millerna's death. In of themselves, managing the affairs of Asturia, caring for her sick father, dealing with a distracted Meiden (and suicidal Dryden), and policing certain opportunistic royal advisers and courtiers without King Aston's or Meiden's assistance were tasks that Eries could deal with in stride. However, having to deal with all four of them at once had been overwhelming.  
  
But, the kingdom had managed to function through all the turbulence. Eventually, potential troublemakers either backed down or were "put-in- their-place" by the princess. Dryden's sense finally started returning to him. He was still deeply affected by the loss of Millerna however. Three months after her death, he left Palas to continue his philanthropic projects, much to the chagrin of Meiden, who wanted his son to stay in Palas for political reasons. Eries understood though; the work was as much to honor what she would have wanted as much as it was a distraction from grief. King Aston's health fluctuated dramatically for months. In the end, his condition finally stabilized though his capabilities were much more severely diminished than before.  
  
Now, six months later, the King's health was still somewhat a distraction, but for the most part Eries was able to focus on the task at hand, overseeing the affairs of Asturia. For her, things held together, due largely to the efforts of the members of her court.  
  
By some standards, Eries's court was considered a motley crew. However, Eries was quite proud of her team of assistants. For her, being a princess was a job, a duty first and foremost. It was not a position she took lightly, and as such she had gone out of her way to find the best help she could.  
  
Her court had originally been created when she had been assigned the duty of assisting in the management and maintenance of the palace shortly after Marlene's departure. Aston had considered that appropriate training for a young princess who was destined to be running her own household when she was married off. Ten young noble women had been selected . Within weeks, most of them had been dismissed by Eries. The primary reason being that their skills were incompatible with the tasks at hand ("Surely you can't expect to go out in public with your hair like that. I know just the thing..."). Apparently, certain nobles were content with just having the appearance of authority without actually delving into the work associated with the responsibilities. Marlene had been like that; apparently, Aston's advisers thought Eries was the same. She was not. The ones that Eries didn't dismiss became disillusioned with the demands of the position and left on their own. However one did remain. Two years younger than Eries, Reina proved herself extremely capable, with an eye for detail and an amazing memory that made her quite the logistical guru.  
  
Eries finally figured that she would have to find assistants on her own to meet her demands. She and Reina did some leg work, and they came up with George.George was the son of an ambassador who had been assigned to a number of different countries. As such, he had become culturally savvy. He was quite skilled at picking up on the news and tone of whatever location he was at, as he had a keen ear and a penchant and a talent for dressing like the locals and blending in. When Eries would go to the streets of Asturia to get a sense of what the general populace was feeling, it was usually with George and due to his insistence and persistence. Aston had been hesitant at first to give his support; it was rare for princesses to have court members of the opposite gender. However, George was bright, charming, and had an impeccable background and bloodlines. He was also rather unattractive and scrawny. Aston figured he need not worry about unbecoming behavior once he took that into account.  
  
The three worked well together. It sometimes amazed Eries that the three of them could get more done in a much more amiable, efficient, and relaxed manner than when her court consisted of 10.  
  
As the years passed and Eries both proved herself capable and remained unmarried, her responsibilities grew to include the oversight of the palace and the affairs of Palas and a number of other port cities. She then increased her court by two.Annette was a member of the Fassa family, and actually a distant cousin of Dryden's. She was ten years Eries's senior. She knew the mercantile business as well as any of the men in her family. However, they had not taken her talents seriously, and that had frustrated her. When Eries offered her a position where her opinions would count, she jumped at the chance.Charity was the 50-something widow of an ambassador. She, like George, had also spent years abroad in various places. She had moved back to Palas after her husband had passed away. Eries found Charity to be an invaluable resource when it came to protocols and personalities, Asturian and foreign.  
  
When Asturia started gearing up for the Great War, August had been added to their number at Annette's recommendation. August was a middle-aged warrior of peasant origins. However, he had moved his way up the military ranks to an officer's position. During a military skirmish, his knee had been badly injured, and he was no longer able to remain in the military. To Eries however, his military experience was a timely and valuable addition to the group.  
  
Then there had been Serena. The five had been wary of their new colleague when Eries first made the proposal . But they agreed to a trial period and Serena passed with flying colors. Her energy and gentle demeanor had been a refreshing addition during the months that she was a part of the group. Although she eventually had to give up her duties, she had made strong bonds with each of the others, who still considered her part of the team.  
  
Although backgrounds and ages varied, they were all talented in their own way. More importantly, they were loyal to Asturia, and even more so to Eries. She demanded much of them, but she demanded no less from herself. They admired her for that. She valued each of them and watched out for them. They were all perfectionists but their relationship with the princess was such that a mistake did not automatically mean dismissal. In the period of following Millerna's death, Eries's team had been stretched to its limits. It had been a trying fall and winter for all of them. But now, as spring approached, things seemed to have gotten back to normal. In fact, during the last month or so, Eries had had enough leisure time to take up some of her pastimes again.  
  
It was a rainy morning, and Eries was in her private study meeting with her court, which she did every two or three days, to assign tasks and to get status reports. Eries had just begun when a maid tapped at the door. Someone with a message from the Schezar estate. She wished to have an audience with Eries as soon as possible as it was important.  
  
Eries felt the level of anxiety in the room rise, and she gave permission for the messenger to be let in. A few moments later, Nell was ushered into the room. She curtsied before the princess. "Your Highness," she began shakily and then paused, unable to go on. Nell didn't have to finish. Eries knew. They all knew. Nell's reddened eyes and shaken composure told them everything they needed to know.  
  
No. Not Serena, too. Eries' legs turned to jelly, and she sank down into her chair. She leaned forward on her desk, and covered her face with her hands.  
  
Breathe, Eries, breathe. She willed herself to take in a deep breath and let it out unevenly. Without looking up, she asked, "When? How?"  
  
"Last night in her sleep," words started spilling out of Nell. Eries could hear Reina whimpering. "When I came in this morning, Sir Allen was in her room trying to wake her up. She looked peaceful, just like she was sleeping. It was so hard for me to tell him she really was gone." This was difficult for Eries to take. Eries, Reina, and Annette had just been to see Serena five days earlier. She hadn't been sick then, not the way she had been after Millerna had passed away months before.  
  
"When is the wake?" asked August unsteadily.  
  
"There won't be one."  
  
Eries looked up surprised. She wasn't the only one. "No wake?" asked Charity.  
  
Nell shook her head. "Serena will be buried tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow? That won't be enough time for Van, Hitomi, and Merle to make it. Gaddes might not even make it," thought Eries.  
  
Nell continued. "Sir Allen wants it that way. He says it's too hard for him to see her like this and keep on expecting to have her wake up. I'm to make arrangements after I give the news to you and Allen's colleagues at the Academy."  
  
Eries nodded. Though she didn't completely understand, she had a fairly good idea of how much pain Allen was going through. At the moment, she just wanted to go see Serena, to say her goodbyes, to help Allen somehow, to cry until there was just a dull ache left.  
  
But she could not. She had too much holding her down at the moment. Primarily her father's consultation this afternoon with a Basram specialist. Arrangements had been made weeks in advance to bring this doctor to evaluate her father's condition and make recommendations for possible improvements. As her father's only living child, she had to be there for him.  
  
But she was determined to do what she could. Eries took in another deep breath and lifted her eyes. Pulling herself together, she said, "Reina, I want you to go with Nell. I want you to assist Sir Allen in whatever preparations need to be made. Please report back here this afternoon with details about tomorrow."  
  
Reina gulped back her tears, "Yes, Hime-sama."  
  
After giving Reina a few more instructions, Eries ended by telling Nell, "...and we will all be there tomorrow." For Eries and her entire court to be off duty at the same time on such short notice was a formidable logistical feat. Especially considering their varied responsibilities and the fact that they would be short one member for the day. However, her tone made it clear to her court that it would be done somehow.  
  
Nell thanked Eries on behalf of the Schezar household and departed with Reina. Eries turned to the rest of her court, and in the determined manner that they had heard so many times in the past months, she said, "All right, let's make this work."  
  
****  
  
Eries exited the King's chambers and headed back to her study. She was drained. Not physically, but mentally. That morning had been spent rescheduling and finding backups for everyone on her court as well as notifying Serena's acquaintances about the funeral. Then the entire afternoon Eries had spent with her father and the Basram specialist. It had taken longer than she had expected. It was already early evening.  
  
She entered her study to find Reina and a light supper waiting for her. "Sorry to keep you waiting," said Eries was a tired smile.  
  
"Not at all, Hime-sama." As Eries ate, Reina briefed her on what happened that day. As requested, when they had delivered their message to the Academy, Kevin, one of Allen's students, had been dispatched to Luxor to notify Gaddes of the funeral. Reina had then accompanied Nell to the Schezar estate. Lady Alexandra had also been at the estate as well. Alexandra, Nell, and Reina had made most of the arrangements and notifications for the funeral tomorrow morning. Though the rain had complicated matters, it had all gone without incident. Though, she admitted, they had all rather lost it when the undertaker came to take Serena to the chapel. Oski, who had been trying to wake up his mistress the entire time, had started howling when Serena was wrapped and removed from the house. At that point, all three ladies had burst into tears and wept together for several minutes. As for Sir Allen, he had been very quiet-- distant. As the activity went around him, he had sat by her bed, stroking her hair, almost as if he was expecting her to wake. But he had not reacted when Serena was taken away. Allen had given them directions and had thanked them for their help, but did not say much beyond that.  
  
"Thank you," said Eries. "You had better go and get some rest now. You have had a long day, and there's more to come tomorrow."  
  
Reina nodded. With a curtsy, she headed for the door. Before she left, she stopped at the door and said, "Thank you, Hime-sama. I know you wanted to be there today. Instead of me. We all know how much Serena meant to you. But I'm grateful that you chose me to go. Serena meant a lot to me , too. If I hadn't gone, I don't know if I would have been much use to anyone here today..." her voice trailed off. "I'll see you tomorrow," she finished abruptly and hurried off.  
  
Eries stared out the window at the cloud darkened sky, the rain still pouring down. Reina was right. She had wanted to be there. Badly. To grieve, but also to comfort Allen.  
  
Allen. Ever since the incident at Millerna's grave, Eries noted that he had been behaving somewhat differently around her. Not surprising since he had seen her at her weakest. But he had remained true to his word--he had never told a soul about what she had said. She did notice that he stopped treating her so much as a tireless, invincible monarch and had started treating her more--gently? When she would visit the Schezars, he would try to put her at ease. If she was having some difficulty, he would offer his assistance with what seem like more eagerness than before. And he never brought up the subject of Asturian affairs unless she brought it up first. As a result, their home had become more of a haven to Eries when she was having a trying time.  
  
Now Allen was the one who was hurting . As she stared at the rain, Eries' mind drifted back to the first time she had met Allen Schezar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eries had been at the Royal Park, an expanse of dozens of acres. Despite the name, it was open to the public, who would come to picnic in its rolling hills, admire the stately groves, and walk in flower strewn meadows. Sitting at the edge of a grove, she had been sketching the autumn colors for a Chezario penpal, as Millerna tumbled in the fallen leaves nearby. Not exactly princessy behavior, but the outing had been for Millerna. A few days earlier, a host of delegates had come to Palas and the Aston sisters had had to make a number of formal appearances. Marlene and Eries were used to such duties, but for an energetic five-year-old Millerna, it was tiring, boring, and stifling. Eries had promised Millerna a daylong picnic as a reward if she was a good girl and behaved like a model princess and not complain. Millerna had done very well, and Eries was now keeping her half of the bargain.  
  
She had arranged for Millerna and their governesses to spend the day at the Royal Park, and Millerna was allowed to romp about like any other small child without having to worry about appearances and keeping her clothes clean. Eries, amused, watched as Millerna slid down a pile of leaves she had stacked up. "Oh well," she thought. She didn't look the least bit like a princess, all dusty with leaves everywhere. But the tiny royal mess deserved it.  
  
Their governesses, who were seated in the grass about a stone's throw away, called out to Eries. Clouds were gathering, they had better pack up and leave before it started to pour.  
  
Eries had just shouted that they would be right over when she heard him.  
  
"Serena! There you are!"  
  
"Waaaaahh!!! Onee-sama!!!"  
  
Eries turned to see a boy holding a kicking Millerna. As Eries dashed over, he let Millerna go. Millerna ran to her. Eries scooped her up and held her protectively, taking a few steps back. Eries was furious.  
  
"What do you think you're doing to my little sister?!?"  
  
The boy, apologetic, stared at them. Well, he had not run away, reasoned Eries, and he didn't exactly look like the type to be a kidnapper. After all, he looked only to be about Eries' age and was dressed in the attire of the nobleman's son. Still, one had to be cautious as a member of the royal family. In addition, Eries had been rather protective of her family since her mother's passing.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry," he said lately.  
  
"You ought to be. Scaring my little sister like that," snapped Eries. Well, looks like all those lessons about what to do when strangers attacked had actually sunk in. "ShhShhhh, darling. Everything's OK." she said, comforting Millerna, who still had not calmed down.  
  
"It's just, it's just that-my sister's lost, and I thought she was her." Eries glared at him again. She was about to berate him for being an irresponsible twit when she really took a good look at him. He looked exhausted, but even more than that, frantic. His voice was hoarse as if he had been calling out for hours. His long blond hair was in a tangle. Anything she said could not possibly make him feel worse than he already did. Words started spilling out of him. Had she seen a little girl about her sister's age? Her name was Serena Schezar. He described her and what she was wearing. Eries shook her head.  
  
The boy looked completely defeated at her answer. Eries' fury was quickly replaced by sympathy. She looked at Millerna, who had quieted down, and was curiously observing the exchange between the two older children. If it was Millerna was lost...  
  
The boy thanked her dejectedly, and apologized one more time. He turned to go.  
  
"Wait!" said Eries, stopping him. She dashed over to where she had been sketching to get her water canteen. She threw it over to him. He caught it, and looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "Drink it," she said, "I don't need you passing out from thirst while we look for your sister."  
  
He looked at her questioningly. Eries sighed. "I don't like the idea of a poor lost little girl out in this weather alone any more than you do. And two pairs of eyes are better than one, right?" He nodded. He emptied the contents of the canteen in record time and gave it back to Eries.  
  
Eries handed her sketching kit and the now empty canteen to Millerna. "Here darling, give these to Clementine. Tell them to take you back because I don't want you to get all wet. But I'm going to be a little late, OK? Tell them I'm helping-" she looked at the boy and paused to let him fill in his name.  
  
"Allen. Allen Schezar."  
  
"-Allen Schezar here find his little sister Serena."  
  
Why did that name sound so familiar? Eries was only 11 and had only become cognizant of the members of Asturian society about a year ago. Unlike Marlene, she was not particularly interested in that aspect of Palas. But since she knew that name, he had to be from a good family, right?  
  
"Tell them I'll be back before nightfall." Millerna nodded, and Eries watched as Millerna trotted over to their governesses. She then turned Allen. "So Allen, shall we began?"  
  
"Yes, thank you-??"  
  
"-Eries."  
  
"Thank you, Eries."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the next three hours, Eries and Allen scoured the Royal Park for Allen's little sister. Overhead, clouds gathered and the wind picked up. As the darkness increased, so did Eries' anxiety. As the first drops of rain fell, their urgency grew. Where could she be?  
  
Finally, the combination of darkness and rain made it difficult to see anything at all. Eries told Allen they had to stop. She knew the Park as well as the back of her hand, but if things got any worse, they would end up lost that night as well. We'll notify the town guards, she told him, and they'll be able to help search. Besides, your mother will be worried about you. Allen's mother was waiting at their home in case, just in case Serena did manage to make her way home. Allen was reluctant to stop, but Eries persuaded him by telling him that he couldn't have his mother worried about both of her children that night. At that, Allen conceded.  
  
Allen, defeated, allowed Eries to take his arm and guide them out of the Royal Park. As they reached at the gate, Eries saw two palace guards with lanterns approaching. She knew that they were looking for her. She sighed. Technically, it wasn't that late. About sundown, she guessed. But sundown in the middle of an awful storm. Well, at least, they'd be able to help Allen out. She dragged Allen towards them.  
  
"Princess Eries ! Thank goodness you're safe! They've been worried about you at the palace--"  
  
"Yes, I know. I apologize. We were heading back anyways..." Eries explained to them. But she noticed Allen's startled expression when he heard her title. Though she was trying to ignore it, she could feel his stare burning into the side of her face.  
  
She wasn't surprised at his surprise though. She had not introduced herself to him as such, and their initial meeting had not indicated that she was anything more than an ordinary girl with her younger sister playing in the Park. Not to mention she did not exactly look the part of a princess. Asides from the fact that she was wearing a plain frock and woolen cloak, she did not exactly match the description of a princess. Yes, her hair was platinum and her eyes a deep blue, but her tresses were thin and limp compared to her sisters' abundant curls. She was a bit on the toothy side and her ears-ugh. Though she had inherited most of her mother's delicate features, they were juxtaposed with her father's large ears. Although her face eventually grew to match her teeth and ears, at 11 she felt an awful freak. When Marlene was particularly annoyed with her, she would call Eries "Elf", a title that invariably sent Eries crying from the room. Eries was also small for her age. While Marlene had been blossoming into womanhood and been turning heads since the previous year, Eries looked a couple years younger than she really was, although she was emotionally and mentally ahead of her age group.  
  
After she had finished explaining that Allen's sister was lost, she requested that one of them please escort Allen home and continue with the search if it turned out that Serena had not made it home yet. Being the King's daughter, they could hardly refuse her. She then turned to Allen. By that time, he had recovered from his surprise.  
  
Allen bowed formally. "Thank you, Princess Eries."  
  
Eries squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. "Just find her, all right?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Eries soon found out why the Schezar name had sounded so familiar. Once Clementine was through scolding her for worrying them by wandering off in the rain with some strange boy, she explained to Eries the circumstances of the Schezars. How they had been among the wealthiest and most prominent families in Asturia. How their fortune that had been amassed over generations had been thrown away by the rash actions of one descendant. How Leon Schezar would disappear for months at a time, and now apparently was gone for good.  
  
Eries' heart ached for Allen and his family. No wonder he had seemed so desperate. Eries checked with the royal guards to make sure that the search continued for Serena, but after two weeks of active searching, they said that there wasn't much left that they could do.  
  
A month after she had met Allen, Eries was headed for the cemetery. Ever since her mother died, it was her custom to visit her grave after chapel prayers. She usually took a spray of flowers from the castle gardens or greenhouse, and occasionally one of her sisters along. But Marlene preferred to stay at the palace, and Millerna was more interested in playing so Eries usually went alone.  
  
[For Lover's only, Track 17, Arcadia]  
  
The wind picked up as she trotted down the path to the cemetery. Another storm. It looked like it would be a fierce one , too. She would have to cut her visit short.  
  
She expected to find the cemetery empty because of the weather.  
  
It was not.  
  
Standing before a new grave was Allen Schezar.  
  
Eries had heard that Lady Encia had fallen ill a week after Serena's disappearance. But she had not realized how badly things had turned out.  
  
Rain started to pour down. Allen still did not move. Eries watched him for a minute, and then walked up beside him. His eyes were clouded as the stormy sky above them. He watched her as she lay down the flowers she had brought onto Encia's grave. Having lost her own mother a few years ago, Eries knew that gestures sometimes meant more than words. Though she knew they had meant well, she was not about to subject Allen to the cliches and sayings of supposed comfort that had sounded so trite to her in her grief.  
  
Instead, she looked at him meaningfully as she straightened up and stood by his side without saying a word.  
  
"Mother loved those," he said.  
  
Eries waited for him to say more, but he fell silent again. Meanwhile, the intensity of the rain increased. At least Eries had a waterproof cloak and boots. Allen was getting rather drenched in his thin cloak, silk shirt, breeches, and leather boots. After several minutes, Eries said, "Allen, you should go home. You'll get sick if you stay out here much longer."  
  
"I'm not going home," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Eries turned to gape at him. His depressed air was now replaced with one of anger. His cerulean eyes blazed.. "There's nothing for me there. There's no one left for me in this place. I was just saying my last goodbyes to Mother. I doubt I'll ever return here again." Eries could see him holding back angry tears as he spoke.  
  
"Farewell, Princess Eries." Abruptly, he turned and ran out of Eries' life for what was to be the next two years.  
  
Eries watched his figure as it disappeared into the stormy horizon.  
  
"Farewell...Allen."  
  
~~~~~ The rain finally stopped. Eries wondered how Allen was doing. She was-- concerned. Well, she would see him in the morning, wouldn't she? Still, something inside her was nagging at her, telling her that someone should check in on him...  
  
Minutes later Eries was heading out towards the Schezar estate.  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
Authors note: this was originally supposed to be the first half of one chapter. However, this flashback took a lot more space than anticipated. So we've split into two chapters instead. hS really wanted to the include this flashback because of the sort of relationship Eries has with Allen in the series. If you notice, she usually gives him the death glare, especially when she's getting on his case about Millerna. However, with Serena comes back (the first time), Eries, not Millerna, is the one that Allen asks to take care of her. And Eries seems more than happy to oblige. We will get into more of their history in later chapters.  
  
Because of holiday plans, the next chapter will probably be up towards the end of this month or during the first week of January. Please continue to read and send comments to us!! 


	4. chapter 4

We will own Escaflowne when someone gives us Escaflowne.  
  
  
  
Hello dear readers. I know some of you must be wondering, gee whiz these people certainly are depressing. Well, just so you know, this is going to be the last depressing chapter for a while. Sorry about all the depression, but it was necessary in order to set things up (how Eries and Allen's relationship was going to develop). After you get through chapter 4, you are going to go on to a bit of fun , followed by quite a bit of romantic angst.  
  
Date posted: January 9  
  
***  
  
Having visited the Schezars so often, Eries made her way over to their estate quite easily even under the soggy and dark conditions. The Schezar mansion was pretty much the only thing of substantial value left of the once enormous family fortune. Although it had fallen into neglect during Allen's teenage years, once Serena returned, brother and sister had restored most of it to its former glory.  
  
Eries walked up the main steps to the front doors and rang the bell. It was only the first watch, but the house was dark.  
  
Eries waited a few minutes and rang again. Was he home? The door was locked. Perhaps he was at Lady Alexandra's? She turned and was about to leave when she heard the pad of paws. It was Oski, rounding the corner of the house.  
  
Despite the damp, Eries sat down on the top step and gestured for Oski to hop on to her lap. She cuddled the creature to her. "Poor Oski, you miss your mistress don't you?" Oski whined. For a few minutes, human and beast mourned together for a common loss.  
  
As Eries dried her eyes, she realized that if Oski was out, Allen couldn't be far off. After putting Oski next to her, she kneeled beside him and , feeling more than a little ridiculous, said, "Oski, where's Allen? Can you show me where Allen is?"  
  
Oski hopped down the steps and went around the house again. Eries followed him to the back where the sitting room was. Oski pushed through some shrubbery and squeezed through a partially open window. Feeling somewhat like an intruder, Eries pushed the opening a little wider. She squeezed in and closed the window behind her. Oski waited for her.  
  
Oski then led her down the hallway into the drawing room. The door was closed.  
  
[Soundtrack 2, track seven, Cradle Song]  
  
Eries opened it.  
  
"Oh, Princess Eries, it's you."  
  
A single candle illuminated the room. Allen was dressed in a rather rumpled linen shirt and dark breeches. He was seated at an armchair with his owl on a perch beside him. A small table stood before him. Eries' eyes widened. Several empty vino bottles occupied the tabletop . Surely he hadn't consumed all that on his own-?!  
  
"I was just having a chat with my father here--about Serena." He gestured toward the empty armchair across from him.  
  
So maybe he DID drink all that alcohol on his own if he was having a conversation with his father's ghost in the drawing room. Considering the number of bottles on the table, Eries was amazed that Allen was still conscious, let alone speaking clearly. It wasn't like Allen to get drunk. Though these were extenuating circumstances, she had to admit.  
  
"Serena came home on a night like this one," Allen continued. "For a moment, I was rather hoping that it was her coming home again. I apologize if I seem a little disappointed."  
  
"As I was telling Father, it seems as if I've been haunted for most of my life with the unresolved issues of my childhood. Father's departure and Serena's disappearance and all that. But that's all over now. Completely closed. Out of my hands."  
  
Allen's tone grew wistful. "I loved having Serena back with me. Sometimes I did feel more like a single parent than her brother, but I always treasured the time we had together. She completed something that had been missing in my life, you know." Eries did know. And the pain of that knowledge was now cutting her like a knife.  
  
" But now that's lost to me. For good."  
  
"This life wasn't very good to her. Part of me is relieved that she is free now. I hope that she and Mother are together now. But still..."  
  
Allen got his feet and walked over to the cabinet for another bottle of vino. Eries, who had been silent and motionless in the doorway, hastened to his side and gently pulled the bottle away from his grasp. She could smell the alcohol on him and fervently hoped that he had not inadvertently given himself alcohol poisoning.  
  
"You don't need that," she said gently as she replaced the bottle on the shelf. After closing the cabinet door, she pressed her back against it and looked at Allen concernedly.  
  
"I suppose not." Allen lowered his gaze from her face to the floor. "But what I need, I can't have."  
  
In the dim light of the room, Eries could see the tears coursing down his cheeks."Without Serena, I feel so lost. I feel like I've lost all reason for living. As if there's no point to anything anymore. I know how painful and difficult this life was for her. But there's a very selfish part of me that wants her back. Despite all that." His voice which had been quiet and steady, shook at those last three words.  
  
"Why is it that I lose everyone I love..."  
  
Eries stepped forward just in time to catch Allen as he passed out. As he was taller and heavier than her, she lowered them gently if rather ungracefully onto the floor. She lay him down and checked him over. He seemed to be breathing normally.  
  
His last words echoed in her mind. The self same words she had spoken half a year ago when he had comforted her. Though she wished she could stay and keep watch over him, she knew it would be social hari kari if it were found out that she had spent the night alone with a man, even under the given circumstances.  
  
She resolved to do what she could. She cleared away the empty bottles and disposed of them in the kitchen. She then returned to the drawing room with a blanket and pillow. She arranged it as best she could around Allen, who was sleeping heavily. She hoped he would not have too severe of a hangover for Serena's burial tomorrow morning.  
  
As she brushed the few errant strands of hair from his face, she found herself resisting a sudden temptation to press a kiss onto his forehead. (Where did that come from? It must be that he reminds me so much of Sid right now) Despite his Caeli title and swordsmanship, despite his playboy reputation and charming good looks, Allen Schezar was sometimes just an 11- year-old boy who wanted his family back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Allen's head throbbed. But he was rather thankful for the pain. Yesterday, he had moved in a haze, swimming in a fog of events. And today, of all days, he had to be completely aware of everything. Sleepwalking through this day would have been something Serena would have admonished him for and something he would not have been able to forgive himself for. So he was grateful his headache kept him firmly grounded in reality.  
  
Even if that meant the heart wrenching sorrow he had felt when he finally truly put Serena to rest. He had run his fingers through her hair, and pressed a final kiss on her forehead. He had allowed the undertaker to close the coffin and lower it into the grave. As Allen put the first spade of soil into the gaping hole, he had felt his blood turn into ice. It was an emotion only matched by the grief he had felt when he had buried his mother.  
  
But being subject to the full brunt of those emotions also meant that he was completely aware of those around him as well. In his haze yesterday, he had made the decision to put Serena to rest and end things as quickly as possible. Despite the short notice, about 50 mourners had come: neighbors, members from court, Allen's colleagues from the Academy. It was only after he had looked around him at the burial that he remembered Serena's words, "...let others take care of you."  
  
So though the pain of grief was still fresh, he found some comfort--for two reasons. As Serena had insisted, he was not as alone as he imagined himself to be. More importantly, the crowd gathered at the funeral was a testament to the fact that Serena had managed to turn her life around. Her legacy was to be that of a beloved friend and a devoted citizen AND NOT one of a demented, destructive pyromaniac.  
  
Allen looked at the faces around him as he considered these thoughts towards the close of the small reception following the burial.  
  
Lady Alexandra. She had been the one to reach out to him when he failed to pass on the shovel, as per custom, for the next mourner to put in the next spade of dirt into the grave. She had held him in a matronly embrace until the moment passed, the icy grip of grief had loosened, and he was able to get himself under control again.  
  
At the moment, she was asking a servant to clear some items from the dining room. Yesterday, when Reina and Nell had fretted over how the two of them could possibly put together a funeral reception at the Schezar estate, Lady Alexandra had interceded and graciously offered to have the reception at her (better staffed) estate. Alexandra was the closest thing Serena and Allen had ever had to an aunt, and he knew that she considered Serena more than just a neighbor.  
  
Allen's gaze wandered over to a dark, lanky teenager, who looked just like a younger version of Teo: Kevin. He was asleep on a sofa. Little wonder. Kevin had ridden yesterday to Luxor to fetch Gaddes and both had ridden all night to make it to the funeral that morning.  
  
Kevin was a student of Allen's at the Academy. Allen had taken him under his wing after observing his behavior and learning of his circumstances. His father had walked out on the family years earlier, and the rest of his family had been wiped out when Naria and Eriya had attacked on Millerna's ill-fated wedding day. As a result, Kevin harbored a great deal of anger. In him, Allen saw the bitter 11-year-old he had once been. He had resolved to be the mentor to Kevin that Vargas had once been for him. Once Allen took on that role, Allen wondered how Vargas ever managed with him as a teenager. Though Kevin, like all of Allen's students, was justifiably in awe of Allen's skills, it did not necessarily make it any easier for Allen to influence Kevin's character, especially when Kevin learned that Serena was once a Zaibach warrior. Gradually, however, Allen had helped Kevin to let go of most of his bitterness towards Zaibach (and his other personal demons) and onto the road of healing and forgiveness. In the process, he had become quite devoted to Allen, although he never completely felt at ease around Serena. Nevertheless, he treated her with the dignity and respect a knight shows to a lady. A marked improvement over the sneers and sullen looks he had originally bestowed upon her. In any case, the fact that Kevin not only rode to fetch Gaddes, but came back for the funeral himself spoke volumes to Allen.  
  
Gaddes had not spoken much since his arrival. His presence was comforting to Allen nonetheless. The two men had been through numerous adventures and misadventures in their months of service in the periphery. Now, to have that familiar reassuring presence there meant more to Allen then he had expected. Allen had always felt that he could always rely upon him, whether it was guarding his back or guarding his sister. When Allen had first asked Gaddes to help with Serena, he could tell by the expression on his face that Gaddes would have preferred taking on an enemy leviship rather than watch over her. He had agreed to it, treating it partially as an order from his commander, and partially as a favor to a good friend. Eventually, Gaddes grew fond of Serena, and the somber expression on his face as he had approached Serena's coffin showed how much he had cared for her. Allen knew that Gaddes was there as much to mourn Serena's passing as he was there to help out a comrade.  
  
Allen located Gaddes in the sitting room near a small group made up mostly of members of Eries' court. Gaddes was sitting quietly with a sad smile on his face listening to them reminisce about Serena. George was retelling the story of the first time he had convinced Serena to go to the marketplace with him and Annette--in disguise. How Serena had been so timid and apprehensive about pulling off such a stunt effectively. However, it had come naturally to her and she enjoyed it so much that SHE was the one pressing George to go out the next time. "And she wanted to go as a BARMAID. Of all things!!! I told her to dress as a lady's maid again. But she showed up anyway, just to prove she could do it!"  
  
"Well, it was partially your fault for playing a chimney sweep," interrupted Annette.  
  
"But what an accent! And her tongue! If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was from the Katapod Tavern!" The group laughed at the memory.  
  
Their laughter was cut abruptly when Allen stepped into the room. He could see that all of them, especially George, were embarrassed, and not without reason. It did hurt to hear about Serena and all the things she had once done, and know that she would never do them again. But Allen did want them to remember her that way, with fondness and smiles. He willed his blood not to freeze in his veins. He would save his tears for later. For now, he would force himself to reminisce with them.  
  
Before the group could apologize, Allen gave them a gentle, reassuring look, and launched into the story of how a disguised Serena had nearly fooled him at a gala event at the palace. The tension in the room eased, and they continued trading stories about the friend they had just lost.  
  
Reina was in the middle of telling the story of a faux pas with a Daedalus delegation that had been neatly avoided by Serena and herself when Allen noticed Eries standing alone by herself in the sun room adjoining the sitting room. Arms crossed and apparently deep in thought, she was staring out the window.  
  
Eries. Allen felt greatly indebted to her. When he had awakened that morning, he had found himself in the drawing room with no memory of how he got there or what had passed the night before or why on Gaia he had such a terrible headache. As he staggered out of the drawing room, he vaguely remembered Nell telling him she would meet him that morning at the Cemetery Chapel. Consequently, he was surprised to hear someone in the kitchen. He was even more surprised to find not Nell, but Eries in there brewing a pot of nag's mane tea, an Asturian remedy for hangover. He had no idea of how she had gotten into the house or how she had known that he needed the tea. She had given no explanation, but had simply told him that he had better get dressed soon for the burial and that his clothes were already laid out for him in his room. She had departed for the Chapel a few minutes later, leaving Allen alone to sip his tea and pull himself together.  
  
Allen also knew that she had had a hand in other things as well. It was obvious that she had sent Reina to help yesterday. But it was also apparent from those who had shown up at the funeral that she had gone out of her way to let them know about the funeral and to make it possible for certain people to show up. Allen had not anticipated for Gaddes to attend the funeral. But he had made it, and apparently, he also had been given permission to take ten day's worth of leave. Made possible by a note signed by the Crown Princess herself.  
  
Allen was about to go up to Eries and speak to her. But then he thought better of it. He knew her well enough at this point to know that if he approached her, she would probably try to start taking care of him, as she usually did with those in similar circumstances. He had noticed her comforting Reina and a few of the younger members from court at the funeral. No, she needed to be alone--she needed to have a chance to mourn as well, and she would not get a chance to do it if she kept on looking out for him and everyone else. Allen also noticed that Eries' court members were also allowing the princess to keep her distance--perhaps they knew that about her as well?  
  
At any rate, whether or not she accepted it, she had his gratitude.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Gaddes stayed with Allen over the next week. It was good to have his company, especially after Nell left at the end of the day. Allen did not remember much from the first night following Serena's passing, but he did remember how unbearably lonely that huge house had seemed.  
  
During the day, they would receive visitors who had not been able to make it to the funeral, and usually take them to visit Serena's grave. The evenings, the two men would dine at Lady Alexandra's with her and one or two of her children. She had insisted on it and provided yet another comforting presence for Allen.  
  
Missing among the visitors were Van and Hitomi. About a week after the funeral, Allen received a missive from Hitomi. They sent their deepest condolences, she wrote. However, they would not be able to leave Fanelia for some time. Hitomi had been violently ill for the past several days, but for the happiest of reasons: she was pregnant. She wrote that Van was thrilled at the prospect of becoming a father, but that she was becoming somewhat annoyed with his heightened concern for her well-being. She knew it was all out of love but still--  
  
At present, Van was loath for her to leave the palace. Traveling out of the country was out of the question. Allen had to chuckle at that. Van was inclined to be overprotective under normal circumstances. Allen could hardly imagine what he was like now.  
  
Hitomi, soon to be a mother. It was a little hard to believe. Life goes on, he thought. But Serena would have loved to have seen Hitomi's baby...  
  
The afternoon before Gaddes was to leave for Luxor, the two men were standing side-by-side before Serena's grave  
  
[Soundtrack 3, track 14, Hikari no Naka e]  
  
After several minutes of silence, Gaddes spoke. "I loved her."  
  
Allen nodded. He was glad that his friend had developed a friendship with his sister--  
  
"No, you don't understand. I loved--I was in love with her."  
  
Allen's eyes flew open in surprise, and he stared at his friend. So maybe there HAD been some truth to the teasings. During the time that Allen's friends helped him take care of Serena at the palace, Millerna, Hitomi, and especially Merle had teased Gaddes about having affectionate feelings toward Serena. Their remarks caused Gaddes to redden and fluster, which only fueled their intensity. Eries and Serena had never commented, while Allen and Van tried to ignore it all.  
  
Allen was at a loss for words. "Why...why-?"  
  
"Why didn't I say anything about it?" Gaddes let out a long sigh. "To be honest, I didn't know what to make of Serena at first. Then, those last couple of weeks before I was transferred, I found myself falling for her. But there was always something in the back of my mind. Wondering if she was truly back or if she would turn into what she was before again. Also, she was YOUR sister. I knew how protective you were of her. And," he added, turning to face Allen, "I KNOW what you can do with a sword."  
  
Somewhat sheepishly, Allen had to admit that point. But he hated to think that his concern for his sister might have resulted in her losing a chance at love.  
  
"I think that part of Serena knew all along," continued Gaddes. "But I did finally tell her when I visited Palas about two years ago. She had just started getting sick then."  
  
This was the first Allen had heard of this. And all the time, Serena had accused him of being the secretive one. "And-?"  
  
"And she refused me. She said she didn't know what was going to happen to her, but she was fairly certain she wasn't going to live very long. So she didn't want me getting more attached to her that I already was. Disease or no, I would have loved her all the same. But in the end I had to honor her decision. We still kept in touch, exchanged letters, as we had before. But it wasn't what I truly wanted."  
  
"The thing is," he said sadly, "is that part of me is certain that she would have given me a different answer had I asked her sooner."  
  
"I don't know why I'm telling you all this. Maybe it's because I never really got over her refusal. Maybe it's because it's really over now. Maybe, maybe, I... oh blast it all, I don't know..."  
  
Gaddes began to sniffle. Allen reached out to put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, as Gaddes had done for him several times during those last few days. It was the closest thing to an embrace that comrades-in- arms shared. At his touch, Gaddes began to sob in earnest, wiping away the tears awkwardly with his sleeve.  
  
Poor Gaddes. In some ways, thought Allen, it was worse for Gaddes it was for him.  
  
"Take your chances when you have them, Commander. Because when you lose them, all you have left is regret. And regret is an awful burden to live with."  
  
----------------------  
  
Life goes on. Two weeks later, Allen was back to full duty at the Academy. It was somewhat difficult to get back into a routine without Serena. But the support of his students, colleagues, and friends made the situation somewhat bearable.  
  
During his weeks off duty, he had made an observation. He had divided his time between sending and responding to letters about Serena, going through her material possessions and putting them in order, and receiving visitors. But by far, he had spent most of his time at her grave. Sometimes remembering, sometimes wondering about where life would take him, sometimes having one-sided conversations with her. On most days, the cemetery was empty, save for the groundskeepers that looked after it and a handful of aged widows and widowers that came whenever the weather permitted their old bones to make the visit.  
  
And Princess Eries  
  
Most Asturians would come to pay their respects after chapel prayers. Those had been the days Allen and Serena would visit their mother's grave together. Every week, they would see Princess Eries, regular as clockwork, laying flowers on the graves of her relatives. Allen had thought that this was the extent of her visits to the cemetery.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Surprisingly, Princess Eries would also go to the cemetery on the morning of Market Days. Commerce took place in Palas nearly every day. However, on Market Days, which took place twice a week, all of the farmers, fishermen, merchants, and artisans from the area surrounding Palas would take their wares to the marketplace. Because of the large congregation of people, entertainers, musicians, philosophers, and politicians also made it a point to be at the marketplace as well. As a result, just about the entire population of Palas and the surrounding area would be at the marketplace all day on those days.  
  
Allen had been surprised to see Eries there on Market Day the first time. Unlike Prayer Days where Princess Eries would pay her respects somewhat conspicuously in her royal garments, she was dressed in plain garments, looking for all the world like an artisan's wife. She had been so quiet and blended in so neatly with the background that Allen had nearly overlooked her. Then he had nearly not recognized her.  
  
He had not thought much of it until he saw her again the next Market Day, and then a third time. In addition to those mornings, she would also sometimes appear in the late afternoon. Allen guessed that those visits were contingent upon her busy schedule at the palace. Sometimes he would see her reading, leaning against a relative's headstone. Sometimes she sat on a bench beneath the cypress trees and penned away into a notebook of some sort. Other times she just contemplated the view of the ocean. But she always dressed and behaved as to not attract any attention to herself.  
  
Remembering her state of mind and emotions at the time that he had approached her at Millerna's grave at Serena's insistence , he decided to respect the princess' privacy and did not approached her. However, after about the seventh time their paths crossed there, Princess Eries approached him. After that, whenever they would see each other there, they would always acknowledge each other. Most of the time, they would converse, sometimes at length, sometimes briefly, and then the princess would return to whatever her previous occupation had been.  
  
When Allen returned to his duties at the Academy, he resumed his routine of the early evening stroll (now minus his sister), with the slight modification that he would detour to visit Serena and his mother at the cemetery. As such, he found himself meeting with Princess Eries there at least two times a week at the cemetery.  
  
He found it rather odd that she would spend so much of her precious leisure time in such a place. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him one day as they were both standing in front of Serena's grave.  
  
[Soundtrack one, track 12, "Eyes"]  
  
Eries smiled sadly. "I was wondering when you are going to ask. But since we share so many secrets between us now, I suppose I don't mind telling you this."  
  
"It must seem odd to you, the Crown Princess of Asturia spending so much of her time here amongst the dead. But the truth of the matter is that I love it here. This is a safe place for me."  
  
She paused to collect her thoughts and continued, "You have no idea what is like to be a princess.Yes, there is wealth, privilege, and rank. But it comes at the expense of always being in the spotlight of a merciless political and social rabble. They are constantly watching for you to make that mistake that they can use to tear you down or turn to their advantage. And then there is responsibility. Whenever I say, whatever I do, I have to remember that I represent Asturia and all of her people's interests."  
  
"The first time I came here was after my mother died. At first it was a place to come to visit and remember. But then it became something more."  
  
"It's beautiful here. It's also peaceful here. When I'm at the palace or in town, there's always someone wanting something. Even if they don't ask, I'm always wondering if there's something I'm obliged to do for them anyway." Allen, remembering all that Eries had done for him and his family, felt a pang of guilt at those words. "Here," she gestured towards the rows of graves, "no one demands anything of me. I'm not required to act a certain way, perform any duties, remember any debts or favors. Everyone here is beyond my help. Sometimes it's sad, but it also a relief."  
  
"The other thing about this place," said Eries, "is that no one questioned my coming here. If it weren't for this place, I would have spent quite a bit of time closeted in my rooms. Even so, people knew where I was, and were always asking after me. Growing up, there were very few places I could frequent or people (other than my mother, sisters, or cousins) I could visit without someone noticing and questioning my motives.' Is Lady so-and-so trying to curry favor with the Astons?' ' Is such a place appropriate for the princess?' ' Is the princess jeopardizing this relationship by being in such a place?' Marlene and I tried to teach Millerna the dangers of flaunting the 'rules', but she was so willful, she did as she pleased anyway. In the end, she's had to suffer the consequences, even though I've done quite a bit to mollify the fallout."  
  
"But for a princess to visit her mother, her aunt, her uncle, her cousins, and now her sister at the cemetery--no one ever questions that. After all, who is here to try to exert any influence over me? No one really visits here regularly except for a handful of people. Most of them are so aged and absent-minded that they don't recognize me anyway--on a regular basis at least. And what else can one do here except for pay her respects? Perhaps people may find me odd for visiting so frequently, but considering all the other restraints placed upon me, it's not as if it affects my social life and status to a large extent.  
  
"Here I have the freedom to indulge in my leisures under the Asturian sky. I can write what I want to whom I wish without fear of anyone looking over my shoulder." She closed her eyes and added in the voice so low Allen had to concentrate to hear her words, "This is my escape."  
  
"How sad," thought Allen. Although Eries seemed content with her lot, Allen felt sorry for the princess whose restrictive life made her view a cemetery as her escape.  
  
He wanted to do something for her. So many people had been taking care of him lately, he wanted to be the one helping someone for a change. He wanted to repay her for the many times she had helped him and his sister. He wanted to reach out to her as a friend. But he also wanted to do it to bring some freedom to a woman who seemed to have been denied so many liberties in her life. A plan started to form in his mind...  
  
He looked at Princess Eries, her eyes closed, lost in her own thoughts. He wondered if he should be so bold as to put his plan into motion. Which she even consent to taking a step of her well-established boundaries?  
  
"Take your chances when you have them…"  
  
Gaddes' words echoed in Allen's mind. Words to live by, he thought. He would convince Eries of that. 


	5. Ch 5

Wooohoooo!! Ff.net FINALLY has their fav authors/fave stories fcn back up! Makes life a lot easier when you're trying to see if ppl have loaded their new chapts up. If you are interested in more Eries fics, we've got a number of them on our fave author/stories list. AND if you notice that we've missed one, PLEASE let us know.  
  
Speaking of other fics, in case these ppl are reading-  
  
Leila Hime: Glad to see you're posting chpts again—you had us worried for a while-we thought we'd end up with one of those incomplete fics again  
  
Aerika-san: Loved your last chpt of 'Girl" pls keep it up. It is hS' personal opinion that Maerzen and E would be soooo cool!! (rant rant rant ). Y'know for a while our fics looked like they might have possibly been compatible (ie, yours with Eries' past, ours with Eries after the series). Oh well, we really diverge here now….  
  
Ashley-san, Gabriel-san, others (you know who you are!): We are inSUSPENSE so PLS post your next chpts SOON!!!  
  
Sherlgirl: you really ought to post "A Ring" onto ff.net so we don't have to keep running around to see if it's updated. ^_^  
  
Mystic Wolf-san: Thanks soo much for your rev. we'd post the backgrd music anyway, but it's really nice to know someone was paying attention to the music!!  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!  
  
This is the chapter that we have enjoyed writing the most so far. The background song in this chapter is hS's FAVORITE out of the entire soundtrack set. It's quite pretty and we don't know why they didn't use it in the series. Hope you enjoy!  
  
By the way, we still do not own Escaflowne (and if you did not know that before, you have serious problems)  
  
Ron and his Sakura  
  
PS Does anyone know the name of Allen's fort (the one that got trashed in Eps 4)? If it has no name, does anyone have suggestions? We need it for Ch 7.  
  
Date posted: Feb1, 2002  
  
---------  
  
Shortly after dawn on Market Day, Eries Aston made her way out a side gate of the palace and started down the route that took her to the cemetery.She was strolling at a smart pace, reveling in the sunshine above, and the freedom of being in a commoner's clothes, with her portfolio tucked securely in her skirt pocket.  
  
It was a relief for her to get out of the palace that late spring morning. The afternoon before, Meiden and a few other members of her father's Council had unexpectedly brought up the subject of Eries' current unmarried status. Becoming the Crown Princess had completely changed Eries' marriage prospects. Before , it was inevitable that she be married to a foreigner to better Asturia's relations abroad. However, as Crown Princess, she now was required to marry an Asturian, according to royal custom. The rationale was supposedly that an Asturian consort would have more of a stake in Asturian interests and support the reigning monarch accordingly. The advisers, especially Meiden, wanted to discuss the possibility of betrothing Eries to Dryden.  
  
Eries had been disgusted with them. Millerna had been dead for barely half a year, and they were talking about putting on a joyous event. And to her deceased sister's fiancee no less. On the other hand, King Aston , who had also been part of the discussion, had started weeping uncontrollably at the mention of the words "wedding" and "Dryden." Discussions of anything related to Millerna would occasionally result in something akin to an emotional meltdown. She had spent the rest of that afternoon and part of the evening performing damage control (i.e., trying to calm her father).Eries did not know if it was old age or his illness, but her father was not the vigorous ruler he had once been.  
  
For the thousandth time, Eries wished that caring for King Aston was a task she could delegate to Charity or Reina. Although she did feel sorry for him ,she did not have any warm feelings towards her father and cared for him mainly out of filial duty. King Aston had been so preoccupied with ruling the kingdom and other business matters that Eries rarely saw him outside of royal functions when she was growing up. King Aston only started showing interest in his daughter's upbringing after Queen Therese had died. Even then, Millerna claimed the lion's share of his attention. Marlene and Eries already had well-developed and distinct personalities by that point, personalities which sometimes perplexed and bewildered their father. Millerna at least was still at an age where he could influence her nature.  
  
As far as Eries was concerned, her true family consisted of her mother, her sisters, and her Uncle Nueva and his family. They were the only ones with whom she could let down her guard and who truly understood her situations and needs. Eries sometimes wondered at the hand that had been dealt to her. Of her family, those she cared about the most had been taken from her one by one. When Eries was seven, her mother had died. A few years later, when Eries was 12, her Aunt Miriam had died due to complications from a miscarriage. A few months after that, her cousin Lavender had been thrown from a horse and had died from the injuries. When Eries was 14, her cousin Indigo had died after a long bout with pneumonia. The following year, Marlene had been married off to Duke Freid. Her Uncle Nueva was killed in a hunting accident about a year after Marlene died. That left Eries with only Millerna until years later she took Serena under her wing. Still, it wasn't quite the same with the younger girls. Her cousins and Marlene had been peers; her mother, aunt, and uncle had been mentors and protectors. Marlene and Eries had raised Millerna after their mother's death so that Eries' feelings toward Millerna were a mix of maternal and sisterly ones. Similar were her feelings toward Serena, who had required so much attention after her unprecedented transformation. But both of them had now passed on. The result was that Eries' entire family resided in the cemetery she was en route to visit, and the only one remaining with her was the one she cared for the least, her father.  
  
As Eries walked, her mind kept on drifting back to the previous afternoon's discussion topic: a possible betrothal to Dryden. She was becoming increasingly annoyed with herself. She was getting out to relax, perhaps sketch or write a letter. She had canceled all of her appointments that day so that she could think about anything and everything BUT that discussion. And now her train of thought simply was not cooperating...  
  
It was not that she disliked Dryden. She respected him and he was one of the very few she considered a close friend. As they were of the same age and his father was a royal adviser, Dryden had been tutored with Eries, Marlene, and their cousins in a number of subjects while they were children. Consequently, he was quite familiar with Eries and her family. He had even given Eries her childhood nickname.  
  
It was because of this familiarity , however, that Eries knew the match would be miserable for the two of them. He was a dreamer; she was pragmatic. He embraced the unconventional; she held firmly to the footsteps of tradition. But more than that, Eries knew that behind Dryden's cool mercenary mercantile exterior, Dryden was a sensitive man whose emotions ran deep. Marriage was not simply a political or power tool for him. With Millerna he had loved deeply, and when he lost her, he had mourned deeply. His pain would heal eventually, she thought, but until then, it was best for all parties involved to leave him alone.  
  
Eries' other objection to the match was highly personal: she did not want to have to compete with her sister's ghost. She had been resigned to the fact that she would probably marry a stranger from another country and that love would not immediately be a part of the package. But she had hoped that with time and mutual respect, love would eventually come. It had for Marlene. Eries had been willing to make the best of that situation.  
  
But she was now faced with the prospect of a husband who she knew had been in love with someone else. Someone that she had known intimately. Someone to whom she had routinely been unfavorably compared. Someone she had even envied in a number of respects. She was not sure if she could disarm all of her emotional bombshells to turn the marriage into a pure political move. She knew what her duty to Asturia was. More than anyone else, she realized that there was no one left of her father's line except for herself and Prince Sid, whose responsibilities and loyalties lay in Freid. Marrying and producing an heir was critical to ensuring the stability of Asturia. But she fervently felt that there had to be a better way than this particular match.  
  
As Eries turned off from the main paved avenues to take the shady, tree- lined gravel path that would take her to the cemetery, she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she did not realize that there was someone else on the path until she collided with him.  
  
"Oh! Please pardon me! I wasn't watching where I was going," she apologized. She composed herself as quickly as she could, though she could feel the color rise in her cheeks.  
  
"That's quite all right, miss."  
  
He was tall and lean and spoke with a rustic accent. He was wearing waterproof boots, dark striped trousers, a homespun shirt, short woolen jacket, and a slightly stained but brightly colored neckerchief. A few errant strands of blond hair peeked out from under his woolen sailor's cap, the brim of which was pulled low over his eyes. A canvas bag was slung over one shoulder. A short layer of dark blond stubble covered his face. From his accent and dress, Eries surmised that he was probably a young sailor or fisherman, although she found it odd that he was at that particular location. It was rare to find many people at this part of town so far from the marketplace on Market Day.  
  
He smiled pleasantly at Eries and asked her if she would be so kind as to show him how to get to the piers as he had lost his way.  
  
Ah. So that was it. He was probably from one of the outlying villages and was unfamiliar with Palas. Eries turned and, pointing in the direction that he should go, described the route that would take him to the piers. As she did so, she mentally reminded herself to drop her usual, formal speech and imitate the coarser language of the palace scullery maids and stable hands.  
  
The stranger listened intently to Eries' directions and when she had finished, he smiled at her again. He tipped his cap even further down his face as he made a short bow at the waist. "Thank you kindly,--  
  
--miss."  
  
As he straightened, he pushed his cap back. His eyes, which had previously been obscured by his hat, twinkled mischievously at Eries. Those blue eyes...Eries only knew of one person in Asturia with eyes like that. "Allen--!?"  
  
"At your service, Princess Eries," replied Allen in his everyday Caeli voice.  
  
Eries was taken aback. His disguise had fooled her completely. He even SMELLED like fish. She was not sure if she should burst out laughing at the joke he had just played on her or if she should gape in bewilderment as his disguise. She opted for the latter.  
  
"Allen, just what are you doing?!"  
  
"I could ask the same of you, Princess Eries."  
  
Eries found her confusion increasing at his reply. What did he mean by that?  
  
Serious now, Allen continued. "I know where you're going, and I know why. But to be completely honest, I don't think that it is healthy for you to be spending so much time in such a place. I'm sure if Serena were alive, she would be scolding BOTH of us for hovering around her grave so much instead of going out and truly living. I realize that you have to be careful about your actions. But there are other means. Today I was hoping you might allow me to show you another way. This disguise," he said, indicating his fisherman's garb, "is a part of it, at least for a little while. I was fairly certain you would be appropriately dressed for the occasion."  
  
Allen was right regarding that last statement. Almost as if to complement Allen's ensemble, Eries was dressed in a blue woolen skirt, linen blouse with a plain laced bodice, and a light brown cloak. She wore no jewelry and her hair was plaited, coiled, and pinned neatly into a bun beneath her calico bonnet. Eries was slightly irked at herself for becoming so predictable in Allen's eyes. But she was touched that he had taken notice.  
  
Eries was also intrigued, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Smiling mysteriously, he said, "You will see." A skeptical look crossed Eries' face, and he added, "but I swear no ill of any sort will come from it. I hope you will trust me." With that, he held out his hand to her.  
  
Eries stared at his outstretched hand. She was truly touched by his concern. But she felt she should decline his offer. It was not that she did not want to go. Part of her wanted to take his hand and go running off on whatever adventure he had planned. Nor was it that she did not trust him. He could have exposed her faults long before this, but he never had. The Allen Schezar she knew him to be was considerate, trustworthy, and never acted rashly. Whatever he had planned, she knew she would not be put into a compromising situation. Still, her old inhibitions, long since ingrained into her habits, held her back. She opened her mouth to decline.  
  
"Please."  
  
Eries hesitated. There was something about the way he said that word. She shifted her gaze from his hand to his eyes. They seemed to be pleading gently with her. Something told her that this might be as much for him as it was for her.  
  
~Go~  
  
Eries blinked. There it was, clear as a bell. That voice of guidance, that some call intuition. Though her mind was racing with what-ifs, for some reason, her heart was calm.  
  
~It will be all right. Trust him.~  
  
[Lover's only, Track 18,"Windy Day (Kaze ga Fuku Hi)"]  
  
  
  
Suddenly bashful, Eries slowly reached out and tentatively took Allen's hand. When her hand touched his, all the doubts in her mind fled, leaving her with a sense of shy anticipation. Allen drew her to his side, tucking her arm into his. He gave her an encouraging look, and said softly, "You won't regret this, I promise."  
  
As Allen led Eries to their unknown destination, Eries felt no guilt, no worries, no apprehension. Strange, she thought. But she resolved not to dwell on that. After all, she had set aside the day for herself—it was just a convenient twist of fate that Allen had something in store for her as well. So for the moment, her father, Dryden, the Council—none of that existed.  
  
She gradually became aware of the fact that Allen was whistling. She did not know if he was doing it to look his part or to relax her. At any rate, it brightened her mood even more. She recognized the tune. An old Asturian song. Not the most well-known, but Serena had loved it and sang it often. Eries found herself singing the words, and in a few seconds, Allen's whistling was replaced by his voice.  
  
Kirei na aoi umi wo aruite  
  
Muimi na koto bakari nayamu kurikaeshi ni ki ga tsuku  
  
Nurui kaze fuku hi niwa kinou ga  
  
Hidoku mabushiku miete  
  
Kanashiku kirameitete demo  
  
(Walking by the beautiful blue sea  
  
I realise that what I'm worrying about is really meaningless  
  
In this day the lukewarm wind is blowing,  
  
I can see I've been terribly dazzled  
  
There's a glimmer in the sadness, but)  
  
Doushitara jibun no koto wo daisuki ni nareru n darou nante  
  
Motto motto jibun no koto wo daisuki ni nareru nara  
  
(How could you do a thing like falling in love with me?  
  
More and more, falling in love with me...)  
  
Mita koto mo nai asa ya kiita koto nai uta  
  
Atta koto nai jibun ni aeru kamo shirenai  
  
(The morning I couldn't even see that, and the song I couldn't hear  
  
The self I haven't met, perhaps I can meet)  
  
(Authors note: the source of these lyrics are at http:ds.dial.pipex.com.asbel)  
  
The result was less than harmonious. Allen's voice was middling, but Ereis could barely carry a tune under the best circumstances.They ended the first chorus with a large measure of dissonance.  
  
"Oy!" exclaimed Allen, clamping his hands over his ears. "It's a good thing your livelihood depends on what you say and not how well you can hold a note, or else you'd probably starve."  
  
Eries made a face at him. "Well it's not as if you're a Corello Banta either." (a well known Asturian singer at the time –we made that up)  
  
"But that sounded worse than the time Alexandra's grandchildren tried to give Oski a haircut…"  
  
They bantered on good-humoredly like that, back and forth. Soon, they had crossed two canals and were on the outskirts of the marketplace. They blended right into the crowds. Out of habit, Eries surreptitiously checked around them to see if they were attracting any special attention.She sensed,rather than saw, that Allen was doing the same. As far as she could tell, they were not, and Allen seemed satisfied with his survey as well. To all those around them, they were nothing more than a fisherman and his wife visiting the marketplace.  
  
Eries had thought that their final destination lay within the marketplace, but Allen took her through the edges of that activity and was leading her toward the water. They passed barges being unloaded, fishermen hurrying to get their wares to market, tourists boarding sightseeing vessels, and the occasional gondalier dropping off a passenger before returning up the canals. Finally, Allen led Eries down one pier where a number of small wooden boats were tied off. He stopped before one with the name "Caprice" painted on the bow. It was a rather ordinary skiff with room to fit four people. It had a plain canvas sail and a set of oars, which were currently placed neatly within brackets on the sides of the boat. It was the sort of vessel peasants would use to visit neighboring villages or fish for sport.  
  
He placed his bag into it. Producing a key , which had been hanging on a string around his neck, he unlocked the chain securing the boat to the pier. He then stepped into the vessel and set about readying it to set sail.  
  
Eries was speechless. Surely Allen was not expecting them to hop into that thing and set off? Allen, not receiving any response from Eries, looked up at her, Her reaction must have been plain on her face. " What?" he asked.  
  
" You can't be serious," she said, indicating the skiff.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Let's put it this way. If you were defending my life by sword or guymelef, or if you were navigating the Crusade, I'd have all the confidence in the world in you. But don't you think you're just a LITTLE out of your element here?"  
  
Allen smiled and held out a hand to invite her into the craft. " I have many talents."  
  
Eries held back for a second, and then took his hand. Might as well, she'd gone this far. But this was extremely uncharacteristic behaviour for her, she thought as Allen guided the small craft out of dock and into open waters.  
  
"You'd better know what you're doing there."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Eries need not have worried. It soon became apparent that Allen was more than an adequate sailor [AN: Remember Eps 3, Allen is introduced on a small boat]  
  
Eries' attention quickly shifted from supervising Allen's nautical abilities to the view around them. The late morning sun shone in a cloudless sky. Gentle breezes played across the water. In short, a beautiful day for sailing.  
  
"Caprice," thought Eries, remembering the name of their vessel. This certainly was one for her. At any rate, she was there and she was going to enjoy it, she decided as a flock of terns flew overhead.  
  
Eries had been out in the bay before. However, she had been royally observing military exercises or ceremonies or entertaining a dignitary. This was the first time she was in such a small craft. The first time she could feel the spray around her. The first time she could truly feel the inundations of the water, which had been dampened by the larger royal vessels she usually boarded. As Eries admired the blue waters around them, a dolphin shot out of the water, arced, and splashed back into the sea. Eries gasped in surprise. A school of dolphins was passing by their boat. She watched in delight as they gamboled and played in the waves. As they surfaced, they clicked and whistled, and Allen whistled back.  
  
"Show off!" she scolded goodnaturedly.  
  
"Who me?"  
  
**********  
  
About a half hour later, they were at the mouth of the bay, near the huge monument to Chrysotile, the sea serpent symbol of Asturia. Allen, balanced on the edge of the boat, was taking down the sail so that they could enjoy the magnificent view from that vantage.  
  
He glanced at Eries. She was gazing in rapt silence at the city laid out like a jewel before them.  
  
"Well?" he demanded playfully.  
  
Eries snapped out of her reverie."Well what?"  
  
"I seem to recall someone on this boat making a comment. Something about me 'being out of my element."  
  
Eries blushed. She disliked being wrong, especially about people she thought she knew well. Allen apparently wanted to needle her by having the full satisfaction of proving her wrong.  
  
Well, she owed him that much. In her haughtiest royal tone, she declared, "Sir Knight Caeli, I fear I have greatly underestimated your nautical skills. Your capabilities are passing fair, and I pray you accept my deepfelt humble apologies."  
  
Eyes twinkling, Allen responded in kind, "Apology accepted, dear lady. I am ever at your service." Nimbly keeping his perch on the edge of the boat, he bowed elegantly with a flourish—and a self-satisfied grin.  
  
Eries was just thinking that Allen looked a little TOO smug when the boat suddenly lurched. A small convoy of military ships was passing by and churning up the water in its wake. The waves were not huge, but they were enough.  
  
The boat dipped downward. Allen was caught off balance. He reached out to grab the cross bar of the sail as the boat rose up, and he grabbed—AIR. Allen was launched upward and landed in the water with a large splash.  
  
"Allen--?!"  
  
Eries' alarm was quickly replaced by mirth. Allen surfaced almost immediately, sputtering as he did so. His cap had flown off in mid-flight and his hair was in a soggy disarray about his face. Between that and the startled expression on his face just before he became airborne, Eries just could not control herself.  
  
Eries laughed. A full-on belly laugh. Not very lady-like, but then again she was in a boat in the middle of the bay, away from prying eyes. She laughed so hard it was difficult to breathe. She could feel her eyes watering over.  
  
Ego completely deflated, Allen wiped the hair out of his face and eyed the gasping, laughing princess with a slightly annoyed look. After retrieving his hat, he swam back to the boat. Suddenly, Allen grinned mischievously and pulled at the edge of the boat as if to tip Eries out as well. Eries shrieked and quickly threw her weight to counter his prank. Still laughing, she managed to squeak out, " Hey stop that!!"  
  
Allen let go and chuckled. He had only been joking and both of them knew it.  
  
With some effort, they managed to get Allen back into the boat. Allen ruefully regarded his drenched condition.  
  
"I don't suppose you have any extra clothes in that bag you brought?"  
  
"I wish. No, that's just lunch," replied Allen as he yanked off his boots and emptied their contents overboard, eliciting a fresh round of giggles from Eries. "I wasn't exactly anticipating something like that to happen."  
  
"Neither was I, " replied Eries, eyes shining.  
  
The crossbar of the sail progressively began to resemble a clothesline as Allen tugged off his wet clothes and hung them up to dry.  
  
"You're lucky it's so warm today, Allen. Here, you can use this to dry off with." Eries pulled off her cloak and offered it to Allen, who accepted it gratefully. At that point, Allen was barefoot and had stripped down to an undershirt and trousers. He turned so that his back was facing Eries and began tugging off his undershirt.  
  
Eries quickly averted her eyes. She had steeled herself long ago against Allen's physical charms. However, at the moment they were  
  
Alone and  
  
in relatively close quarters with no where to go  
  
AND  
  
Allen was about to be naked from the waist up.  
  
All that combined might even overwhelm her well-trained sensibilities. If she let herself look, she had a feeling she would wind up staring at him like some star-struck teenager.  
  
She diverted her gaze to the horizon and her attention to her hair, which was escaping from its bun. She took off her bonnet, unpinned her hair, and unwound the braid. As she freed the last strands, the sea breeze picked up, blowing her hair gently behind her. It smelled and felt wonderful. Arching her back, Eries stretched out her arms and leaned into the wind with her hair streaming behind her. She took several deep breaths and relaxed. Between her unrestrained laughter earlier and the invigorating breeze, she felt quite renewed and happy.  
  
She grasped her hair to gather it over her shoulder so that she could rebraid it and turned—  
  
--to find Allen staring at her.  
  
With her cloak now wrapped around him, Allen was looking fixedly at Eries with the oddest expression on his face. One Eries could not quite decipher. She never had anyone look at her like that before.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked nervously, trying not to blush.  
  
It was Allen's turn to be embarrassed. He dropped his gaze. "It's just that I've never seen you like that before—so relaxed and free, I mean. It's good to see. I wish I could see more of that side to you…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to embarrass you.  
  
"No, it's alright. Actually I should thank you. You were right about me—spending too much time at the cemetery. And it's been ages since I've had so much fun. I guess part of it is that I was taught that it was only proper to participate in these sorts of indulgences with family. Unfortunately, the only family I have left are father and Sid.I suppose Sid is the only family you've left as well."  
  
Allen started. Eries had not meant to say that last sentence, but now it was out and couldn't be taken back. He did not say anything but his probing gaze burrowed into her eyes. The unasked question hung in the air between them.  
  
"Of course I know. How could I forget?" she said quietly. 


	6. ch 6

We don't own anything worth mentioning—let alone Escaflowne. We're getting tired of the disclaimer so just know that it applies to all following chapters.  
  
SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG –WE LOST THE MANUSCRIPT FOR 2 WEEKS!  
  
Special thanks to Aria-chan. If you haven't been to her Eries shrine yet, check it out at http://www.geocities.com/delirium_ph/ea/consort.html. We've been trying to find one and she saved us the trouble. Unfortunately for us, we learned some key facts about Eries that don't quite jive with our story (ie E. is in love with A. during the series—that's why she's removed herself from the line of succession). Since we're too deep in the story to make all these changes, we can only apologize and hope you decide to keep reading. Although we are such stickler for details it rather drives us crazy, esp. hS (hS starts banging head repeatedly on wall. R.forces hS away from wall. hS falls on bottom and starts wailing, a waterfall of tears coming from each eye (anime style). R sweatdrops).  
  
Speaking of details, big THANK YOU to Gabe-san for Fort Castelo's name. Hope you're feeling better.  
  
ALSO, if you like poetry, check out Mystic Wolf's "Sanctuary" about Eries.  
  
Date posted: March 13, 2002  
  
Date updated: March 17, 2002  
  
This entire chapt is a set of flashbacks.  
  
--- ---- ---  
  
  
  
As Eries silently crept through the palace corridors, she felt for all the world like her nickname: Sniper.  
  
Dryden had bestowed the nickname on her after watching the elder Aston sisters "at work," as he described it, at a fete. One of the unwritten duties of a royal hostess was to find out as much as possible about those in and passing through the palace. The two sisters had developed a system that worked out quite well. Marlene was beautiful, graceful, and charming as Queen Therese had been. She never lacked for a dance partner and always caught everyone's attention. She had a talent for drawing people into conversation, no matter how taciturn, shy, suspicious, or awkward the person was.  
  
Eries, on the other hand, worked quite differently than her sister. Though she was just two years younger than Marlene, she looked as if she was closer to Millerna's age. Partially for that reason and partially because people tended to be bedazzled by Marlene, Eries was usually overlooked for the most part at public functions and festivities. Sometimes she envied Marlene's ability to generate attention, but for the most part, it did not bother her a bit. Making conversation could be tiring (and tiresome) and limited one's mobility. So while Marlene drew people's attention, Eries would fade into the background. Advantage? She could listen in on bits and pieces of conversation and pick up on information between people, who did not realize she was there. It's not as if she went out of her way to eavesdrop. It's just that, unless she went out of her way to attract attention, people usually paid no more attention to her than if she was a piece of furniture or wall hanging. The fact that she was small and tended to dress modestly in more softer tones compared to Marlene's daring, more brightly colored dress. Once the event was over, the two sisters would meet and compare notes. They garnered quite a bit of information that way between Eries' indirect efforts and Marlene's direct ones. Dryden had watched as two noblemen met together to exchange some words in front of a sofa where Eries was sitting. They had spoken for about a minute before one of them noticed Eries' presence and nearly spilled his drink. Dryden had been thoroughly amused by the incident and invented the nickname.  
  
Their cousins and Marlene had found it an interesting name, but Eries had absolutely loved it. It suited her. It was also much kinder than "Wallflower", less predatory than "Stalker", and less gloomy than "Specter."  
  
At the moment, Sniper was working solo to try and locate Millerna. At the beginning of the first watch, Eries had gone to Millerna's suite to check and see if she needed help with her scripting lesson. Millerna had been nowhere to be found. Although annoyed, Eries was not terribly surprised. Millerna, always curious, had developed a bad habit of wandering off and losing track of time when large groups of foreigners would come to stay at the palace. One time she had become completely engrossed by the stories of an old porter who was part of a retinue from Adelle. Another time, she had crept into one of the upper balconies to view a group of visitors from Daedelus entering the main courtyard and had fallen asleep in her hiding place. Currently, Palas was hosting talks between Freid, Chezario, and Asturia regarding trade routes and air space. Millerna had probably run off to gawk at the visitors.  
  
Eries had sighed and gone to recruit Marlene's help to find Millerna. They had to find Millerna before anyone else, especially Millerna's governess noticed. If CLEMENTINE found out, she would have half the palace guards searching for Millerna, and once they found her, Millerna would be switched quite expertly. Eries, for her part, felt that Millerna was a bit too old for corporal punishment and preferred more creative punishments for her younger sister instead. Not to mention, she did feel somewhat sorry for Millerna as Clementine's work usually left Millerna sore for days.  
  
Eries had gone to Marlene's suite and knocked. Receiving no answer, she had tried the door only to find it locked. She then banged the door for several seconds before the guard on duty came by. He informed her that Marlene was not feeling well and had decided to retire early and did not wish to be disturbed.  
  
Eries did not blame her. The talks, which would finally end tomorrow, had been going on for two weeks. Between public appearances, playing hostess, and the other duties that came with running the palace household, Marlene and her court had been overwhelmed. Not that it took much to overwhelm certain members of Marlene's court, thought Eries with a measure of disdain. At any rate, Marlene had found herself running to her younger sister for additional assistance.  
  
The string of snafus that had occurred had not helped. Lady Silke, who had been in charge of planning meals for the guests, had forgotten that the warrior monks accompanying the Fried delegation were strict vegetarians. Eries had been the first to notice- the evening before the guests were to arrive. The next morning, she and half Marlene's court were scouring the marketplace for the bean cake and root loaves that made up the bulk of the Freid monk's diet- on a day that was NOT a market day. That oversight had set the tone for the next two weeks.  
  
Although the delegations were to leave tomorrow, high-level discussions were still taking place that night. Eries had to be extra quiet and careful as she prowled about for Millerna in the government affairs sector. Though Millerna would be in deep trouble if their father found her roaming about there, she still had the excuse of being 9. If Eries was caught sneaking about—well, she didn't even want to consider those consequences. It was at the height of summer so that most of the palace interior was stuffy although outdoors it had become comfortably warm. For once, Eries was glad she looked younger than she was. At fifteen, she should be wearing the long skirts of a lady, but as it was, she could still wear knee length skirts and get away with it. Any additional relief from the heat was welcome as she poked behind the curtains, benches, columns, and statuary.  
  
She was just exiting a hearing room when one of the meeting rooms swung open and people began filing out of it. Eries quickly ducked back into the dark room, and hoped no one had noticed her. As the door was propped open, she could hear their voices as they walked past her hiding place.  
  
"-we'll make the announcement tomorrow.-"  
  
That was her father's voice.  
  
"-and there's no need for you to worry about Princess Marlene.-"  
  
Marlene? What about Marlene?  
  
"You can assure Duke Freid-"  
  
What does he have to do with anything?  
  
"that he can look forward to being wed-"  
  
Wed?!? Marlene?  
  
"-to the loveliest woman in Gaia in two weeks.-"  
  
Two weeks!  
  
[ Lover's only, track 9, Bird cage]  
  
Marlene. She was going to be married and leaving Palas forever in two weeks! Eries' chest tightened, and her legs felt weak. She leaned up against the wall for support and clamped one hand over her mouth to keep from crying aloud. She squeezed her eyes shut, but a torrent of tears began to flow down her cheeks nonetheless.  
  
The delegations' voices still filled the hallway as they strode out, but Eries heard none of it. She was oblivious to everything but the thoughts racing through her mind.  
  
Marlene. Her sister. Her confidante. Her best friend. Since Indigo's death, Marlene was the last one with whom Eries could share secrets, tell her troubles to, speak and laugh freely with, and share memories with. Memories of mother, of their cousins, of growing up, of childhood games and pranks. Within a minute, the delegation made their way out of the hallway, but Eries remained where she was for a long while, her mind still trying to grasp what she had heard. She knew what the duty of a princess was as well as anyone else. But this was terribly sudden. How could Father say something like this so casually?  
  
Her thoughts and emotions churned chaotically until a single thought cleared out all others:  
  
She had to tell Marlene. NOW.  
  
++++ +++  
  
The palace was a complex made up of several buildings, both public and restricted: meeting halls, councilor's chambers, a chapel, barracks for the palace guards, storehouses, a treasury, libraries, and gardens. In the center of the palace was the building that housed the royal family. It was restricted to only the royal family, certain guests, and select servant and guards.  
  
A special feature of this graceful building was a central courtyard. Eries had spent many of her childhood hours with Marlene and her cousins playing on the lawn, running around the marble fountain, and admiring the flowering trees in that courtyard under the watchful eyes of her mother and aunt.  
  
Eries quietly let herself through one of the courtyard gates and stopped to rest. She was breathless from running from east side of the palace where the majority of Palas' government affairs were handled. Her nerves were also a bit frazzled from the news of Marlene's wedding and from trying to avoid people en route to Marlene. She felt she would come to pieces if anyone approached her now. All she wanted to do was find Marlene and find some solace in her arms.  
  
As she caught her breath, she heard the sound of Millerna wailing and Clementine scolding from Millerna's suite. Well, at least SOMEBODY had managed to find Millerna, even if it was the switch-happy governess. Poor Millerna. She was going to have something a lot more serious to cry about when she learned about Marlene leaving.  
  
Eries glanced up into the direction of Marlene's suite on the second floor. It was dark, as clouds were obscuring the night sky. However, the courtyard was softly lit by a handful of lanterns. As Eries had hoped, all the courtyard doors and windows were open to counter the summer heat. Including Marlene's. Eries walked over and positioned herself beneath Marlene's private balcony. She took off her boots and then looked up. "All right," she said to herself.  
  
When Eries and Marlene were younger, they would sometimes sneak into each other's room after bedtime to whisper stories and secrets. Their governesses had not considered that proper behavior. They put a stop to it by having the servants and guards on duty keep an eye out for and intercept, if need be, the young princesses. Because Marlene's suite was located in the east wing and Eries' was in the west wing, they were easily noticed and caught. After two or three failed attempts by the princesses, they stopped roaming the halls after their curfews, and their governesses thought that they had managed to put a stop to things.  
  
Actually, the sisters had simply changed tactics. Both had private balconies overgrown with the blossoms of a flowering vine. Quite lovely-- and functional as well. The girls would let themselves down, dash across the courtyard, and creep up the vine on the opposite side. Because the courtyard was considered a very secure area, the guards only checked it occasionally, if at all, during their rounds.  
  
The girls stopped that method of visiting a few years ago when Marlene fell on the way to Eries' room. Marlene, who was twelve at the time, was larger and heavier than she was at seven when they had first initiated the visits. She had also been somewhat careless during her climb and was not feeling for the sturdiest creepers to grasp onto. One third of the way up, a vine broke under her weight and she had tumbled to the ground. She was not hurt but startled enough never to climb again after that. She convinced Eries to stop as well. As they became older, they were no longer under curfew restrictions; such methods also became unnecessary as well.  
  
But this was an emergency. Unwell or no, she had to get to Marlene, and this was the quickest way. She grasped a creeper, tested it, and began climbing. Carefully she ascended, nary rustling a leaf as she did so. Though it had been years since she had last climbed, her hands and feet had not forgotten and mercifully, her knee length skirt afforded quite a bit of mobility. With a sigh of relief, she clambered over the edge of the balcony. The double doors to Marlene's room were wide open, as if anticipating Eries' arrival.  
  
She stepped carefully into the room. She took a few steps in the direction of Marlene's canopied bed and stopped to let her eyes adjust. It was much darker in the room than it was outside.  
  
"Onee-sama," she called softly. She still couldn't see anything so she listened instead. Scuffling. And- the sound of Marlene moaning softly. Poor Marlene. Either she was having a nightmare or her headache was really affecting her sleep. Eries felt a little guilty as she knew that her news definitely would NOT make Marlene feel better.  
  
She called Marlene again a little louder.  
  
Then everything seemed to happen at once.  
  
As the words left her mouth, the clouds parted and light broke through. The moons bathed everything in the room in a soft bluish gray light.  
  
Including the two figures on the bed.  
  
Eries gasped in shock. Someone was crouched over her sister! An intruder!!! But before she had a chance to scream and run for help, her arms were pinned to her side and a hand clamped firmly over her mouth. Her sister's attacker, moving with a speed Eries could scarcely believe, had leaped from the bed, and effectively immobilized her.  
  
Almost.  
  
Eries kicked and wriggled for all she was worth. She managed to make contact with what she guessed was her captor's knee. He grunted and the two of them tumbled to the parquet floor.  
  
However, his hold over her arms and mouth were still firm. Eries twisted desperately, trying to rid herself of his iron grip. She had to get loose! Marlene needed her help! She was probably hurt or worse-!  
  
"Eries, stop that at once!"  
  
Eries froze immediately. Marlene's voice. But it was like ice. Marlene had NEVER used such a hostile tone towards her. What was going on?  
  
Eries' confused mind gradually began to piece things together. Marlene was alive, and as best as she could tell, unhurt. For some reason, Marlene was furious at her. Eries was still tightly held by the "assailant" on the floor. However, when they had fallen, he had twisted such that Eries landed on HIM, softening the fall for her somewhat. At the moment she was lying awkwardly on her side on top of him… Wait a minute… Where her face was pressed against his chest and her bare calves were tangled with his legs, she contacted not clothing, but his bare skin.  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh my.  
  
Oh *@!?#  
  
Once the realization of what was going on hit Eries, her body went weak. Once he felt her go limp, he released her.  
  
As they disentangled themselves, Eries recognized him in the light of the double moons streaming in through the high windows. Allen. Allen Schezar. And he was… not… wearing… much…  
  
Eries scrambled to her feet and turned towards her sister. Marlene was sitting up in the bed with a sheet wrapped around herself. She was glaring at Eries. Fury and shame were plain on her perfect features.  
  
"Onee-sama-"  
  
"If you tell anyone of this, I swear I will make you regret it." Eries winced. Marlene's voice was low, but her acid tone made it worse than if she had been yelling at Eries.  
  
Unable say anything, Eries mutely nodded.  
  
"What do you think you were doing anyway?" vented Marlene. "Barging into my room like that?"  
  
"Onee-sama, I'm--" faltered Eries, trying to collect her wits.  
  
"Get out."  
  
Suddenly, Eries remembered the reason why she came, her purpose nearly forgotten in the events of the past 2 minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry but-"  
  
"I said GET OUT!"  
  
[Soundtrack 3, Track 11, Illusion]  
  
"You're marrying Duke Freid in two weeks!" blurted Eries. "Father's decided. I heard them talking. They're announcing it tomorrow."  
  
Eries' news was like a dagger to Marlene's heart. All the emotion drained from her face.  
  
Eries could not take it anymore. "I'm sorry, Onee-sama," she whispered and exited the room as quickly as her wobbly legs could carry her.  
  
As she climbed over the balcony for her descent, she looked one last time into her sister's room. She and Allen were sitting on the bed. His arms were over her, and he seemed to be trying to comfort her. Eries could hear her sobbing.  
  
"Why did I have to be born a princess?"  
  
"That was supposed to be me. I was supposed to be crying with her. NOT HIM,"thought Eries dejectedly.  
  
Feeling utterly rejected, she tore her gaze away from the scene and hurried down. She somehow managed to make it to the courtyard in her distracted state without breaking her neck and tottered a few steps before sinking to the ground. She suddenly felt exhausted. Despite the heat, a chill settled over her. She leaned up against a nearby cherry tree and drew her knees to her chest. Curling into a ball, she began to weep silently.  
  
She was drained, completely exhausted in every way. Her mind shut down. Her emotions numbed. She couldn't have moved if a guymelef was ready to step on her. She just sat, a steady trickle of tears streaming down her face.  
  
This had to be one of the worst nights of her life.  
  
Sometime later, before sunrise, she heard a soft thud. She raised her eyes enough to see Allen, who had just descended from Marlene's balcony. He was startled to see her there. It was replaced with a look that was- apologetic? Eries didn't have enough in her to feel anything- hate, disgust, anger, or otherwise. He looked as if he was about to say something to her, but stopped himself. They regarded each other silently in the moonlight. Then abruptly, Allen turned and disappeared into the night.  
  
---- --- ---- -------  
  
I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe she asked me to do this. I hate this.  
  
These thoughts chased each other in Eries' mind as she walked from her suite to her study. Two days earlier, a batch of missives had arrived from Freid. One formally announced the birth of the Crown Prince of Fried. Another was a personal letter from Duchess Marlene to her younger sister Eries. It was nothing out of the ordinary; Duchess Marlene and Princess Eries had been writing to each other often since Marlene's marriage to Duke Freid. However, inside this envelope was a smaller one, an envelope addressed to Allen that was currently tucked into Eries' pocket. Marlene's letter to Eries had included these words:  
  
"Mahad knows everything now. I confessed to him my relationship with Allen a few days after Sid was born. And he forgave me my sins. Thank Kami-sama he forgave me! And he still loves me. So now, to add to the respect that has grown over these last months, he now has my heart. I love him.  
  
Now, I beg of you, Eries, please deliver this message to Allen. As things stand now between us, I doubt Allen will truly find happiness. Closure is needed. You are the only one I can trust…"  
  
Duh, thought Eries bitterly. OF COURSE. I'm the only one she can trust. I'm the one who KNOWS anything. She reached her study, let herself in, and slammed the door, startling a few servants in the hallway.  
  
Calm down, Eries. Eries leaned with her back against the door and took a few deep breaths.  
  
In the days preparing for Marlene's marriage and departure to Freid, the two sisters had skirted around what had happened that night until Marlene finally could not take it anymore. She sought out Eries in her room her last night in Asturia and the two sisters talked frankly. When Marlene left for Freid the next day, she took with her Eries' assurance that Eries would not tell a soul about Marlene's relationship with Allen. They also managed to mend their own relationship, although for Eries, it seemed to have lost an aspect of intimacy it once had. Or, rather, she thought that it had.  
  
At any rate, the two sisters kept in touch. Eries knew all about Marlene's fears and challenges. Adjusting to a new land, new culture, new responsibilities. Learning to live with the stranger that was her husband. His obvious adoration and attempts to win her favor. (Eries still couldn't believe he moved the villa to Freid.) And wondering all that time what would happen if her secret got out. In the end, apparently, Marlene made the confession of her own volition and the repercussions had been much less than she could ever have imagined. For Marlene's sake, Eries was grateful for that but…  
  
"I don't want to deal with HIM!" she thought, slamming open her planner onto her desk.  
  
Up until that night, she had alternately pitied and admired Allen. Admiration because of the swordsman he had become. Pity because he always seemed alone. He had no family to speak of, and he remained aloof from others. Some, remembering his family's shameful history, avoided him. However, the majoriy was drawn to him because of his title, his swordsmanship, or simply his drop-dead good looks. But, although he was always polite and courteous, he never opened himself up to others or struck up a rapport with anyone. Or so Eries had thought, until she had found him in his sister's bed.  
  
Now she didn't know WHAT to think of him. Whether he really was alone or if he was prowling about at night, romancing other women the way he had with Marlene. Marlene had told Eries that Allen was not like that, that SHE had been the one to pursue him and disarm his inhibitions. But Eries was not sure if Marlene was telling the truth or just saying that so Eries would not think badly of him. She was also aware her feelings were clouding her judgement. She was acting like a jealous little sister, but she couldn't help it. So she handled it the only way she could think of.  
  
She avoided him.  
  
Someone knocked softly at the door.  
  
Until now.  
  
Eries checked her timepiece. Right on time. "Come in, please."  
  
Allen entered the study. "Princess Eries," he said, bowing to her formally.  
  
"Please have a seat." Eries' voice was polite but emotionless. Allen seated himself on the chair on the other side of Eries' desk as Eries pulled out a map of the palace and a schedule. The atmosphere in the room was detached, businesslike. "Are we both pretending nothing ever happened?" thought Eries.  
  
Eries had sent for Allen for the most mundane and legitimate of reasons. That evening a fete was to be held at the palace to celebrate the 500th Anniversary of the establishment of Palas as Asturia's capital. Eries, as the current Lady of the Castle, was the principal hostess of the celebration and in charge of organizing the festivities. Allen, as the current Head of the Royal Guards, was in charge of security for all such events. As always, some last minute changes had been made in the program, and the princess was simply updating Sir Allen on the schedule.  
  
Nothing out of the ordinary at all.  
  
Except that Eries had always delegated this particular task to her assistant Reina. Eries considered it ironic that this was probably one of the only tasks Marlene would NOT delegate.  
  
The matters concerning the fete were handled in record time. Allen rose to take his leave of Eries.  
  
"Wait… there is one more item."  
  
"Yes, Princess Eries?" Allen stood, regarding Eries expectantly.  
  
So he's figured there's something going on. Not surprising. This is the first time we've seen each other that I haven't turned and run away.  
  
Eries put her hand in her pocket, pulled out the letter and held it out to Allen. "This is for you." She was surprised at how calmly she managed to say it. "I strongly advise you to read it in private."  
  
Allen's eyes widened. Whatever it was he had been expecting, it wasn't this. An envelope with Marlene's graceful handwriting handed out to him.  
  
He stared.  
  
Eries began to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Sir Allen?"  
  
Allen snapped back to attention. He took the envelope. With a quick bow and "by your leave, Princess." He swiftly left the room.  
  
As the door closed behind, Eries let out the breath she had been holding. She turned her attention to the final items that had to be taken care of before the fete. She didn't want to think about the light that had come into Allen's eyes when he saw the envelope. Or the possibility that Allen's feelings for Marlene might have been genuine…  
  
  
  
"You'd best start getting ready for the fete!" said George as he and Reina exited the study.  
  
"What are you talking about? We've finished two hours AHEAD of schedule!" Eries smiled and waved the two off. George had been just installed a few weeks ago, and as far as assistants were concerned, he was a Godsend to her and Reina.  
  
Eries hummed a tune to herself as she put a few things away. She might even get to enjoy this party instead of running around trying to fix other people's mistakes-  
  
The door burst open.  
  
"What the-"  
  
It was Allen. Furious was an understatement.  
  
Before Eries could react, he shut the door, come up to her, and grabbed her roughly by the arm.  
  
He thrust the opened envelope in her face. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" His voice was not loud but there was uncontrolled anger in it.  
  
Eries shook herself from his grasp. How dare he! She drew herself up to her full height (which unfortunately only came up to his shoulder) and countered his glare with a matching intensity of her own.  
  
I will NOT be cowed by him.  
  
"You know it's not," she growled.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
"No."  
  
"It is. Think about it. That's HER handwriting. I haven't had ANYTHING to do with you since she's left. Why would I start now?"  
  
For a second Eries thought that Allen was going to strike her. Then she recognized it. She'd seen it before.  
  
The storm in his eyes.  
  
Years ago at his mother's grave.  
  
He HAD loved Marlene. And now he's lost- again. It took a split second for that to register, and suddenly all the fight went out of her.  
  
"Allen," she said softly. "Don't do this." He seemed somewhat put off balance in the sudden change of her tone.  
  
"What's done is done. She's another man's wife now. She has a child. I don't know what she said to you in the past, but that can't be anymore. Now she has a chance for happiness. Don't you want her to strive for that, instead of pining for a love that can't be?"  
  
Eries' words failed to lessen his fury. He glared at her for a few seconds and abruptly turned to go.  
  
"Listen to me!!" Eries grabbed his arm, stopping him in mid stride. "Don't do this to yourself. Marlene had no control over the situation. Yes, she loves someone else now, but that doesn't mean you were nothing to her. She took a huge risk in getting that message to you. What if someone had intercepted it? What kind of scandal would that have been? She was concerned enough about you and your happiness to take that risk. Do you understand me?"  
  
"If you truly love her, let her go."  
  
Allen's eyes narrowed as he regarded her pleas. He shook her off roughly. "What do you know?"  
  
"What do I know indeed?" thought Eries as she watched him stalk away.  
  
** *** **  
  
Although Eries had played the role of "Lady of the Castle" for ten months now, she was still uncomfortable in the role. Especially at huge gatherings like this. For the thousandth time, she wished she could revert back to her old "Sniper" self instead of playing hostess.  
  
For one thing it would mean that she would not have to look the part. Although she was sixteen, she still looked like a little girl playing dress- up whenever she wore a formal lady's dress. At least she had gotten taller. She had gained a considerable amount of height in the last few months so that had attained the height of an adult. Unfortunately, most of her body's energies seemed to have been spent on growing up and not much elsewhere. She had asked her seamstress if she had any experience in outfitting scarecrows…  
  
As it was, she was wearing a long sleeved, high collared gown. It was three shades of blue and had a long ruffled skirt. Stylish, and appropriate but very, very conservative. Quite a contrast from the daring dresses Marlene had worn and almost all the other young ladies were wearing tonight. Eries had not done this out of modesty's sake, but because she figured it was her only option. To wear a dress that flattered curves when your curves were non-existent was, well, both UN-flattering and embarrassing.  
  
Eries stifled a yawn. The party was only half over and she was already ready for bed. That was another thing. Although Eries was enjoying herself, it drained her to have to socialize with so many people. "How did Marlene do it?" she wondered as Lord Dumas, her father's principal treasurer, and his wife approached her. Eries quickly pulled herself together for yet another round of chit-chat.  
  
For the fortieth time she graciously accepted compliments on how nicely the fete was arranged and asked if they enjoyed the refreshments. Yes they did, and wasn't the reenactment of King Ronald nice?  
  
It was almost as if everyone had been given the same script along with the invitation thought Eries.  
  
She moved onto the next topic. "And where's Doreen? Was she able to make it?"  
  
"Oh yes, I do believe she is at the ballroom with her cousins," replied Lady Dumas.  
  
Lord Dumas snorted.  
  
"Now dear, if she wants to dance, there's no harm in that?" soothed Lady Dumas.  
  
"It's not the dancing I'm concerned about, it's her potential partner."  
  
"Well, considering what we've seen tonight I doubt she'll get another chance. But honestly! If I were her age, I'd probably be crowding for a dance as well."  
  
"I still don't like it. He may be a Caeli, but considering his family's past I don't want her getting close enough to start getting ideas," grumbled Lord Dumas.  
  
"Pardon me, but what exactly are you talking about?" Eries was completely confused by their interchange.  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
Eries shook her head.  
  
"You might as well have called the fete "The 500th Anniversary Celebration of Palas, and Sir Allen Schezar VIII's Debut. He's been the center of attention in the ballroom since the dancing started.  
  
"Really?" Eries was flabbergasted. Allen always kept to himself. At these types of events, he would perform his duties as required and leave shortly thereafter. Eries couldn't recall him being in a ballroom unless it was his shift, let alone dancing.  
  
"See for yourself," said Lady Dumas.  
  
Eries excused herself. As she headed for the ballroom, she heard Lord Dumas muttering something about another smitten female. You couldn't be more wrong, she thought as she made her way through the crowds.  
  
They were right. There, waltzing on the dance floor was Allen. His current partner, Lady Morgan, looked as if she were on cloud nine. Eries watched as he whispered something into her ear. Whatever he said left her positively glowing with delight. Eries then noticed that all the young ladies, and some of the older ones as well were watching Allen. Even some of the ladies dancing would sneak glances over their partner's shoulders at him.  
  
This is ridiculous, thought Eries. Even level headed Reina was part of the crowd.  
  
Allen finished the dance by bowing elegantly and kissing Lady Morgan's hand. Perfectly acceptable courtly behaviour, but not a gesture previously associated with Allen until tonight. After escorting Lady Morgan off the dance floor, Allen was immediately surrounded by a swarm of would-be partners.  
  
Eries decided that she had seen enough. As she headed out to the Main Courtyard, where preparations were being made for the evening's fireworks display, she tried to ignore all the attention the once reclusive Caeli was generating. Exiting the ballroom, Eries passed by a small group of matrons who were speculating about the cause, if any, for Allen's change in behaviour.  
  
"If you only knew…" she thought.  
  
  
  
AN: We want to acknowledge the real "Sniper." Thanks for having such a cool nickname! By the way, the part about Eries blending into the background and spooking people who didn't even realize she was there is based on actual experiences by Sniper (that's why she's called Sniper).  
  
Also, the original rating for this story was PG. But then we changed it to G. But now we're wondering about that decision after writing this chpt. Comments?  
  
Ch 7 will be done in 2 days but we will hold out posting it till we get some reviews ( 


	7. ch 7

THANKS FOR DA REVIEWS!! Here ya go!  
  
By the way, In our hurry we forgot the tracks for the last chapt, so it's been updated if you're curious.  
  
To Wintermute and Ice Princess: yes, all of the last chpt was a flashback around the time that A &E are 15  
  
Date posted; March 17, 2002  
  
----- -------\  
  
[soundtrack 2, track 17, If You]  
  
The Caprice bobbed gently in the water. Allen lowered his eyes, unable to meet Eries' gaze. Her words had brought up a past he was not necessarily proud of.  
  
Eries continued, choosing her words carefully. "I did not realize that Sid was your son until I visited Marlene with Millerna. Sid was 2 at the time. The moment I laid eyes on him, I knew. It came as a bit of a shock for me. I didn't think it was a possibility that Mahad would continue having Marlene as his wife, let alone loving her, if he both knew about your relationship with her and it was apparent that Sid was not his. I simply assumed Sid had to be his. I was wrong about that. Just as I was wrong about Mahad's capacity for forgiveness. He loved Marlene more than she imagined possible, and his forgiveness set her free. When I confronted Marlene privately about Sid, she didn't deny the fact. But, as far as she was concerned, she, Mahad, and Sid were a family, and she wanted nothing to get in the way of that. I had to respect her wishes."  
  
"As do I." Allen raised his eyes to meet hers. The mischief of a few minutes earlier was replaced by thoughtfulness.  
  
"Duke Freid, he was a much better man than me. He loved Marlene and Sid even when it would have been completely in his power to cast her aside and publicly disgrace her. Compared to that, my behavior was childish."  
  
"When we were together, Marlene promised me that she would love me and me alone.She would be another man's wife, but her heart would always be mine. And I pledged likewise. There would be no other woman for me but her until the day I died."  
  
"When I read her letter, it felt worse than betrayal.There is a fine line between love and hate. All I could think about was how to hurt her as badly as I had been. That's why I did what I did. Deliberately building up a reputation so famous (or infamous) so that even Marlene in Freid would know what I thought of her and her decision. I didn't care who I hurt or used. Unfortunately for everyone involved, it was easy. Almost frighteningly easy."  
  
"It was truly humiliating when I met Sid, and realized he probably was my son and what it must have taken for Marlene to ask the Duke to accept him as his.Not only that, but Marlene could have chosen to shield Sid from any knowledge of me. According to Sid, she told him stories about me often and always spoke well of me, never an ill-word."  
  
"And meanwhile, I was transferring posts as often as possible, toying with as many hearts as possible."  
  
"It wasn't until the news of Marlene's death reached me that I finally came to my senses. Realized how much damage I had done. Realized what a fool I had been. The first lesson I learned from my master, Vargas, was not about the sword, but about learning to control myself here," he said, tapping over his heart. "And I had done failed miserably in that respect. I had spent those years doing everyone a disservice. Including you, Princess. I hope you can forgive my inexcusable behavior in the past."  
  
Eries nodded. She was at a loss for words. It was one thing for courtiers to speculate and gossip about Allen's inexplicable actions and behavior. It was quite another to hear the reasons from Allen himself. She was starting to feel rather like a confessor of some sort.  
  
Allen continued. "Volunteering to stay as long as I did at Fort Castello probably seemed like madness to most, but it was the best thing for me. The swamps were a constant reminder of my lessons with Vargas. And the isolation gave me a chance to reflect on myself and my actions."  
  
"When I returned to Palas and told you that I would never love again, I honestly believed that. I felt as if everyone I loved would eventually leave me. As if I were cursed that way. So why bother trying."  
  
"I never imagined that things would turn out the way they did after leaving Fort Castello. You were right about Millerna--I was just seeing Marlene in her. And Hitomi--I cared about her then as I do now, but, looking back, it was not so much love as it was wanting to protect her, the way that I hoped someone out there was looking out for Serena."  
  
"But , after all is said and done, I'm alone again."  
  
He turned and looked at the city shining by the waters. "Sometimes it seems as if all I really have, the only thing that lasts, is Asturia and my duty to her as knight."  
  
He started. Eries had leaned forward and placed her hand over his.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel."  
  
--- ---  
  
[soundtrack 2,track 12, medicine eater]  
  
Allen stood in his garden . It was an unusually warm evening and he was dressed in a loose linen shirt, only buttoned about halfway, calf-length tan knickers, and sandals. The air was heavy with the scent of flowers.  
  
He was admiring the colors of the twilight sky when he heard footsteps.  
  
"Nell? Did you forget something?" he said, turning around.  
  
Allen stared.  
  
It was Princess Eries.  
  
For reasons of her own, Eries always dressed modestly, whether formal or informal, at work or ease, in public or in disguise.  
  
Which was why her current dress was such a surprise to Allen. Her flawless, creamy skin, usually hidden by high collars, sleeves, and gloves was laid bare by her decollete, sleeveless dress. The light green silky material of her dress clung to the graceful curves of her body. Her blond tresses floated behind her as she walked languidly, barefoot, towards Allen. She looked like a goddess of spring.  
  
She was breathtaking.  
  
Allen could not take his eyes off her. She stopped about a handsbreadth in front of Allen. Looking into his astonished eyes, she smiled playfully.  
  
"P-princess," he stammered.  
  
Eries raised a finger and gently pressed it to his lips for silence. She then slid her hand up to cradle Allen's cheek, and down again, tracing his jaw line. Her touch with gentle but it also set Allen's blood on fire. Eries took Allen's hand in her own and cupped it against her cheek. Her eyes sparkled alluringly as she guided his hand to caress her face slowly, sensuously. Allen was shocked. This was unseemly behavior. But yet, it felt so right. He couldn't help himself...  
  
Allen drew Eries against him. She nuzzled against his bare chest. The softness of her body molded against the firmness of his.  
  
She was so close...he inhaled the lavender scent of her hair. Of their own accord, his hands ran down the blonde strands, explored the sensitive skin of her neck, traced down her back to the curve of her hips.  
  
The heat, the pressure, the softness of her body pressed against his kindled a yearning from the depths of his being.  
  
"Eries..."he breathed.  
  
Her body quivered at the sound of her name. She lifted her eyes to him. The desire in her eyes mirrored that which was burning within him.  
  
He gently tilted her face up. Dreamily, she closed her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips warm and inviting. Allen leaned over and--  
  
"Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!" [End music]  
  
Allen's eyes flew open to find himself in the sloppy kisses of a bear-dog. It was daybreak and Oski had decided it was high time his master was up and about.  
  
By force of habit, Allen swung out of bed, went down the stairs, and opened the door to let Oski out into the garden. As Oski sniffed and explored and went about his bear-dog business, Allen simply stood on the lawn. His mind was not yet awake and his body only partially so. He was barely aware of anything other than the dream he had just had.  
  
Had it been a dream? It had seemed so real. Even now, he was standing in the spot where she had approached him. His face burned where her hand had lingered. Despite the cool morning air and the fact that he was only clad in his nightshirt, his body was flushed. His consciousness lingered in the afterglow of the dream. The softness of her skin. The silkiness and smell of her hair. The welcoming look in her eyes. His body ached for the touch of her body against his....  
  
This was getting out of hand.  
  
A small voice in the back of Allen's mind was fairly screaming at him to snap out of it, but the aftereffects of the dream were like a drug.  
  
In his daze, Allen noticed a watering can that Nell had left on the low stone wall that separated the lawn from the herb garden. He walked over to it. It was partially full of water.  
  
Unceremoniously, Allen dumped the contents of the watering can over his head.  
  
He gasped as the shock of cold water jolted him back into reality. What was he thinking? It was inappropriate, improper, indecent for him to dwell on those thoughts. Even to have such a dream bordered on inexcusable. What was the matter with him?  
  
The answer hit him like a thunderbolt.  
  
He loved her.  
  
He sank down to his knees and flopped backwards onto the grass. "I love Princess Eries," he said in disbelief.  
  
Love. A single word that can convey so many meanings. Allen used the word to describe his feelings for a number of people over the span of his 25 years. But he had never felt this way about anyone before, even his previous romantic interests.  
  
His emotions for Princess Marlene were probably better termed an intense infatuation that had blazed out of control. Princess Millerna had rekindled memories of those feelings;what he had thought might be love for her was more like echoes of his feelings for Marlene than anything solely attributable to Millerna. Hitomi had been lovely, foreign, and so lost. The moment he saw her, all he wanted to do was protect her. He mistook the fraternal emotions she stirred in him for love, so much so that he had even proposed to her.  
  
But with Eries, it was completely different. His feelings were--deeper somehow. Their relationship had never been complicated before by romance or physical attraction, as Allen's relationships with Hitomi, Millerna, and so many others had been. She knew his secrets, and vice versa. It was nearly impossible for them to be anything but honest with each other. His brow knitted as he tried to figure out how he could have fallen in love with his best friend.  
  
The first time they met, he was too distraught by Serena's disappearance for Eries to make much of an impression. But what he did remember clearly was that she was kind and sympathetic.  
  
The second time their paths crossed was when Allen was assigned duty at the castle at Palas. He had been a love-struck teenager then, dazzled by Marlene's beauty, basking in the sweetness of their secret love. In his mind, Eries was just Marlene's awkward younger sister. As a member of the royal family, Eries was one of Allen's responsibilities, but nothing more than that. He had been seriously concerned about the repercussions of Eries stumbling upon their love affair. However, he swiftly learned how protective Eries was towards those she loved, and the lengths she would go for them. When Allen left Palas, he regarded Eries as an annoying reminder of Marlene's betrayal. However, once he was able to come to terms with his ill-fated first love and resolve his wounded feelings, he viewed Eries instead with an attitude of respect. At first, it was solely due to the fact that she was a member of the royal family. However, that respect deepened as it became apparent that she was a woman of integrity, responsibility, and dedication. The fact that she played such an active role in managing Asturia's affairs when she was not heir to the throne was rather remarkable in itself. She was a monarch Allen was proud to serve.  
  
After the fall of Fort Castello brought Allen back to Palas, his relationship with Eries was strained once again. This time Millerna complicated matters. The protective streak in Eries' nature came out. Eries alternately treated Allen with something akin to pity and hostility, and Allen viewed Eries in the context of a protective, and somewhat domineering, older sister.  
  
After the war, Eries pitched in to help Allen with Serena's recovery. It was the first time that they were able to work together on something of such a personal nature since they were 11. Allen discovered what a gentle and caring person Eries was, and both discovered that they did have quite a bit in common. Their relationship warmed into friendship and that friendship had deepened now over the last two years such that Allen now considered Eries his best friend and confidant.  
  
[Soundtrack 3, track 2,Arcadia]  
  
And then yesterday, Allen realized something that he had never ever noticed before about Eries.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
He had donned her cloak and looked up to ask her if she had had enough entertainment at his expense. But the words died on his lips. He had been startled by the sight before him. It was like seeing her for the very first time.  
  
Against the backdrop of sea, wind, and sky was a vision of overwhelming loveliness. This creature with the sparkling eyes, the rosy flush of merriment on her cheeks, the graceful form of a goddess--could that possibly be his friend Eries?  
  
How could he have been so blind?  
  
Allen groaned audibly and smacked his palm on his forehead. Oski, noticing his master soaked and supine on the lawn, loped to his side and snuffled anxiously.  
  
"It's OK," said Allen, patting the bear-dog comfortingly. "Your master just lost his heart without knowing it. That's all."  
  
Oski gave a reassured woof and rambled off to play again. As Allen watched him trotting off to the herb garden, the blue flowers that trailed up the arched gateway caught his eye.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the flowers that Serena and Nell had trained to grow up the stone and wooden framework. Plucking one of the flowers, he studied it closely. The flower was tiny, smaller than his thumbnail. The flowers grew in dispersed sprays so that when they were in bloom, the archway looked like it was covered in a soft green and blue cloud. Serena used to use them in flower arrangements as filler, to better highlight larger, showier flowers. What had she said they were called? Small-wishes, that was it. The color matched the blue of Eries' eyes exactly.  
  
It was the perfect metaphor for her.  
  
While her sisters were like showcase lilies that took up the spotlight, Eries was there in the background. She had always been there with her own soft, quiet beauty. As such, she had been overlooked by everyone, including Allen.  
  
Allen's hand closed over the flower. Great. Now that he had had this wonderful personal revelation, there was nothing he could do about it. There was no way he could share this with anyone, least of all Eries.  
  
She was the Crown Princess after all. Considering the recent past of the Schezar family and fortune, no one in their right mind would consider him a candidate to woo the Princess.  
  
Worse than that, if Princess Eries ever learned about his feelings for her, it would likely jeopardize their friendship. The fact that she was on such good terms with him now was remarkable in itself. If she ever found out, she would probably end things between them. Knowing all she knew about him, she probably would label him a slut with a complex (Oh, so you're finally out to seduce the last of the Aston sisters).  
  
It was best to try and forget about it. Pretend the feelings don't exist and maybe they would eventually go away, reasoned Allen. The last thing he wanted was to lose her respect and friendship.  
  
A breeze picked up. Allen opened his hand and let the wind carry the small- wish away. "But, still..." he thought wistfully, as he watched the bright blue blossom tumble through the air and out of sight.  
  
The recollection of the way her eyes had been so inviting in his dream returned to haunt him. He could feel a delicious warmth spreading through him as his body reacted to the image in his mind.  
  
Allen swiftly went in search of another bucket of water.  
  
==== ==== ========  
  
Things were starting to get ridiculous. Despite Allen's efforts to will himself not to, his dreams about Eries returned regularly each night and grew increasingly torrid. Not only that, but he would lapse into daydreams during his waking hours, and it was starting to affect his performance. Luckily for Allen, he never lost concentration while sparring. However, he had been slow to react when a cadet had stumbled taking his first steps in a melef. If it had not been for Kevin, some part of Allen's anatomy would have been crushed for sure. This was unusual for Allen, who let very little escape his attention and could usually anticipate such things. The concern upon Kevin's face had been plain to see. Allen could tell that he didn't quite believe him when he told him that there was nothing wrong and that he had simply been distracted momentarily.  
  
Although Allen was no stranger to the realm of romance, he had never been so flustered. This was the first time that he was not the object of his love interest's pursuit. He fervently hoped he would have things under control before he had to meet with Eries next. Despite Allen's best efforts, he was wretchedly unsuccessful.  
  
Five days after their outing, Allen's attendance was required at a high- level military meeting at the palace. The purpose was to present a status report of the military installations that had been or were in the process of being rebuilt after the Great War. Where Asturia's resources should be concentrated next was also to be determined. As such, attendance was mandatory for the Knights Caeli, Asturia's generals, and, representing the Crown, Princess Eries.  
  
While Princess Eries, with her assistant Captain August, was wholly absorbed in the material presented and took an active part in the discussions, Allen registered almost none of the information. It was fortunate for him that his opinion was not necessarily demanded during the meeting. His energies were being expended in trying to draw his attention away from Princess Eries while trying to act as if nothing were out of the ordinary.  
  
"Get a grip, Schezar," he mentally rebuked himself after tearing his gaze away from the Princess and onto the blank tablet he had brought to take notes upon. "You're a 25-year-old mature man, not a puppy-love-stricken teenager."  
  
Things were definitely not good.  
  
Allen breathed a sigh of relief when the meeting adjourned. He was ready to flee like a bat out of Hades, when August approached Allen and informed him that the Princess wished to meet with him privately. The Princess had something to attend to following the meeting, but she should be finished in a few minutes. Would Allen be so kind as to await her in her study?  
  
Allen's brain could not think of a plausible reason to excuse himself without drawing attention to himself. So he meekly agreed. August escorted Allen to the study, let him in, and left, leaving Allen alone with his thoughts. What could she possibly want? Allen tortured himself for the next few minutes trying to guess the reason behind the summons.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Eries rushed into the room with papers in her arms. Allen jumped his feet.  
  
"Hello Allen," she said breathlessly. "I apologize for keeping you waiting."  
  
"No trouble at all." [I would wait for you forever.]  
  
"It took awhile for me to get away from General Nathan," she said, putting her maps and reports aside. She casually perched on the edge of her desk. "That man will talk your ear off if you let--Allen, are you all right?" She looked at him with concern.  
  
Allen could have punched himself. "No, I'm fine," he replied quickly.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't look very well. And you seemed somewhat distracted at the meeting earlier."  
  
[Not good--she's noticed] "I just haven't been sleeping very well lately, that's all."  
  
That answer seemed to placate her. Before she could question him further, Allen swiftly changed the subject. "So what did you want to see me about?"  
  
"Yes, right." Eries' demeanor turned somber. She got up and walked, her hands clasped behind her back, to one of the room's high windows. Looking up at the sky she said, "Millerna would have been 19 next week."  
  
"Oh."  
  
In Asturia, when someone passed away, mourning was observed by family, friends, and colleagues . In addition to the funeral, a custom called Remembrance was observed on what would have been the next birthday of the deceased. Remembrance was to commemorate the life of the deceased. In most cases it resembled a smaller version of the funeral.  
  
However, Remembrances were strictly observed only by family members. Allen was somewhat puzzled by the fact that Eries was discussing this with him.  
  
"Father, he won't be taking part in Millerna's Remembrance. Attending her funeral was a strain, and the doctors are concerned about potential setbacks in his condition."  
  
"However, I've written to Sid, and received his reply today. He will be here next week."  
  
She turned her head to look directly at Allen. Allen's heart thumped wildly and he thought he might drown in her gaze.  
  
"I would like for this to be a private affair with as few people as possible. It is a Remembrance after all. But considering the individuals involved are the Crown Princess of Asturia and the nine-year-old Duke of Freid, security will be an issue. Sid's head guard will be reluctant to let me take him without an escort of at least five armed guards."  
  
"However, if I was to provide a single guard of the caliber of , say, a Knight Caeli, I might be able to convince him otherwise."  
  
Several emotions hit Allen at once. He was honored that she trusted his skills and friendship enough to ask him. Touched that she was providing him with an opportunity to see Sid. And scared and excited at the prospect of being alone with the woman he was falling in love with and the son whom always seemed to be beyond his reach.  
  
"So would you be willing to be our escort?"  
  
"Of course. It would be an honor and a pleasure." [More than you can ever imagine, Princess Eries.]  
  
== ==  
  
OK, OK, we know what Allen, Sid, and all of you are thinking out there, and you're wrong. Eries has something planned and the next chapter actually is going to be a lighthearted one.  
  
Hopefully we will have it out for you by next month. Thanks! 


	8. ch 8

Hi all!!thanks tons for the reviews!! To respond…  
  
Mary-chan and others: sorry if the flashbacks were confusing—guess they work a lot better on a screen than on paper. In any case, there's only one flashback left inthis ff and it's a short one.  
  
Kenta-san:we've thought about it before and finally just decided to attribute the ear cuffs to high-class Asturian fashion (not that anyone really knows that much about it) and just leave it at that.We know other authors (Meghanna-san, Leila-Hime ) have attributed them to the fact that Eries is part beast-girl, but at least for us we like to think of her as FULLY part of the royal family (yes, she's different, but not THAT different.) And we hold this opinion despite the tree scene and choice of music in this chapt.  
  
Serena-san: Freid seems like it's own country(although it's referred to as a dukedom)and since it's #1 dude is titled Duke, it seemed appropriate to have Marlene as Duchess instead of princess. Though it's weird that the Duke's son is called a prince (and it doesn't appear to us that that was an exception just because Sid's mom was an asturian princess). By the way, we for some reason can't seem to get into "Finding Her Roots" BUT we REALLY love the side stories.  
  
Date posted: April 16, 2002  
  
-=-=-==-=-=  
  
  
  
Brother Patel was scarred, tall, stocky, and had the reflexes of a mountain lion. However, he was also intelligent, well read, and extremely sociable. Before becoming head of the Duke's bodyguard, he had been one of the defenders of Fortuna Temple. He had met Allen before Zaibach's attack on Fortuna. Although the meeting was brief, both men had been impressed by the other.  
  
Consequently, Patel had been willing to release his charge to Allen's supervision without the need for much prompting, and the two men were now amiably chatting in the Main Courtyard.  
  
Patel was describing some of the improvements made to Freid when Princess Eries and Sid appeared leading three horses.  
  
Allen was taken aback. Eries had given him minimal instructions: time, place, and please do not wear your Caeli uniform. He had obliged by wearing a hunting ensemble and had the distinct feeling that the Princess and Duke would be dressed down for the occasion as well.  
  
But he had been fully expecting to be driving the pair to the cemetery in a carriage or sulky if they were not walking to the cemetery. In Asturia, horseback riding was not considered an appropriate activity for noblewomen. Girls could be indulged in riding while they were young. But once they started wearing the long skirts of a grown-up lady, they had to give it up.  
  
Until recently.  
  
Millerna had bucked tradition and caused a bit of a societal stir by tearing about Asturia in her very form-fitting legwear. However, she soon generated a following of Asturian ladies who wanted to emulate the princess. Eventually, a kind of compromise was reached. Horseback riding became acceptable, but a more modest garment was designed for the purpose. Instead of tight leggings, trousers with a wide cut were worn. They allowed a lady to ride, but when she dismounted, the flair of the trousers gave the appearance of a skirt.  
  
Eries was now approaching wearing such a costume. Allen could not recall her ever expressing an interest or even an ability in riding.  
  
As Allen tried to figure out what that could possibly mean, Foreign Minister Jorel intercepted the pair, and began talking with Eries animatedly. He was making such a fuss that Brother Patel stopped in midsentence and stared at the scene with Allen.  
  
"There they go again," said a voice behind them. It was Lady Charity approaching them with a bouquet of flowers in hand. She joined the monk and knight in observing the conversation between the over excited counselor and the unperturbed princess.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Brother Patel, clearly unused to such behavior.  
  
"For the last couple of weeks or so, members of the King's Council have been pestering Hime-sama about getting married. She's finally agreed to a meeting to discuss possible consorts in two months time. But apparently," she said, tilting her head in the direction of Minister Jorel, "that isn't enough for them."  
  
They watched as Eries stopped the tide of words from Minister Jorel with what could not have been more than three sentences.  
  
"Honestly, most of us in Hime-sama's court are getting the feeling that Meiden is pushing to speed things up. But you didn't hear that for me," commented Lady Charity, as Minister Jorel, now cowed, but visibly disgruntled, slunk off. Allen didn't like this talk about Eries getting married one bit. He knew in his head that it was inevitable, that this was the way it was with royalty, but that knowledge didn't make the situation any easier to stomach.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
About half an hour later, they were nearing the cemetery. The three had not spoken at all during the ride. That was perfectly fine with Allen.He still wasn't quite sure what to say to the princess-he-was-in-love-with-but-had- no-right-to-love and the boy-duke-who-was-his-son-that-he –could-never-lay- claim-to. Besides he was still trying to figure out what PrincessEries was up to. She HAD to be up to something. First the horses. Then while they were still at the castle, he had heard Lady Charity whisper to the princess as she gave her the flowers, "All the arrangements have been made as requested. Have a good time, Hime-sama."  
  
Have a good time?  
  
They WERE on their way to the cemetery for a Rememberance, were they not?  
  
What was she up to?  
  
Allen's brain was thoroughly worn out by the time they reached Millerna's grave. Allen dismounted and helped the princess and duke off their horses. It was Market Day again so the cemetery was empty except for them.  
  
Allen held onto the reins of the horses as aunt and nephew approached Millerna's final resting place. "Poor Sid. It must be difficult for him having so many responsibilities so young. I don't even want to think about the number of graves he's had to dig in his life. This is no way for him to spend his childhood. I wish there was some way I could ease the burden…" thought Allen. He watched Sid kneel and pull out a string of prayer beads from his pocket.  
  
"Those won't be necessary."  
  
"??" Eries took the beads from his hand and tucked them back into his pocket. Allen felt every bit as confused as Sid looked. "But Auntie, aren't we here to—"  
  
"Observe your Aunt Millerna's Rememberance? Why, yes, we are. So Sid," she said, settling onto the grass so that they were eye to eye, "what do you remember about your Aunt Millerna?"  
  
"What do I remember?" asked Sid uncertainly. Eries nodded encouragingly. "Well…she was pretty- and she was brave." He spoke hesitantly. He was clearly puzzled and didn't know what Eries was getting at.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"She was smart. She wasn't a doctor yet, but she still saved Allen's life that time he got hurt in Freid."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Sid's face screwed up in concentration. "She liked helping people. She always seemed to be traveling to places to do that. And…I think she liked Dryden an awful lot. And…and….she wore pink a lot."  
  
Eries chuckled. "Yes. She did like pink a lot."  
  
"Sid, I know what you were expecting for today, and well, we're not doing that." Sid's eyes widened. "I know that's what people normally do on these occasions, but I don't think Millerna would want it that way.  
  
"One thing you didn't mention, but I think you realize, is that Millerna was never one to follow convention. Do you remember those tight pants she would wear?" He nodded. "She had them made because she loved to ride and wanted to keep on riding , even when everyone told her she had to give it up. She rubbed a lot of people the wrong way, but in the end, her boldness led to these, "she said, indicating her riding costume. "I was never much one for riding, but I'm riding today as a tribute to her of sorts.  
  
"But anyway, my point is that Millerna was never one to do things the way others told her to do it just because everyone else did it that way. Not willingly, at any rate."  
  
"Rememberance," she said, her tone softening, "was meant as a day to celebrate her life. So we're going to accomplish that elsewhere. I think I have a much better way to show you what her life was about than staying here." She got up and pulled Sid to his feet.  
  
"Right, Millerna?" This last statement was directed at Millerna's headstone. For several moments, she stood there with a distant look on her face. Sid and Allen watched her uneasily. Wondering and trying not to wonder about what she saw.  
  
Abruptly, Eries placed her bouquet on the grave. She smiled. "Happy birthday, Millerna. I'm taking Sid to Tanglewood. You're more likely to be there than in this place."  
  
"Let's go." With that, Eries headed for her horse with Sid trailing behind.  
  
As Allen helped Sid into his saddle, Sid whispered, "Allen, what's going on? I mean, is she okay?"  
  
"Hurry up!" Eries was already mounted and riding to the cemetery gate. "I'll race you to the edge of town!"  
  
"Errr…" Allen was as clueless as Sid, but he knew Eries enough to know that whatever she had planned, she had thought it through. "This isn't exactly typical of her, but I think we can trust her."  
  
"Come on!" Eries was waving for them to catch up.  
  
"All right," said Sid in a low voice, more to himself than to anyone else. He pushed his hat more firmly onto his head. His gloomy mood had been replaced by a determined one to face whatever madness might be in store for him. Sid urged his horse into a canter with Allen close behind.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
A half hour later, the trio were in the farmlands outlying the capital. Eries smiled, partially because they were nearing their destination and partially because of the exhilarating ride they had had. Their ride had included a series of small races along the straightaways of the roads they had taken. Although Eries' riding capabilities were once tolerable, it had been years she had last ridden, and she was inevitably last in all of the races against the boy Duke and the Knight Caeli. Her rear end was sore, and she knew she was going to pay the price over the next few days. But it was worth it. Worth it to see the youthful exuberance Sid displayed as he whooped and urged his mount against Allen's.  
  
When they weren't racing, Sid had pressed Eries for more details of where they were going, but had gotten nowhere. He finally gave up and asked Allen instead about swords, leviships, and melefs. Allen, for his part, had finally shaken the stiff air that he had had about him earlier. Eries completely understood why he had been so tense, but she was glad to see him relaxed and chatting with Sid.  
  
They halted before a pair of intricately wrought iron gates set into a stone wall. "Here we are," said Eries. They dismounted and Eries unlocked the gates. They walked in, Allen leading their horses by the reins. On the other side of the gates was a beautiful, rustic estate. Large stately trees stood along the borders of the property. The gravel road from the gates led to a large lawn were it forked into three branches. The right path led to a stable complex with a paddock. The left path led to a two story house. Oddly, the largest path, the branch that continued straight on, led to what seemed like a stone pad or foundation. Beyond the buildings was a huge garden, and off in the distance was a vineyard.  
  
"What is this place?" Sid looked around wonderingly.  
  
"Tanglewood. It's good to be back." She took in the sights around her and a flood of memories rushed back to her. Eries smiled as Sid looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Tanglewood?" echoed Sid. "What's that?"He pointed to the stone platform.  
  
"I'll explain in a second. Allen, would you please put the horses in the paddock?" As Allen led the horses away, Eries took Sid to a stone bench between the platform and the house. Although she knew Allen had accepted the fact that Sid's "father" was Mahad, she wanted to spare him hearing references to Sid's "father" if she could.  
  
"Sid, does this house remind you of anything?"  
  
"Ummm…."  
  
"Let me give you a hint. Do you remember the Lion Garden in your father's castle? There was a stand of pine trees, and near that was…"  
  
"—Mother's villa! Now I remember!" Sid tilted his head as he studied the building. "It does sort of look like it, but it was a lot bigger than this."  
  
"That's right. Actually, the villa used to be right there." Eries pointed to the foundation. "After your mother moved to Freid, your father arranged to have the villa moved to Godashim."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She was homesick. And this place had a lot of memories for her. See the grapevines growing over there? This estate is actually a vineyard, but your great-great grandfather had a villa built here, and the Astons have used it as a retreat for years. Your grandfather was never too fond of it, so he was only too happy to give it to Marlene as a present.But the rest of us, myself, Millerna, your grandmother, and your great-uncle Nueva's family, we loved it here. When I was a girl, we would come here at least twice a year. But the last time I was here was when they moved the villa… it's been ages since any of us have visited…. "  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, Father never really cared for Tanglewood for whatever reason. As for me, mainly it was because I was so busy. Helping to rule a kingdom is hard work—I could never seem to get away."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Sid with gravity.  
  
"Millerna didn't want to come out here alone so the only ones that have been coming here for the last 10 years are the caretakers."  
  
"So what's this house? Is this where the caretakers live?"  
  
"No, they live on neighboring estates. They use the house during planting and harvest, but otherwise, it's empty. Actually, it was the guest house."  
  
"Guest house?"  
  
Eries nodded. "Our family stayed in the villa, but if we invited anyone else to come with us, they would stay in these quarters."  
  
"So whom would you invite?"  
  
"Mostly friends of my cousin Lavender's and your mother's stayed here. Sometimes your grandfather would invite certain associates in order to get on their good side. I think the only name you would recognize would be Dryden's."  
  
"Dryden came here?"  
  
"Yes. Being the son of the Chief Adviser had its privileges." She laughed quietly, a deep murmur in her throat. "He always did introduce an interesting dynamic with his presence. Especially with my cousin Indigo. She was always so level-headed and proper. But Dryden somehow managed to get her to do the most outrageous things."  
  
"Like what?" Sid was intrigued.  
  
"Well, one time, he managed to engage her in --of all things--a belching contest. It was disgusting. But the worst part was that Millerna decided it would be fun to join in. She was only three at the time, and, poor child, she ended up throwing up all over her dress. Your mother was appalled. She chased the Dryden all over the garden with a switch while Indigo and I cleaned poor Millerna up."  
  
"Gross! What else?"  
  
"Well, there was another time Dryden got Indigo to go to the irrigation-- better yet," Eries paused and took Sid's hand. "Why don't I show you, " she said with a wink.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
[soundtrack 2, track 14, Cat's delicacy]  
  
"And there's our favorite tree," Eries pointed out.  
  
The tree stood on the bank of a large decorative pond in the garden. It was clearly a very old tree; it was double the height of the guest house, and if Allen wrapped his arms around the tree, his fingertips would barely touch. The strong straight limbs of the tree were silvery with smooth bark. The large green leaves rustled in the morning breeze. Yims, juicy, thin-skinned, soft yellow fruit, were at the point of ripening. On one of the lower branches of the tree hung a swing.  
  
"Can you climb trees?" Eries asked mischieviously.  
  
"Errr…yeah…"  
  
"Last one up the tree is a pickled piscuss!"  
  
"Hey!Wait!NoFairYouHadAHeadStart!"  
  
Allen watched as Eries ran to the tree with Sid hot on her heels. With surprising agility, she sprang up, grabbed the lower most limb of the tree, and swung up and onto the branch. Sid attempted to imitate her feat, but his leap was a touch too low. His fingertips only brushed the limb. After jumping a few times and getting red in the face, he tried scrambling up the trunk, which also proved difficult due to the smooth bark. Meanwhile Eries was thoroughly amused by his attempts.  
  
"I thought you said you could climb."  
  
"Yeah, Freiden priyas, not these things," grunted Sid.  
  
"You know, Millerna and I learned how to get up this tree when we were about half your age."  
  
"Awww, Auntie, give me a –oh, thank you Allen. " Allen had decided to lend him a hand by giving him a boost. Sid smiled gratefully.  
  
Allen had been aloof up until then,trailing behind at a respectful distance and watching the pair tour the grounds together. Eries was clearly enjoying recounting her memories while Sid took in Eries' stories and the charms of the estate with curious eyes. Much as he wanted to, it wouldn't be proper for Allen to participate. He was only there in the capacity of a guard after all. He contented himself with the fact that he was even able to be there to watch.  
  
The branches grew closer together beyond the first branch, and Sid was able to manouver more easily up to where Eries was waiting, hanging upside down from a limb.Feeling like a babysitter, Allen watched as Eries led the two higher into the tree. Although the leaves sometimes hid them from view, their voices drifted down to him. He could hear them chattering clearly over an empty bird's nest that Sid came across.  
  
"You're pretty good at this."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. At any rate, I ought to be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This was my favorite thing about the tree. Your mother and Indigo liked the swing best. But Lavender and I would spend hours in the branches." A pause. "What?"  
  
"You look more like the "swing" type than the "climbing" type."  
  
"Not a chance. This was much more fun. You can see so far from up here. And it was great for pretending games. So can you guess what Millerna liked best about this tree?"  
  
"Climbing?"  
  
"No. Jumping into the pond."  
  
"No way!!"  
  
"That pond is deeper in certain places than you might think. Your great- grandfather deepened the pond where that branch goes over the water. Once you get beyond where that orange rope is tied off, it's safe to jump in. Millerna was always a bit of a tomboy and that's what she did. The rest of us would only do it when it was extremely hot, and then Uncle Nueva would join us, too. " A laugh. "He always looked so funny when he did. He said he was reliving his boyhood days and we would laugh at him." A pause. "Would you like to try?"  
  
"Please!!"  
  
"I think it should be warm enough."  
  
Leaves rustled as they moved down the tree.  
  
"Remember what I said—jump beyond the orange rope. And feet first," she added firmly.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Sid descended back into Allen's view. He made his way to the proper branch and pulled off his clothes as fast as possible, dropping them onto the ground below. When he was clad only in his skivvies, he moved out onto the limb with boyish eagerness. With a shout and a bound he cannonballed himself into the pond.  
  
"Wahooo!!"  
  
Sid's splashdown startled a duck and her brood from their hiding place in the reeds.Sid surfaced as the feathered family began paddling away from the bank. Enchanted, Sid paddled after them.  
  
"Sid! What do you think you are ? A duck?"  
  
Sid quacked in response.  
  
While Eries laughed in the tree, Allen smiled silently. He was so mesmerized by the sight of his son at play that he was slow to respond when the princess shouted down to him.  
  
"Allen ! Catch!" Allen looked up just in time to see a yim fly over his head and splatter about 4 paces behind him. "Ooops bad throw," said Eries apologetically.  
  
"Princess, errr..just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Eries reached over to pluck another fruit. "And you can't expect me to hold these yims AND climb back down again," she added, tossing the yim down to Allen as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
  
So it was that Allen found himself assisting Eries in her fruit-picking endeavor. Meanwhile Sid was becoming acquainted with the different residents of the pond. He would cry out eagerly when he found another bird, frog, fish, or whatever. Allen mused that anyone looking at them would probably guess they were a family picnicking.  
  
He also concluded that Eries was very bad at throwing things.He was scrambling every which way in order to make his catches. About half the yims that didn't collide into tree branches ended up splattered on the ground despite Allen's best efforts. However, she climbed about the tree with remarkable speed and ease, moving higher and higher in search of fruit. Finally, Allen became a bit concerned.  
  
"Princess!" he called."Are you sure its safe to be up that high?"  
  
Her figure was partially obscured by leaves, but he could see her face looking down at him reassuringly."I'm fine. See? Nothing to worry about," she said, bouncing lightly on her limb.  
  
A creak.  
  
Oh no. "Princess!" cried out Allen. Even as the words left his mouth, the branch snapped.  
  
Eries plummeted.  
  
Allen flung the fruit aside and ran to catch her. He was almost there when he stepped on one of the fallen fruit. He managed not to trip and caught Eries just in time. Unfortunately, between his momentum and the slippery, squashed fruit, Allen could not stop. He stumbled three more steps forward, tripped on a root, whirled about, took two wild steps backward, and--  
  
SPLASH  
  
Allen shook his head vigorously and opened his eyes. He was sitting about chest deep in water. Aside from a bruised backside and pride, Allen was fine. Seated somewhat awkwardly on his lap was a coughing Eries. Somehow, he had kept a firm hold on Eries throughout the slipping, tripping, stumbling, and falling into the pond.  
  
"Are you OK?" Allen asked, concerned. Eries brushed her wet hair out of her eyes. She seemed a bit disoriented as she took stock of herself.  
  
"Yes, I think so. I..." her gaze locked onto Allen's, and the words died on her lips.  
  
Time seemed to stop.  
  
Allen became acutely aware of her body against his. Despite the cool water, he could feel a heat rising in his body. Her face was so close to his. It would be easy, so easy, just to lean forward and--  
  
"Hey!!! Are you all right!" Sid had witnessed Eries' fall from the other end of the pond. He had just pulled himself out of the water and was running over to them.  
  
Sid's shrill call broke the spell. Eries cast her eyes downward. A rosy flush spread over her pale cheeks. Allen for his part had been rudely jolted back into reality and mentally berated himself for a fool. He had nearly given himself away. An incredibly uncomfortable awkwardness hung between them. As the sound of Sid's footsteps grew louder, he realized he had to do something to dispel the tension.  
  
Quickly.  
  
So he did the first (unfortunately, juvenile) thing that popped into his head.  
  
Forcing his voice to be light, he said , "Why is it is, Princess," causing her to turn to look at him, albeit dazedly, "that every time I'm with you I get-"  
  
"--soaking wet!!" His last words were punctuated by a splash of water onto her shoulder.  
  
Eries squealed and got her feet. As soon as she had regained her footing, she splashed back at Allen.  
  
Sid stopped in his tracks. Before him was a very strange sight: a princess and a knight having a water fight. He puzzled over it briefly, shrugged, and ran full tilt towards them, yelling, "Me too! Me too!" He leaped into the water dousing both of the adults with a splash.  
  
They dissipated into a frenzy of laughter and splashing.  
  
`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`  
  
AN: * GASP * This was not part of the original outline. This AND the next chapt was supposed to be a short(yeah right like that ever happens with us) little chapt to make developments in A+E's relationship more believable. We would have combined the chapts but we wanted to put something out before month's end so here you go. 


	9. ch9

Hello all!  
  
Sherlgirl: Really wish we could see that sketch, unfortunately we don't have a copy (WAH!)  
  
Kenta: R was thinking about having one of the characters wear white (EEP!) but b/c the chpt length was getting out of hand we took it out and made everyone modest : )  
  
Date posted: April 30, 2002  
  
  
  
=========-=-==-=-=-  
  
At length, Eries gave up the good fight and hauled herself out of the water. Allen and Sid continued a bit longer but shortly followed suit.  
  
As they wrung the excess water out from their clothes, Eries suggested they head over to the guest house where a lunch and a change of clothes was waiting for them. Though, she commented wryly, she had been anticipating them damaging or soiling their clothes, not getting completely soaked--  
  
Stopping in midsentence, she tapped Allen's shoulder and pointed. Both of them smiled. Excitement over, the exhausted boy had flopped onto his back in the grass and was fast asleep. Eries moved quietly over to kneel beside Sid. She was about to pick him up, when she looked at Allen. For a moment, Allen felt transparent, as if she were looking into his very soul. She gestured: would Allen like to carry Sid? Allen's heart leapt. Yes!!! He nodded.  
  
As Eries went to gather Sid's clothing and some of the fruit, Allen moved to his son's side. Gently, he picked Sid up. Sid stirred a little but remained asleep. Allen peered down at his face tenderly. The expression Allen wore was one normally reserved for parents holding their newborn for the first time. Then again, it was the first time…  
  
The walk to the house took a few minutes, and they passed all too quickly for Allen. Still, he treasured those moments holding his son's warm slumbering weight, and burned them into his memory.  
  
Most of the rooms within the house were in storage: furniture covered with protective cloths and curtains drawn tightly over the high windows. However, a breakfast nook and adjacent kitchen apparently had been cleaned, aired, and prepared for their arrival. The table was already set for three, and a basket of food sat in the kitchen.  
  
Eries led Allen up a flight of stairs. At the landing at the top of the stairs was a sitting area. Spring sunshine shone in through the windows on the wall opposite the stairway. Two bedrooms opened into the sitting area, one on either side of the stairs. The bedrooms and sitting area had also been prepared for their arrival.  
  
Allen followed Eries into one of the rooms. After he had laid the sleeping boy gently on the bed, Eries handed a bundle of fresh clothes into Allen's arms and indicated that he change in the other room. He swiftly did as he was told, hanging his wet garments by the open windows to dry.  
  
He returned to the other room where Eries had just finished changing Sid's clothes and was tucking him in under the sheets. Seeing Allen already dressed, she grabbed another bundle and left to the vacated bedroom to change as well.  
  
Allen remained where he was in the doorway . He was completely captivated by Sid so peacefully asleep.  
  
A tendril of gloominess began to worm its way into his thoughts. Allen quashed it almost instantly. No, he thought firmly to himself. He was not going to dwell on his past regrets or on what his future would be denied. To do so would taint this precious moment he had been graced with.  
  
Stay in the moment.  
  
And he did. For the next few minutes, there was no past, no future, only the present. Nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered.  
  
A soft thud drew Allen's attention. He turned to see Eries settling onto one of the sofas of the sitting area. Her hair was pulled over one shoulder. The events of the morning had done an impressive job of snarling her hair. She grimaced as she attempted to work out the tangles with her fingers. "A comb is definitely in order." Sighing she gave up. "So Allen," she said, looking up at him, "when your hair was as long as mine, how did you manage to keep it so immaculate as you went traipsing all over Gaia?"  
  
"Caeli secret. If I told you, I'd be drawn and quartered."  
  
"Oh, you're no help." Eries pouted, but Allen could see a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
She was about to resume the task of smoothing out her hair when Allen spoke. "Princess?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Princess, I should apologize for my behavior earlier."  
  
Eries looked at him blankly.  
  
"Splashing you. It was unbecoming for someone in my position. I acted rudely and immaturely and--"  
  
Eries waved her hand, cutting him off. "Allen, if anything, I should be thanking you. For catching me." The previous awkwardness returned as both of them remembered Eries being in Allen's arms. "Not to mention," she continued quickly, "it's not as if I was being completely mature either. Climbing trees and throwing fruit at you and all. Besides, Sid thoroughly enjoyed it," she said, looking over his shoulder to where Sid slept.  
  
  
  
"Yes he did." Following her lead, Allen turned to look at Sid as well. They fell silent, both relishing the fact that Sid had, for the last few hours, been able to behave as carefree as any other child his age.  
  
It was time precious for Sid and precious for Allen as well. Despite the circumstances, it felt so--perfect. Allen doubted that Eries fully understood the magnitude of her kindness to him. He felt his heart overflow with gratitude towards this woman who knew him so well, whom he trusted so completely, and who had amazed him on more than one occasion with the depth of her friendship.  
  
He turned to tell her, thank her. "Princess?"  
  
She was asleep.  
  
Allen tiptoed closer for a better look. Definitely asleep. Before his logical side could stop him, he found himself settling on to the sofa next to her. The depression made by his weight on the cushions caused Eries' body to slide slightly in his direction. The motion caused Eries to shift in her sleep and--  
  
Oh...oh.  
  
Wide-eyed, Allen watched as Eries settled herself more comfortably... onto his shoulder.  
  
He froze. Allen's mind when completely blank. For a full minute, he simply stared at her. His brain could not quite register the fact that it was Eries snuggled up against him. He started to feel a little dizzy.  
  
Allen reminded himself to breathe. Several breaths later, his head started to clear. "Idiot," he thought to himself, "she's ASLEEP. She is no idea what she's doing so this means nothing. "  
  
"But there's no reason why I should waste this opportunity..."  
  
Allen relaxed. This was not he had anticipated, but he was not going to pass up the chance to admire Eries close up.  
  
She was indeed lovely. He marveled at how serene and relaxed she looked as she slept. And then he noticed something else.  
  
She snored.  
  
It was not a loud one, but it was definitely a snore. Rather like the steady purr of a cat. Allen found himself feeling rather giddy with all the idiosyncrasies he had discovered about Eries recently. "So," he thought, as he stifled a giggle, "the Crown Princess Eries Aria Aston, who is an admirable monarch in every way, cannot hold a tune, climbs trees like squirrel, has no throwing abilities whatsoever, AND she snores."  
  
Actually, he found her snores rather adorable. Especially when compared to the racket made by Vargas, the men of Fort Castello, and, of all people, Serena. Serena had generated a surprising volume of noise for such a petite woman. Sometimes, at night, Allen would hear her through the walls separating their rooms and fancy that someone was sawing wood next door. He used to tease her by saying that she was louder asleep than awake.  
  
Serena. Allen sighed. If there was anyone he would have entrusted with the knowledge of his feelings for Eries, it would have been her. Even if the primary reason was that he doubted he could have kept it a secret from her for very long.  
  
Gently, so as not to wake her, Allen picked up a lock of Eries' hair and began to slowly work out the knots. "Serena," he thought, "I--I wish you were here. I could use your advice right now. Desperately."  
  
In a few moments, he had the strands in his fingers smoothed out. He savored the feel of her hair on his fingers before he let go.  
  
"Stay in the moment," he reminded himself. He reached for another tangled lock.  
  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0  
  
A sudden movement woke Eries. Her eyes still closed, she heard Allen's voice. "Duke Sid? Sid? Are you all right?"  
  
Instantly Eries was awake. Her eyes snapped open, and she was on her feet, hurrying into Sid's bedroom.  
  
Sid was sitting, hunched over at the edge of the bed. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest. He was breathing in a peculiar wheezing gasping sort of manner, which Eries guessed had alarmed Allen and which certainly alarmed her. Asthma attack and anaphylactic shock immediately flashed in her mind.  
  
Allen was already hovering over Sid. Eries could see he was forcing himself to be calm as he gently asked Sid where it hurt and how bad the pain was. Allen reached out to better examine Sid when he gave no response.  
  
Sid batted Allen's hand away, startling both Allen and Eries. "Go 'way." Sid's voice was strained. The two words were sharp with frustration and anger. Sid paid no heed to Allen's reaction, but as Allen quickly drew back, Eries could see that Allen had been deeply hurt. Allen looked up at Eries with a slightly panicked look in his eyes. He didn't know what to do.  
  
With a "let me try to take care of this" look, Eries indicated for Allen to move away from Sid. Allen quickly obliged, blending into the background to let Eries take over.  
  
Eries kneeled before Sid. Sid's head was down. She angled herself to look into his face. "Sid? Sid?" she said gently.  
  
"Can't you just leave me alone!" Sid choked. He turned away from her, but not before she saw Sid's eyes, bright with unshed tears.  
  
Eries could have kicked herself. She should have anticipated this. Between Hitomi, Merle, and Millerna, Eries had pieced together what had happened when Zaibach attacked Freid: Sid's insecurities about living up to his parents expectations, how Mahad had admonished Sid for weeping over Godashim, how Mahad had been slain, and Sid's promise not to cry.  
  
Between King Aston's illness and Dryden's temporary insanity and her own grief, Eries had to admit that she had not been particularly attentive to Sid at Millerna's funeral, and she could not recall how much of an impact it had had on him. But she should have realized the possible implications of recounting all of these memories for Millerna's Remembrance. And the fact that Sid's emotional well-being might not be exactly in the greatest of health...  
  
Oh, she could have smacked Mahad for his words. HARD. Yes, Sid was a prince of Freid and had responsibilities, but Mahad had been talking to a 5- year-old at the time. Despite all the demands in Eries' life, she was at least able to have a childhood, short as it was, where she was able to feel protected and nurtured.  
  
Eries knew what she had to do.  
  
She sat next to Sid and began to pull him onto her lap. Sid protested and tried to get away, but Eries was adamant. "No, Sid," she said firmly. "I can't let you alone. You're my sister's son and I love you and care for you." She finally managed to get him onto her lap, although she also gained a sharp kick in the thigh in the process. She kept a tight grip on him as Sid continued to wriggle in her grasp. "And I have to tell you something you need to hear."  
  
Eries paused and continued gently, "it's OK for you to cry."  
  
Sid immediately became still. After a long silence, he whispered, voice trembling, "But…but… I promised Father… I promised…"  
  
[Soundtrack 2, track 16, "Hitomi theme."]  
  
  
  
"You know what else I remember about Millerna?"Eries expected no response and did not receive one. "Millerna was always one to wear her heart on her sleeve. I sometimes would criticize her for it, but she would always say, "What's the use of being alive if you can't act like it." And it was her firm belief that hiding your feelings too much would get you sick."  
  
"When she loved someone, it showed. When she didn't, it showed. She laughed when she felt like it. And when she was sad, she cried."  
  
"It's Millerna's Remembrance today. I think that she would want you to make an exception today."  
  
Sid began to weep. Softly at first, but it soon crescendoed into gut wrenching sobs that shook his entire body. It was a little frightening to hear. Eries could tell that Allen was also disturbed by the force of Sid's weeping. But Eries made no attempt to stem the tide of Sid's tears. Let it come, she thought, this has been delayed far too long. She simply held him in a comforting embrace and rocked him back and forth as he clung to her. Her shirt became damp from the torrent of tears.  
  
After several minutes, Sid cried himself out until there was nothing left except for an occasional hiccup. Eries looked down at him. He still clung tightly to her, his head buried in her bosom. He looked so young, so young...  
  
"You know, your father was right about having to be emotionally strong. When you're a ruler, people look up to you. If you showed the least bit of weakness, they lose heart. But your father was only partially right."  
  
"Everyone, even kings and queens and warriors, have moments of weakness. But if you keep hiding it and ignoring it and always having to put up a false front, it eats away inside of you, and then you truly do become weak."  
  
"You need to find a time and a place. Somewhere safe. Somewhere private. Where you can let loose the fears, the sorrow, the anger."  
  
"It's best if you can find someone you trust to lean on also. Your mother was that someone for me for a long time. She was my best friend, and we were always there for each other. That's what families are for. I know it's hard to find someone like that outside of family. You have to be very careful whom you open up to. But it's much better than the alternative. I know that because I was like that, trying to rely on myself, not wanting to show my weakness to others." Eries raised her head and looked directly at Allen. "It took me a long time, but I finally realized how much harder it is alone."  
  
Allen blinked, momentarily startled by her allusion to their friendship. He quickly recovered and returned her gaze with genuine warmth in his eyes.  
  
She tilted Sid's face up and wiped the remnants of his tears away from his cheeks with her handkerchief. "Now blow," she said handing her handkerchief over to him. Sid obediently blew his nose. "Do you want to tell me what's upsetting you?" she asked gently. " You don't have to if you don't want to. But I want you to know, you're just about all the family I've got left, and I would never do anything to harm you."  
  
"What about--" Sid's eyes darted over in Allen's direction.  
  
"Allen? He's as close as family," said Eries simply.  
  
Sid trusted his aunt implicitly and accepted her reply without further comment. Allen, on the other hand, had been taken off guard by Eries' statement. She could see the embarrassed expression on his face. She had essentially told the truth without giving it away...  
  
"That's mother...isn't it?" Sid pointed.On the wall across from them, hung an oil painting, which had been unnoticed by the adults until now. It was a depiction of Eries and her sisters in Tanglewood's garden. Indigo, who was quite talented, had painted it some months before Marlene had gone to Freid. Marlene was resplendent in the picture. Wearing a rose colored sundress, she looked the perfection of maidenhood. Millerna in pigtails was adorable if over abundant in ruffles and ribbons. And Eries...well Eries was her awkward-looking teenage self, but grinning broadly as she posed between her sisters. A brass plate on the frame bore the caption: "Marlene, Sniper, and Millie."  
  
"Yes, that is. That was the summer--Sid what's the matter?" Sid was beginning to sniffle again.  
  
"I didn't recognize her!" Sid wailed. "Not until I saw her name. I'm such a bad son. I'm starting to forget--forget what she looked like...father too..." He broke down in tears again. Eries held him as his body convulsed with sobs.  
  
So that's it, she thought sadly. But then again, how could he remember? Marlene had died when he was just a toddler. And he had nothing, no mementos, no portraits, not even the home he had grown up in with his parents to remember them by.  
  
She waited until Sid calmed down again. "It's OK," she soothed, "It happens. To all of us. Memories fade. But it's part of living, of moving on."  
  
"It's important to remember the past. But you shouldn't torture yourself that you don't remember everything. And even if you did remember everything, well that wouldn't be good either. Because that would mean you were always looking backwards and never ahead. That's not what your parents wanted for you."  
  
She tilted Sid's face up to her again. "You were the future to your parents. Even though it's hard for you to remember them, there will always be a little bit of them in everything you do, because they raised you. They wanted you not to always look back at them, but to take their hopes and press forward with them. They wanted you moving ahead. For Freid. For them. For you."  
  
"I know that doesn't necessarily help when you want to remember them or what they were like. But it's harder to remember people when you're remembering by yourself. You know, we still have the rest of the day together. If you like we can share together some of what we remember about your mother and father. Millerna, too. I did spend the first fifteen years of my life with your mother so there's a lot that I can tell you about her. Would you like that?"  
  
Sid nodded.  
  
"And like I said, we're_family_. If you ever feel that like this again or want to know more about your mother or Millerna, I'll do my best to be there for you. All you have to do is let your crazy, old Aunt Eries know."  
  
"You're not crazy," mumbled Sid.  
  
"Oh, so I guess that means I'm old them."  
  
"Well, you are over 20."  
  
"You!" Eries tousled his hair as he giggled and squirmed in protest. Eries gave him one last nougie and hugged him fiercely. She was relieved to have him brighten up. She made a mental note to have the painting wrapped up and sent to him for his next birthday.  
  
"Auntie?" Sid asked after she had released him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Millie, that's Auntie Millerna. But who's Sniper?"  
  
"Oh, that's me."  
  
"Ehhhh?" Sid was incredulous. His eyes darted between the girl with the over large grin in the portrait to the elegant, self-assured woman beside him.  
  
"Stop that, you'll give yourself whiplash. Yes, that's me, a long time ago." It felt like another lifetime ago. "And that was my nickname."  
  
"Wow, you've changed."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement."  
  
"But why Sniper-?"  
  
"Because I killed somebody."  
  
"What!!!"  
  
"Sorry. Old joke. Actually it's a long story. Includes your mother, too. Hey, I'm starving, how about I tell you over lunch?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Eries and Sid bustled downstairs with a considerably relieved to Allen following behind them.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-//0/0/0/0/0  
  
That night Allen dreamed.  
  
This time it was different.  
  
He and Eries were on a lawn in the shade of a tree. They were sitting side- by-side, her body leaning against his, his arm around her waist. It was the very picture of contentment.  
  
Suddenly, three tow-headed children ran onto the lawn before them. They tumbled and romped like so many puppies. Eries laughed and called out to them, and then the children were running towards them...  
  
Allen woke with a start. For a long time, he sat there, curled up in the darkness, with his face buried in his hands.  
  
This was getting to be more than he could take.  
  
By sunrise, he had made his decision.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-  
  
Authors note: we are back on our outlined schedule now. Unless we come up with any more detours, we are now two-thirds of the way through this fan fic. Please continue to read and review! 


	10. ch10

Date posted: May 7, 2002  
  
If you have the third Escaflowne soundtrack, please try reading the story with the suggested background music. hS wrote this chapter while listening to this track over and over and over and over again. In her humble opinion, it works out very very well.  
  
Hey, can someone tell us what the abbrev. "lol" means?  
  
Aria-chan: thanks for catching our mistake. Actually, after fixing that one we noticed a whole bunch of other mistakes. Many apologies for doing a sloppy editorial job before posting.  
  
Aerika-san: OK, technically you are right. But it would be a bit awkward to write "...the first time he was holding his son that he was not holding him hostage." And hopefully, most people get the gist of it, so we will let the text stand as is. Besides, we're getting a little tired of editing this chapter. And, sorry to disappoint, but Sid will have to be heading back to Freid now. He does have a kingdom (or dukedom or whatever people want to call it) to rule. Also, we are very sorry to be hearing that "Girl" will be coming to an end soon. We hope you change your mind about the extending the story into and beyond the series part. By the way, we read your new Marlene story. We really enjoyed the writing, although we still think that Marlene was very very very bad to have taken Eries' man away from her.  
  
  
  
----==  
  
It was done.  
  
Submitting, processing, and getting his request approved by Gen. Keyes and Dean Sir Adriel had gone relatively smoothly. His explanation for transfer had been accepted with minimal questioning and comments, although both of his superiors had been surprised by the request. Considering Allen's obvious dedication to his students, Dean Sir Adriel was surprised by Allen's sudden desire to return to active duty. He was also sorry to lose him as Allen was both popular and effective as an instructor. He tried to convince him to consider one of the other two Asturian training centers as Allen apparently was set on leaving the capitol. Allen politely declined., explaining that he wished to re-hone his skills. Gen. Keyes, on the other hand, had been more surprised by Allen's choice for relocation. However, he was hard pressed to find a candidate that was as well-qualified for the requested position, which had been unfilled for months. Because Allen was volunteering to go, he was loath to discourage him.  
  
Allen made the announcement to his students shortly after receiving approval. They were disappointed at the news, especially Kevin. But they all wished him the best at his new post. After training sessions had concluded for the day, Kevin had taken Allen aside and spoken with him privately. Kevin told him that he was sorry to see him go, but Kevin only had half a year of training left before he was eligible for assignment. So, really, it wouldn't be that much longer before Kevin could leave the academy and start active duty, perhaps even active duty under Allen's command. And at that point, he might even be able to show his old instructor a thing or two. With a cocky grin, he commented that it was unlikely that Allen would be able to maintain his level of swordsmanship without a sparring partner of Kevin's caliber to practice against. Allen had smiled, happy to see how far Kevin had come from his old bitter self. With a friendly slap on the shoulder, Allen told Kevin that he looked forward to their next match.  
  
Nell's reaction had been entirely different. Allen told her he was returning to active duty, but he wished for her to continue maintaining the Schezar estate in his absence. He then began to thank her for her past years of dedication and service to him and his family. He did not nearly say half of what he wanted to say because, by that point, Nell had already broken into tears. The old matron's fondness for Allen and Serena went beyond most master/servant relationships. That was quite apparent as she wept and carried on and peppered Allen with questions: When was he leaving? When would he be back? Would he need her to send him supplies? Would he be back to visit? How in the world was he going to get a decent meal out there? And what kind of laundry facilities did they have out there anyway?  
  
It was a tad embarrassing. Allen finally managed to preoccupy her by having her ready his belongings for his departure. With something akin to relief, Allen slipped out of the house.  
  
  
  
All that was left now was to tell Eries.  
  
The day after the Millerna's Remembrance, Sid had returned to Freid. At the last moment, Eries had decided to accompany him home. The two had become considerably closer after Millerna's Remembrance, and Eries was reluctant to end their time together. So she had flown to Freid with Sid and stayed briefly at Godashim. Upon her return to Asturia, she had matters to attend to at Rampart and Kanno so it was several days before she set foot in the capitol again. Time enough for Allen to get his request in and approved without her finding out, without her questioning his motives, without a chance for his resolve to break. But now that everything was in place, it was time to tell her.  
  
But how?  
  
Allen wandered aimlessly about Palas as he pondered and racked his mind for the answer. He would tell her face-to-face. That was for certain. He owed her that much. They had shared too much together for the news to come from a third party or a mute piece of paper. But what to say? How to say it? Where? He phrased different speeches in his mind, visualized various scenarios. What would she say? How would she react? Would it be like Kevin's smiling goodbye- best-wishes-until-we meet-again? Or would it be like Nell's tearful response?  
  
It was mentally exhausting torture.  
  
The distant rumble of thunder broke Allen's train of thought. He looked up. Clouds were gathering overhead, darkening the sunset sky. A summer storm, he thought.  
  
With a start, he realized he was at the cemetery. Unconsciously, he had taken the route he used to visit Serena's grave those days soon after her passing.  
  
And then he saw Eries.  
  
She was sitting, leaning against Serena's headstone. She was dressed in a plain green linen dress, and her hair was tied back with a matching ribbon. A neatly folded fawn colored cloak and straw hat lay beside her. An oversized portfolio was balanced on her knees. Eries was using it as a makeshift drawing board and seemed to be concentrating intently on her work.  
  
Before Allen could react, she stretched and looked up from her task. She saw Allen immediately.  
  
  
  
Allen cursed himself. He had not bothered to change out of his Caeli uniform before going on his walk. There was no way Eries could mistake him for someone else.  
  
Ready or not, he might as well get it over with.  
  
Eries waved to Allen and scrambled to her feet. As she was putting her drawing back into the portfolio, a sudden gust tore the sheet from her hands. She chased after it, but the wind carried it swiftly out of her range. It flew towards Allen. A few quick long-legged strides and he had caught the tip of the runaway parchment in his fingertips. Intending to roll the drawing up and give it back to Eries, he pulled the sheet taut between his hands.  
  
His breath caught in his throat.  
  
In colored pencil was a depiction of a memory that had been invading his thoughts and dreams for the past few weeks. A perfect spring day, a cloudless sky, calm waters below, and seabirds peacefully circling above. The shores of the shining city of Palas with the Chrysotile monument standing a sentinel's watch over it. And…a pair leisurely sailing the waters in a skiff. The man's face was partially obscured by his cap and the woman's by her hair and her bonnet, but it was obvious to Allen who they were. She had captured every detail exactly down to the pattern of his neckerchief. The name on the bow of the boat could be made out: Caprice.  
  
Anyone else looking at that drawing would not have noticed anything particularly unusual about it. But for Allen and Eries it had a whole level of meaning all to its own.  
  
Eries appeared at his elbow. She was out of breath from chasing the runaway drawing. "You. Weren't. Supposed. To. See. That," she panted, visibly chagrined. She paused to catch her breath and continued. "That was supposed to be a surprise. I wanted-I wanted to give it to you. To thank you."  
  
Allen was unable to utter a word. He was transfixed by the drawing in his hands. Eries mistook Allen's silence for negative criticism of her work. "It's not quite done yet and it's an amateur's job, I know. And I'm not quite the artist that Indigo was. If you don't want it, it's--"  
  
"It's wonderful," breathed Allen. But not nearly as wonderful as you. "I'll treasure it."  
  
Eries smiled. She seemed relieved that Allen had liked her gift and slightly embarrassed at his compliment. There was nothing more Allen wanted to do at that moment than to reach out and embrace her...  
  
Stop it! You have to tell her. Tell her now. Before you end up any deeper than you already are.  
  
Allen slowly began to roll up the drawing. "Princess Eries, there something I have to tell you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm being transferred."  
  
"Oh." She sounded as if she had been expecting something like that. "So Dean Sir Adriel's finally decided to rotate you to one of the other academies?" That would have made sense. In fact, he had made that offer.  
  
"No, actually I'm returning to active duty."  
  
"Oh." A pause. "I guess that means you're going to Luxor to join up with Gaddes and your old crewmates then. Or will you be going to Rampart instead?" she asked casually. Again, that would have made sense. Gen. Keyes proffered those posts to Allen when he first learned that Allen wanted to return to active duty.  
  
"No, I'm going back to the frontier."  
  
There. He had said it.  
  
Eries looked at him blankly as if she didn't quite comprehend his words. Allen felt himself losing composure so he turned away from her to look out at the ocean. "I will be heading the reconstruction project for Fort Castello. I leave in three days." He was removing himself as far as possible from her. Unlike the other posts offered him, there was practically no chance that their paths would cross out there in the swamps. And the assignment was a long-term one as well. Gen. Keyes had made it clear that Allen could be reassigned after an 18 month term as were other personnel. However, Allen had specifically requested that he stay out there until the fort was completed. At best that would take five years. At worst...  
  
"Gen. Keyes is assigning me out there until the completion of the fort. It's not surprising, really." Liar. " After all, I was the previous commander there and have the most--"  
  
"COWARD!!!" The word sliced through him like a blade.  
  
He whirled about to face her. Eries was livid. Her blue eyes blazed with anger. She looked like she was about ready to throttle him.  
  
Her voice shook with fury. "I don't care how brave people say you are or that you have a Caeli title, Allen Schezar. When it comes to facing your own emotions, you're nothing but a coward." Allen stood in stunned silence.  
  
"Don't think I don't see what you're doing. When your mother died, you ran away. When Marlene died, you hid in the swamps. It doesn't have to be this way now." Her voice lost its edge and she spoke imploringly. "Just because Serena is gone doesn't mean you're alone. Why can't you be a man about it? Face your loss and deal with it?"  
  
{You're wrong. This isn't about loss. This is about wanting something I've never had and never can have. Ever.}  
  
Anger spent, Eries looked at him beseechingly. "Why can't you--why can't you stop running away?"  
  
{ Because it hurts too much to stay...to stand by and watch you go to someone else.}  
  
"There's nothing left for me here," he said without emotion.  
  
"What about the Academy? Your students? What about Kevin? Don't you realize how much he looks up to you? What about Lady Alexandra?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
{Eries, oh, Eries don't make this harder for me than it already is.}  
  
Allen spoke wearily. "There will be other teachers. And Kevin will be fine. He's practically a man now. He doesn't really need my help anymore. Alexandra has her own family. And...and Eries, you've always been strong..." Allen had to leave. He couldn't take much more.  
  
{Forgive me. }"I have to go. I'm sorry if I've upset you." {She'll get over it. She's strong...really...she is...}  
  
Allen turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Eries lunged forward. Grabbing his arm, she stopped him in his tracks. Allen turned his face away from her.  
  
{Eries...please don't...don't do this...}  
  
  
  
"You're wrong. Don't go." Her voice was unsteady with emotion. "I'm not-- I'm not as strong as you think I am."  
  
{Go! Don't let things get any worse than they already are. }  
  
Allen steeled himself. Taking another step forward, he tried to shrug her off. But Eries refused to let go.  
  
"Please!" Allen stopped. There was a desperation in her voice  
  
"I need you--I need you here. Don't you know--don't you know how hard it is to pick up the pieces...alone? Don't--don't go...don't leave me...I love you--"  
  
[ soundtrack three, track four, Farewell]  
  
{What did you say?!}  
  
Allen's head whipped around to look at her. Eries looked as if she were in shock. Her face was deadly pale.  
  
  
  
He looked directly into her eyes; they seemed unfocused, unseeing. "Eries," he said quietly. Hearing her name, her eyes refocused. With a choking sound, she let go of him. Slowly and unsteadily she backed away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean...I...I have no right..."  
  
"Eries..."  
  
"Farewell." With a sob, she turned and ran.  
  
"Eries!!!" Allen lunged forward but stopped himself. It took every bit of self-control he had to stop himself. From running after her retreating form, from overtaking her, holding her, and confessing to her, "I love you, too."  
  
It began to rain.  
  
"Perhaps, it's better this way. Better she not know..." he thought. His eyes dropped to look upon the drawing in his hand and regret flooded his heart.  
  
`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`'`'`'`'`'`'`'[continue soundtrack]  
  
In a blind panic, Eries ran, heedless of the pouring rain. She slipped in a muddy spot and fell headlong onto the path.  
  
The impact knocked the wind out of her, but also knocked the sense back into her.  
  
I love Allen. No! That can't be true!  
  
But as Eries searched her heart, she knew it was true. She realized it was true the moment she spoke those words.  
  
How? How? She trembled as tears of despair slid down her cheeks.  
  
Eries had known early on that her marriage would be to suit Asturia's interests, not her own. She wanted to spare herself heartache, especially after Marlene's disastrous affair. So while others around her, including her sisters, fell in and out of love, Eries guarded her heart carefully, distancing herself from any and all potential romantic interests, nipping any amorous feelings in the bud.  
  
So how could this have happened?  
  
In a flash of understanding, Eries realized what her fatal error had been: she had let herself be vulnerable. That day when she was grieving for Millerna, she could have turned away from him. Instead, she let herself be comforted by him. After that, it had been progressively easier for her to rely on him, to trust him, to open up to him. And he had never done anything to betray that trust. On the contrary, he had reached out to her, fulfilled those needs she never realized she had.  
  
And so, without realizing it, she had been falling in love with him all this time.  
  
A cry of anger and frustration burst from her. No. There was no way this could possibly work out. Allen was a man with a tarnished past. He had no standing, nothing of substance to offer the Crown. Even if she could convince her father and the Council of such a match, there was the whole matter of Allen himself. She was close to him, but that had been primarily by virtue of her bond to Serena. She was a friend, nothing more.  
  
And he was leaving.  
  
Remembering his words, Eries felt completely abandoned.  
  
Was it the fate of all the Aston sisters to love this man whom they could never truly have?  
  
She had to forget him. Forget she felt anything of the sort towards him.  
  
A hard cold voice in the back of Eries' mind spoke. Get up. Stop this at once. You are the Crown Princess of Asturia. Behave in a manner suited to your rank.  
  
Eries slowly got to her feet. She had bruised one knee badly when she fell and her hands were scratched. Drenched and splattered with mud, she began to limp home with all the dignity she could muster. But her own words echoed in her mind.  
  
"I'm not as strong as you think I am..."  
  
--`.`,`,`,`,`,.``.  
  
Three days later, Allen boarded a leviship bound for the periphery. He took a few belongings with him, almost all of which were of a practical nature. He only took three purelysentimental items with him:his father's journal; a pencil sketch of the bay by Palas; and a letter that he had received the previous day.  
  
The letter read:  
  
"Sir Allen Crusade Schezar:  
  
Please accept my apologies for my words to you. Forget that I ever uttered them.  
  
May Kami-sama bless your endeavors and grant you a safe return.  
  
--Princess Eries Aria Aston"  
  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&****  
  
R: before you start pelting us with fruit for doing this to our favorite couple, please remember that we were promised you some romantic angst earlier.  
  
hS: *sniffles*  
  
R: hey, stop that! YOU wrote this chapter!  
  
hS: but it's so CRUEL! WAHHHHH!!!  
  
R: * sweatdrops * Anyway, this WILL be resolved. AND, please continue to read and review! 


	11. 11

Wow! Thanks to everyone who answered our question—this chpt goes out to all of you: Wintermute-san, Meghanna-san, Kenta-san, and Mystic-Wolf-san.  
  
To Wintermute-san: yes, that is correct about the director's note that Eries is in love with Allen during the series. However, we did not realize that until chapter six of our fan fiction. (hS starts banging head repeatedly against wall). Please refer to our authors note right before chapter 6.  
  
Seiki-san: We would read your fan fiction about Harry Potter, but unfortunately, we have not seen in the movie nor read any of the books. If that ever happens though, we will read your story.  
  
Ice Princess: Hurry up with your Eries site!We wanna see!!  
  
Date posted: May 30, 2002  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
AN: text within ** are flashbacks  
  
Forget about him. Easier said than done.  
  
Eries was by nature practical and realistic. She mentally ticked off the various reasons why she should take no further interest in Allen Schezar. He was beneath her in rank. The shadow of Leon Schezar still cast a stigma over his family's name. He had had an affair with her sister. He had a Playboy reputation. He had a history of being unable to cope with loss and had left Palas (again) for that very reason. She should be relieved, glad even, that he had left when he had.  
  
She wasn't.  
  
So as time passed, and days lengthened into weeks, she remained painfully aware of his absence.  
  
This was so unlike her. She had always been able to keep some measure of control over her emotions. It wasn't as if he were the first male to pique her attention. But then again, she had never allowed herself to become so deeply involved before. Various things would trigger unbidden memories. The sight of the ocean was enough to send her back to that sail with Allen by her side. The sound of leaves rustling in the breeze, and she would remember falling, falling and being caught securely in his arms. Once, she was on her way to a merchant's meeting with Annette and George when they happened upon Lady Alexandra. She was out on a walk with Oski. The swamps were not a place for pets so Allen had given him to Lady Alexandra. While her companions chatted with Lady Alexandra, Eries quietly regarded Oski. Lady Alexandra took note of Eries' melancholy and had spoken comforting words to her. Luckily for Eries, Alexandra had assumed that Oski was a reminder of Serena, not Allen.  
  
She was now in uncharted territory, and it frustrated and frightened her. At times, she wanted to cry out for help, but there seemed to be no one she could turn to. The situation was too complicated for her to unburden her cares off just anyone. Whom she chose to cast her affections upon had implications, not just for herself personally, but for the entire kingdom. A single carelessly uttered word had the potential for serious consequences. This was the sort of matter that she would only have entrusted to family. Unfortunately, her only choices were her father and Sid. Her father was just about the last person she wanted to confide in. She briefly considered confiding in Sid. Though he was mature for his age, he was still a child. In addition, she was reluctant to share this matter with Sid because of the hidden relationship between him and Allen. There was always the slim possibility that Eries might let slip mention of Allen's relationship with Marlene. She couldn't take that chance for all parties involved. Her inability to speak freely concerning the various aspects of Allen's past was yet another complication in confiding to someone.  
  
Perhaps Hitomi....Eries did not know for certain, but she guessed that Hitomi knew most of the key pieces of Allen's past. After all, she had spent a great deal of time in close company with Allen, and their relationship HAD gotten to the point that Allen had proposed to her. Not to mention, Hitomi's powers of perception were unusually keen thanks to her "gift". Though at first Eries had not known what to make of the strange girl with the scandalously short skirt accompanying Allen Schezar and the fugitive king of Fanelia, the two had warmed up considerably to each other during those months caring for Serena together. Upon Hitomi's return to Gaia, the two women corresponded on a regular basis.  
  
Eries knew Hitomi was trustworthy. Still, she was hesitant. Partially because Eries was not accustomed to talking about such things, partially because it felt odd to be discussing such thoughts with someone who was not a member of the family. Eries had finally made up her mind to quit vacillating and write to her friend when she received the letter from Merle.  
  
Merle was writing in Hitomi's place. She wanted to apologize for not responding to Eries' last three letters. Hitomi was having a difficult time. Unlike most expectant mothers whose nausea eased somewhat by the second trimester, Hitomi's discomfort had intensified alarmingly as her pregnancy progressed. She was confined to bed rest and now was too weak to protest her limitations as she had earlier. There was concern whether or not she would be able to carry the pregnancy to term.  
  
Eries could read the worries, written and unwritten, in the cat-girl's letter. Hitomi had much more serious problems of her own to deal with without Eries adding to them. So, in the end, she sent a letter of encouragement to her friends along with some medicinal teas recommended by the palace physicians to strengthen Hitomi and ease her symptoms.  
  
Without that outlet, she tried a different tactic: escape.  
  
But her former route of escape was no longer the sanctuary it once was. Ironic, she thought, that a place of final rest should be the backdrop for so many events. If not for her well-established routine, she would have avoided the place altogether. Eries now only went on Prayer Days and her visits were purely for appearances sake.  
  
Being there never failed to bring an ache to her heart so she would stay there briefly as possible.  
  
She tried to escape into her work instead. It was not difficult; there were always tasks that needed to be done. Tariffs, road reconstruction, grain production, water supplies and sanitation, it didn't matter--she took it on. Anything to keep her mind occupied. And from drifting to where it would inevitably drift to.  
  
She learned how to drain herself by going from meeting to inspections to briefings to appointments in a whirlwind manner. And when she was completely exhausted in every way, she could thankfully drop into a deep dreamless sleep before the next day's rush of events.  
  
  
  
Eries' workload was always sizable, but eventually, her court members began to raise their eyebrows at the share she would allocate to herself . After the seventh morning they found her in her study sleeping, having dozed off on top of her papers the night before, they became increasingly vocal about reducing her workload. Not wanting to arouse suspicion that anything was amiss, she acquiesced.  
  
Having mandatory leisure time imposed upon her, Eries sought other means of escape that would not draw attention to herself. She tried to distract herself in the palace libraries. After the day's work was completed, she would pore over stacks of huge, dusty tomes. But sometimes, reading text on paper without any real purpose other than diversion just was not enough to keep her preoccupied.  
  
As an odd outcome of her circumstances, Eries wound up spending more time than she ever had with her father. Before, their paths only crossed in the midst of government business. After his first stroke diminished his role in ruling the kingdom, Eries spent the obligatory dinner hour, physician consultations, and medical emergencies with him. Other than that, she spared no additional attention to this man whom she felt was father by blood only. This lack of father-child bond was further compounded by her father's emotional state. His strokes had caused him to become increasingly impatient, short-tempered, and emotional. His difficult personality was a trial for all of his caregivers.  
  
But what had been a burden before, Eries now found a diversion. Her father demanded her complete attention when she was in his presence, and now she was only too willing to give it. As he complained about the incompetence of his caregivers and physicians, the food, his physical ailments and limitations, Eries felt that she had been given charge of an overly spoiled child. When he was not complaining, he would order Eries to fill him in on government details and business. If he did not agree with her decisions, he did not mince words with his criticisms.  
  
Gradually, Eries noticed a change as her father realized the extra time that she was spending with him was more regular than not. Their conversations, previously only limited to affairs of state and his health, branched out to other topics. Occasionally, he would ask Eries what she was currently reading and have her read aloud to him. Granted, none of the conversations were very deep or personal, but there was an additional dimension added to their relationship, where none existed before.  
  
Although he would have been the last to admit it, Eries could tell that he greatly enjoyed and looked forward to the additional hours she spent with him. She sometimes wondered what his reaction would be if he knew the actual reason for their additional time together. As for Eries, although she still viewed Aston as king first, then a man, then as father, she did grow to understand him better. An upgrade from near stranger to acquaintance, if you will.  
  
However, because of Aston's weakened health, he would often tire before Eries would, despite the fact that Eries usually saw him after an intense full day of work. Typically, Eries would be describing some projects or meeting or problem to Aston and pause only to realize that he had fallen asleep minutes before. If she were lucky, she would be exhausted by that time and already have passed the threshold where she could throw herself onto her bed and immediately fall into a deep dreamless slumber. If not, she would go to bed only to be visited by thoughts and images of a certain blue-eyed man who, despite her denials, had indeed stolen her heart...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Hime-sama," Annette called from the doorway.  
  
"Almost ready." Eries let out an audible sigh as she gathered up the notes in front of her and tidied the pages. She rose to leave to find herself eye to eye with Annette. Eries nearly fell back in surprise. Annette had moved from the door without Eries noticing and was now looking at her with a discerning air.  
  
"You don't seem well." Annette was always one to be blunt. But she was also concerned.  
  
"It's the heat." Eries dabbed her forehead with her handkerchief for emphasis. Annette nodded and fell into step besides Eries as they left her study and exited the building.  
  
Though it was summer's end, Palas was in the middle of the worst heat wave in memory. The weather during the summer was usually comfortable, but the citizens were used to having strings of days where the heat made things unpleasant.  
  
_This_was not just unpleasant.  
  
_This_was insufferable.  
  
The heat was compounded by an unusual level of humidity. A seemingly perpetual haze hung in the air. There had been at least a score of heat related deaths during the heat wave's week-long duration. Eries had lost count of how many people had fainted at the palace. Things had gotten so bad that all activity stopped between sunrise and sunset. Even after the sun was out of the sky, the heat and humidity continued to sap everyone's strength as they tried to function under cover of darkness. Clouds would sometimes gather, hinting at a possibility of rain, but so far they had been nothing more than a tease.  
  
The sun had just set, and their figures cast long shadows as they crossed a courtyard and entered another building. There was barely anyone stirring and activity was just starting to pick up.  
  
Despite the heat, Eries was wearing formal dress, replete with tight sleeves and high collar. Annette wasn't faring much better in her brown merchant's robes. Her normally tight brown curls were nearly straight.. Ridiculous as it was, it made a statement. One that declared that Eries was not one to be impacted by trifles such as inclement weather. And such statements were important in this meeting they were heading towards.  
  
  
  
Halfway up the wine carpeted stairs to the Council's chambers, Annette stopped her. "Hime-sama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Although the heat was truly unrelenting, what Eries had told Annette was just an excuse. She had dealt with far worse in Freid and Chingre. Something else weighed more heavily on her heart the heat ever could on her body.  
  
"We can postpone this, if you don't feel up to it."  
  
Eries shook her head. "No, I've already done that once. If we moved this meeting again, Meiden Fassa will have a conniption and the Council will have my head. Best to get this over with."  
  
"Yes, Hime-sama." Annette replied. Although she did not appear completely convinced, she made no more comments as they proceeded towards their destination.  
  
Eries' gaze had been steady and her voice even when she spoke to Annette; she was the picture of tranquility. Inwardly however, she wanted to say to her, "Yes! Yes! Go, tell them that this meeting is canceled! Indefinitely!" Just blurt out the words and run and hide in her rooms.  
  
After Allen's departure, Eries had attacked all of her work with gusto. With one exception: the selection of her Prince Consort. Before she had considered it a matter as administrative and governmental as dealing with the renegade ex-Zaibach soldiers that plagued most of Zaibach's neighbors since its fall or trade negotiations with Basram. Now, that level of detachment was gone. Whenever she revisited the matter on her own and her mind attempted to work out the decision in cold, logical terms, something inside would scream at her:  
  
How can you be so indifferent! It's wrong! Unfair! Unjust!  
  
Her heart and her mind would lock into all out combat. Minutes would slip by and Eries would accomplish nothing. All her attempts to grapple the matter would be frustrated.  
  
And she would be reminded of him.  
  
Eries couldn't stand it. So she did something totally out of character: she procrastinated. It was cowardly and she despised herself for it, but she couldn't face it, she just couldn't.  
  
She deliberately scheduled a visit out of the capitol to coincide with the day she had agreed to meet with the Council to discuss the selection of her consort. She had Charity cancel the meeting and had intended to delay rescheduling the new meeting. She just needed time...just a little more time, to forget and to regain her focus. However, the Council had been more than just disgruntled by the cancellation. They came after her like a pack of rabid dogs, badgering her at every chance they got. The accused her of being irresponsible, heedless to the needs of her kingdom. Unfortunately for Eries, their statements echoed the ones her brain was screaming at her. Finally, after a rather ferocious encounter with Meiden Fassa, Minister Jorel, and Lord Dumas, she gave in. to make things worse, Meiden had made his displeasure known to King Aston and had convinced the king that, in the interest of his kingdom, it was best that Eries was married off sooner than later. In other words, instead of merely discussing candidates and narrowing down the list, they were going to make their selection that day.  
  
So now, accompanied by Annette and armed with sheets of information compiled by her court, Eries was about to enter a debate to determine the selection of her future husband.  
  
  
  
"Ready?" whispered Annette as they neared their destination. Eries let out her breath slowly and gave the slightest of nods.  
  
They stopped before the carved, dark double doors of the Council chambers. The two palace guards standing at attention saluted the two ladies and opened the doors. Annette and Eries entered, and the doors closed silently behind them.  
  
The blue, velvet curtains were pushed back, and the high windows of the room were thrown wide. However, the room still felt like a plush blue and purple upholstered oven. Though the ladies were slightly early, they were the last to arrive. The Council members, already seated at the round table they used for conferences, were doing their best to appear oblivious to the heat. Quite a feat considering the velvet doublets worn by the majority of the members. Meiden Fassa's merchant's robes were visibly darkened by damp spots and his fez looked plastered his head. Surprisingly enough, the only one not terribly distressed by the heat was King Aston. He had lost most of his excess bulk over the last year of his illness and had complained of cold over the winter and spring.Clad in a thin dressing gown, Aston seemed to be the most comfortable person in the room. A chaise lounge had been brought in for his use, and he was settling into the lounge with the assistance of his caretakers.  
  
The two ladies joined the Council members at the table. As soon as Aston had dismissed his caretakers, she initiated the meeting. "Shall we begin?"  
  
"Yes, this has been postponed far too long, Highness."  
  
Meiden Fassa's tone irked Eries, but she maintained her composure. "This is going to be a long meeting," she thought. She gestured to Annette.  
  
Annette walked up to the huge slate mounted on one of the walls. In bold strokes she listed five names.  
  
Five names. Earlier that year, Eries and her court had selected those names, when signs were evident that discussions of a consort were imminent. Operation "Dump Dryden" as George had laughingly dubbed it. Despite the joke, they knew it was serious business and they did a thorough job. Over the span of two days, they had brainstormed, throwing out possible names for candidates. They weighed them on factors such as social standing, talents, judgment, experience, leadership ability, health; compiled their strengths and weaknesses; and narrowed them down. That did not mean that they did not maintain a level of lightness. Every now and then, they would poke fun at certain prospective pairings and George would make the occasional outrageous suggestion that had everyone either groaning or guffawing. Nor did that mean that they did not also take into consideration potential chemistry with Eries with their selections. But throughout the entire discussion, Allen's name had not been mentioned once.  
  
It seemed like an eternity ago that she was able to broach this subject with either levity or objectivity. She and her court had convened three days ago in order to prepare for this meeting. During their earlier meeting, Allen had not once crossed Eries' mind. This was no longer the case. It had taken every ounce of Eries' concentration NOT to think of Allen, and to stay focused on the information regarding the men she was about to endorse. And, she had not smiled once.  
  
"These are the candidates endorsed by Princess Eries," said Annette, her vibrant, contralto voice filling the room. "If there are any others the Council wishes to propose, please declare them now."  
  
Meiden motioned to speak. "I move to propose Dryden Fassa." Annette added his name to the list.  
  
"Any others?"  
  
Silence.  
  
[Soundtrack 2, track nine, Shadow of Doubt]  
  
Eries' instincts raised a warning. It was unusual that none of the other Council members were suggesting additional candidates. Especially Lord Kestrel, Minister Kim, and Lord Julian, who had either sons or wards eligible for marriage. And it was not as if they were unambitious or reserved either. They had not obtained a seat on the Council for nothing. Meiden definitely had the entire Council in his pocket if Dryden was the only candidate they were putting forth.  
  
Annette repeated the question. When no one responded, the list was closed to the addition of any more names.  
  
The discussion began. As the sky darkened and clouds gathered outside, the tensions within the room increased. One at a time, the qualifications of each candidate was mooted with Annette tabulating their comments on the slate as the discussion progressed. Three out of Eries' five candidates had some tie to the Council. One was an in-law to a Council member, one had ties to the estates of half the Council, and one was involved with business ventures with at least three members. Eries' court had anticipated some support for these candidates. They were wrong. Although the candidates' associates did not say anything to oppose them, neither did they advocate them. They simply sat out that portion of the discussion. However, the remainder of the Council more than made up for their silence.  
  
Eries found herself on the defensive. Their comments and criticisms, whether substantiated or not, all conveyed the underlying message that the Council deemed Eries' selections unworthy and a waste of their time. It was little wonder when they began discussion of the merits of the final candidate, Dryden, he had the overwhelming support of the entire Council.  
  
It looks as if they've already made up their minds, thought Eries sourly.  
  
Eries waited for a break in the discussion and spoke. "Yes, that is all true, but you've forgotten something. A very important point. Dryden will not want anything to do with such a proposal. You all remember what his relationship with Millerna was like and what happened after she died and how he has been since. Qualified or not, he will not be open to marriage now. Even given time, I doubt he will ever agree to this particular match."  
  
Meiden stood suddenly, almost knocking his chair over in the process. He slammed his hands on the tabletop. "I will vouch for my son!" he roared. "He knows his responsibility to his family and his country. On our family's name, he will honor my decisions!"  
  
The debate flared up. Granted, Dryden had a number of things in his favor, including his performance during the war. However, his qualifications weren't so outstanding as to eliminate the field. But Eries was having trouble holding her own in the discussion. She glanced surreptitiously over at Annette. Eries knew that she was itching to argue on her behalf, but in this meeting she was only there in the capacity of a scribe and not allowed to participate.Annette was anxious. It was not obvious, but Eries could tell. The normally animated Annette had her hands clasped tightly before her, something she only did when she was genuinely worried.  
  
These were going horribly. Worse than horribly. Why? It wasn't as if she had not been up against the entire council before. Why was it so difficult for her to make the case for her candidates?  
  
A sudden realization struck Eries in the midst of the tumult. The reason why she had been successful before was because she actually cared about, believed in what she was fighting for. She looked at the slate. The names there meant nothing to her. They might have before, when what she desired with a consort who was beneficial to the kingdom and_NOT_Dryden. But now, what she wanted, the person she would truly advocate with every fiber of her being was..  
  
No. That was not an option. Don't even go there. She focused back in on the discussion. Things had degenerated into a kind of shouting match. The members were arguing in turn, each man picking up where the other left off. The worst part was that statements they made were some of the self same ones she had used with Millerna when trying to convince her to come to terms with her betrothal to Dryden.  
  
The oppressive heat-- the oppressive atmosphere-- the oppressive situation suddenly took its toll on Eries.  
  
Millerna. "Why did she have to die?" she thought bitterly. The angry voices around her were tuned out to a background drone as she sank deeper into her own thoughts.  
  
Dryden and Millerna. They would have been perfect together. A memory flashed into her mind: Dryden whirling Millerna about in the air and holding her close for a kiss in the Fanelian royal gardens. She remembered that. And the questions their happiness had sparked.  
  
*What do I want? What is best for me? What is best for Asturia? Does it matter? Does anyone care?*  
  
She looked around the table and saw only hard, cold eyes. She looked at her father. He was observing the scene before him with something like a frustrated scowl .  
  
And she remembered...the lack of emotion in Allen's voice as he brushed aside Eries' entreaties to stay. He had not gone after her when she ran away. He had left without another word. No response to her letter. She had had no communication with him since that day.  
  
Does anyone care?  
  
Does ANYONE care?  
  
Apparently not. For her at any rate.  
  
What did that leave her with?  
  
Asturia.  
  
Duty.  
  
Allen was beyond her reach. Anyone else offered to her was simply someone who was not the one she truly wanted. And in a sense, all equally so. Even Dryden.  
  
Meiden slammed his hands on the table a second time, bringing Eries back to the present. "Princess! Say something!"  
  
King Aston spoke for the first time in the entire discussion. "Daughter," he boomed. It was not the voice of the complaining invalid Eries had grown accustomed to hearing. It was his voice of old: commanding, authoritative, arrogant. "Speak. We require your answer."  
  
Eries made up her mind. Her instincts screamed against her decision, but she ignored it. She had no choice. No way out.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. Her brow furrowed. She stood to deliver her answer. As if on cue, the cloudburst all of Palas had been praying for came. Over the sound of the sudden rain, she spoke, her voice clear, regal, steady.  
  
[End music]  
  
"I consent to marry Dryden Fassa."  
  
-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-  
  
The meeting adjourned soon afterwards. Meiden wanted to continue, but the rest of the council had had enough. Besides, they had what they needed. The remaining details could be worked out at a later time.  
  
After announcing her intentions to marry Dryden, Eries fell into a daze. She was deaf to the self-congratulatory applause and comments that followed after. Force of habit more than anything else carried her through the close of the meeting. As she exited the room like a sleepwalker, she felt someone grab her arm firmly. Not thinking, not noticing, not caring who it was or where she was going, she let herself be dragged along and out into the rain. It barely registered when they stopped and her arm was released.  
  
  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
  
The words were like a slap to her face. She blinked. She was back in her study. The room was dimly lit by a pair of candles. And in front of her was...  
  
"A-Annette?" Annette was drenched, and Eries suddenly realized that she was sopping as well. Annette had thrown off her robe and stood akimbo in her short-sleeved, square-necked white tunic and rain-splattered brown skirt. Annette was furious.  
  
"Hime-sama, what is the matter with you? I've seen you argue over floor patterns with more passion than today!"  
  
Eries didn't need this. She was tired of fighting, tired of futility. "It doesn't matter," she said dully. "What's done is done. Thank you for your efforts and your concern, but I'd like to be alone now."  
  
Annette did not budge. Eries dismissed her a second time, but Annette shook her head. Tired and exasperated, Eries snapped. "Can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
Annette's voice was firm. "No, Hime-sama. I can't let you alone. You are my princess, but more importantly you are my friend, and I care about you."  
  
**"Can't you just leave me alone!"* *  
  
** "No, Sid, I can't let you alone..."**  
  
My, how the roles had changed. "Can't even follow your own advice, can you?" she thought to herself with contempt, as she remembered what she had told Sid.  
  
This was pitiful. Pathetic. Eries began to feel a little hysterical. Check that. She WAS hysterical. Before she knew what was happening, she began laughing uncontrollably. Or perhaps it was crying. Or maybe it was both. Laughing at the cruel joke that was her life. Weeping for what she was about to do to herself and Dryden.  
  
From Annette's expression, Eries could tell that she was more than a little shocked and confused. And there was fear in her widened eyes as well. Eries didn't blame her. After all, Annette was witnessing the disintegration of the rock that was her leader before her eyes. Unfortunately, there was nothing Eries could do to control herself or reassure Annette at the moment.  
  
It became difficult to breathe. Eries crumpled onto a divan and remained there, gasping, until the fit had passed.  
  
When it was over, Eries covered her face with her hands, took a deep breath, and let it out with a groan. She rolled over such that she was reclining with the cushions of the divan supporting her back and neck,with her feet on the floor. She patted the spot next to her. In a moment, Annette was seated next her. For a few minutes, the women remained still: Annette sitting upright, staring out the window; Eries sprawled on her back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
At length, Eries broke the silence. "I'm not insane," she said slowly. "It's just everything around me that's insane."  
  
Another minute passed.  
  
[soundtrack 3, track 6, Perfect World]  
  
"You're in love with someone. Aren't you?" Annette said quietly without looking at Eries.  
  
Somehow, hearing the words spoken by someone else suddenly made it real. It was not something she could deny to herself anymore.  
  
I am in love with Allen, she thought.  
  
Eries did not respond to Annette. But her silence was an answer in itself. She closed her eyes.  
  
Annette continued. "I don't know who he is, but I know you. And I know you would never love anyone who did not share your beliefs or who was not a person of integrity."  
  
Eries sighed. "How--?"  
  
"Woman's intuition? I don't know…It was just a hunch, a suspicion. You honestly have been acting peculiar lately and since we interact so much I was bound to notice."  
  
"Charity probably also knows as well. She's fairly sensitive to these things, but she would be the last ever to bring it up. And if I've noticed, George is sure to figure it out sooner or later. Reina really is a bright girl, but she is naive when it comes to these things. I doubt she'll be able to figure it out on her own. And August, well, you know that man has a sensitivity of the stone."  
  
"Hime-sama, it's not too late," said Annette, as Eries sat up and turned to face her. "Think about it. We can make a case for him--" The expression of despair on Eries' face stopped Annette in midsentence.  
  
Eries shook her head sadly. "No, it can't be. It was never meant to be. If it is necessary for me to wed Dryden for the good of Asturia, so be it."  
  
  
  
"No." Annette took Eries by the shoulders. Her voice was not loud, but her words carried a force all their own. "I will stand by your decisions. I always have, always will. But I need to say this. It's not my place, but I can't just stand by and say nothing while two people I care about go forward and ruin themselves out of a sense of misplaced duty."  
  
"This is a mistake. No matter what people say. If you do this, you condemn yourself to a lifetime with someone you're better off without and a lifetime apart from the one you want. You condemn Dryden to a marriage and a role he's not ready for. And you introduce an element of discord into the kingdom where there once was none. Yes, it's true, maybe you can make things work out. But the way things are, that will take years, at best. And there's a lot of damage that can happen during those years."  
  
Annette's brown eyes searched Eries' blue ones as she spoke, and she saw nothing there but sadness and pain and fear.  
  
Annette released Eries, but her eyes remain locked on hers. "We've been together too long for you not to know me and my loyalty to you. I swear I will not tell a soul about what has passed between us in this room. Just please, please, for your own sake and for Dryden's, please reconsider."  
  
"And," she said taking Eries' hands in her own, "if you ever need to talk to someone--in confidence-- I'm willing to listen. And to help. Any way I can."  
  
Part of Eries wanted to take Annette up on her offer that moment and let go of the burden that she had been carrying alone for so many months. But she wasn't quite ready. Not just yet. Still, her burden was lightened somewhat. Part of her was oddly relieved that someone else knew and was willing to take her side.  
  
Eries reached out to embrace the older woman.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=  
  
*ARGH*---chapter bloat...  
  
Next up: Dryden returns 


	12. 12

This is a only half a chpt-SORRY! That is because we've had a series of DISCUSSIONS surrounding plot (it doesn't show up in the text, but it mainly dealt with Asturian custom and was sparked by e-mails on Asturian fashion by Didodikali-san ) and then another set of ISSUES involving computers and internet access. Since we did not want to leave you hanging another month while we finished, we decided to post what we have . So keep in mind that this chpt and the next are actually one chpt.  
  
Sooooo.this chapter and the next goes out to the two biggest Dryden fans that we know of: Aria-chan and Didodikali-san. Big thank you to Didodikali- san for all her help. The latter portion of this chapter is all done in first person. We did that because we had to spend a bit of time trying to get into Dryden's head (because he so different from Allen and Eries) and after all that, it just seemed more natural to write it that way. Besides, Ron has always said that if he were a character in Escaflowne, it would be Dryden.  
  
We hope you don't mind it, and if it sucks, let us know and we won't do it again.  
  
Also thanks to Aerika-san for the sketch of the Aston sisters ; ) By the way, if you haven't checked out her website, take a look at : http://www.geocities.com/aerikas/  
  
And thanks to Leila-hime for adding us to her website : )  
  
Date posted. July 22,2002  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
By the following week, all of the requisite documents had been drawn up, completed, and signed. All that was left was to make everything official was a formal proclamation. The betrothal was to be made public once Dryden had been informed. However, locating Dryden was not an easy matter. His once regular correspondences to Palas had been erratic since Millerna's death. He had been seen in a number of places since leaving the capitol, but no one was exactly sure where he currently was. King Aston dispatched 15 teams of messengers to locate him. After a month of searching and no Dryden, Meiden Fassa, concerned that Eries would attempt to derail the engagement while it still was out of the public eye, pressed for the announcement to be made even without Dryden's acknowledgment. And he succeeded.  
  
When the first letters of congratulations came in, it was a bit strange knowing that people in Basram and Daedalus knew about the betrothal but Eries' fiance did not.  
  
About two weeks after Eries and Dryden's engagement was declared, a message arrived at the palace. Dryden had finally been located near Catalina. He and his fleet would return to Palas in two days.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
On a balcony of one of the highest towers of the palace stood Princess Eries. The autumn wind was chill and brisk, whipping her hair around her. But she remained where she was. Leaning against the balustrade, she stared into the horizon. Crossing over the last of the mountains at the capitol's borders was a convoy of levi-ships . Dryden's ships. In an hour or so, they would touch down at Dryden's dockyard at the edge of town.  
  
Despite all their differences in personality and style (and his annoying habit of needling her), she liked and admired him, for who he was and what he had accomplished. He was a good friend, and an old one at that. Whenever Dryden was able to make one of his rare visits home, Eries made a point of it to greet him within a day or so of his arrival. Twice, she had gone so far as to greet him at his dockyard.  
  
But as she watched the ships descending, she felt none of her former anticipation. Instead she felt a sense of trepidation. The message had been terse; it did not say what Dryden's reaction had been. But she was positive he was not pleased at the current state of affairs. And she dreaded facing him.  
  
I should go meet him, she thought.  
  
An hour later, she remained rooted to the balcony.  
  
* ** ** ** * My neck began to cramp. Come on, hurry up, Sniper.  
  
The niche that I was currently sharing with a bust of King Reginald VI was not what one would exactly call spacious. And my body had long since outgrown the days of hide and seek. Unfortunately, Eries had started this game, and it was up to me to put an end to it.  
  
I had been in Palas for four days and had yet to see her. Unless you count glimpses of blond hair flying around a corner. She was avoiding me. Unfortunately for me, she knew the ins and outs of the palace better than I and was able to make good her escape each time. Scheduling an appointment was a joke; I'd already been stood up twice. So finally I had to resort to an ambush.  
  
Me ambushing Sniper. If things weren't so screwed up, it would be hilarious.  
  
If I had learned anything in my merchant career, it was that it pays to use your connections. So I approached my cousin Annette to figure out what the best way of cornering the elusive princess was. Nette looked as if she had been expecting me and was more than willing to provide me with the information I needed--and then some.  
  
According to her calculations, Eries should be coming down this hallway any second to meet her father for dinner. I only hoped I caught her before my old man found me.  
  
Ugh. It had taken an obscene amount of threats and bribes to keep Mr. Rat from squealing on my whereabouts to Father. Normally he wouldn't care about me making an appearance as long as a report was delivered to him upon docking. But this time there was a bit more at stake than just my mercantile fleet. I feel a bit guilty about upsetting Mother though. I'm back after months but I'm still bunking alone in my leviship instead of spending quality time with her. But I know my intentions are nothing short of a bombshell for the old man. It should rival the ruckus that I caused by giving Millerna back the wedding ring. However, that time, Eries, understanding how I truly felt, helped to calm the mayhem. This time, she's the cause.  
  
If he caught me now--no, if I don't think about it, it won't happen...I hope.  
  
My ears pricked up. Footsteps. Just a little closer...Bingo! the profile of one Eries Aston passing by my hiding place. Her head was slightly bowed; she looked as if she were deep in thought as she trudged down the hall in her royal grey and purple finery.  
  
I scrambled out of my hiding place, nearly tripping over my habayah in the process. Striding up to her, I grasped her hand. "Eries, may I please have a word with you?"  
  
Eries nearly jumped out of her shoes at my sudden appearance. "Dryden!" she squeaked.  
  
"DRYDEN!!!"  
  
What lousy timing.  
  
I had Eries frantically looking about for an escape, and now my father was barreling down on me like an enraged bull.  
  
"Dryden, I'm sorry. This isn't...this isn't a good time," Eries said trying to pull away.  
  
Oh no, you're not getting away that easily. I kept my grip tight on her. Unfortunately for me, my father was in my face and venting before I knew it. "Eries, I've been trying to see you for the last few days and--FATHER, STOP THAT--and it's quite urgent that we speak--WILL YOU PLEASE PUT A LID ON IT, OLD MAN!-- privately--LET GO OF ME ALREADY!--it's extremely important."  
  
I don't think she heard a word I said. Then again, the barrage from my father was somewhat deafening. Father alternated between berating me for jeopardizing my future and the family's good name and entreating Princess Eries not to pay attention to anything I had to say until he had a chance to properly explain things to me (yeah right). I could see that the guard posted a short distance away from us was rolling his eyes at the commotion. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I was a player in a vaudeville act.  
  
A familiar voice cut into our "discussion." "Uncle Meiden!" We all looked up.  
  
Saved!  
  
Flying down the hallway with her robes billowing was Nette. "Uncle Meiden! Uncle Meiden! Thank heavens I found you. I need your help--right NOW--on a very urgent matter." She rushed up to Father and latched onto his arm. I took advantage of his momentary surprise to detach my robe from his grip and start moving away from him with Princess Eries in tow.  
  
"Denny, hello!" Nette chirped as if she had just noticed me. "How nice to see you! It's been ages! You don't mind me borrowing your father for a few do you?" she said as she started doing her best to pull my father in the opposite direction.  
  
"No, no not at all. Take as much time as you need. Later, Nette." I began dragging Eries away in earnest.  
  
"Later Denny." She grinned and winked, as she hung onto my none too pleased father, who was loudly demanding that she unhand him.  
  
Good old Nette. She may be a Callen, but she has the gumption of a Fassa. And I knew she was a match for my father. In determination anyway. Despite my father's substantial weight advantage, she had him detained and was doing an admirable job of keeping him from pursuing me. But I knew she could only last so long.  
  
I exited the building as quickly as humanly possible with an unwilling princess. En route,she somehow found her tongue and began insisting that I let her go. I ignored her of course.  
  
Although I was never formally Millerna's husband, I had stayed in the royal family's residence during the days that I had acted as the King's proxy and was quite familiar it.The guards on duty were visibly startled when we appeared. "Don't mind us. Just your typical engaged, royal couple going to have a little premarital chit chat," I said casually, waving to them as we rushed through the entrance.  
  
Through the foyer, up the stairs, right turn, down the hall, to the last door on the end. I opened the door, practically threw Eries in, and followed after, closing the door firmly behind me. 


	13. 125

hS: many apologies to everyone! We have been having a lot of hardware problems and difficulties trying to get from Windows 98 to Windows 2000--  
  
R: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! BILL GATES IS A BIG DOOFUS!!  
  
hS: errr--yeah. so anyway, we are sorry that it has taken so long for us to upload this half chapter. but we do appreciate your continuing readership. thanks to Kenta-san for both of your messages--best of luck in college. Hope that it has a good anime club. Based on Aerika-san and Meghanna-san's comments we will be returning to our regularly scheduled point of view after this half chapter.  
  
Date posted: August 27,2002 -=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Eries' rooms were originally done in the rose, pink, and fuchsia scheme that still adorned Millerna's suite. Eries had hated it. Unlike her sisters, she especially despised the color pink. As soon as she was old enough for her opinion to count, she had had the rooms redone. The flowery, frilly fabrics and ornate gilt furnishings were replaced with simpler pieces of honey colored wood and upholstery of blue with dull gold trim. Not as ostentatious as the previous decor, but still elegant.  
  
Much like Eries herself.  
  
I was not unfamiliar to this room. Here, Eries had provided me with guidance and moral support in the tumultuous and awkward days following my ill-fated wedding. Between a skittish Millerna and an ailing and grumpy Aston, Eries had been a much-needed ally. The sitting room was immaculate as always. The only hint of disorder was at one corner where a large desk, piled with various reports and papers, stood. Still, it was the embodiment of tidiness compared to the tribute to entropy that was my library.  
  
Purposely making myself at home, I strode over to a chair and eased myself down, stretching out and resting my feet onto the ottoman before it. Folding my arms behind my head, I looked over at Eries. She had an edgy look about her, as if I were a land dragon eyeing my next meal  
  
"Tsk tsk." I waggled a finger at her. "Sniper, is that any way to greet an old friend?" I admonished, as if I was chiding a small child.  
  
Eries opened her mouth as if to say something and stopped. Her eyes dropped to the floor, as she considered her next words. When she looked up, an apologetic expression was on her face. "No, you're right. That wasn't very civil of me."  
  
She settled herself onto the seat across from me. For a while, she stared at her lap as she composed herself. Finally, she turned to me with a small smile, "Hello, Dryden. How are you? You look awful."  
  
That's better. "Same to you, Eries."  
  
She's right about me looking awful. But you'd look the same too if you lost the love of your life. I had heard more than once how unkempt and haggard I had become since last year. Once or twice I had managed to work myself as to become nearly unrecognizable to Mr. Rat, which is saying a lot. But things are gradually moving to a somewhat bearable state. When I left Asturia last winter, my heart was one huge gaping wound. Now it's more like one huge, aching sore. Though wounds do reopen from time to time...  
  
  
  
But Eries... for the first time since I returned, I got a very good look at her. Eries has always been solid and dependable, and remarkably so. A tower of strength, if you will. One of the reasons behind her strength is that she consciously makes a point to take care of herself. Maybe not to the extent most nobles would , but enough so that she does not wind up overly consumed by her work.  
  
But now, the face of the woman in front of me was careworn. She had grown thinner and there was a hollow look in her eyes.  
  
It almost seemed as if she were a person haunted.  
  
" Is she's feeling guilty? Because she's agreed to marry her sister's fiancee?" I wondered.  
  
Swinging my feet back onto the floor, I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands. Trying not to sound too irritated, I spoke. "Eries, you know why we need to talk--one of the reasons at least. You know me well enough to know that I'd be against this engagement. And it should be mutually objectional to you as well. Which is why it completely boggles me that you would let yourself be pushed into such an agreement."  
  
Eries scowled at me. "It's not as if I went in there with you in mind for consort. You have no idea--NONE-- how much mischief your father has been up to," she said defensively. "I tried. I DID try. Do you realize how hard it was for me to stand there? Against my father and the entire Council? I'm good, but I'm not invincible. I need help too sometimes. And it's not as if you were around to help either," she added accusingly.  
  
She had a point there. "You're right," I said contritely. "I wasn't there. It was wrong for me to infer that this situation is due to a shortcoming on your part. I'm sorry."  
  
I sighed. Removing my glasses, I rubbed my eyes. "Well, now that we've established that neither of us wants to go through with the nuptials, the question now is: what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Do about it?! What do you mean' do about it'!" Eries was aghast. "Your family's signed for you. It's been made royal record. Promulgated in Asturia and abroad. Dryden, there's no option BUT to go through with it. To back out now would be, would be--"  
  
"A direct affront to the King?" I responded evenly, replacing my glasses on my nose. Eries blanched. This action, of course, would result in my entire estate annexed by the Crown. And me placed under house arrest or thrown into prison. Or maybe, if the king was in a particularly foul mood, being executed. However, I was only going to be caught if I let myself be caught.  
  
"Eries, I did not return to Asturia to answer the King's summons. First, I came back to see you. To see if there was any way of annulling this engagement. Since the answer to that apparently is no, that makes the second reason for my return that much more crucial. I'm making arrangements to leave Palas tomorrow. And it's going to be for good." I tried to ignore Eries' face, which had now gone completely white.  
  
"But, Dryden--exile-- do you realize what the consequences --!? Once you go in that direction, there's no turning back"  
  
While exile is not particularly pleasant, it is highly preferable to being fettered, either literally (in jail) or figuratively (in an unwanted marriage). Granted, I'd lose nearly all my goods, more than half my connections, and be denied port at certain Asturian allied countries. But, they are mere setbacks to someone as resourceful as myself.  
  
"That's quite all right, Sniper. I've been considering a change in vocation anyway. How does Daedelus scrap handler sound? Or Nasshafan toga dealer?" I said with a laugh.  
  
"Stop it! This isn't a joke!"  
  
"You don't need to tell me that," I said soberly. "I know what kind of royal backlash I'll get. More importantly, I know what sort of paternal wrath this will cause. At least your father will probably feel somewhat indebted to me for my past service to Asturia and spare me my hide. I won't score such luck with my father. Even if you grant me pardon when you become queen, the damage this does to my father's pride and business would prevent me from returning. I've seen my father's bad side, and I don't want to be on the receiving end of it. He has enough connections and influences inside and out of our family AND this kingdom to make things very, VERY bad for me. Even so, my decision stands."  
  
"Dryden, be reasonable. Can't you reconsider--"  
  
"Eries, no! I've said no once and that's my final answer. Given the choice of this engagement and exile, I'm taking exile!"  
  
Eries shot up from her seat. Her face was dark with anger. "What is it with you men?" she spat. "Why is it that every time things get hard, you run away?" With that, she turned and stalked off to the other end of the room.  
  
The venom in her voice left me momentarily stunned. I had not expected THAT.  
  
But. something else also unnerved me. She had been looking into my face, and her voice had been directed at me. But--somehow, I had the feeling that her words were not truly meant for me.  
  
At any rate, I absolutely could not leave without making amends. Perhaps that sounds odd coming from someone who's derived a great deal of immature satisfaction at getting Eries'dander up over the years. But I have always valued her friendship, and she's helped me out several times in the past. I could not leave with her angry at me.  
  
I went over to where she stood facing out the windows with her back to me. She was visibly shaking.  
  
O boy, I'm in for it now.  
  
Bracing myself for another explosion, I began meekly, "Eries..." Receiving no response, I placed my hand on her shoulder and craned my neck around to try and face her.  
  
I gasped in surprise.  
  
She wasn't shaking from anger.  
  
She was shaking because-because she was crying.  
  
Tears streaked silently down her face. Her arms were crossed tightly before her and her chest heaved with muted sobs. Without looking up at me, she whispered, almost inaudibly, "Am I that unlovable?"  
  
Am I that-what?!!  
  
Eries?  
  
What in blazes?  
  
First of all Eries has never let her emotions get the best of her when it comes to discussions of her marriage. She ascribes to the school of cooler heads prevail where state matters are concerned . And I know for a fact that she considers her marriage a matter of state. Even so , it's a rare thing for her to lose control of her emotions-period.  
  
Second of all, she has never taken any of her failed engagements personally. Ever.  
  
I was perplexed. This made no sense whatsoever.  
  
Unless.  
  
Something had changed Eries. Or maybe.  
  
Someone???  
  
Suddenly all the pieces fell into place.'Nette's cryptic warning, Eries' uncharacteristic behaviour, that haunted look in her eyes, that strange feeling I had had earlier.The situation became, if not crystal clear, more understandable.  
  
[Soundtrack 2, Track 17, If You]  
  
I slumped against the window frame. Not wanting to embarrass her further by my staring, I faced into the room, while she remained looking steadfastly out the window. I have never been good at comforting people, especially girls. Angry females I can handle, but crying ones.I glanced over at Eries tear streaked face and felt the old awkwardness again.  
  
But a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Here goes.  
  
"Eries," I said gently, "The reason I can't marry you is because it's not fair. To either of us."  
  
"Marriage-marriage is not just a contract of state or convenience. I might have been able to accept that view before. Not now. Marriage is the giving of mind , body, and heart. And I can't marry you, or anyone else for that matter because my heart isn't free to give."  
  
"Millerna-" My voice wavered and faltered.Ever since her passing, it has been difficult for me to speak about Millerna without being overwhelmed by grief. I could feel my chest tightening and my throat closing. Tears stung at my eyes.  
  
As I struggled to regain control over myself, my eyes fell upon a portrait of Millerna hanging in the room. Oddly, instead of making things worse, it calmed me. I realized that what I was doing was not only for the sake of my friendship with Eries. It was for Millerna's sake as well.  
  
She would want me to do this for her sister. Help her where she could no longer.  
  
In my mind, I could almost hear her insisting that I do something about the current situation immediately.  
  
* Anything for you, beloved *  
  
Hastily wiping my tears away with my sleeve, I managed on. "Millerna-even in death-- she still holds my heart. Even with time, I don't think it will ever be free to give."  
  
"But . to tell the truth, I don't believe that your heart is available either."  
  
A sharp intake of breath told me that I was right. I turned my head to see Eries drawing back, suspicion plain in her frosty gaze. "What did Annette tell you?"she asked sharply.  
  
"'Nette? I believe her exact words were: 'Whatever you think of this engagement, it's actually much worse.' 'Nette didn't have to say anything to give it away. You did a good enough job of it on your own." The accusation in her expression softened to its earlier resigned sadness. Unable to continue holding my gaze, she began staring at the edge of her carpet as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
"I can't say I know what the particulars are, but I've known you long enough to KNOW you, Eries. And know when something is amiss with you. And, I know things are horribly wrong here."  
  
"I don't' know why you think I might be the solution to your problem. I'm not. Definitely not. Though you might not see it this way now, by leaving Asturia, I'm keeping you from making a huge mistake. And I hope I'm also giving you another chance. At what or whom, I haven't the foggiest. You don't have to tell me. I don't need to hear that. But think about it before you make your next move. HARD. I'd hate for you to waste it."  
  
"I truly wish I could do more to help you, but I can't. I leave tomorrow morning. I trust you will not alert anyone to my get-away. I doubt you will ever hear from me again. But chances are that I'll hear about you. And what I hopeto hear about is-your happiness."  
  
I paused. Eries had not said a word nor reacted to any of my words.  
  
A minute passed. "Eries?" I prompted. "Eries?"  
  
"Dryden Fassa," she said shakily,"You're the most troublesome, arrogant, conceited, pompous, overbearing, opinionated-"  
  
Good , she's insulting me. A definite improvement over tears. "- overconfident, opportunistic, prideful, loud-mouthed person I've ever met. And-and-" Looking up at me earnestly, Eries reached out and clasped my hands tightly in her own.  
  
"-and I'll miss you terribly, my friend."  
  
Pulling her closer, I kissed her gently on the forehead. "I know. Farewell, Eries."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Barring any more computer issues, ch 13 will be up in two weeks! Please be so kind as to send us a review : ) 


	14. 13

Thanks for all the reviews. Please note that all text between *'s are   
flashbacks. There's quite a few little flashbacks in this chapter and one large   
one. After this, there will be only one more minor flashback in this fiction. Many apologies if you don't exactly like this format, but I guess we follow the style of the anime which had them all over the place.  
  
Aerika-san : Allen is coming back soon but not just yet. And we are really   
really looking forward to your sequel!  
  
Date posted: September 5, 2002  
  
  
  
Eries was numb. She lost track of time.  
  
She stirred at last when the incessant sound of someone knocking urgently   
finally pierced through her daze. It was a handmaid sent by her father. He had   
dispatched her to find out the cause of Eries' absence at dinner. Without   
opening the door, Eries apologized, saying she felt unwell. She dismissed the   
handmaid with instructions to notify the other servants and guards on duty that   
she did not wish to be disturbed for the remainder of the night.  
  
[Soundtrack one, track 16, deja blue]  
  
Alone again, Eries hugged herself, leaning against the wall. Slowly, her mind   
began to digest the enormity of what had just happened earlier.  
  
*"... by leaving Asturia, I'm keeping you from making a huge mistake. And I hope   
I'm also giving you another chance."*  
  
Another chance.  
  
It seemed unreal.  
  
In the days following the betrothal, every fiber of Eries' intuition had   
screamed against the match. However, she had squelched out those visceral   
warnings. Resigning herself to her fate, she had convinced herself that what   
she was doing was not only the best thing for herself and Asturia, but also the   
best thing for Dryden as well. She had not seen any possible way out of the   
marriage short of one of them meeting an untimely demise.  
  
But she had not counted on the extent of Dryden's outrageous nature. "Perhaps I   
should have," she scolded herself. After all, he traded away in the blink of an   
eye the fleet that took him five years to amass for the life of the stranger in   
order to impress an indifferent fiancee. Despite everything, she almost chuckled out loud at the memory.  
  
She had really misjudged this one.  
  
So now what?  
  
*"But think about it before you make your next move. HARD. "*  
  
It was difficult enough for her to grasp the notion that things were not going   
according to plan, let alone try to figure out of what she was going to do with   
this "chance" Dryden had given her.  
  
Eries growled out loud in frustration. After all this time of fretting and   
having the subject of her Prince Consort on the forefront of her mind, she had   
had enough. She didn't want to deal with it. She could NOT to deal with it.   
Pushing her somewhat disheveled hair out of her face, she stomped over to her   
desk. Eries needed a distraction and Asturia's affairs might just do the trick.  
  
The first thing that caught her eye was that she had mail. Personal mail.   
Eries had all of her correspondences not of an administrative nature delivered   
to her suite instead of her study. Sitting in the mail basket were two letters.  
  
Without bothering to see who the sender was, she broke the seal of the first   
letter and began reading. In spidery script on the royal letterhead of   
Egzardia, she read:  
  
"My Dear Princess Eries,  
  
Your foreign cabinet will be receiving a more formal letter from me on behalf of   
my cousin Ambrose. However, I wanted to send my personal congratulations to you   
as well. It is my deep felt hope that you remembered those words I spoke to you   
in Fanelia, and that your engagement is not only for your kingdom, but yourself   
as well. May you be blessed with the wedded bliss that my Sabine and I enjoyed   
for 30 wonderful years. You deserve it more than you realize.  
  
Warmest wishes,  
  
Count Reynauld"  
  
*"It is not always necessary to sacrifice your best interests for the sake of   
your country. It is possible to make a decision in your interest that will not   
adversely impact your country. After all, look at Van and Hitomi..."*  
  
The night of Van and Hitomi's wedding and the Count's advice came back to her   
more clearly than she would have liked. The memory evoked a peculiar kind of   
restlessness within her. This was not helping. This was not what she needed   
right now.  
  
More cautious now, she peered at the seal and sender of the next letter.   
Fanelia. Merle.  
  
Eries drew in her breath sharply. Hitomi--  
  
She quickly opened the letter to find out if it was good news or bad.  
  
To her relief, she read:  
  
"Eries-hime,  
  
IT'S A GIRL!!! I'm not to send the announcements out just yet. Not until   
Van-sama's advisers feel for sure that things will be OK. But _I_know that   
things are going to be just fine, and I just had to let you know because I know   
you've been worried about us.  
  
Hitomi had the baby two days ago. It was two weeks too early, if not more,   
according to the healers. The birthing was really awful. I was so scared for   
her. But, it's all over now. Van-sama's so relieved. Hitomi's tired but she's   
not as sick anymore. Not like she was when she was pregnant. So, she's   
actually feeling a little better. The baby is very small, but she isn't having   
any trouble at all. She looks just like Van-sama! And she is absolutely   
adorable!  
  
Her name is Minsun Sora de Fanel. In old Fanelian, Minsun translates to   
"blessing to the people." And she will be a blessing because she's Van-sama and   
Hitomi's daughter.  
  
I'm sorry to end this letter so abruptly, but there's a lot to do. Hitomi will   
probably try to write to you herself soon.  
  
Respectfully yours,  
  
Merle"  
  
The letter was dated a week and a half ago.  
  
  
Relief and joy swept over Eries. Hitomi was out of danger now. And she and Van   
were now parents.  
  
Minsun... hard to believe she was finally here. She had to agree with Merle;   
with parents like Hitomi and Van, she doubted Minsun could be anything BUT a   
blessing to Fanelia.  
  
Eries sighed wistfully. Van was a lucky man indeed.  
  
~But it wasn't all luck. Remember? ~  
  
`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`  
  
The gathering of dignitaries for Van and Hitomi's wedding had provided guests   
with the prime opportunity to meet with other heads of state to discuss matters   
other than the wedding at hand.   
In one case, what had started off as a conversation between Duke Sid and his   
aunt wound up becoming an international meeting concerning security. The   
morning before the wedding, Sid was breakfasting with Millerna in the Great   
Hall. During the meal, he asked her if she had come across any villages that   
were having trouble with raiders or bandits. A couple of outlying Freidan   
villages had been attacked, presumably by bands of ex-Zaibach soldiers. Sid   
wanted to know whether or not it was an isolated phenomenon. Their subsequent   
dialogue caught the ears of others nearby. within a matter of minutes, a small   
crowd had gathered around them. Each soon realized that what was considered a   
localized problem in their home country was more widespread. As the din of the   
Great Hall was distracting, they decided it would be best to hold a   
meeting elsewhere. They set a meeting time for later that day in order to give   
everyone a chance to inform other potentially interested parties.  
  
Midafternoon, the meeting convened at a partially completed parlor. The   
attendees comprised 15 individuals, representing six countries, including Sid,   
Millerna, Eries, and, to everyone's astonishment, King Van himself. Van had   
gotten wind of their discussion and, despite the fact that he was to be wed the   
next day, joined in on the meeting. When Sid asked the question that was on   
everyone's mind, Van had simply shrugged and replied that wedding details would   
take care of themselves. Eries had translated that into: Merle and Hitomi had   
everything under control, and he was just getting in the way.  
  
Maybe it was odd to be discussing such things on the eve of the union of the   
couple that brought peace to Gaia. Then again, perhaps not. Peace is a fragile   
thing. Indeed, there was peace between nations, but that did not necessarily   
translate into the complete absence of unrest or belligerence. Even small   
sparks can blaze into firestorms. Everyone at that table knew that it would   
take a combined effort to keep them from heading down the path they had traveled   
so recently.  
  
Perhaps it was a new determination to work towards the betterment of Gaia.   
Perhaps it was the memories of the recent war. Perhaps it was the impending   
wedding celebration. Perhaps it was Lord Van's presence. Whatever it was,   
there was a marked air of openness and cooperation among the varied   
representatives.  
  
A participant, one of the new grass-roots leaders heading the fledgling Zaibach   
government, confirmed most of their suspicions regarding the origins of the   
bandits. The Zaibach military had been demoralized by their losses and the   
condition to which their empire had been reduced. A number of former soldiers   
had found their new lives in the now devastated empire beneath them. Impatient   
and disdainful of the tedious process of rebuilding, they had chosen instead to   
live on the fringes of society and make banditry a profession. Their military   
training made them that more dangerous. For Zaibach, these renegades were just   
another one of many challenges facing the struggling country. But, as the rest   
of the participants shared their stories, it became clear that these former   
soldiers had expanded beyond Zaibach.  
  
Although a good deal of information was shared, it was not sufficient to draw a   
clear plan of action. The attacks and sightings had been too sporadic, and the   
renegades too elusive. The only resolution that could be reached was to keep   
the channels of communication open as they continued to grapple with the issue.  
  
[Soundtrack one, track 12, Eyes]  
  
After the meeting, almost everyone hurried over to the Great Hall where the   
evening meal was already being served. However, Eries lingered in Van's   
company. They had kept in contact since Van left Asturia. Mainly through   
various administrative correspondences, but they had exchanged occasional   
personal ones as well. However, this was the first-time Eries had seen him   
since they parted ways in Palas. She wasn't about to pass up a chance to relay   
her well wishes for his marriage before the whirlwind of wedding activities made   
it impossible. Besides, at the moment, she wasn't in the mood for sidling up to   
General Hinshaw and trying to convince him what an excellent wife she would make   
him.  
  
The parlor had an adjoining balcony overlooking the main courtyard. It was   
pulsing with activity as throngs of servants, soldiers, and nobles scurried   
about making various preparations. The two royals observed the busy scene from   
above as they enjoyed a rare moment of respite.  
  
"I really have to hand it to you. What you did took guts."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Making Hitomi your queen. I had a pretty good guess at what your advisers'   
reaction would be. But from what Merle's told me and Millerna, "difficult"   
wouldn't nearly describe half of it. I'd say it was as notable an   
accomplishment as the actual wedding tomorrow."  
  
"Ah." Van smiled. That had once been a rare thing to see. But it was becoming   
more and more commonplace as the wedding day drew near. Eries hoped that it   
would be a continuing trend. "With Hitomi by my side, I feel like I could take   
on anything. I guess it's a family trait."  
  
Van leaned against the balcony railing. "I don't know if you know this, but my   
parents' union was opposed by Father's advisers as well. Vargas told me as much   
when I was growing up. The advisers feared that the presence of a Draconian   
would bring a curse upon the land. But Father knew. Mother would never do   
anything to jeopardize Fanelia. He loved her enough to put a great deal at risk   
to marry her. And in the end, she proved him right. All the years she lived in   
Fanelia, she was nothing less than a model mother, wife, and queen. And she   
always tried to downplay the fact that she was a Draconian."  
  
"The love they shared helped to make Father the ruler he was. He wanted the   
rest of the kingdom to have to same happiness he did. His advisers could not   
see beyond their superstition and their own fears when came to Mother. And it   
was the same way with Hitomi."  
  
"It's a fact that Hitomi is from the Mystic Moon. There's nothing that we can   
do about that. But you know her as well as I. She's left the tarot cards and   
dowsing behind. She even insisted that her pendant be hidden away after she   
returned to Gaia. She loves Fanelia as much as I do and wants nothing more than   
to help Fanelia and Gaia on a path to peace and happiness."  
  
"That is the truth and I will stand by her no matter how unpopular it is. And I   
firmly believe that this decision will make both her and me a blessing to   
Fanelia."  
  
;';';';';';';';';';  
  
[Soundtrack one, track 15, White Dove]  
No, it hadn't been all luck. It had been a tough road, bringing about Hitomi's   
return and having her recognized as his consort.   
  
~Allen is much like Hitomi in that respect, isn't he? ~  
  
For the first time in months, Eries let her thoughts turn, freely and without   
restraint, towards Allen.  
  
It was true. Much like the stigma surrounding Hitomi's origins, Allen had his   
own surrounding his family .It was true that he had a marred past. However,   
there was nothing he could do or could have done about Leon Schezar's   
eccentricities and lost family fortune. Just as there was nothing he could now   
do about his own past mistakes, she thought, recalling Marlene and Sid. Yes,   
Allen had made his mistakes, but he dealt with his past as honorably as he   
could. And it was that past that made him the man he was now.  
  
~Are you willing to fight for your happiness? Are you willing to fight for him,   
the way Van fought for Hitomi? ~  
  
Was it possible? It had been for Van and Hitomi. Eries remembered how   
Ardently Annette, even without knowing the identity of Eries' heart's   
desire, had tried to convince her that they could make a case for him as   
consort.  
  
*"I don't know who he is, but I know you. And I know you would never love   
anyone who did not share your beliefs or was not a person of integrity.*  
  
Annette was correct in her analysis. Although some of his actions just before   
and during the Great War were controversial at the time, in retrospect it was   
plain to see that he lived up to his title of Knight Caeli in every respect.  
  
His loyalties and character were beyond question. Allen had all the traits that   
Eries desired in a friend, partner--  
  
--and husband.  
  
Eries' perspective began to change from that of despondency to hope. With these   
thoughts came a rush of long suppressed emotion, a heartrending ache and   
longing. But with it also came the old insecurities...  
  
There was a major difference, Eries reasoned. Hitomi and Van loved each other.   
All of Gaia knew that well before Van presented her as his choice of queen.   
"Allen doesn't feel that way about me," thought Eries sorrowfully.  
  
~How do you know? ~  
  
"Of course I know," argued Eries with herself. "I know because-because--"   
Eries stopped short. It was true. She didn't know for certain. She had only   
assumed...  
  
Even if he had feelings for her, she never gave him a chance. She had made the   
decision that it was an impossibility and distanced herself from him as soon as   
she realized what she felt for him. The fact that he had been transferred so   
suddenly only served to compound the situation.  
  
Eries' mind raced back to the days before their separation. Was it possible   
that Allen might, might just feel something for her? Something more than just   
friendship?  
  
Eries tortured herself, analyzing and reanalyzing their interactions, trying to   
figure out if there was more to his words and actions than what she had just   
taken at face value. Before long, she was ready to tear her hair out.  
  
"Stop it! Stop this right now!" Eries willed herself to halt the train of   
"what ifs" now crowding her brain. Frustrated, she shook her head, hands   
pressed to her temples. This was completely useless. No matter how much a she   
debated or racked her brain there was no way to resolve this short of   
confronting Allen. But she didn't exactly have the option of waltzing up to him   
considering he was essentially in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Or maybe she did...  
  
A sudden burst of inspiration struck Eries. Dryden! Of course! He was her   
ticket. He was readying to depart tomorrow. Since he was already headed out of   
the country it should be a small thing to ask him to detour through Fort   
Castello. Eries trusted him and she knew that he was truly concerned about her.   
He was only a few details short of knowing her entire situation anyway. And if   
they were caught, well, they could say they simply needed some time together as   
engaged couple. Besides, he did owe her some favors.  
  
Before she realized what she was doing, she was in her wardrobe and pulling out   
traveling clothes. She was halfway out of her royal garments when the cold   
voice of propriety in her mind stopped her in mid-unbuttoning.  
  
Wait! What do you think you are doing!? You can't just go running off like   
this. What do you think you'll accomplish from this?  
  
Eries stopped to consider this.  
  
Was it worth it?   
  
If she stayed, there would be no repercussions. But there would also be no   
resolution. If she went... with Dryden's help, Eries' reputation could go   
unscathed. And Eries would have Allen's answer. The worst thing Allen could say was no. Though that would leave Eries no better than she was, she would be no worse off... maybe. But if his answer was yes...  
  
The only thing in her way was herself.  
  
Eries closed her eyes and waited for her mind to quiet. She had listened   
to her head for far too long. Instead, she turned inwardly . She stilled   
herself, aware of nothing but the pulsing of her heart.  
  
Several long minutes passed.  
  
Eries opened her eyes. She smiled. She knew what to do.  
  
[Music fadeout]  
  
Authors note; this chapter was very heavy on reflection and short on action.   
However, the next chapter will be the opposite. It will take a little while to   
get all the details hammered out. We hope to post it in a month. We hope you   
come back to check it out. Oh, and please send us a review.  
  
Ron and his Sakura 


	15. 14

Aerika-san and Athena-san: one word... SEQUEL!  (We are waiting)

Mystic Wolf-san: Yes, we kind of need to go back and clean up the previous chapter.  However, we will put that off until we get the rest of this fiction out.

In case you're wondering, there are only two more chapters left.  It will take a little while though.  hS is starting work on a novel--one that we're going to try and get published.  So if ANYONE out there knows ANYTHING about publishing companies or getting your stuff in print, please please please let us know!!!

Date posted: September 28, 2002

 Palas was an old city, established well before the advent of leviships.  Consequently, when the need for a leviship port arose, potential sites with in the borders of Palas were not to be found.  The thriving city had already developed to the edges of its geographic borders: the steep cliffs of the Chatal Mountains that provided a natural wall to the north, east, and south; and the ocean to the west.  The only options were to construct docks on the cliffs overlooking the city, or to construct a yard away from the capitol.  

Asturia chose to do both.  The town of Rampart was originally a small sleepy village about an hour's ride away by horseback.  Within a generation, the town was transformed into a bustling annex for the goods and people traveling to and from Palas by air.  Rampart grew to support the bulk of military and commercial air traffic servicing the capitol.

In addition, the Crown appropriated a large natural outcropping to the military for construction of an airbase.  Located on the cliffs just north of the castle, it was the best and largest site for a port within the Palas basin.  The plateau provided a moderate sized dock.  Though  it housed significantly fewer craft than Rampart , it's purpose was to provide a base for a final line of defense for the capitol.

A handful of other locations had been considered, but they were smaller and had more constructability issues.  As time went on, certain merchants, weary of the time it took heavily loaded cargo wagons to carry goods from the capitol to Rampart and the assortment of fees charged, reconsidered the use of the rejected sites as private docks.  Because of the prohibitively high cost of construction and maintenance, less than a dozen were constructed by only the very wealthiest merchants.  One of these was, of course, owned by Dryden.

The private leviship yards were located in a cluster along the south cliffs, which were closest to the merchants district.  Each yard was located on a separate plateau but  they were all connected to the city by means of a common road that ended at the edge of the warehouse section near a guard station.  

The road was maintained by the collective efforts of the yard owners.  Made of packed clay and earth, it was kept in good repair and large enough for even the widest wagons to safely use, except under the most severe weather conditions.  It ascended, winding up the face of the cliffs, doubling and sometimes redoubling over itself, so as to make the grade manageable for those beasts of burden forced to make the trek up.  A number of ravines cut across the sinuous path.  During the summer months they were dry, but during the rest of the year, cascading waterfalls splashed down, flowing to feed the canals of Palas.  Sturdy stone bridges had been built to cross these gaps.

It was at one of these bridges that Eries allowed herself a brief respite.  She knealt to tighten the laces of her low-cut boots, the sturdiest and most comfortable pair of footwear she owned.  The night was crisp and a brisk breeze penetrated her woolen cloak and travel attire, yet she did not feel it.

She straightened and took in the sight of the city below.  The lights of Palas, street lamps, the glow of the entertainment district, and the lanterns of the castle, winked and twinkled at her.  Under other circumstances, she would have dawdled and enjoyed the view; city lights below and moons and stars above.  But she was a woman on a mission, and continued up the road after only a minute's pause.    Morning was close at hand.

She had surprised herself by traveling as quickly as she had, and she still had energy to spare.  After months of denial, freeing her emotions had rejuvenated her spirit.  In addition, this freedom gave her a new determination and lent energy to her limbs.What she had done, sneaking out of the castle suddenly in the middle of the night, leaving behind nothing more than some instructions for her court, was the most reckless thing she had done in years.  She should feel guilty, anxious.  Instead, she felt exuberant at finally taking action, taking her life back into her own hands.Before long, she reached the driveway that led up Dryden's yard.  

From a distance, the dockyard resembled a stair step, one that a giant might use to clamber down the near vertical walls of the Chatal.  The yard was irregular in shape.Its perimeter was demarcated to one side by sheer rock walls, the continuing rise of the Chatal, and delineated on the other side by a sharp steep drop, beyond which was a breathtaking view of the city.

 The southeastern end of the yard was Eries' destination.The shape of the cliffs walls in this area was such that it formed an indentation, an area protected on three sides.  The contractor had taken advantage of this natural feature and turned it into a staging area.  All that was needed to turn it into a secure area was a guard house at the only accessible end of the niche.Pallets of cargo awaiting transport were temporarily stored there.  Several sheds, located along the perimeter, housed more valuable, fragile, and perishable items.  At the very end of the complex was a small office. Dryden was by nature a night owl.  Whenever his schedule allowed, he would work all night long and take a siesta at midday.  Eries had a strong hunch that Dryden was at his desk orchestrating the last details of his final departure from the city.  

As she crossed the landing pad, she ruminated over how the dock had changed.  It was only four years ago that this lot had been filled to capacity, just barely able to accommodate Dryden's flagship, the Cypress, and his convoy of 15 cargo ships.  Now, the yard seemed almost empty with only four ships.  Dryden had plenty of opportunities to purchase additional cargo ships after losing his original fleet to the Ispano clan; however, trade solely for the pursuit of gain was no longer his aim.  Three cargo ships were enough.  Enough to handle his business and the projects he fueled with his profits.  One of the ships he had had refitted solely for his philanthropic work.  It had everything from an extra large kitchen to a clinic to a workshop/blacksmith that could be used to fashion custom items on the spot. Dryden had been tempted to downsize the Cypress as well.  However, he had retained it, partially from nostalgia, partially because business culture demanded that he maintain a certain level of ostentation.

Changes were also apparent in the staging area.  The open storage area and sheds were once crowded with antiques, luxury items, rare and fine goods in transit.  Now, these goods occupied about half the available space.  The remainder was taken up by a variety of tools and hardware, some farming implements, slates and chalk, canvas tents, medical supplies, even a couple of water purification systems.  One shed was completely dedicated to the storage of preserved foods.  His latest addition was a grain silo with an accompanying supply of gunny sacks near his office.

The stars were fading as she drew closer to the staging area.  Eries was almost giddy with excitement .  She just needed to check in at the guardhouse, and then it should be a simple matter to see Dryden and lay out her plan.  With a smile, she stepped lightly through the entrance.  If they recognized her, Dryden's men would be in for a little bit of a surprise.

Her salutation died on her lips.

[Soundtrack 3, Track Three, Epistle]

The lanterns of the tiny, one room guardhouse cast their light upon a macabre sight.  One of Dryden's crewmen, his neck bent at a grotesque angle, lay lifelessly on the floor.  His eyes stared unseeing before him, his mouth contorted in a silent scream.  His partner, seated at a small wooden table, slumped forward in his chair.  Dark blood from his throat covered the blue tunic of his uniform and puddled around the food and utensils on the table, the repast the two men would never finish.  Though both were armed, their swords were still sheathed at their sides.

Eries' heart leaped up her throat.

As did the contents of her stomach.

She dropped to her knees and retched, leaning against the door frame.  After the wave of nausea had passed, she spat out bile and wiped her mouth on a corner of her cloak.  Her mind, momentarily stunned by the gruesome tableau, went into overdrive.

_What on Gaia-!?  Danger--Dryden's in danger.  I'm in danger.  Sweet Heaven, is he alright--_

As she lurched to her feet, she heard noise.  Shouting.  From within the staging area.

Simply reacting without thinking, Eries grabbed a long sharp dagger that lay by a half eaten wheel of cheese.  Moving quickly, she left the guard house and entered the staging area.  She dove into the darkness, avoiding the torches mounted on the rock walls of the perimeter.  Staying in the shadows cast by the aisles of pallets and crates in the center of the storage area, she slunk in a manner worthy of her old nickname towards Dryden's office.  Her senses were on edge, acutely alert to everything around her, as she slipped through the dark.

She immediately identified Dryden's voice.  But other voices sounded familiar as well...

Where the rows of cargo ended in a clear area, Eries darted into the dark interior of a shed of medical supplies and peered out cautiously.

The lamps ensconced on the office exterior illuminated a surreal scene.  Dryden stood motionless in the clearing between the building and stacks of cargo.  Before him stood a man holding a gasping woman captive.  In the background, sounds of a fierce struggle taking place within the office could be heard.  

Eries' eyes widened in disbelief when she recognized the captor and the hostage.  But their features were unmistakable in the light of the lamp directly behind them.  Any remaining doubts about their identities fled when she heard the man's voice.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear cousin now, would you?"  sneered Foreign Minister Jorel.  With one hand, he held Annette by her hair.  In the other, he wielded a wicked looking knife.  He began tracing the tip of the blade down the side of Annette's face, leaving a narrow red trail along one cheek.

_What was going on?  Why was one of her father's top aides threatening Dryden and Annette here?  In the middle of the night?_

From the office interior, a blood curdling shriek rang out, shattering the stillness of the night.  Minister Jorel turned ever so slightly in the direction of the sound.  Taking advantage of this momentary distraction, Annette made a desperate move.  She grabbed the blade of the knife with one hand and his wrist with the other while simultaneously throwing her weight against him.  Jorel's own slight motion combined with Annette's sudden movement caused him to lose balance and spin around.  As they spun, Annette forced Jorel's weapon hand into the lamp behind them.

The lamp shattered at the impact of their hands and the knife.  Annette and Jorel screamed in pain.  Fuel and flame from the broken light splashed onto their robes and hair, setting them afire.  Frantically trying to smother the flames, Jorel released both Annette and the knife.

Dryden ran to Annette's aid as another figure emerged from the office doorway.

It was a doppleganger.  He had bruises on his face and scratches all over his body.

Eries stared in terror.    According to all the intelligence reports she had reviewed, dopplegangers were extinct.  The last of the race of dopplegangers were assumed to have been slaughtered during the Great War.  But there it was, in the flesh, racing to the side of Minister Jorel.

Eries hands unconsciously tightened on the handle of her dagger. Stronger and faster than humans, dopplegangers were expert killers.  (Authors note: remember how high Zongi jumped in the trees when he was escaping Godashim?)  And the fact that they could assume the forms of their victims at whim made them perfect spies.  Once disguised, only severe injury or death could force a doppleganger to revert back to his true form.

It took an effort for the doppleganger and Jorel to smother his flames.  The fuel splattered on his clothing made the fire difficult to extinguish.  As Eries watched in horrified fascination, Jorel's outline began to waver, like the shimmering waves of heat that rise off desert dunes.

_... only severe injury or death could force a doppleganger to revert back..._

Where the foreign minister once was now stood a badly burned doppleganger.

_Jorel was a spy..._

 Eries broke into a cold sweat.  They were after Dryden.  Dryden was rich and soon-to-be sovereign over Asturia.  A valuable body indeed.

Though badly burned, the doppleganger was not incapacitated.  As soon as the fire was out, he stumbled after his companion take care of Dryden and Annette.

Dryden had rushed Annette over to a water trough and had thrown her in to douse the flames.  She was still conscious but barely so.  In addition to the burns, she was bleeding profusely.  Though she had managed to keep the spy from slashing her throat, she had received a nasty gash to her face.  One hand was bloodied, and she gripped it tightly with her good hand.  Cognizant of her condition and unwilling to desert her, Dryden seized a long handled grappling hook.  Brandishing it like a spear, he  positioned himself in front of her as the dopplegangers approached.

"Stay behind me!  Stay behind me!"

Annette obeyed instantly, shrugging off her water soaked outer robe for better mobility.  But her stance was weak and wavering.  She looked as if she would faint at any moment.

Logic dictated that Eries leave.  Run into the guard station at the end of the road.  Tell them what she knew and return in force.  But logic held no sway over Eries at the moment.  Dryden needed help NOW.  He was not a fighter.  The last time Dryden held a sword was when he was 10 sparring with Lord Kestrel's sons, and he had managed to slice his calf open with his own wooden sword.  There was no way he could hold off against the dopplegangers long enough for help to arrive.  Despite his resoluteness, Dryden had at best several minutes before he succumbed.

 If she left now, knowing what she knew, Eries could denounce a false Dryden and Minister Jorel.  She could make certain that the spies were apprehended, thus ensuring the security of Asturia.  But Dryden and Annette would be dead.

Mother, Aunt Miriam, Indigo, Lavender, Marlene, Uncle Nueva, Millerna, Serena...

Eries had lost so many in her life.  She couldn't bear the thought of losing Annette and Dryden as well.  She had to do something to help them.

But what?  She looked stupidly down at the dagger in her hands.  She was less a warrior than Dryden.  Against a doppleganger, even an injured were the one, her weapon was near useless.  All she could do was watch helplessly, cringing among stacks of medical equipment.

Medical equipment...

[end music]

*(*(*(*(*(**(*(*(*(*(*(

Millerna had received her physicians satchel for her 14th birthday.  The giver of the gift was her science tutor, a former doctor who had been delighted with the young princess's zeal for the study of medicine.  Millerna had been ecstatic, almost dancing for joy.  Eries' expression had remained neutral.  King Aston had scowled disapprovingly.

Millerna was his favorite.  He had humored her little foolish whims all of her life.  However, Millerna was no longer an adorable little girl, but a willful young woman.  Her fascination with medicine was more than just a passing fancy, and she had become increasingly vocal about becoming a physician.  Unfortunately for her father, this was more serious than an annoyance.  She was rapidly coming-of-age and would soon have to assume the duties of Crown Princess.

No one knew that better than Eries.  There was no doubt in her mind that her father would quickly tire of trying to discipline Millerna and send Eries instead to force her to see that her destined future was not a matter up for debate.  She sighed at the thought of the inevitable unpleasant confrontation.  Millerna's new gift would only serve to encourage her impossible fantasies.

But a gift was a gift, and there was nothing that could be done about Millerna's new prized possession.

After the birthday celebration, Millerna hauled her less than thrilled sister to her suite to show off her gift.  Her tutor had thoughtfully packed it with a complete set of standard medical supplies.  Too excited to be vexed by her sister's lack of enthusiasm, Millerna pulled out each item and described its use in painfully excruciating detail.  Miniature knives; clamps; roles of gauze, adhesive tape, and bandages; containers of ointments, pills, and tinctures.  Each was held up in turn and displayed in the like a prized gem.

[Soundtrack 2, track 4, Charm]

"And this," said Millerna, holding up a slender silver cylinder shorter than the length of her forearm, "is the anesthesia.  You administer it to the patient with this device."  She pulled out a small apparatus that had a flexible hose and face mask attached at one end.  "You have to attach the anesthesia supply to the metering device over here."  Millerna pointed to a threaded opening.  "First, you unscrew the cap of the cylinder.  That exposes the seal of the cylinder.  See?"  She removed the cap to the cylinder and showed Eries the seal, positioned somewhat below the cylinder rim.  "Then you screw the cylinder in.  " Millerna pantomimed inserting the cylinder into the metering apparatus.  " There's a pointed tip mounted inside the opening which pierces the seal as you screw the cylinder in.  Then all you have to do to administer the anesthesia is to flip the switch and put the face mask over the patient's nose and mouth."

"There's a number of safety features built into the design.  Once you screw in the cylinder, you cannot remove it until the cylinder is completely empty.  The anesthesia can only be metered out at a specific rate by this apparatus, and there's no way of varying it.  And the cylinder may not look like much, but it is specially designed and it's the only container approved to store the anesthesia."

"This is because the anesthesia is extremely dangerous.  If it is exposed to air, it becomes explosive.  It doesn't even need a flame to set it off.  It's so sensitive that a sudden impact will trigger it.  And even a small amount can cause a lot of damage.  That's why all this equipment is manufactured to set specifications, and there is a standard operating procedure for using this device.  It's all engineered to strictly regulate the amount of anesthesia leaving the cylinder.  My science tutor knew of one physician who was trying to work with defective equipment.  There was a leak, and he lost his hand in the explosion.  That's why you have to be very careful about protecting the seal of the anesthesia cylinders," she said, replacing the cap onto the cylinder.  "Because a full cylinder with a punctured, exposed seal is essentially a bomb."

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

[soundtrack 1, track 7, Cubic

OR

Soundtrack 1, Track 3, Dance of Curse]

A bomb...

The memory was years old.  Eries had not even been fully paying attention at the time.  But in a flash, it came back to her with a clarity that would have astounded her if she could have afforded the time to wonder about it.

In front of Eries was a shelf crammed with medical supplies.  Including four physician satchels.

Eries lost no time.  She swiftly removed the anesthesia from the bags.  Mercifully, the anesthesia cylinders were easy to locate inside the neatly organized satchels.  Using a roll of adhesive tape, she secured the four cylinders together.  She then cut away at her skirt with her dagger.  In a matter of seconds, fabric from her skirt and petticoat lay strewn about her.  Her ragged hem exposed her legs to about mid-thigh.  Modesty would just have to take a back seat, speed and stealth were now of the essence.  Placing her dagger in her teeth, she picked up the bound cylinders and hastened out of the shed.

As she crept through the stacks of cargo to position herself, she was beset by uncertainty.  Would the four cylinders be enough?  Would it cause too large of an explosion?  Would the impact even set it off?  Would the cylinders detonate her hand before she had a chance to throw them?

Eries stole to the edge of the rows of cargo as close as possible to where her friends and the dopplegangers were.  Fortunately for Eries, everyone else's attention was completely occupied.

Dryden was in a corner.  That meant he didn't have to defend his back.  However, that also meant that he and Annette were trapped.  The unhurt doppleganger danced before him, trying to get around the grappling hook, but Dryden managed to keep him at bay.  Close behind Dryden was Annette.  Hovering a couple paces behind his companion was the burned doppleganger.  Annette and the burned doppleganger had their eyes locked on each other; the doppleganger making sure Annette wasn't going to bolt, Annette ready to warn Dryden of any surprise moves from the doppleganger.

Dryden was holding his own, but he was tiring.  His breathing was labored while the doppleganger scarcely seemed winded at all.  Dryden needed help soon...

Eries grimly shoved all of her doubts aside.  She forced her nerves to steady.  She set down the cylinders and unscrewed the caps.  In the gray light of emerging dawn, she carefully positioned her dagger over the top of one of the cylinders and lowered it down.  The blade was just slender enough and long enough to clear the narrow annular space and break the seal.  She repeated for the remaining cylinders.  Gently, she picked up the anesthesia and slowly arose.

If things went as she planned, the "bomb" would land and explode between the two dopplegangers, effectively disabling them both.

  She turned to the struggle being acted out before her and readied herself for the throw.

And was gripped by hesitation.

Dryden's opponent was moving too fast, nimbly shifting positions to dodge the arc of Dryden's swings.  Eries' heart thudded wildly in her chest.

_Please, please... oh Kami-sama, I need an opening..._

At that moment, Dryden, whose defense had become progressively labored, swung the grappling hook wildly, nearly causing him to lose his footing.  Seeing his chance, the doppleganger and lunged in and grabbed the pole just below the hook mount .  The doppleganger sneered; Dryden's weapon was immobilized.

So were the two opponents.

_NOW!!!_

Eries sprang from the shadows.  Mustering every iota of strength and skill within her, she hurled the anesthesia towards the dopplegangers.

_Please, oh please let my aim be true..._

Authors note: this chapter is a bit more along the lines of what Meghanna-san and Kenta-san (hey, get your next chapters out--you too, Sherlgirl) usually write.  We hope you enjoyed the excitement.  Perhaps this chapter was a little bit MacGyver-ish, but we wanted to portray Eries as a resourceful person, even if she can't fight like Van or Allen.

And there definitely is a reason for all the excitement.

Also, in case you're wondering about the whole anesthesia bit, the properties of the anesthesia that Millerna was describing in this chapter are actually based upon ether, one of the first anesthesias to be used in Western medicine.  Apparently, if ether is exposed to oxygen, it forms peroxides of ethers, which can explode spontaneously.  According to an upper division organic chemistry professor, NEVER touch a partly empty bottle of ether.  You want to call the bomb squad!

Oh, and please review--it really encourages us.  Praises and criticisms--we take both.


	16. 15

Hey! Aerika-san has a new Eries website up—Check it out at http://www.geocities.com/eriesariaaston/  Everybody bug her to get her new ff out!!!

Aluralas Silverstars: are you ever going to get your site out?

Date posted: October 11, 2002

-=-=-==-=-=

 Unfortunately for Eries,

1.  Dryden lost his grip.

2.  Her aim was a little off.

At the moment Eries launched the anesthesia, the doppleganger yanked the grappling hook out of Dryden's grasp.  Dryden let go so suddenly that both were sent tumbling backwards.  The doppleganger went sprawling into the row of crates behind him.  Dryden collided into Annette, who had been unable to dodge him.  His momentum sent both of them crashing into the rock wall behind them.  Before any of them could recover, an eardrum splitting explosion shook the air.

Fully aware of her shortcomings in skill, Eries had aimed between the two dopplegangers.  She reasoned that if she made her mark, she could conceivably take out of both of them.  If her throw went wide, she still had a chance of injuring at least one of them.

Her throw was high and wide.  The canisters flew through the place where, a split-second earlier, Dryden's opponent's head had  been...

... and into the silo beyond it.

The cylinders detonated on impact.  The silo's metal hull, not having been designed to withstand explosive impacts, burst.

Eries looked up from where she cowered behind a shed.  She had retreated for cover immediately after her throw.  What she saw stunned her.  Several cartloads of grain had erupted from the damaged silo.  A veritable flood pushed up against the rock walls.  The burnt doppleganger, who had been closest to the silo, was almost completely buried.  Only his face was visible beneath a suffocating pile of kernels.  Dryden and Annette fared slightly better, but not my much.  Dryden's backwards fall had thrown both of them against the wall, and the grain had immobilized them there.  Dryden was struggling, mired waist deep.  Annette was motionless.  And the other doppleganger?

Eries did a panicked survey.

Her jaw went slack.  He was picking himself out of a stack of pallets at the edge of the mound.  The grain was only up to his ankles.

He blinked and looked around him in bewilderment.

A single impulse took over Eries.

_RUN!!!_

Eries turned and ran as if all the devils of Hades were after her.

-=-=-=-=-

[Lover's only, track 10, Chain]

"Aniki!"  yelled Manoc.

Acrid smoke from the smoldering gash in the silo watered his large eyes as he looked about frantically for his elder brother.  In spite of what had just happened, Manoc wasn't too much the worse for wear.  Landing on the crates had added some more scrapes and a large bruise to his knee to the relatively minor injuries he sustained from Fassa's rat man, but that was all.  But without the guidance of his elder brother, Manoc was completely at a loss.

Manoc was young, still an adolescent.  He and his brother Dinoguan were the last of their tribe.  Dinoguan had been in need of his assistance for over a year.  However, a doppleganger comes into his power at puberty, and it was only recently that Manoc gained the ability to shift shape and destroy souls.

Despite those new and powerful abilities, Manoc lacked experience.  He had been keeping abreast of the situation through reports from his brother and their ex-Zaibach military compatriots and training in their hidden camps, but he relied on his brother's instructions for all of his actions: when and by what means to come to Asturia, who his victim was; where, when, and how to attack.

 "It's all my fault," thought Manoc, guilt stricken.  Everything had been going so smoothly.  In an amazing stroke of luck, the ever traveling Dryden Fassa arrived in Palas just two days before Manoc made it to the capitol.  Dinoguan had chosen the time and place, reconnoitered the previous night, and devised the strategy.  Manoc was to take Fassa's body.  They would make it appear as if he had escaped a robbery at the yard.  The supposed trauma of the robbery would give Manoc time to settle into his "new persona" and also give him a ready explanation for any lapses in character.

The two of them disposed of the guards easily enough.  With Dinoguan in the form of Minister Jorel as a diversion, the two guards never knew what hit them.  They then approached the office in the back of the staging area.  As Dinoguan had anticipated, Fassa was completely absorbed at his desk, alone.  According to the plan, they were to survey the small building to insure no others were around before making their move.

But Manoc deviated from the plan.

Eager to finally do his part after years of watching from the sidelines, Manoc threw caution to the wind.  Ignoring Dinoguan's warnings, he sprinted to his victim.  After all, who else besides the watchmen would possibly be there so late at night?

He had never been so wrong in his life.

He sped confidently towards his oblivious victim--

--and crashed into the door that was suddenly flung open.

The force of the collision was enough to make him fall back on his rear. Stunned, Manoc looked up to see a rat man and a woman who had been in an inner filing room.  

The strengths of dopplegangers are stealth and surprise.  When they lose that advantage and are themselves the victims of surprise, they lose their edge.  Unnerved by his blunder, Manoc had been unable to recover.  Throwing himself onto Manoc, the rat man had reacted first, screaming all the while for his master to escape.  Under ideal circumstances, disabling such a rodent would have been child's play.  Unfortunately, Manoc had just about every disadvantage as he wrestled with the determined beastman.  At length, Manoc managed to get the upper hand and break the rat man's neck.

Rushing outside, he prayed that his brother had been able to intercept the target.  What he found was Dinoguan aflame followed by a second confrontation.  The bookish merchant was not turning out to be the easy victim he had anticipated.  But it was imperative to capture him and do what he could to mend the damage he had caused.  Relief had swept over him when he finally unarmed Fassa.

Then everything exploded.

When his vision cleared, grain was everywhere.  Fassa and the woman were trapped in the quagmire of kernels.  The woman's body was limp.  Fassa was imploring her to wake up.  But Dinoguan was nowhere to be seen.

Things just kept getting worse and worse.

"Aniki!!!"

If his brother was dead, he could never forgive himself.

A flash of white in the waves of amber grain caught his eye.  In a heartbeat, he was at his brother's side.  "Aniki, are you all right?"

"I saw ... someone else... here... he caused explosion..." Dinoguan spoke in ragged gasps.  The pressure of the grain was crushing him, squeezing the air from his lungs.  In his current state, Dinoguan didn't have the strength to morph out of there even if he had been proficient at such an advanced doppleganger skill.  It was all he could do just to keep breathing.  Manoc would have to dig him out.

"I'll get you out of here," Manoc said, shoveling at the grain with his hands.

"No!  You... have to... Where's Fassa?"

Manoc glanced at Dryden Fassa struggling ineffectively by the wall.  "He's not going anywhere."

"Find that other... if word gets out... we lose everything..."

Manoc nodded and obeyed immediately.  Scouting the perimeter of the clearing, he scanned for traces of his unknown opponent.  Behind a stack of crates opposite the silo, he spied a dagger and a cloak.  The olefactory faculties of dopplegangers are not nearly as sensitive as those of beastmen.  However, the scent, though faint, was fresh.  It was enough.

Manoc ran in hot pursuit.

 He would redeem himself if it was the last thing he did.

[end music]

;];];];];]];];];;]];];];

[Soundtrack 2, track 8, machine soldier]

A cramp stabbed her in the side.  Her lungs burned with every agonizing breath.  And still she ran, her exposed limbs pumping like they never had before.

Her life was in jeopardy.  Worse than that, her attempt to help Dryden and Annette had put the kingdom at jeopardy.  She had to get to the guard station before she was discovered.  If the doppleganger caught up to her, she was good as dead.  Worse yet...

It was common knowledge that once a doppleganger had someone locked in his viselike grip, it was a simple matter for him to steal the victim's body.  Locking his eyes with his prey's, he rendered his victim helpless to escape.  The endless depths of a doppleganger's eyes paralyzed his victim's soul, thus enabling him to capture the unfortunate's essence and draw it unto himself.

If the doppleganger caught her and recognized her, he would undoubtedly use her form and the powers she commanded towards his own diabolical ends.  Asturia could not afford such a thing to happen.

Pebbles scattered in the wake of her footsteps.  The gradually lightning sky made her path easier to see, but it also made her an easier target to spot on the empty road.

Just a little further, she thought.  In a few minutes she would reach the end of the road and safety.

Then she heard it.  Added to the sound of her hands and footsteps was...

... the sound of someone else running.

Adrenaline surged through Eries' veins.  She redoubled her efforts.  She did not dare look back.  However, a zigzag in the road allowed her a glimpse back up the road without her having to make the effort.

It was the doppleganger.  He had seen her.  And he was rapidly gaining ground.

Eries sped on, refusing to give up.  But she knew it was inevitable.  There was no way she could outpace him.  He would catch up and it would all be over--

No!  She would not, could not let that happen.  Too much was at stake.

She rounded another bend and found herself on the stretch leading to the bridge where, not so long ago, she had gazed at Palas with lightness in her heart.

A sudden thought flashed into her mind.  

_Dopplegangers could only steal the forms of LIVE victims._

He was bearing down on her. 50 paces left.

With a last desperate burst of speed, Eries sprinted to the bridge.

25 paces.

Her life was over, but she could at least ensure that she would be useless to her pursuer even if he were able to recover her body.

10 paces.

_Mother, Millerna, Marlene... I'll be with you soon_

She reached the bridge and scrambled over the guard railing.  Closing her eyes, she flung herself over.

_Allen..._

Her body jerked to a halt in midair. The sudden stop jarred the wind out of her. Eries' eyes snapped open.  She looked up to see the doppleganger holding onto her ankle.

She had not been fast enough.  He had grabbed hold of her just as she went over.

Eries screamed.

It was nightmarish.  Dangling upside down in midair, the drop of the ravine below and the roar of the falls in her ears, was terrifying and dizzying. Her vision swam. Yet her inner resolve kept her fighting, kicking and writhing, trying to frustrate the doppleganger's efforts.

It was surreal.  The predator, striving to pull his prey from the precipice.  The prey, fighting to plunge to the depths below.

Despite her valiant efforts, Eries was no match for her opponent.  He managed a more secure grip on her and began gamely pulling her back.

This can't be happening, thought Eries.  Tears of anger and anguish blinded her as she realized her struggle was in vain.

The doppleganger pulled her up and over, Eries twisting and flailing every bit of the way.  Though panicked, she had the presence of mind to squeeze her eyes shut.  She wasn't going to let him have his way with her that easily.

Back onto solid ground, Eries continued to resist, but his grip was like steel.

"I have had it with you!"

He struck Eries in the face hard enough to make her ears ring.  Dazed, Eries ceased.He shoved her roughly onto the ground and straddled her so that her arms were pinned to her sides. With one hand, he grabbed her throat.  With the other, he pushed Eries' disheveled hair from her face.

_Please don't, don't recognize me_

A gasp of surprise followed by a self-congratulatory chuckle dashed Eries' hopes.  "Well, well, what have we here?  You might just be enough to get me out of trouble, Princess."

She felt his grip on her throat tighten, choking off her breath.  "Now, I just need you to open your eyes."  Eries struggled weakly, but she felt herself blacking out.  "Be a good little Princess and do as YOU'RE TOLD!!!"  He pressed his palm to her forehead to force her eyes open.

_No!  No, I can't... I won't..._

A shriek ripped through the air.

All at once there was the furious sound of wings beating and cries of surprise and pain.  The doppleganger released his hold on Eries' face and neck.  Eries gasped, her lungs desperate for air.  The doppleganger moved suddenly,  abruptly thrusting Eries aside.

Eries lay dazed and coughing, too weak to move.  Through her oxygen deprived senses, she heard the sounds of another drama unfolding beside her.

Charging footsteps.  A challenge sounded.  Shouts of anger.  A vicious struggle.  Then the sickening sound of a blade plunging through flesh, followed by a thud.

Stillness.

A sickening stench overwhelmed Eries' nostrils.  If her stomach were not already empty, she surely would have vomited where she lay.

She fainted.

=-=-=-=

"Eries...... please... wake up, please... Eries, love …"

That voice.  Soft and pleading. It was so familiar.  But it couldn't possibly be...

"Allen--?"  she whispered, her eyes fluttering open.

Was it a dream?  Or a vision?  Or maybe she was dead.  There was no way this could be real.  She couldn't possibly be lying in his arms... his sword-calloused hand gently caressing her... his face pale with concern in the early light of dawn... his blue eyes looking down at her with anguish...

"Oh Eries, I thought... Heavens, I thought I was going to lose you..."

He pressed her to him, clutching her as if he would never let go.  Eries let herself be held, relaxing against his warmth.  She sighed, snuggling against his shoulder despite the smarting sensation it caused--

--and noticed the lifeless body on the other side of the bridge.  The doppleganger was lying in a pool of his own blood.  The vile odor emanating from the mortal wound to his gut had faded into a vague unpleasantness.

Doppleganger--fight--Dryden--

Eries abruptly broke the embrace.  "Allen," she croaked, her throat aching from the doppleganger's stranglehold.  "Hurry, please.  There's another doppleganger.  At Dryden's yard.  Dryden, Annette, they're in danger."

All the tenderness vanished from Allen's face and was replaced with an expression of businesslike resolve.

Allen quickly helped Eries to her feet.  "Can you walk?"  he asked urgently.  Eries nodded.  "Get to the guard station and stay there.  Have them send help.  I'll make sure Dryden's safe."

Another nod.  Allen whistled and began racing up the road.  His owl, who had been calmly observing Alan and Eries' reunion from a perch on the bridge railing, flew to join her master.

Eries started towards town for reinforcements.  She had just staggered a few steps when it struck her.

_' love'... Allen called me ' love'..._

[AN: nothing like a dead body to ruin the mood.—Ron]

***********************

About an hour after sunrise, the crew of the Cypress convoy were tramping up the road to their ships.  They were not particularly alert, having spent the previous night carousing at the entertainment district.  A couple of men nursed sore heads, the product of a tavern brawl.  Others nursed hangovers, occasionally growling at the others if they would, for heaven's sake, keep it quiet.  Overall, though, the mood was fairly upbeat.  Lord Dryden always treated the crew to a night on the town (provided one with nearby) before weighing anchor.  It was his way of rewarding his men for putting up with his quirks.  Even now, not even the captain had any idea where their next destination was.  A few of the crew members, who had a proclivity for laying wagers, had a betting pool going on to see who could guess closest to their unknown destination.

Although they were not at their most observant that morning, it was difficult for them not to notice that something out of the ordinary was happening.  There was much more traffic on the road than usual.  And it was not commonplace traffic either.  They had yet to see a single cargo wagon.  However, three squads of mounted palace guards had thundered past them towards the yards.  They had also seen a few light carriages going up and coming back down again as well.  And that last guy who rode by, headed back towards town--the one with the pretty boy face--didn't he look a lot like that Allen Schezar fellow?

They were full of speculation by the time they reached the dock driveway.  But none of them was prepared for the actual sight that met their eyes.

They stood at the entrance to the leviship yard and gaped.

Palace guards, town guards, emergency personnel, and their mounts and transport were all gathered at the southeastern end of the yard.  The staging area itself was a hive of activity.  As they drew nearer, they saw a line of guards forming a kind of bucket brigade.  With a start, they realized that the stuff they were transferring and piling outside of the staging area was grain from the silo, now a charred, twisted remnant of its former self.

One of the crewmen spoke.  "Oh no... Cecil... Gerald..."

The rest of the crew followed his line of sight.  What they saw sobered even the most inebriated of the lot.  Two men lay supine by the guardhouse.  A coroner stood nearby, taking notes on a tablet.  Cloths covered the faces of the deceased, but their blue uniforms were enough to verify their identities.

"... get the Prince Regent back to the palace as quickly as possible, but have a care, men."

"You really don't have to nursemaid me, Sir Timothy."

"But Lord Dryden--"

At the sound of the all too familiar voice, the entire crew turned as one to see a couple of palace guards bearing Dryden on a stretcher.  His face was ashen and haggard.  His glasses were missing, and his hair had escaped from its trademark ponytail and was in tangled disarray.  A physician and an overprotective Caeli hovered over Dryden as he was carried to a waiting carriage.

"Hey there," Dryden called to his dumbstruck crew.  "Where' ve you been?  You've missed out on all of the excitement."

****************

Authors note: one more chapter to go...we are not sure how long this is going to take us.  We have the basic outline down, but we're still trying to decide if we want to add in an additional scene with Duke Sid (which of course will bloat up the chapter a page or so)--try checking back in a few weeks or so.

We are also tossing around the idea of possibly doing an epilogue for this story--whether or not we do it will be based entirely on if anyone is interested in reading it.  That will be something that we will ask you all after we post the next chapter.  If no one is interested, we are going to go on hiatus for a little while, and then we think we are going to take Aerika-san up on her suggestion and write a companion piece to this based on Dryden.

Hey, if anyone can tell us why Dryden's dad had those geckos kidnap Hitomi, please let us know.  We never were able to figure out the motive behind that and the clarification would help us in terms of writing Dryden's story.


	17. 16

This is not the last chapter!  This is taking a lot longer than we thought it would.  This subsection was only supposed to be two pages but it bloated up substantially.  So we decided to post it as its own chapter.  Yes, yes, Kenta-san you can make fun of us for that.

Also if you see your author name or some portion of it, that is not a coincidence.  Unlike Aerika-san who is good at making up names, we started losing inspiration when it came to names.  So we decided to honor some of the wonderful people who have been sending us reviews by using their names.

Special thanks to Aerika-san, Kenta-san, Sherlgirl-san, and Wintermute-san for your thoughts about why Hitomi was abducted by geckos. We've decided after much deliberation that Aerika-san  and Sherlgirl-san's explanations are the most plausible. At least to us, Meiden is really starting to come off to be kind of icky and we really have to wonder how he has  such a good boy as Dryden as a son.

Please note, we have assumed Plactu to be a kind of title, much like the Pope, the Dalai Lama, or the President of the United States.

Final notes, we know that some are you are wondering just how did Allen arrive in time to save Eries.  Most of it is revealed here.  It's just that in that prev. chapter we wanted you to experience things as they unfolded for Eries.

Date posted: October 26, 2002

 Allen stood by the window of the _Starsong_'s lower observation area.  He watched as the moonlit landscape drifted by below.  All was quiet aboard the high speed levi-ship save the drone of the ship's engines in the background.  It was very late.

The ship was in Freidan airspace bound back to Asturia.  After leaving Eries, Allen had done what he could for the injured and kept guard over the second doppleganger until help, in the form of the Head of the Royal Guards, Caeli Timothy Wintermute, and a small squadron of palace guards, arrived.  After Allen briefed them and answered a few of Sir Timothy's questions, Timothy made a request to Allen.  The Princess believed that Plactu's powers would be necessary to bring the complete truth to light.  She also was of the opinion, and Sir Timothy concurred, that time was of the essence.  However, Sir Timothy was about to have his hands full taking the doppleganger prisoner and rounding up the "Minister Jorel's" associates for questioning.  Allen was of high enough rank to act on behalf of the kingdom and was already fully aware of the situation.  Would he be willing to fly to Freid immediately to request the services of Plactu?

Allen readily agreed and, borrowing a castle mount, galloped to the military's airship yard.  Within an hour, the crew for the _Starsong_ had been scrambled, and they were en route to Godashim.  Aware of the urgency of their mission, the crew pushed the ship to her limits and arrived in Godashim in record time.  It was about midnight when the _Starsong _touched down in Freid.

The unexpected arrival of the Asturians caused an understandable stir at the Freid palace.  Duke Sid was roused from his slumber to greet the delegation and inquire of the reason for their unannounced  visit.  All of his drowsiness evaporated when Allen gave him the news.  He immediately gave his consent and insisted on the accompanying them back to Asturia for the interrogation.  Whatever information the doppleganger might have might have implications for Freid, he explained.  But, as Allen watched the little Duke readying for the flight and urging Brother Patel and the rest of the Freid guard to make haste, Allen strongly suspected that Sid's concern for his aunt was perhaps a greater incentive for him to go to Palas.

As the _Starsong _was faster than any craft the still-struggling Freid dukedom possessed, Sid and an armed escort of 14 warrior monks boarded the Asturian ship.  Perhaps it was excessive, but the Freidans had learned a lesson the hard way with the murder of the previous Plactu.  They were determined not to repeat their mistake.

The _Starsong _lifted off that same night and traveled on to Plactu's temple in Divina.  They arrived at midday and found a cheerful monk in his late teens waiting expectantly at the gate of the temple.  It was Plactu.  To their astonishment, he was ready with his few items packed beside him.  He told them that he had had a dream, a vision that he would be needed in a far off place.  The Freidans murmured in assent while the Asturians stood speechless, clearly rattled and a little weirded out by the enigmatic man.

Weird or not, it saved them time and effort.  And so now, they were headed back to Asturia, far ahead of schedule.  Throughout the journey, Allen had had little opportunity for rest.  But now everyone was on board and informed of the situation, and Sid's men were available and quite capable of assisting with shifts. Brother Patel had all but thrown Allen out of the bridge and told him to get some sleep.

Allen was bone tired.  By all rights, he should be fast asleep in the quarters where even now Natal perched, deep in her own dreams.  But sleep eluded him.

He leaned his forehead against the cool plate of glass.  Closing his eyes, he drew in a long slow breath and let it out as a prolonged sigh.

Focus on the breath.  Calm the heart.

It was a meditative practice Vargas had taught him.  In order to hone the spirit, it was necessary to clear the mind of worldly, distracting thoughts.

Inhale.  Exhale.  In.  Out.

Inhale.  Exhale.  In.  Out.

Inhale.  Exhale.  In.  Out.

growl

It was not working.

It failed him now, just as it had failed him more often than not during his quiet hours at Fort Castello.

Perhaps then, it was a blessing that quiet time at Castello was a rare thing.  Reconstructing the fort with crews of less than enthusiastic men with varying levels of work ethic and little outside support was enough to keep three men occupied.  In many ways, it resembled Allen's early days commanding at the previous Fort Castello.  But at least then, they had had the luxury of sturdy walls and a working infrastructure.  Gaining his men's respect, ensuring that the construction of the fort actually progressed, maintaining order by breaking up the frequent drunken brawls, and ensuring that security was sufficiently tight to protect his men and to prevent the theft of their goods and construction supplies occupied all of Allen's time and energy.

But then again that had been what he had wanted.  Distance and diversion to keep him from thinking of the one who had written the letter and drawn the seascape which he had buried at the bottom of his trunk of belongings.He did not know why he had brought the letter and sketch with him.  They were strong reminders of her.  Many times, he had stopped and stared at his trunk and wished that he had left them both in Palas.  But he had not been able to keep himself from bringing them along.  So, there they had lain, hidden from view, but always close at hand.

Allen opened his eyes and looked at his image reflected faintly in the window pane.  "What am I going to do?"  he asked himself out loud.  He had been so certain, so driven, so resolute when he had left the Castello a week ago when the caravan had brought the news from the capitol.

Fort Castello was essentially in the middle of nowhere.  There were a handful of hamlets and beastmen settlements in the vicinity but nothing substantial for at least a day's ride away.  Leviship traffic generally traveled over the Castello, more so now that the facility was not exactly in working order.  The only visitors to the area, aside from the occasional highwayman or thief, were the yak pack caravans passing between Asturia and Fanelia.  They stayed at the Castello for protection and a chance to refill their canteens.  Fresh work crews coming to the Castello and those that had completed their stints came and left with these caravans as well because safety generally increased with numbers.  In addition, the caravans brought supplies unavailable nearby, but not large or urgent enough to warrant leviship transport.  And they brought news.

Unless it was an alert of an impending attack underway, it was not uncommon for events to be a month old before reaching the ears of  the Castello inhabitants.  So it was two weeks after the fact that Eries' betrothal to Dryden Fassa was announced to the Castello.

Eager for any excuse to imbibe, the crews immediately left work and rolled out the kegs, to "drink to her Highness's happiness as loyal Asturian subjects should." Allen made no effort to stop them.  In fact, he too felt an irresistible, though uncharacteristic, urge to drink himself into a blind stupor, but for entirely different reasons.

So while his men, joined by the members of the yak pack, passed ale and vino around, danced and laughed, sang and fought, belched and partied, and made a drunken boisterous commotion, Sir Allen discreetly spirited several bottles of vino from the celebration and slipped away from the crowd.

In the privacy of the Fort Commander's quarters, a small room at the end of the barracks barely large enough to accommodate himself and Natal, Allen proceeded to get spectacularly wasted, as it were.  He downed the contents of five bottles in quick succession.

He had been reaching for a sixth bottle sitting on his desk when he clumsily knocked the bottle and a book onto the floor.  The bottle rolled away to the other end of the room.  Allen sighed and bent to pick up the book at his feet.

Bleary-eyed, he noted the cover of the book.  It was his father's journal.

"Having a private pity party, aren't we, son?"

Allen turned to see his father, or rather, his father's phantom, sitting on his bed in his travel clothes.  At any other time, Allen might have dismissed the specter as a hallucination, but in his state of mind at the time (that is, pickled) anything was probable.

"That's not what this is," replied Allen flatly.  Deliberately turning away from his father, Allen replaced the journal onto his desk with a thud.

"Oh ho.  So why is it that you're not out there with the others?"  Leon gestured out the window to the jolly drunken merriment taking place outside.  "It's not as if it has ever been beneath you to join in their company."

"It's because--because I don't think there's a reason for celebration.  Because I think Eries deserves better.  Dryden doesn't deserve to be with someone like her.  She deserves..."

"Someone else?  Perhaps you know of someone better?"

"Stop baiting me!"  cried Allen miserably, slamming his hands on the desk.

His chest heaved at the turmoil churning within him. His voice trembled with emotion.  "I'm not... we're not... she's already refused me.  She doesn't want... me."

"How do you know?"  asked Leon calmly.

"Because she told me so herself!  Because--" Allen knocked his trunk over, emptying the contents onto the floor.  He picked up Eries' letter and trust it into his father's face.

"Because she wrote this in her own hand!"

Leon looked at the letter and then up at his son's anguished face.

"How do you know she was being completely forthright with you?  Especially since you haven't been honest with her."

"I..." Allen withdrew his arm and stared at the letter in his hand as if seeing it for the first time.

Leon regarded his son pensively. "It's amazing how much people in this world hurt themselves and the others around them by living life as a lie.  Often they do it thinking that they'll protect themselves that way, and be less vulnerable to hurt.  But, in the end, you lose so much of yourself and cheat the others around you so much that it really is a sorry bargain."

"Remember what I told you before, Allen.  Be true to yourself.  Be honest to yourself and those around you.  And perhaps they may be truthful in return."  Leon rose to leave.

"She's not lost to you.  Yet."

Leon smiled at his son and disappeared.

"Father..."

The next thing Allen knew was that he was lying on the floor of his room, the afternoon sun streaming through the window.  Some vino bottles littered the floor as did the contents of his overturned trunk.  Natal had gone so far as to take the liberty of making a little nest for herself in one of his spare shirts. Allen groaned and hauled himself into sitting position.  As he did so, his hand brushed against something.  He looked down.  Out of its protective tubing and rolled flat beside him was Eries' drawing.

Allen felt his heart swell within him.

In record time, Allen had placed his second in command in charge of the fort and was riding towards Palas with Natal flying alongside him.  Not that it had been the easiest task in the world. Wolf Masterson was an indispensable assistant, though much more awkward and self-conscious than Gaddes. But even he had caroused with abandon the previous day.  It was an effort to locate the normally reliable sergeant, passed out beneath a table and sprinkled with nutshells, and another effort to make it clear that it was his responsibility to take charge of Castello.  However, Allen had already let so much time slip by, he was not about to let anything hold him back.  He was driven by an overwhelming determination to confess to Eries what should have been said much, much earlier.

Until he found Eries going to Dryden under cover of darkness.  

Dryden was a longtime friend of Eries.  However, knowing what he knew of Meiden and Dryden, Allen left Castello certain that the betrothal was purely political.  But--

He did not want to believe it, but he had seen her going to Dryden's yard alone with his own eyes. Allen could only think of ONE reason why a woman of Eries' rank would visit a man at night unescorted...

Allen had been more than happy to comply with Sir Timothy's request to go to Freid.  It was inevitable that he would be summoned into Eries' presence again before he could retreat back to Castello.  But at least he had  some time to figure out what to do next.

Could he still even tell her?  Was it just a lost cause now?  Should he not complicate matters for all involved and simply acknowledge that someone else had found a place in her heart and try to content himself with her happiness?  However, the fact that he had been in Palas when he should have been at Castello was sure to arouse her suspicion.  He had given Sir Timothy an explanation for his presence in the capitol, but she was certain to see through it.  But, perhaps she didn't care, preferred not to have anything to do with him, and had meant what she said in her letter.  Part of Allen wondered if she had specifically asked Sir Timothy to send him to Freid because his presence disconcerted her.

These thoughts chased each other around and around in his head.  The internal debate had intensified as they left Divina and voyaged on to Asturia.  Not even physical exhaustion had been enough to quiet his mind.  After leaving the bridge, Allen had futilely lain in bed for a few restless hours.  When sleep refused to come, he arose and went to the observation window adjacent his cabin to try to silence in his over active brain.

Not that it had worked.

Allen stifled a sudden urge to bang his head repeatedly against the window.  

"Allen?  You're still up?"

Allen turned to see Sid with four guards in tow in the narrow aisle.  Sid had been praying with Plactu in the nearby conference room, which the Freidans had temporarily rearranged for use as a meditation space.

"I have some things on my mind."

Sid nodded empathetically.  "I understand."  He hesitated briefly and tentatively asked,  "Allen, if you don't mind, could I have a word with you?  In private?"

"Certainly."  Allen turned to the head of Sid's bodyguard.  "If you will allow me, Brother Rei, I can escort the Duke back to your quarters when we are done."  The protective monk nodded, and Sid dismissed the guards.  With a salute, a pressing of palms over their hearts, the guards left to go to their cabin on the level below.  Allen gestured Sid towards his cabin, and opened the door.

Awakened by the sound of the door opening and the sight of her master in the light of the hallway, Natal flew over to her customary place on Allen's shoulder.  The sudden sound of Natal's wings coming from the dark interior of the room startled Sid.  With a cry, he jumped back, drawing his saber before him .

"Don't worry.  It's just Natal," reassured Allen.  Ever the swordsman, Allen could not help but take note of Sid's movements and posture.  Brothers Kaja and Patel were teaching their young Duke well.  Sid's reflexes were good for his age.  He would become a fine swordsman someday, thought Allen with pride.

[Sountrack 3, track 15, Again]

With a sigh of relief, Sid lowered his guard.  It was a remarkable change.  One moment, his jaw was set firm, his face tense, his eyes steady, ready to run down his unknown opponent; the next he looked like any 10-year-old boy shaken by an awful scare.

Allen lit the cabin lamp.  The room was small; the only pieces of furniture were a bed, a wooden table and chair, and the lamp mounted to the wall.  He motioned Sid to sit on his bed. The duke sheathed his weapon, and pulling off the jeweled headgear that marked him as the ruler of Freid, lowered himself onto the thin mattress.  He ran his hand through his wavy blond hair. He looked younger without his crown on, thought Allen as he closed the door.  Allen resettled Natal on her perch at the footboard of the bed.  Boy and bird studied each other.

"She saved your Aunt's life," said Allen, observing the two watching each other as he seated himself on the chair.  Sid broke his gaze with the owl and turned to Allen.

"What do you mean?"

"The doppleganger would have killed her for certain if Natal hadn't flown and interfered until I could reach them."

It was true.  After Allen had seen Eries enter Dryden's yard, he had all but run in the other direction.  Allen's resolve had disappeared, and he was unsure of what to do next.  He had stopped some distance away on that desolate road to wallow in his misery.  It was fortunate that he had stopped, because he had been just within earshot to hear Eries' screams and positioned to see her dangling over the bridge.  He had sprung immediately into action, hoping against hope that he would make it in time.  He wasn't going to make it when he saw Eries being dragged over the railing, and he had sent Natal to engage the enemy. Ever obedient to the commands of her master, the owl had swooped upon the doppleganger with beak and claw. The aerial skirmish was short, but it bought Allen enough time to close the remaining distance between them.

If he had not been close enough to hear--if Natal had not been with him--if he had not made it in time... the very thought of what the outcome could have been almost made Allen physically ill.

For Allen, it had been a strange mixture of emotions when Eries had awakened.  Relief that she was alive.  Sweetness at having her in his arms.  Sadness at knowing that he had rescued her only to let her out of his life again.  That brief moment had turned even more bitter when she had uttered Dryden's name.

Sid turned his attention back to Natal.  He eyed the bird with a new measure of respect.  Pressing his palms together, he bowed in a gesture of gratitude before Natal. "Thank you.  For saving her life."  For a long moment, dark, wise eyes locked with wide blue ones.

"And," said Sid, turning towards Allen, "thank you for rescuing her."

Allen simply nodded.  He did not trust his voice enough to respond.

"Aunt Eries, she means a lot to me.  I'm more grateful than you can imagine.  But.  It's scary to think that she could have been taken."  Sid shuddered and stared at the floor. He looked even smaller and more vulnerable.  "And it makes it worse that dopplegangers are involved.  When you said they were trying to kill her and Dryden, I couldn't help thinking about the one that killed the old Plactu, and how things changed after that.  It's childish of me, but when I hear of dopplegangers, I can't help but think of the beginning of the end of my father's dukedom."

"But you ARE a child..." Allen thought sadly, wishing that he could reach out and comfort his son.

"I talked to Plactu about it after prayers.  He told me that there isn't much any one person can do to manipulate the outcome of these things.  Humans like to think that they're in control but in the end, only heaven knows what will happen.  The best we can do is prepare as well as we can--and pray.  Though it is natural for us to worry, worry doesn't really accomplish anything."

"Allen," Sid straightened, his demeanor now serious, and looked up at the knight. "I want to ask a favor of you.  This incident... it might be something of little consequence or it can be large enough to destroy a kingdom.  All of us are hoping that Plactu will be able to get some answers from your prisoner.  If... if it turns out that the worst should happen, promise me that you will protect my Aunt."

Protect Eries.  So that was Sid's wish.  As soon as he heard Sid's request, Allen knew that it was his as well. He could not refuse.  Not simply for the sake of duty, chivalry, and honor, but for love as well.    Even if her love had gone to another, he still wanted to safeguard her well-being and happiness, even if it meant his own unhappiness. He knew that he could not forget her.  Avoidance was futile, distance meant nothing; his time at the Castello had taught him that. 

But to do so meant that his true feelings for her would be left unspoken.  If he told her, if she knew of his true feelings, she could decide that the situation was too uncomfortable and have him transferred away.  He could not risk that.  He would not risk that.  He would find a way, somehow, to hold it all within him.  Allen had lost his chance.  Though it would be painful to see her with Dryden, Allen wanted to be near her, to protect her, as far as he was able.

Allen kneeled before the little Duke.  "I promise."

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Next up!  Last chapter--for real this time!  [Send us a review please :-)]

PS question for this chapter—anyone out there know the definition to WAFF (we keep seeing ppl use it on ff.net)?


	18. 17

We lied again—this is taking too long—sorry!  hS had a bladder infection and then a bout with influenza (it has been a tough couple of weeks), and then our characters just would not shut up.  we will probably finish in 2 weeks, but we haven't posted in a month so here is what we have so far…

Thanks to Mystic Wolf-san, Wintermute-san, and the anonymous reader who gave us the warm and fuzzy feeling definition.  Honestly, we never would have come up with that on our own.  There should be a dictionary for these sorts of things.  Speaking of dictionaries, Kenta-san, according to our American Heritage dictionary both kneeled and knelt are acceptable past tense forms of kneel. Every aspiring wtiter should have a 2"+ thick hardcover dictionary. Great for checking spellings, pressing flowers, squishing bugs, and , according to Aerika-san, dreaming up character names.

Speaking of which, Aerika-san,side-note, Sir Wintermute was nearly named Sir Revius (from your fic) but we decided the Caelis were just too different in personality. J

NickelS: we're so flattered your read our fic over studying…er..we hope you passed your midterm.

  Date posted: 17 November 2002

-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hi Dryden.  How are you?  You look awful."

"Same to you, Eries."

They did make a sorry pair.  An ugly, purple bruise marred Eries' left cheek.  That side of her face had swelled noticeably and was painful and tender to the touch.  Her voice was slightly raspy.  Although it was much easier for her to speak now, dark bruises still colored her throat.  Because the high stiff collars of most of her royal  wardrobe pressed painfully against her neck, she was dressed in less formal attire. Her collarless sepia dress suit was more forgiving to her bruises than her typical dress. She wore her hair down in a poor attempt to cover her facial and neck injuries. She had also dispensed with all but a single petticoat as heavy skirts were burdensome when she walked. Her leg had been strained when the doppleganger had grabbed it to stop her fall and her subsequent trip to get help had aggravated it. She had lost track of the number of times she tripped and stumbled that awful morning before the guardpost had come into view. She limped slightly as she pulled up a chair to Dryden's bedside.

Dryden looked as if he had aged 10 years over the last two days.  His face seemed oddly bare, devoid of his characteristic bristles, which had been thoroughly removed by one of the nurses attending the Prince Consort.  A number of pillows propped  him into a semi sitting position.  A bright green silk robe draped about his shoulders , and a down comforter covered his legs, but there was nothing to hide the IV lines feeding into his limbs. The grain that had mired Dryden had acted like a tourniquet , trapping the blood in the lower half of his body for over an hour.  By the time help arrived, the blood in his entrapped limbs had been effectively deprived of oxygen. He and Annette had had to be excavated carefully. Blood poisoning was a distinct possibility if too much of that oxyen deprived blood reached their vital organs.    Dryden was now most likely out of danger, but the doctors were still close at hand, just in case.  In addition, Dryden had sustained some minor nerve and vascular injuries.  None of it was permanent; the doctors anticipated a full recovery.  But for now, Dryden was bedridden for all intents and purposes.

They were in the royal family's quarters at the palace.  Eries had given specific instructions that all of the injured were to be brought there for treatment.  This was partially to ensure that they would be treated by the palace physicians and partially because she was concerned for their safety and the royal family's quarters were just about the most secure place in Palas.  Eries had dismissed Dryden's attendants upon her entrance, leaving the two of them alone in the first floor guest room that had been serving as Dryden's recovery room. From the room's wide windows, she could see the additional guards that had been posted to patrol the inner courtyard of the residence. At times, Eries felt as if she could not take a step without tripping over a guard. However, the heightened security was necessary. She knew that better than anyone.

[soundtrack 3, track 5,Aoi Hitomi]

"I'm sorry I haven't been by earlier to visit.  It's been rather--hectic."

"I can imagine."

"How are you feeling?"

"It's kind of strange.  But I'm starting to be able to move my legs a little.  I guess I should be grateful for small mercies.  "He sighed.  "You know, I think you Aston girls are just a jinx to me.  Anytime I get close to marrying one of you, something explodes onto me."  He laughed mirthlessly, a harsh sound in the near empty room.

He stopped abruptly, his demeanor suddenly serious.  "But enough about me.  How is 'Nette?  Mr. Rat?"

Dryden read the hesitation in Eries' face.  "Please," he pleaded.  "No one is telling me anything.  The only thing they say is not to worry about them, that they're in good hands.  But no one is giving me any details.  I know that they are here, but  I can't get out of bed to see them.  Please, I need to know."

According to his attendants, Dryden had been in extremely low spirits. The deaths of his two crew hands weighed heavily on him. The doctors had specifically instructed Eries not to give Dryden any information about Annette and Mr. Rat.  They feared that if he knew about their condition, he would become upset, thus slowing his own recovery.  But, as Eries looked into Dryden's anxious green eyes, she knew that the torture of not knowing was just as bad as knowing the truth.  She nodded.

"Mr. Rat," she began slowly, "it looks like the doppleganger damaged his spine fairly badly--"

"Oh no..."

"He came to yesterday.  He wasn't able to feel anything below his neck.  He started crying and couldn't stop.  They finally gave him a sedative to calm him down, and he's still sleeping it off.  The doctors are going to see what they can do for him so that maybe he won't have to spend the rest of his life as a quadriplegic.  It's not something Asturians are particularly knowledgeable about, but they say that there's a possibility that Zaibach medicine may be able to help him.  But, they're not sure how to get a hold of those resources--" 

"Tell them whatever it takes, we will do it,"  Dryden said determinedly.  "Money is not an object.  If there's even the slightest possibility, we'll pursue it even if I have to track it down and drag it back myself."

Dryden closed his eyes.  When he spoke again, his voice was full of regret.  "Poor Mr. Rat.  I don't deserve his loyalty.  I've made him lose sleep over more than one of my hair brained schemes.  But even though he's questioned me, he's never gone against me, and he's always stayed with me.  Even that time I tried to throw myself off the Cypress.  I would have dragged him off with me, but he didn't let go.  And now this... Please let him know, tell him that we're going to do everything we can but no matter what happens, he will be well provided for.  "

"Yes, of course," replied Eries softly.

"And 'Nette?"

Eries bit her lip.  She had checked on Annette just before going to see Dryden.  She was not sure how to break the news to him.  

"Eries, please!"

"Annette... is in bad shape," said Eries haltingly.  " Her left hand was slashed badly.  The doctors doubt that she will be able to regain full use of it.  They also suspect that her ribs are bruised from when the two of you collided into the wall.  And..."

"What is it?  Tell me!"

"Annette hasn't regained consciousness yet.  After being trapped there for so long and losing so much blood, she is in a very weak state.    And--she's running a high fever.  The burns--they got infected."

Dryden closed his eyes with a soft groan.  "Oh, 'Nette..." He covered his face with his hands and began to whimper.

"Dryden, don't."  Eries leaned over him to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  Dryden tried unsuccessfully to turn away from her.  "Don't blame yourself for this.  It's not your fault."

"'Nette shouldn't have been there!  The only reason why she was there was because I was in such a rush to leave and I needed her help to get out of town."

"There was no way you could have known--"

"I couldn't protect her!  If she dies..." Dryden's voice broke, and he began to sob bitterly.

"Dryden..." Eries embraced him where he lay as best she could.  He tried to shrug off her efforts to comfort him, but she was insistent and clung to him stubbornly.

She spoke with all the certainty she could muster.  "Annette's tough.  You know that.  She's not--she's not one to go down without a fight.  And I have a strong feeling that she's going to pull through.  You have to believe that."  

"You did the best you could.  Annette knows that, I'm sure.  No one can fault you for that.  You were up against something much bigger than yourself.  Even now, we still don't know the extent of the trouble we are in.  If you have to blame something, you can blame the kingdom for not knowing sooner, for not realizing that one of the King's top aides was a spy."

"Things could have been much, much worse.  But Annette's still alive.  So is Mr. Rat.  So are you.  They're going to need your help and your strength.  So am I.  When all of this mess unravels itself, I will need you by my side for your counsel and your support." To her relief, Dryden's tears began to subside.

"So please, please, promise me.  That you won't blame yourself and let this consume you."

Eries felt the tension in Dryden's body gradually ease.  Several moments passed.  At length, Dryden broke from her embrace and looked up at her.  His green eyes gazed solemnly into Eries' blue ones.

"I promise."

A slightly embarrassed expression passed over his face.  "I'm sorry for being such a difficult, selfish jerk."

"It's OK."  Eries looked encouragingly at him.  "You've had a rough couple of days.  And you know, I meant it when I said you did your best to defend Annette.  I was impressed."

A pause.  "Um, Eries, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"When Allen came running up to us and said that you had sent him, I didn't believe him.  But now, it's pretty much an established , although bizarre, fact you were there."  He hesitated, searching for the right words to use.  "  Since when did you start carrying around explosives with you?"

"Oh that."  Eries replied, chuckling bemusingly.  "You have Millerna to thank for that."

"Millerna?!"

Dryden listened wide-eyed as Eries revealed the secrets of her anesthesia attack.

"Sniper!"  he sputtered in amazement.  "Were you out of your mind?!  Why didn't you just run for help?!  You could have blown yourself up!  Heck, you could have blown all of us to bits!  What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking," replied Eries earnestly, taking his hands in her own, "that you and Annette are two of the best friends anyone could wish for.  And I was going to do whatever it took to save you."

Her words left him speechless.  Dryden closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"You are out of your mind," he finally managed.  "But, thank you."  He squeezed her hands and looked gratefully at her.

"Anything for an old friend."

"Eries?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Of course."

"What in blazes were you doing in my yard in the middle of the night?"

Eries leaned over as if to clandestinely share her secret with him.  After a dramatic pause, she whispered in his ear,  "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

The door suddenly slammed open.  "Auntie!!!

Eries turned to see Sid burst through the door and catapult himself into her arms.

"Sid!  Ouch, careful right there."  

"I'm sorry.  I-- OH!!"  Sid gasped in alarm at the sight of Eries' abused face.  "Auntie , are you OK?"  he asked, his voice tremulous with concern.

Eries spoke reassuringly.  "Believe me, I've been better, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Duke Sid, you forget yourself.  Remember  who you are and what you represent," chided Plactu gently from the doorway, where the Freidan delegation, Dryden's guards and attendants, and Eries' bodyguards crowded, looking in.

Sid turned beet red and quickly detached himself from Eries' lap to stand at attention before her.  "You'll have to forgive him, Princess.  His worry for you has made him forget his manners.  He all but lost his head and started charging over here once Sir Allen was able to locate your whereabouts."

"That's quite all right," replied Eries, gazing fondly at Sid.  "He is my family, after all."  

Eries got up.  With  a curtsy, she bid the guests enter, formally greeted the Freidans to her country, and thanked them for their haste.

"Dryden, I'm sorry for the way I barged into your room," apologized Sid sheepishly.  "  How are you feeling?"

"I'll survive.  But I think you have more pressing matters that you'll need to attend to with our guest in the dungeon and Plactu over there."  He winked at Sid.  "We can socialize later."

"Dryden's right.  I'll brief you on our status as we go to the questioning room."

"Plactu," asked Sid, looking around, puzzled.  "Where's Allen?"

"He left just a minute ago," replied Brother Rei.  "He said he needed to speak with the Head of the Royal Guards about something."

.,…,.,.,.,..,.,.

Sir Timothy Wintermute entered the king's chambers with a report in hand.  He approached Aston, who was seated in a comfortable overstuffed armchair with his guards and assistants close at hand.  The Caeli and current Head of Royal Guards kneeled before his liege.

"Your Majesty."

"Rise."

Sir Timothy was all business, but even he had been unable to completely mask his amazement at seeing the king sitting up and issuing orders with a commanding air instead of lying incapacitated in bed.  Everyone had been surprised--the doctors, the attendants, and Grava Aston himself.

When the guards came rushing in breathless with messages about spies, dopplegangers, Minister Jorel, and an attempt on Princess Eries' life, the color had drained from Aston's face.  The prospect of losing his last remaining child shook him to his very core.  He was so disquieted that his attendants had feared a dangerous turn in his health, much like the one following Millerna's death.

Eries, in many respects, was a stranger to King Aston.  When she was in his presence, she was guarded in word and deed.  Much of this was his own doing, he realized that.  He had neither been interested nor involved in the upbringing of Marlene and Eries.  However, it was obvious that Therese had done a stellar job in raising their daughter.  Eries comported herself with dignity and performed her duties aptly.  She was, in short, a model princess.  He could never quite get the words out, but he was proud of her, despite the rift between them.  But even that gap had begun to shrink, due entirely to Eries' part.  After his last stroke, Aston had resigned himself to becoming increasingly isolated from the world of his colleagues and cronies, and having only doctors and nurses for company and the occasional visit with his remaining daughter bound to take care of him.  But, in the last few months, Eries had been spending more time with him.  They had actually had a couple of conversations... to lose Eries would not only be a staggering loss for the kingdom, but a heartbreaking loss for a father just beginning to build a relationship with a long alienated child.

Aston had cried out with relief and joy when Princess Eries arrived home obviously hurt and her clothes in shreds, but intact and very much alive.  Those emotions were quickly joined by another one: anger.  Aston bristled, his wrath kindled against those who had managed to infiltrate themselves into his ranks and endanger his family.  Far from disabling the king, the situation had rather energized the king.

Although his physical capabilities were still limited, he did what he could to support Eries in the ensuing investigation, from approving her requests to bring in additional security personnel from the Academy and nearby towns to personally going to quash the protests of Meiden and other members of the council who had been taken into custody and held until Plactu could be brought in to determine the extent of the enemy's activities ("You had better shut your traps already and cooperate unless you want your stay to be a lot longer and a lot more uncomfortable!").  He also insisted that Eries be accompanied at all times by a pair of guards.

Sir Timothy rose and prepared to give his report to the king.

"Just tell me what's going on first and save the details for later."

"Yes, Sire."

[Soundtrack 2, Track 9, Shadow of Doubt]

Clearing his throat, he began.  "The prisoner's name is Dinoguan, aligned with the ex-Zaibach military forces that have been sporadically attacking the new Zaibach provinces and its neighbors.  He murdered Minister Quenton Jorel when Minister Jorel was en route to Asturia after observing Asturia's aid efforts in Zaibach nearly three years ago. Minister Jorel was purposely targeted as a victim; they wanted to place a spy in a position privy to potential efforts to undermine their forces.  Apparently they have contacts in the upper echelons of Egzardia, Basram, Catalina, and Chezario as well.  At first, the spy served only to relay information and to redirect Asturia's counter efforts away from his comrades.  He then got the idea of furthering their cause by using Princess Millerna."

"Millerna?"  Everyone in the room was astonished as Aston was.  "Go on," he urged.

" Apparently, the renegade group had two other dopplegangers within their organization, brothers of the prisoner.  They felt that the princess would be an ideal target, considering her rank, her habits, and the places where she toured while she acted as Royal Inspector.  He made arrangements for one of them to be at Pyrene when Princess Millerna made her visit there.  In the meantime, he, in the form of Minister Jorel, was actively involved in seeking and presenting marriage candidates for Princess Eries.  It was felt that Princess Eries would be the most likely to detect any inconsistencies in Princess Millerna's character, and that the sooner Princess Eries left Asturia the better.  However, the mission failed as that second doppleganger was also killed at the mudslide that took the princess's life."

"Did he have anything to do with causing the mudslide?"  King Aston asked.

"That is unknown."

"Proceed."  The king was visibly unsettled by the thought of his favorite daughter being stalked by a monster.  But he pressed on.  He had another daughter and a kingdom that he still needed to protect.

"When that plot failed, they were unwilling to completely scrap their plans and aspirations.  They ruled out  Princess Eries as a potential victim because they felt that opportunities to attack her would be too few and far in between.  When Chief Adviser Meiden Fassa began making overtures to naming Lord Dryden Fassa as consort, the spy supported him.  Like Princess Millerna, Lord Dryden Fassa 's travels made him a viable victim.  Lord Dryden Fassa's assets alone are substantial.  Combined with a position as consort it would be a major gain for the spy's cause."

"The third doppleganger was not available until recently, when the Prince Consort touched down in Palas."

"Two nights ago, the two dopplegangers went to Lord Dryden Fassa's leviship yard with every intention of murdering him and taking his form.  They were thwarted in their efforts by a number of coincidences, including the presence of I.M. Rat, Lady Annette Fassa Callen, and Princess Eries."

That baffled the king.  Eries had told them she had gone to speak to Dryden on some urgent matter concerning their marriage, but she would not disclose it.

"Princess Eries managed to cause an explosion, disabling one of the dopplegangers, the one currently in custody.  The other one went in pursuit of the princess and almost managed to take her life.  However, Sir Allen Schezar happened to be in the vicinity, and killed the princess' attacker."

"Hmmmm, Schezar... did that pup say what he was doing out there at that hour of the night?"  growled the king.

"He had just arrived in Palas from Fort Castello, Sire.  He is here to observe his sister's Remembrance.  He said his bird of prey flew off, engaged in a fight with another bird.  He followed, and  the bird just happened to take him in close enough proximity to hear the princess' cries for help."

The king nodded.  He supposed that he should be grateful to the Caeli for saving his daughter's life.  But why was it that Schezar's name was always tangled in these bizarre affairs...

Next chapter is the last—we mean it this time.


	19. 18

It is Thanksgiving in the United States of America today.  We hope that each of you will take the time to reflect and thank the good Lord for all of His blessings this past year.  The holiday is, after all, about giving thanks and not about gluttony.

hS is thankful that she is feeling much better now.  Aerika and Dirty-faced Angel, thanks for asking.

Another thing to be thankful for--we finally got this chapter up and this will wrap up our story (unless all of you decide that you would like to have an epilogue) --ENJOY!

Why do we torment Allen so?  Because he is such a glutton for punishment.  Really!  He's just asking for it!  But we are not entirely horrible people.  Read on.

Date posted: November 28, 2002

-=-=-=-=-

[soundtrack 2, track 7, Cradle Song]

Allen squared his shoulders and entered the palace grounds.  This time, he resolved, he would not run away.  This time, he would face things like a man.

Brother Rei and Allen had been close on Sid's heels when he had bolted for Dryden's room at the royal family's quarters.  So when Sid charged through the door, Allen had gotten a glimpse of Eries' head close to Dryden's just before Sid ran up to embrace her.  Brother Rei had smiled; he thought it was cute to see his young charge reunited with his distant relative. If Sid had been a puppy, the massive bodyguard mused, the young Duke would have been wagging his tail off.  Allen , on the other hand, had felt his stomach bind itself into a knot.  It was one thing to mentally decide to accept the situation.  It was quite another to see it before him.  Although he hated to admit it, he was envious: envious of Dryden who had obviously gained Eries' favor and attention, envious of Sid for being able to openly show his affection for Eries.  How he wished he could have run to her as well...

He had excused himself, saying that he wanted to go speak with Sir Timothy, and quickly exited the building.  Shortly thereafter, he found his fellow Caeli, headed for the dungeon to prepare for the interrogation.  Allen told him that the princess was already meeting with the Freid delegation. Allen then requested that he be excused to go home for a brief respite and a chance to change from his travel garments, which he had been wearing over the last several days, into his uniform.  Sir Timothy nodded.  "But be back tomorrow morning.  We may need your help then. Oh, and we already notified Sgt. Masterson that you will be here indefinitely while this is being resolved." Wolf was probably stupendously underwhelmed by the prospect of having to manage the bedlam at Fort Castello without his commander, but that was the least of Allen's worries at the moment.

Allen retreated back to the Schezar estate to compose himself.  He was not able to maintain a false front as well as he had hoped.  For a long time he stood heavy hearted,  studying the remnants of the season's small wishes in the garden.

When morning came, he donned his uniform and strode toward the palace with a sense of purpose. He had a promise and a duty to fulfill. This time--this time, he would endure.

-=-===-=-==-

One of Timothy's assistants, who also happened to be one of Allen's former students, recently graduated from the Academy, informed Allen about the findings of the interrogation and readily answered all of the Caeli's questions regarding the resulting aftermath.  Fortunately, the doppleganger's co-conspirators in Palas had been few .  However, there was the whole matter of the doppleganger's international network to be dealt with.  Messengers had already been sent to those countries whose governments, according to the prisoner, had been infiltrated.  The king and princess had called for a meeting to be held in two hours with the Council and the heads of the military to determine what Asturia's next steps should be.

Two hours... Eries was probably in her study preparing for the meeting at that very moment.

Deep in thought, Allen stepped out of the Palace Guard's office in the government affairs sector and collided into Reina.  Both apologized profusely.  Despite the serious atmosphere around them, Lady Reina was in tremendously high spirits.  Curious, Allen inquired as to the reason behind her cheerful mood.

Reina smiled broadly. "Annette --she's awake!  Earlier this morning, her fever broke and she woke up.  We were all so worried that we would lose her, but she's out of danger now.  It's still bad.  It hurts her just to breathe, but she's back and here to stay."  She glanced at her timepiece.  "I'm sorry.  I'm extremely late, if you will excuse me."  With that, she scurried off, almost skipping in her gladness, in the direction of Eries' study.

Allen felt a twinge of guilt.  Over the last couple of days, he had been so wrapped up in his own emotional maelstrom that he had not spared a thought for Lady Annette, whom he held in high regard and who had been such a good friend to Serena.  He remembered how shocked he had been to see them all so badly hurt that night.

In a few minutes, he was at the royal family's quarters to see Annette and to wish her well on her recovery.The guards on duty admitted Allen and directed him to the room on the ground floor where she was recuperating. Another guard stood at attention at the door to Annette's room.  Aston certainly had tightened the security in the building.  The two men saluted each other.  Just as Allen stepped forward to knock softly on the door, it opened.

"Allen?"

It was Eries.

Both of them took a step back in surprise.  Eries stumbled and would have fallen had her bodyguards not been right behind her.  They helped the princess regain her footing. She was startled, but she did not seem unpleasantly so.

Allen's collar suddenly felt too tight. It took a moment for Allen to remember why he was where he was. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he could get the words out.  "I... er... Annette... Reina told me that Annette was awake.  I came by to visit," he stammered.

"Yes," replied Eries, her voice a low whisper.  She and her bodyguards quickly and quietly exited Annette's room and closed the door behind them.  "Annette was awake," explained Eries, "but she's sleeping now.  And it's probably for the best.  She's still weak and she has a long road before her.  But the doctors have every hope that she will recover enough to resume her old duties."

"I'm glad.  That's wonderful news."  The conversation stalled.  Allen found himself torn between wanting to draw even closer to her and wanting to run out of there.

"Allen, may I speak with you please?  Now?"

Nervousness surged up Allen's gut, but he maintained his composure and answered in the affirmative.

Eries turned to her two guards.  "You are dismissed for now.  If your superior asks, let him know that I am  meeting with Sir Allen and he will escort me to the Security Meeting in the Aluralas Hearing Room.  You'll meet me there and resume your duties then."  The two guards saluted and left.  Eries smiled at Allen.  "Shall we?" She gathered up the skirts of her green velvet dress and proceeded to lead the way down the hall. Meekly, Allen followed her limping figure. He wanted to offer his arm for support.  Or just sweep her up into his arms…

 With a start, Allen realized that Eries was not leading him to her study in the government affairs sector, where she conducted most of her business. Nor were they going to one of the cozy parlors on the ground floor of the royal family's residence, which members of the royal family used when meeting privately with closer acquaintances or friends.  Instead she led him up the stairs towards her suite.

Thoughts chased each other crazily through his head as he climbed the purple carpeted steps.

_Why is she treating me so familiarly?  She loves Dryden, doesn't she?_

Allen was a confused jumble of nerves by the time they reached her door and entered her suite.

Although he had been in the royal family's residence several times on duty, he had never been invited to any of the royal family's suites, save those secret, nocturnal visits to Marlene so many years ago.  Now he stood uncertainly in her private sitting room.  A few paces before him stood in the object of his heart's desire.  The flat crocheted ivory lace collar on her round-necked dress did nothing to hide the bruises on her face and neck.  Allen flinched inwardly at the sight of those marks. The dread, the anxiety, and the bittersweet relief that he experienced that other night washed over him like a wave.

"Allen, I never got the chance to thank you for saving me," began Eries.  "And Natal as well.  Sid, he can't stop talking about the two of you."

Allen bowed.  "I was simply doing my duty, as any soldier would."

Eries' gaze dropped to her hands folded before her.  Her tone was thoughtful. "That night, when the doppleganger chased me, I thought it was the end.  I was willing to die, to destroy myself--for Asturia's sake.  But I was so scared... terrified--terrified of dying, and then, when he caught me on the bridge, terrified of what would happen next.  But now, I'm glad he did.  Otherwise, you wouldn't have had the chance to save me, and I wouldn't be here now."

"I owe you my life.  And Asturia is greatly indebted to you as well.  But..."

Allen nearly winced at the sound of that last word.  "Sir Wintermute, Dryden, and I have been piecing together what happened that night--"  Allen's heart pounded.  He knew what was coming next.

"--and there's something that doesn't quite make sense to me.  You told Sir Wintermute that you were here in Palas to observe Serena's Remembrance.  That has been confirmed by Sgt. Masterson."

"But Serena's birthday isn't for another two months."

"I will always be grateful for that twist in fate that crossed our paths, that saved my life that night."  She raised her head and looked Allen straight in the eye. "But what I'd like to know now is, why have you come back to Palas, Allen."  Her blue eyes were intense.  They were not harsh or accusing.  Instead they were questing, trying to seek out the truth.

On the way back from Freid, Allen had thought of a number of plausible excuses for his behavior, reasons for his presence in the capitol that he could offer to her.  He had convinced himself he would be able to lie to her.  But, now, being asked so directly by her, he realized he could not withhold anything from her. Others saw only the façade of the perfect knight that Allen presented to the world.  However, Eries had been there for almost all of the major turning points in his life.  His secrets, his past, his mistakes--she knew the truth behind all of it. He had never been able to successfully hide anything  from her. He was unable to do so now.

He could only tell her the truth.

But not just yet.  Choosing to sidestep her main query, he blurted, "It wasn't entirely a coincidence."

"Excuse me?"  Eries was clearly puzzled.

[Lovers only, track 20, Story of Escaflowne]

"Natal didn't run away," he said shame faced. "I saw you leaving the palace that night, and I followed you."    After four days of hard riding across Asturia, Allen had arrived at the capitol after midnight.  He was elated to have made it back in the time he had and impatient for morning, when he could arrange to see Eries.  He was far too excited for rest.  He decided that, instead of going back to his estate to retire for the duration of the night, he would go to the palace directly and wait there.  As Allen's weary mount picked its way up to the palace, he saw someone leaving the palace grounds by means of a side path.

His heart had skipped a beat.  He knew it was her.  She was in dark clothes, a hood was pulled low over her head, and darkness obscured her features,  but he knew beyond a doubt it was her.

"Followed me?"  Eries was incredulous.  "But I--I was--how did you recognize me?"

"I would know you anywhere, Princess."  Allen said the words with more feeling than he had intended.  He felt the blood rising to his face and turned away from Eries to hide his embarrassment.

Forcing his tone to stay neutral, Allen continued his narration.  "I saw you leaving the palace.  It was dark.  You were alone, unescorted.  I presumed you had your own reasons for going in such a manner, but I was concerned for your safety.  I didn't feel right about letting you go off like that."

"So you followed me."  Her tone was not outraged or denunciatory as Allen had anticipated.  

It was calm, almost detached.  He turned and saw her with a contemplative look on her face.

"Yes, I did." To make himself less conspicuous, he had tied off his mount to the nearest hitching rack he could find and followed the Princess on foot.  Though she did take care to periodically check her surroundings, Allen was always a step ahead of her and remained undetected.

"I wonder," she said reflectively, more to herself than to Allen, "what the outcome would have been if I had noticed you."

Another deafening silence.  Finally, she spoke again.  "And you followed me until?"

"Until you reached the entrance to Dryden's leviship yard.  I realized then that you were going to see your fiancee."  Those last two words left a bitter taste on his tongue.  

"I figured that you would be safe on his property, and that it would not be--appropriate for me to stay any longer. Your business with Dryden was obviously of a –personal nature," he said, alluding to her tryst with Dryden as delicately as possible. "So I headed back for town.  But if I had known what was going to happen..."

"I know... unfortunately, none of us knew what was coming.  I suppose we were all just extremely fortunate that you were still close enough to hear me."

"Yes."

"However."  Allen's eyes widened as Eries took a few steps closer, stopping within arm's reach.  "You still haven't answered my question."

"Allen, why did you come back?"  Her voice was soft and low, but it demanded an answer.

Allen took a deep breath

_This is it.  No avoiding it now._

"I came back," he began shakily.  It suddenly felt almost unbearable under Eries' searching gaze.  Unable to maintain eye contact, he lowered his gaze to the floor.  "I came back--I came back to tell you that you were wrong.  About me.  About why I left.I wasn't completely truthful with you.  It wasn't because of Serena.  It was because I was scared.  I was scared of what I felt and scared of rejection.  But that was wrong of me.  It's too late now, but, even if I never have another chance, even if you decide to send me away after this, I want to say this to you now."

His voice was trembling uncontrollably, but he had to finish what he had started.  Allen sank to one knee.  His forehead brushed against the soft fabric of her skirt as he knelt, head bowed, before her.

"Eries... I love you. I was too foolish to realize it for a long time.  When I did, I was too much of a coward to confess it.  But I want you to know that you mean more to me than my own life."

"My life, my heart are yours."

 Allen gasped.  Eries was leaning over him, her head next to his.  She was close enough for him to inhale the sweet scent of her and feel her breath blowing gently in his ear, and it sent shivers down the confused Caeli's spine.  "I have a secret to confess as well, " she whispered.  "That night, I was going to see Dryden.  But I was going there to ask him a favor as a friend.  I wanted to ask him to take me to Fort Castello.  Because I had a message to give you.  And that message is:"

"That I love you, Allen."

Her words struck Allen like a bolt of lightning. Stunned beyond belief, Allen felt lightheaded.

_Eries loves me?_

 His heart began hammering erratically in his chest.  Then Eries warm fingertips were gently tilting his chin up to look at her.  Allen blinked.  She was smiling.

Allen slowly rose to his feet with his eyes locked on hers.  He was unable to believe that such a thing could possibly be.  But there was no guile in her eyes.  There was only a gentle heartfelt happiness and an infinite tenderness.  "Tr-truly?"  He stuttered, unable to believe it could possibly be true.  Eries nodded, too overwhelmed with emotion to speak.  But words were not needed.

Allen raised one hand to gently brush through Eries' bangs and caress the unhurt side of her face.  He encircled Eries' waist with his other arm, drawing her nearer to him.  In response, she wrapped her own arms around him.  Allen had dreamed of this countless times. But this time it was real. All of it. The silky texture of her hair slipping through his fingers. The softness and scent of her skin. The warmth of her embrace. And above all, the love shining in her eyes.  For him.

He lowered his head down to hers.  Eries trembled like a leaf, but she tightened her embrace.  Closing her eyes, she tilted her face up to meet his.

A thrill resonated through Allen's entire being.  He had kissed many women before this, but nothing he experienced before could compare with what he felt in that moment. It was kissing for the first time. It was breathtaking. It was right.  

When their lips parted, he opened his eyes to find Eries blushing, her eyes averted downward, almost shy now.  To see her like this, for him, was unbelievable, was something beyond his wildest hopes.  It was charming.  To have her would make him the happiest man on Gaia.

Suddenly, reality intruded on their perfect moment.  _Eries is still engaged to Dryden.  And my own past..._

"Eries."  The distress in his tone brought her to attention immediately.  "What about your betrothal?  And the council--"

Eries pressed a finger to Allen's lips to stop the flow of words.  "Dryden has no intention of marrying me. He told me so even before I went to see him in his yard.  As for everything else, if Van can defy his advisers for his love, so can I.  As long as you are by my side, I feel like I can take on anything."

"Do you believe in me?  In us?"

He did. Looking into the depths of her sapphire eyes, he felt that anything was possible. The torment that had overshadowed him ever since he left for Fort Castello lifted and dissipated. For the first time in a long time, hope kindled in Allen's soul.   "Yes.  With all my heart," he said, bending over to seal his pledge with a kiss.

[everybody say "Awwwwww…]

Owari   (?)

:-)

=-=--=-=p=-=-=

Whew!  As we said before, we are only going to do an epilogue if enough people are interested in it.  So, send us a review and let us know if you want it or not.  We decided that if we get five requests for an epilogue we will seriously consider it, and if we get 10 or more we will definitely do it.

Also, for those who want an epilogue, we are considering two possibilities:

1.  An Allen perspective set about five or six years after this chapter

2.  An Eries perspective set about a year after this chapter.

  The Eries one, while not exactly a lemon, it is lemon-scented : ).  The Allen one is more family fare. If you have a preference, let us know in your review.Your opinions count!

Please send in your review by DECEMBER 15.  We will tally up your responses then.

Next up on December 15!  Authors notes, acknowledgments, hints on a possible Dryden spinoff, and our decision on the epilogue!


	20. authors notes

Posted : Dec 15, 2002

[Ron throws Escaflowne soundtrack 2 into CD player and starts playing Track 16, "Love".  Ron and his Sakura jump up onto stage.  Ron starts bowing and his Sakura starts blowing kisses to their utterly cool fans.]

R: Thank you, thank you, and THANK YOU!!!  We've been floored by all the reviews you wonderful people have sent us.  157 reviews!  Who would have thunk it!?It makes us feel all WAFFy inside.

hS: we've tallied up the count and since 20 of you are wanting that epilogue, we will do it, as promised.

R: and now the results of the tally!  WHICH of the POVs did you choose!  Sakura, give us the final count!

hS: the results are:

either POV: 6

Allen's POV: 1

Eries' POV: 6

both POVs: 7

THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN!  We will be doing both POVs!

R: BOTH!?  [Music screeches to a halt.  R hisses at hS] Both POVs wasn't a choice!

hS: [shrugs] What can you do?  They ARE our fans after all.THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN!  We will be doing both POVs!

R: [sweatdrops] Fine, but YOU have to tell Dryden that his fan fiction will pushed back for another two months.

hS: don't worry.  I dropped him off at the Library of Congress.  That should keep him tied up for a LONG time.

FYI, both epilogues will be written in 1st person. We will try to get the first epilogue out around New Year's.  However, we can't make any promises, especially since we are the same people whose "last chapter" ended up bloating into three chapters.  Until then, here's some other material that we hope will be of interest to you!

Following in the tradition set by "Secret Life of a Girl" and "Neko-hime", we have included some author's notes for those of you wondering as to some of the origins of this story.

This is our first fan fiction.  We have never really thought of doing such a thing until last year when two things happened.  If they had not, "Asturia: Love and Duty" would never have been written.

First was our discovery of fanfiction.net.  Entirely by accident.  hS was surfing the net for Card Captor Sakura images and somehow landed on the fan fiction site.  Being anime fans and avid readers, it was a great find.  However, it did take as a bit of time to figure out how it was set up.  Which comes to the second impetus for this fan fiction.

Aerika S's "Secret Life of a Girl."  We read it and absolutely loved it.  However, this was before we figured out stories on fan fiction.net had multiple chapters and how to navigate from chapter to chapter.  Suffice to say, we thought that Aerika's chapter 1 was IT.  We came away from the story feeling that much more could have been said.  We started throwing about what ifs: what Allen and Eries' first real face-to-face meeting would be like, was kind of relationship they would have, and so on.

We DID figure out soon about multiple chapters (thank goodness) and Aerika had MUCH more to say.  But then again, so did we, and so, "Asturia: Love and Duty" was born.

So big round of applause for Aerika.  If it was not for you, we never would have written anything.  We love your writing. It was extremely gratifying to know you were reading and reviewing our story and it was great writing Eries stories in tandem with you. …Are we gushing? Guess so , BUT her stuff is really, really, really, really good so go read it if you haven't already!! (Note to Athena: No, Aerika has NO affiliation whatsoever with Ron and his Sakura…MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!—sorry, private joke there.)

Also, give a hand to Yoko Kanno for her lovely Escaflowne score --we think you can tell that we have got it all just about memorized.  It was great background music for writing.

The original outline was 12 chapters to be completed in approximately nine months.  Well, that did not happen.  Asturia took on a life of its own-- we think a lot of authors can relate.  We enjoyed writing Dryden so after hS is done with her novel, we will begin "The D Files: Dryden's POV".  It will be a prequel for this story, ending right where Asturia begins.  We hope that this will appease the Millerna/Dryden fans out there.  However, as we have mentioned before, we will not start on our next story until hS finishes the first draft of her novel.  We are estimating that will take six months. But , despite the break, we hope that all of you will please look forward to it!

Serena B. suggested a Sid fiction.  We considered it, however, although Sid makes a great secondary character, we could not think of a good enough plot with him in the starring role.  Sorry.  (Pats Sid on the head)

Also—

Check out Mystic Wolf's "Sanctuary" here on fan fiction.net. We're so flattered our fic inspired your work!

And finally ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS! (R starts playing "Mystic Eyes" (the ending theme to Escaflowne).

Special thanks go out to:

Didodikali: Thanks for being our first reviewer—and for helping us get into the Asturian's and Dryden's mindset.

Elizabeth W., Sherlgirl, Mystic Wolf, Gabriel Asas, Meghanna Starsong, Kenta Divina, and Wintermute for writing back and answering all our random questions.

Hey, last final random question—what's a lime? We know what a lemon is but what is a lime?

StarSapphireZ ,Leila Hime, Aria Nereid Fassa, Shuro, and Aerika S: thanks for including our story on your websites.  We hope that everyone will take a few minutes to go and check them out.

The Eries websites:

http://www.geocities.com/eriesariaaston/

http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/princesses/eaindex.html

http://www.geocities.com/delirium_ph/eries.html

The fan fiction websites:

http://www.geocities.com/leilahime/

http://www.opalwings.com/escaflowne 

Note, if anyone else would like to include our story on their website, we would be flattered.  Just sent us an e-mail to let us know about your site.

And thanks to everyone else  who reviewed (in order of appearance) (if we inadvertently left anyone out, please let us know of our mistake):

Feathers of the Wind, Fayr, Lili/Ice Princess/Aluralas Silverstars, Ashley/Lady of the Ink, Mary-chan, Serena B, Lady Laran, Lady Ravenshadow, Seiki, Enya, M. Lecroix, JadeGoddess, Athena Masterson, Janine, Shinomori no Kami Daiji, rei, NickelS, madpostman, Mistress Noin, Wooshie, onescape, Dirty-Faced Angel, Rayven Blackwood, Lori, Lady-daydreamer , Ladyk, and a couple of anonymous and humorous others.

ALL OF YOU MADE IT WORTH IT J


	21. Eries' epilogue NOTE: THIS PARTICULAR CH...

PLEASE NOTE THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER IS RATED PG-13 DUE TO CITRUS…

Meghanna-san and Mistress Noin: Thanks to for the definition of lime—who comes up with this stuff?What does citrus have anything to do with---oh never mind.  Now that we know what this means this chpt falls under category of lime-at least we think so .

Yes, we know that we are late posting this, but you will find out why very soon.  Buckle down for a long read.

In writing these two epilogues, we figured that it would make the most sense for hS to author the one with Eries' voice, and for R to take the one with Allen's. hS has tried to tie up as many loose ends as possible in this installment, and it rapidly bloated up far beyond our initial estimate.  Oh, and we found it necessary to borrow names again—hope you don't mind :) Some of them fit in very nicely. hS apologizes if you feel that certain aspects or parts of the story have been glossed over or overlooked--gomen!  For those who don't like spice, you can still read the first ¾ of the story before hitting steamy stuff. We did the best we could and hope you still enjoy!

Date posted : Jan 21, 2003

This is written as Eries' thoughts a few months after the last chapter. Italics refers to "present" time and regular text are flashbacks.

_I pushed aside the curtains and opened the window.  After adjusting the sash on my robe, I settled onto  the window seat, with my arms resting on the sill.  It was a splendid day outside.  A contented smile crept onto my face as I watched as a flock of songbirds perform their aerial acrobatics in the clear blue sky.  After several minutes, I shifted my gaze to the mountains off in the horizon.  It was then that I noticed the small fleet of merchant leviships leaving the capital._

_Merchant ships... Dryden... I wonder where he is now..._

Dryden had been the first Allen and I had confided in. Dryden's brilliance made him the best ally to help us sort through our dilemma.  Plus, he was STILL my official betrothed after all.  When we told him, I thought at first that Dryden was going to make some kind of quip about his formal rival or toss out some offhand remark about my choice of men.  Instead, he simply gave me a rather amused smile and said, "He suits you." 

Dryden readily agreed to help us, and the three of us conspired together as to the best means of addressing our rather complex situation.  We finally deemed it best to keep things a secret for a spell and wait until the circumstances were more opportune for putting plans into motion.  Until then, Dryden and I behaved as if we had every intention of committing to our betrothal.

Granted, waiting was not what I would have preferred. But I knew better than to act on impulse, and so did Allen.  And fortunately we were both skilled enough at patience and at acting not to let our feelings show.

The opportunities I had to see Allen alone were almost nil.  I appreciated Father's concern for my well-being, but having a pair of guards shadowing my every move made it impossible for me to slip away unnoticed as I had so easily before.

Fortunately, Allen was included in my bodyguard rotation.  Though we could not be completely candid with a third party hovering about, it was enough to have him near me.  A whisper here, a secret smile there when the other guard wasn't looking became our life lines; the two of us became experts in the art of double entendre.  And all the while I reminded myself that it was only temporary, whereas I had Allen's love forever.

Four months passed before the time became ripe for action.  It was an eventful four months--time for the government to recover from the damage caused by the spy, to decree and execute the doppleganger's death sentence, for security levels to finally scale back to normal levels, and for the whole matter to be brought (as near as possible) to a close. But it was also time for Dryden to physically recover from his injuries and to take care of a few matters.  Matters such as making good on his vow to find Mr. Rat the best medical care possible and establishing a trust to keep the loyal servant set for life.  Helping me bring order back to the king's court.  Seeing Annette recover enough to go home.  And, last but not least, planning his final exit from Asturia.

Both Allen and I entreated Dryden to change his mind about leaving Asturia.  His departure was especially difficult for me.  I had grown used to having my ever traveling friend at home, and had come to rely on him as a trustworthy, if unconventional, adviser. I insisted that he would have my political protection, and that I could structure things such that any conceivable plots by Meiden would ultimately backfire.  Allen attempted to persuade Dryden that arrangements could be made to prevent any possible "accidents" that his vindictive father might orchestrate.  Dryden shook his head and waved off our pleas.

"While I'm flattered that the two of you want me to stay, the prospect of having to be nursemaided by a gaggle of guards my every step is only marginally better than being abducted by gecko men and being thrown into the canals in the dead of night.  No, it's best that I go.  Please don't look at me like that, Sniper.  I'm more suited to life as an adventure than life in cotton wool.  And I will trust the two of you to take care of the rest.  Don't disappoint me."

"And remember.  Take care of each other."

The next day, Dryden Fassa, once the richest man in Asturia, former King's Proxy and Prince Consort, quietly disappeared from Palas   for a destination that he had not disclosed to anyone.  

My announcement of the dissolution of my betrothal to Dryden was nothing short of a bombshell when the King's council convened two days later.  I would not have been surprised if I had seen bits of cracked plaster drifting down from the ceiling.

"My family will never agree to this!"  Meiden exploded.

"It already has," stated Charity, who was assisting me at the meeting.  Normally, Annette accompanied me to these meetings, but she had yet to fully recover from her injuries.  In addition, I wanted to distance Annette as far as possible from this matter regarding her cousin to spare her any possible familial backlash from her uncle.  Charity placed a statement on the table before the council.  Completely legal, it had been notarized by a discreet acquaintance of Dryden's, who also happened to be an obscure lawyer.  The council members gaped at the parchment, stunned into silence.

"And this is for you," Lady Charity handed an envelope with Dryden's seal to Meiden.  The chief adviser tore it open and devoured the contents.  His face turned deadly pale, and then an apoplectic shade of purple.  He said nothing else for the remainder of the meeting.  However, there was a murderous look in his eyes, which made me think that perhaps Dryden had done the prudent thing to leave the country.

I then followed my initial shocker with a second one.  I announced, in no uncertain terms, that I had already made a selection for my replacement Prince Consort.

The council chambers just about split apart at the name Sir Knight Caeli Allen Crusade Schezar VIII.

Again, I was thrown into heated debate over my future consort.  But this time, things were different.  The council had been caught off guard. Also, my influence over my father's advisers had increased. In the days following the doppleganger discovery, confusion and loss of confidence had run rampant in the council and throughout the King's court as a whole.  However, I had acted as a stabilizing force in the face of chaos.  With my father's support and my decisive actions, the balance of power had shifted such that I commanded a greater level of respect with a good percentage of the council.  I still faced opposition, but it was nowhere near the solidarity I had been up against before.  In addition, I was determined not to back down for anything. I was not going to concede any compromises.    As Charity relayed to her fellow court members later that day, "the Princess was in fine form today."  

"Schezar?  You can't possibly be serious about suggesting a member of THAT family!"  sputtered Lord Kestrel.

"The Schezar family has a history of serving this country that goes back over 300 years.  Sir Schezar himself is following in that tradition.  I do not see why his family should be discounted so easily."

"I would have thought that the Princess had better judgment than to fall for a pretty face," sneered Lord Dumas.

"Allen Schezar has acted in various capacities in Asturia's military for over 10 years.  That includes extraordinary service and valor during the Great War.  And may I remind you, that the title of Knight Caeli is not something to be dismissed so easily."

The commotion raged on for a good quarter hour. One councilman went so far as to insinuate that perhaps the Princess was not "herself" since the doppleganger incident.  I calmly countered that by saying that he was welcome to seek out Plactu's services if he truly had doubts about my identity.

Everything screeched to a halt when Father abruptly stated he wanted to have a word with me.  Alone.  Everyone else was ordered out of the council chambers.  His tone made it clear that his command was not to be questioned.  The council members obeyed instantly.  They exited quickly, murmuring amongst themselves as they did so.  Their reactions were mixed.  Some still looked stunned by Dryden's official declination of consortship.  Those which I most considered allies looked worried, concerned perhaps about what would ensue between myself and my father-- or maybe perhaps about my judgment?  From the smug looks and smirks the more truculent members gave me, they seemed certain the king would make short work of straightening out his wayward daughter.  The last councilman exited and the huge chamber doors swung shut with a bang.  Leaving me alone with my father.

I approached him.  I should have been intimidated.  Without a doubt, my old self would have been.  Never in my 25 years had I ever done anything so bold.  But, as I closed the distance between my seat at the council table and the chaise lounge where my father reclined, I was confident.  Not exactly defiant, but the self-assuredness in my step was not an act.  

My choice was a potential wedge between my father and myself. Since my brush with danger, we had grown significantly closer.  I would never forget the look of relief on his face when I returned to the palace after escaping the doppleganger.  I had not expected him to be quite so moved.  Perhaps it was then that he decided he was not so indifferent to his second daughter after all.  I was almost embarrassed by his outpouring of concern for me.  After that day, he backed me more solidly than he had ever before.

With this move,  I stood to lose all of the progress that we had made in our relationship.  Things between us could irreversibly sour, but I was willing to risk that.  I was not going to be swayed.  However, something inside me told me that this would somehow work out.  

Father held Dryden's statement in his hand.  His brow wrinkled as he studied the page before him.  I stopped before him and waited, mentally preparing myself to argue the matter to the ground if need be.  When he finally looked up, I met his eyes with an aplomb that bordered on brazenness.  I steeled myself.

"Allen… does he love you?" Father's voice was gruff, but not unkind.

I was taken aback.  This was not what I had been expecting.  I dropped my guard, just a little.

  "Yes.  And I love him."  There was no hint of hesitation in my answer.

Father sighed.  "Then you have my blessing."

His… blessing?  "Father…" I said weakly.  Astonishment overwhelmed me and left me giddy.  I sank to my knees beside him.  Of all the scenarios I had anticipated, I had not dreamed of this one.

Father's features softened.  He looked at me... it was the closest thing to a fatherly gaze that I had ever received from him.

"You are amazed?  Well I suppose I should not be so surprised at that.  I have never been... encouraging with you.  But despite all that, I have faith in your judgment."

 "I may be old, but I am not so much a fool as to realize that I am king largely in name only.  It has been many months since my hands have truly guided the fate of this kingdom.  But I know who has.  And you have done an admirable job despite all the challenges you have faced."

"Your actions speak for themselves.  You know where your duty lies.  You hold Asturia's best interests close at heart.  I have known for a while now that this kingdom's future will be safe with you holding the reins."

"And now I would like to ensure your happiness as well."

"Allen Schezar... he has not been a favorite of mine.  But I am in his debt.  Perhaps it is fitting that he receive your hand for saving your life.  He is not  whom I would choose to succeed me.  But you have.  And apparently young Fassa supports you in this is well.  You and Dryden have been thick as thieves since the... the incident.  When I saw you and Dryden so close after he returned to Palas, I thought both of you had come to terms... well, never mind what I thought. The two of you had this well-planned in advance, didn't you?  I should have known better than to believe that Dryden would agree so readily to this match."

"I haven't been much of a father to you.  I've always treated you as a Princess first and a daughter a very distant second.  But I want to put things to rights with whatever time I have left in this world.  I will give you my support for your choice.  However, there will be those who will oppose you in this; you must be prepared for those consequences.  But I didn't really need to tell you that, did I?  I can see that you were already prepared to fight tooth and nail.  That's very much like you, Eries.  You were the one child I could count on to take everything into consideration before acting."

"You have been good to Asturia.  And if Allen Schezar is good to you, may it be so much the better for everyone concerned."

Father was as good as his word, and my betrothal to Allen was announced immediately.  According to George, who was my eyes and ears among the masses, the general public was somewhat startled by the sudden change in prince consorts.  However, Allen was not an unpopular choice among the populace in stark contrast to the council's skepticism.  Being one of Gaia's master swordsmen combined with his physical beauty lent him a romantic air that appealed to the sensibilities of most Asturians.  He was still widely hailed as a hero from his role during the Great War.  Many did find it incongruous that the dashing Knight Caeli was engaged to the impassive Crown Princess.  I had to laugh at that;  to me, that was only further proof how deceiving images can be.

A gentle breeze picked up.  It toyed with my hair; the small gusts blew the strands back and forth.  Except for the whisper of the wind and the trill of bird song, all was peaceful.  It was a welcome change from the harried rush of activity that had been surrounding me the past months.

Getting married is a momentous occasion for anyone.  However, when you are a member of the royal house, it is elevated to the status of a national extravaganza.  Planning such an event combined with my usual duties (that is, running a kingdom) had my every waking minute occupied.  

Our engagement lasted three months.  Many of the courtiers involved in organizing the wedding celebration complained about having to rush and not having sufficient time to devise a sufficiently extravagant celebration.  For me, though, the days and weeks dragged.  It's funny: marriage had always been something I accepted as part of my duty.  I'd never dreamed that I would await my wedding day with such excruciating anticipation.

Despite my impatience, it was a joyful time.  Allen and I were finally free to be open about our relationship.  I had wanted to share this for months, and to finally be able to announce it and have it acknowledged was a happiness in itself.  What a difference- I had been so apathetic to the notes of congratulations to my betrothal to Dryden.  I had to make an effort not to grin like an idiot at everyone and everything wishing me well on my upcoming nuptials.

Being officially declared Prince Consort was a welcome change for Allen. He had been extremely frustrated by the limits to which he was able to support me when he was technically "just a guard."    Once publicly recognized as my betrothed, he was free to fill the void left by Dryden's departure.  To be able to work together and mutually support each other in love and in life was wonderful.  Granted, we did have disagreements, but I knew I would never have a better life partner.

Our engagement was not without its poignant moments though.  Two days after our betrothal, we went to the cemetery to share the news with those who had passed on from this world.

It was cold and muddy that morning.  We were the only visitors in the cemetery.  We walked in silence as Allen led the way to his mother's headstone.   Although the mood was somber, I was not disconcerted as we approached the granite monument that marked Encia Schezar's final resting place. Perhaps it should have been awkward, but it was not.  Maybe it's because I also understood what it was like to have so much to say but to know there would be no reply.

The sharp winter wind whipped our cloaks and scattered last season's dried leaves about as we stood before his mother's grave.  After a long while Allen finally spoke. "Mother, I have news for you.  I'm getting married."

He turned and looked at me tenderly as he introduced me. "Mother, may I present to you my fiancée, Princess Eries Aria Aston."  I curtsied low before the gravestone.

"You would love her, Mother," continued Allen.  "She's beautiful, courageous, intelligent.  She's... extraordinary.  Serena adored her.  They were as close as sisters."

"And Eries means the world to me."

"Mother, I wish…" Allen's voice trailed off, but I knew his thoughts.

… that you were here to see this.

The profound longing in his voice made my heart ache.  He didn't have to explain; I already understood.

I took his hand in mine.  He intertwined his fingers with mine in response, and looked down at me.  The forlornness on his face made me want to weep: he was a seasoned warrior no longer, but the boy whom I had seen so many years ago at his mother's grave, bereaved of all he had held dear.

I could not bring them back. No one could. I gazed into his eyes earnestly, offering the only comfort I could. "I will be your family.  My place is at your side.  And I will always love you,"  I promised.

 His hand squeezed mine gently.  That small gesture conveyed more gratitude and love than words could ever express.

It was the first time, but not the last that the regrets and sorrows of our past clouded our present happiness.  However, no matter what befell us before, there was a future waiting for us to build --  together.  That was what we kept in the forefront of our minds.  If one of us lost sight of it, the other would gently remind the other of it.  As did our friends.

The Fanels had been extremely supportive of us during our engagement.  They knew firsthand what kind of trials we were undergoing.    Our communications were limited to letters, but that form of communication proved to be extremely effective. Somehow during the most trying times, a fortuitously timed letter would arrive to raise our spirits.  As a result of these similar difficulties, our bonds of friendship deepened.

Hitomi , Van, and Merle were all eager to come to Palas for the wedding.  They intended to arrive several days early.  However, inclement weather hindered their leviship and they arrived instead the day before the wedding.

The Fanelians had scarcely stepped within the castle premises when Gaddes, Kio, and Kevin appeared at Van's elbow to carry him off to the Schezar estate.  Some of Allen's friends from the Academy and the members of the Crusade, who had returned to the capital for the event, were planning a "shindig" for Allen on the eve of his wedding, and the party wouldn't be complete without their old traveling companion, the King of Fanelia.

Van was reluctant to go with them.  Firstly, because he was loathe to leave his family without getting them properly settled in.  Secondly, because he was familiar with the rowdiness the Crusade crew displayed once they got smashed and was a bit leery about subjecting himself to that sort of experience again.  The other men prodded and cajoled while Van looked nervously between them and the women in his charge.  Finally, Hitomi loudly whispered for him to go and "make sure that Allen is in a presentable condition for his wedding tomorrow."

Van nodded almost imperceptibly and allowed himself to be dragged off by the others.  Merle, Hitomi, and I sighed in unison, shaking our heads, as the men noisily exited the castle grounds.  Men can be so immature sometimes.

Though it was only late afternoon, it had already been a long day for Minsun.  The baby was exhausted and ready for a nap.  I had made arrangements for them to stay at the royal family's quarters and showed them to the guest room they would be using.  Merle volunteered to take care of Minsun and shooed us off so that Hitomi and I could socialize.

After being in the thick of wedding arrangements, it was a welcome respite to be able to sit and catch up with a good friend.  We went to my suite for some time alone.

Hitomi had recovered speedily after her dangerous pregnancy and was now, I was pleased to note, the picture of health.  Motherhood had altered her physically though.  Her lean athletic frame had been replaced with a more curvaceous figure, which lent her body a different kind of beauty.  

Hitomi truly had changed dramatically since the first time she came to Asturia.  She comported herself with all the dignity befitting her title and radiated a quiet strength that was almost tangible.  Hard to believe that the poised woman clad in the indigo garments of Fanelian royalty with the same bewildered teenager who once raced through the streets of Palas in pink shorts.

There was still a part of Hitomi that was very much a girl though.

I had inadvertently left the door to my dressing room ajar so that the first thing that caught her eye was my wedding dress hanging on the wall.  With a gasp of delight, she made a beeline to admire it.

"Eries, it's beautiful.  You're going to make a ravishing bride."  she said , studying the shining fabric with its intricate needlework.

"It reminds me a lot of Millerna's wedding dress," she added thoughtfully.

"It should," I replied.  In a mock bookish explanatory tone, I stated, "All the daughters of the Royal House wear this garment on the day of their matrimony.  Nothing has changed, from the cut of the fabric, to the embroidery, to the nuptial shawl with the royal colors on it."

  Switching back to my everyday voice, I added,  "The only difference between my dress and Millerna's is that mine is slightly larger, because I'm taller that she was."

"So you don't get to choose what to wear?" asked Hitomi, surprised.

"Almost," I replied, settling onto a hard horsehair couch.  "There is one thing that tradition dictates is exclusively the bride's choice.  And that is her jewelry."

"I see," said Hitomi, looking around herself and taking notice of the other items in the dressing room.  Gold chains, silver bangles, gemstones glittered in the soft light of the dressing room.  Jewelry boxes, cases, and bags of all shapes and sizes covered every available surface in the room.  "Having a little trouble choosing?"

I groaned.  "You can say that."  I had spent the last five evenings trying to decide which piece of jewelry in the Asturian royal treasury to wear and had come up with nothing.  Nothing quite seemed to suit me.  I found myself in the position of the stereotyped woman, standing before a wardrobe full of clothes, that was wailing that she had nothing to wear. 

I slumped, pouting in my seat.  "Most brides wear something of sentimental value.  That ruby necklace that Millerna wore for her wedding?  That belonged to Marlene.  Millerna always liked it and Marlene gave it to her when she left for Fried."

"I would just wear these," I said, fingering my earcuffs.  "They're a momento of my mother."

"However," I said, rising, "There is a small problem."  I walked over to the dress and lifted down the headpiece and veil.  I began to put the headpiece on, but as I lowered it, the gold whorls of the headpiece clinked against my earcuffs.  "They keep the headpiece from attaching securely so I can't wear them."

"Would you like me to help?" offered Hitomi. Hitomi picked up a jade bangle and idly twirled it around her finger.

"Yes. Actually, I'd like that very much."  And it was good to have her company and an extra pair of hands to sort through the heaps of glitter in the room.

"The Fanelian Royal family has a collection of jewelry, but it's nothing compared to this," Hitomi commented, somewhat dazzled by the selection before her.  

"Not to brag, but this is only a fraction of the Asturian Collection.  But much of it is considered part of the Asturian treasury.  So it stays locked up and is rarely displayed."

"Was it difficult for Millerna to pick her jewelry?" Hitomi asked, trying to untangle five or six necklaces that had snarled together into a knot.

I rifled through a box of brooches.  "No, not really.  She knew exactly what she wanted.  But it was different with my sister Marlene.  She wasn't sure of what to wear, and she had to leave so suddenly.  So she had Millerna and me help her choose what to wear."  Those images of us long since stowed away in the dusty recesses of my brain, popped vividly back into mind's eye.  Things at the time had been strained between Marlene and me as a result of my stumbling upon her and Allen in her room.  Despite that awkwardness and our sadness over her departure,  it was a happy memory.  We had spent an entire afternoon together.  I remembered fastening different necklaces around Marlene's graceful neck as Millerna scurried back and forth, heaping potential pieces onto Marlene's lap for her to scrutinize.   For a while it was like the three of us playing dress up rather than readying one of us to leave home for a new husband and kingdom.  "Each of us picked a piece, and those were the three things she wore on her wedding day."

Suddenly, I felt their absence so much it hurt.  Perhaps it was strange to want them there on the eve of my marriage to a man who had been lover to one and captivated the heart of the other.  However, both had ultimately found their happiness in the arms of another.  Though it certainly would have been strange, I think they would have been happy for me.  The three of us had been through so much that this occasion just seemed incomplete without them.  But not only them…

I started at a light touch on my arm.

"Eries, are you alright?" asked Hitomi.  I realized I was gripping a brooch so tightly in my hands that my knuckles were white.

I dropped the brooch back into its box.  "Yes, I'm fine.  I was just thinking.  Just wishing that Marlene and Millerna could be here for this.  And Dryden, too.  And Serena, and…"

... Mother and Uncle Nueva and Aunt Miriam, Lavender and Indigo…

I tried to squelch that train of thought, but it was too late.  An intense longing overwhelmed me.  So many of those people that Allen and I loved and cared for would not be able to share this day with us.  I began to tremble a little bit.  I didn't resist when Hitomi wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder and drew me next to her.

"It's not fair!" I blurted, unable to hold back my emotions. "Millerna and Dryden should be here!  And Serena-  Allen misses her so much, and so do I, and… and…"  Hot tears came and I sobbed into Hitomi's shoulder.

Hitomi held me and rocked us back and forth as I wept.  After my crying fit had run its course, she broke our embrace.  Looking at me sagely, she said,  "I have something for you.  I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but perhaps it has more of a purpose than I thought."

She removed a grey silken bag that had been hanging around her neck and hidden beneath  the neckline of her dress.  She held it carefully in her palm.  "Last month, we had a visitor in Fanelia.  A traveling cartographer.  He stayed with us for a few days before continuing on to study the Ravenshadow outcroppings that ring the Dragon Forest.  He asked me to give this to you when we came to Asturia for the wedding."  She pressed the bag into my hands.  "A wedding present."

Bewildered, but curious, I pulled the drawstring open and emptied the contents of the bag into my hand.

It was a seashell.  Living in Palas, a seaside commercial center, I had seen shells of all colors: sunbleached white, spotted red, mottled brown, dusty orange.  However, the shell I held was unusual even to me. The shell was evenly colored a delicate shade of lavender, with a pearly finish that made it glow.  It was fan shaped and fit easily into my hand.  A jeweler had attatched it to a gold filigree chain.I looked at it in wonderment, tracing my fingertips over the smooth surface.  Hitomi prompted, "There's something else." I obediently fished through the bag and found a folded piece of paper which had been wedged at the bottom.  I unfolded it and recognized the handwriting immediately.  "Dryden…"

Along with the proclamation of my betrothal to Allen, Father had also declared that Dryden remained in the good graces of the crown. The decree was at my behest.  I was hoping that perhaps that might convince him to return to Asturia.  But he never did, and sent no word.  Until now.

"Eries and Allen,

I can't tell you where I am at the moment or where I'm bound, but I can certainly tell you this: I wish both of you the very best on this day.  Queen Hitomi has been gracious enough to act as a messenger on my behalf to deliver this gift to you.  

By Nasshafa, there is an archipelago called Didodikali.  That's where I found it.  Lovely, isn't it?  I thought of Millerna the moment I saw it.  The color reminds me of her eyes.  Don't you think so?  

Millerna would be happy for you today, just as I am.  Remember that.  Think of this shell as a wish from the two of us for your happiness on the day of your wedding.  

And please don't worry about me.  I am by no means a man of means but I'm king of the road.

Best to you both.

A Roaming Expatriate Cartographer."

The note was so like Dryden.  I found myself giggling helplessly even as fresh tears streamed down my cheeks.  Hitomi reached out to me , and I accepted her comfort.

"It's alright, " Hitomi said after I had calmed down again.  "It's alright to miss them.  But, they would have wanted you to know that their thoughts are with you and Allen.  What they would have wanted is not for you to mourn for them tomorrow, but for you to receive their wishes for your happiness."

I reflected on Hitomi's words the next morning as I stood on a balcony and took in the view of the city around me.  The peaceful grounds of the cemetery, just visible from my vantage, were quite a contrast from the bustling wedding spectators already assembling along the canal banks in the proximity of the palace.  Closer still, I could see servants making last-minute preparations in the viewing stands and courtyard where the ceremony would take place.  As I took in the sight, I turned Dryden's gift in my hands over and over again.

Hitomi was right.  Completely right.  I was indeed fortunate to be married to the one I loved with the blessings of so many .  My heart was light.  I felt as if I was being lifted aloft by the well wishes of countless people--from those who had already passed on to those multitudes below holding daydreamer blossoms, the Asturian symbol of love and fidelity, in hand.  Even Mr. Rat, I was pleased to see,  grasped a flower in his lap as a nephew assisted him to a spot in the viewing stands.  Both Dryden and I had been relieved to see him recover both health and interest in life. Although the beastman would never fully recover, he had regained the use of his upper extremities and was learning how to make his way through life by use of a wheeled chair contraption that Dryden had procured for him.  

"Hime-sama?"

Annette stood at the balcony doors.  In lieu of her merchant's garments, today she was uncharacteristically attired in a satin and velvet gown with a navy bodice and periwinkle skirt and sleeves.  There had been some disapproval in the palace when I had named Annette to accompany me and Allen to the marriage altar.  Although she was technically still a maiden, she at 35 years of age did not exactly match the image of the bud of womanhood that the squabblers wanted to present.  In addition, her face had been permanently marked by a long scar down one side of her face from her struggle in Dryden's yard.  Many would have eliminated her on the basis of that alone.

However, I was adamant.  If there was someone who deserved a place of honor at my wedding it was her. I will bend for tradition, but not on account of some complaining courtier's sense of aesthetics.  Much arguing ensued, but, in the end, Annette joined Reina and the other four noblewomen that had been selected as part of my entourage.  Looking at her in her bridesmaid's dress, I did not regret my decision one iota.

"Mistress Noin and Lady Laran are waiting for you in the dressing room.  You had best get down there before they send out the entire palace guard in search of you."

"I'll be right there," I replied, wanting to linger on the balcony a moment longer before having to submit myself to their cosmetic ministrations.  Despite being a princess, I was what Mistress Noin termed a "low-maintenance female," and rarely spent more than the minimal required time over my toilette, let alone having someone assist me. However, special days call for special measures.

I turned back for a last glimpse of the throngs waiting for the wedding – MY wedding.  Annette joined me and put an arm around my shoulder.  In response, I wrapped an arm around her waist.  We looked at each other and grinned.

"It's a perfect day today, isn't it, Annette?"

"Indeed."

I caused another stir in the palace just before the wedding procession.  The ladies assisting and attending me exchanged surprised glances when, after arraying myself in my wedding garments, I put on the jewelry I had selected to wear on this day of days.  Though they tittered amongst themselves, they raised no protest with me as it was an ancient and well-established tradition that my jewelry was completely my choice.  As it was the one thing that distinguished my ensemble from that of all the other  brides of the Royal House, it was also the thing that everyone would take note of when I made my appearance.

I  already anticipated the curious murmurs and knew my choice would be the cause of speculation.  What else could one expect when the Crown Princess appears, not decked in heirloom pieces or sporting a creation of gems newly fashioned for the occasion, but wearing instead simply a lavender seashell hanging from a gold necklace?  A royal wedding in a country such as Asturia was an event to be discussed in circles even outside her boundaries.  And I hoped it was mentioned that the bride was wearing an unusually colored seashell when, in some far off place, it reached the ears of a certain brown haired cartographer.

Just as my bridesmaids and I were about to depart, one of them tapped me on the shoulder and asked the question that was on everyone else's mind.

"Hime-sama, that's an interesting necklace.  Why did you pick it?" asked Reina innocently.  Her curiosity always did get the best of her.

I smiled enigmatically.  "It's a secret."  A secret I shared only with Allen, Hitomi, Van, and Dryden.

Wedding planning and preparations were enough to make a person's head spin.  The event coordinators had me going over everything from menu to bunting for the barges to seating arrangements for the foreign dignitaries and other honored guests.  However, once I caught sight of Allen, all those concerns evaporated.  I only had eyes for him.

We beamed at each other as our gondolas made their way side-by-side to the courtyard dock.  He was truly a splendid sight.  Though the style of his bridegroom's garments were as ancient and traditional as mine, they looked as if they had been designed especially for him.  Seeing him in his blue and gold regalia made my heart pound.

I have never considered myself to be a lovely person.  Growing up between two sisters like Marlene and Millerna, I knew what the difference between genuine admiration and a mechanical compliment was.  I had resigned myself long ago that while my sisters' names would be synonymous with grace and beauty, mine would be associated with other talents, other virtues.  But the way that Allen looked at me… I felt like the most beautiful and desirable woman on Gaia.  

Just before we stepped onto the red carpet that led to the marriage altar, Allen whispered to me, "Eries, you look radiant."

I smiled up at him.  "It's because of you.  You make me shine."

Following the wedding ceremony was a busy festive blur of activities.  Asturia is a land of many traditions, and on a occasion such as this it was imperative for the royal family to observe every single one of them, no matter how obscure or trivial.  However, in that flurry of busyness, a number of moments do stand out.

I'm certain that everyone within earshot would find it difficult to forget Allen's former crewmates' vocal offering of "Asturia, Embraced by Sky and Sea."  As Allen and I exited from the courtyard, the men of the Crusade thought it would be most fitting to serenade us with a very loud and energetic rendition of one of Asturia's anthems, which effectively drowned out the musicians playing the wedding recessional.  I tittered a little at their antics, while Allen rolled his eyes.  "You would think that they'd remember that they're at a palace and not at a tavern.  Though I'm surprised they're conscious, let alone able to hold a tune, after last night's party." 

"Well it might not be the most elegant vocal offering, but it's nice to know they're happy for their old commander."

Then there were the Family Introductions.  According to Asturian custom, after marriage rites have concluded, the newlyweds are formally welcomed by their new in-laws.  In our case, this took hardly any time at all as Allen had no living family to speak of, and my relatives consisted only of Father and Sid.

The four of us gathered in a parlor prepared for the Introductions.  After all the attendants had filed out of the room, Allen and I approached Father.  Father motioned me to come beside him and took my hand.  "Congratulations, Eries," he said with uncommon warmth.  "I hope you have found your happiness."

I clasped his hand in both of mine.  "Thank you, Father."

 He then fixed  Allen with a stern glance.  "My daughter has placed a great deal of trust in you, young man.  I hope that you live up to it."

"Yes, Sire," replied Allen, bowing deeply.

It was not what you would call the warmest exchange between father and son-in-law.  But considering the history between the two of them, I was thankful that Allen had Father's acceptance at all.

The dialogue between Sid and Allen was much more cordial.  Sid's reaction to our engagement had been ecstatic.  When his turn came to congratulate us, he all but pounced on me to give me a warm hug and pour out his well wishes.

He then turned to Allen and smiled broadly, holding out his hand.  "I suppose it's Uncle Allen, now.  Welcome to the family."  Allen returned the smile and reached out to take Sid's proffered hand.  I truly felt for Allen that moment.  Although his true relationship to Sid would have to remain forever a secret, at least he had this connection to him.

Sid clasped Allen's hand in both of his, shook enthusiastically, and then, to my surprise, leaned up to whisper something in Allen's ear.  Allen was startled at first, but quickly recovered and whispered back a response to Sid.  For a moment they looked like two conniving schoolboys sharing a secret.

"What was that between you and Sid?"  I asked after we had left Sid and Father and were en route to our next ritual for the day.

Allen smiled mysteriously.  "We were just renewing a promise between the two of us."  He squeezed my hand.  "A promise I'm more than glad to keep."

And finally, our first dance.  A thrill ran through my body as we were introduced on the ballroom floor as husband and wife.

Husband… Allen was my husband.  That reality overwhelmed everything else.

The strains of the music, "Promises Not Needed," began.  Allen took my hand in his, and everyone else in the room faded away.  There was only the two of us and the rich strains of the waltz.  Our bodies moved in harmony as we glided and twirled across the dance floor. Every movement was effortless, our steps matched perfectly.  Surrounded in his strong arms, I felt as if I were flying in the skies reflected in his eyes.  

Slowing, Allen drew me in closer to him, our dancing posture becoming more intimate than elegant.  I didn't even notice the dampness on my cheeks until Allen reached up and brushed it away with his fingers.

"Eries, love, are you alright?  You're crying."

"Tears of joy," I whispered with a smile.

_The sunshine felt fabulous on my body.  I stretched and yawned luxuriously, much like a house cat in a sunbeam.  I noted with mild interest that it was already late in the morning.  Under normal circumstances, I would have chastised myself for being such a sloth.  My routine was such that at first light I was up and about attending to the various needs of the kingdom as my duty dictated._

_However, I was currently wholly absorbed in exploring my duties in my new role as wife._

_I glanced over to the large canopied bed occupying the center of the sunny room.  The bed hangings and linens were dyed green with gold trim in keeping with the garden theme and color scheme of the room's decor.  Amongst the rumpled bed linen lay one former Caeli and current slumbering husband.  Appraisingly, I savored his naked body only partially covered by a sheet._

_Over the last few days I had become well acquainted with all of his physical attributes--every scar, every curve, every ridge, every dimple, on his long, lean, firm, strong, body.  I didn't think I could ever tire of gazing at him.  He slept soundly amid the tangled bed clothes, both of which were the result of our – rambunctious activities last night._

_A smirk crept up on my lips.  Who would ever have thought that reserved , aloof me would have become such a wanton creature?_

My upbringing certainly was not one to promote romantic fantasies about my first introduction to intercourse.  I was a princess.  As such I had duties.  One of which was to continue to the bloodlines of whatever house I married into.  The well being and stability of kingdoms and influential families weighed heavily on producing healthy heirs. Therefore procreation and all the requisite steps necessary for it were an accepted fact, no matter how old, ugly, deformed, spiteful, irritable, or unpleasant my spouse might be.  

As a result, the thought of conjugal relations never aroused fear or jitters, but neither was it the fuel for fairy tale fantasies.  That attitude changed once I became engaged to Allen.  Not that my imagination was constantly running rampant, mind you; my mind had been disciplined not to dwell overly much on such carnal thoughts. But there were those quiet moments between sleeping and waking that I would wonder, just a little, what possibilities lay beneath that Caeli uniform.

Looking back, I honestly don't understand why such a large fuss is made over the "wedding night."  After running the gamut of activities on our wedding day, we were exhausted.  It was past midnight before we were finally able to escape our guests to the privacy of our rooms.  I knew I was tired, but I was still running on adrenaline and did not realize how tired I actually was.  With a playful kiss and a "Excuse me while I slip into something more comfortable," I disappeared into my dressing room to change.

I unlaced and gratefully kicked off my shoes, which had grown progressively uncomfortable as the night had worn on.  After taking off my stockings, I set about removing my veil and headdress. Mistress Noin had been absolutely determined that the headpiece look perfect throughout the entire day, and therefore had secured it with what seemed like a few score hairpins.  Unfortunately, that meant I had a few score to take out.  For several minutes, I sat at my vanity and pulled out of what seemed like an endless supply of hairpins before I was finally able to free my hair of the headdress.  It was a relief to be rid of the heavy weight that I had been carrying around all day.  I picked up a brush and began smoothing out my hair.  The rhythmical strokes had a relaxing effect, and I yawned hugely.  Suddenly weary, I put down my brush, and began massaging my temples where the headpiece had rested. Closing my eyes, I leaned forward on the vanity top...

... and opened them to find myself clad only in my shift in bed. 

Later, Allen, eyes twinkling with amusement, related to me how he found me fast asleep amid the hair supplies cluttering my vanity.  Ever the gentleman, he picked me up and carried me to bed.  I was sleeping so soundly I barely stirred when he undressed me and tucked me in between the sheets.

And so there were no "fireworks" on our wedding night.  We merely got some much-needed rest.  But we more than made up for it the next morning.

I woke to find sunlight on my face.  It honestly felt as if I had only just closed my eyes in my dressing room.  I was more than a little embarrassed at my inability to stay awake the previous night.

Allen was asleep beside me.  It was a lovely thing, experiencing for the first time awakening to find the one you most hold dear beside you, feeling the delicious warmth of that beloved body.  I gazed, mesmerized by his bare, rippled chest gently rising and falling with each breath.

I scuttled beneath the covers to get closer to him and the movement woke him.  Upon opening his eyes, he was momentarily dazed by my presence in his bed.  A smile slowly spread over his face when he remembered that he was now a married man.

"--?... Mmmm... good morning, wife," he murmured, his voice heavy with sleep. He reached over and drew me to him.

"Good morning, husband."  I smiled, pressing my forehead to his.  I began to apologize for falling asleep on him, but my words were swiftly silenced by his lips upon mine.

I knew Allen better than anyone, his past, his psyche, his personality .  But there was a new aspect of him yet to be revealed to me.  And a part of myself to be revealed as well.  

I was perfectly comfortable with my body--in the context of representing my kingdom and sparring in the political arena.  Steering the fate of a country requires an excellent control of body language--posturing to show solidarity for another's cause, indicating openness without transmitting weakness, projecting an image of strength to lift morale--all of which is communicated under layers and layers of attire.  Even when I danced at balls, I always wore gloves to avoid skin to skin contact and maintained a respectful distance.  Not that I was unaware of the opportunity for liaisons in the City of Intrigue.  I was cognizant of trysts in the Asturian Court.  However, I knew how risky they were.  The more my responsibilities and influence grew, the more important it was to maintain the respect and dignity I had worked so hard to earn.  Any indiscretion, real or perceived, could lead to my undoing.  Even a well-hidden affair was dancing with danger, and ultimately would lead to heartache. Therefore, I was never one to flaunt my body.  My body was not something to arouse the desire of others, much less a means a pleasure for myself.

But, things were quite different now.  As the final layers were stripped between us, feelings of inadequacy gripped me.  Allen had been with so many other women... would he be disappointed in me and my inexperience?

I needn't have worried.

Allen traced the outline of my face and then let his hand slide  down my neck and lower still.  I shuddered with delight.  "You're so beautiful," he breathed.  The rapt desire in his eyes, the tenderness in his voice, the gentleness in his touch drove all my insecurities away. 

I found myself in a swirl of feelings that left me reeling.  Allen was all at once tender and tantalizing with his caresses.  He savored me with his eyes, his hands, and his mouth.  My pulse quickened under the hot trails of his kisses.  His fingers, slightly calloused from swordplay, glided over the my skin, sending pleasant shivers through my body that left me breathless.  I had never imagined such sensations.  I found myself sighing, gasping, moaning in turn under Allen's ministrations.  It was as if I was merely an instrument in the hands of the very skilled musician.

Though it had not been our intention, perhaps it was not such a bad bargain to have this initiation to intimacy after night had faded.  Instead of being cloaked under cover of darkness, Allen's charms were softly illuminated by the morning light.  Propriety and rank dictated that for my eyes to linger too long on a man's body was improper; however, in the privacy of our chambers, all barriers of etiquette had been cast aside like our discarded clothing on the bedroom floor, and I was free to feast on the sight of him.  His physique was like that of god's, a perfect sculpture of flesh and bone.  Shyly, I began to explore.  First, in familiar territory, running my fingers along his face and threading them through his flaxen hair.  Then to parts uncharted and unknown.  Tentatively and timidly at first, but at length, my hands roamed freely, eagerly seeking out those places that evoked his groans of pleasure.

It was a morning of discoveries.  The delicious feeling of his body against mine aroused nameless yearnings within me.  We took our time, exploring slowly, as if we had all the time in the world.  I wanted to savor this, every sensation, every feeling, and Allen was more than happy to assist.

Despite Allen's best efforts to be gentle, there was pain.  Tears stung my eyes at the unaccustomed intrusion into my body.  A cry escaped my lips at the searing sensation deep within me.  Allen immediately became motionless when he heard me cry out.  He paused indecisively, concerned about hurting me.  He probably would have stopped altogether.  But I didn't want him to.  I wrapped my limbs tightly around him. I wanted this.  I wanted him to claim me as his own.  Fully.  Completely.  Totally.

After the groans had faded, our heartbeats had slowed back to normal, and my blood stained the sheets, the two of us snuggled in the warm cocoon of our bed.  Allen, basking in the afterglow spent of passion, held me in his arms as he planted drowsy kisses on my face.  I was somewhat bruised and sore but supremely content. I have heard that the joining of husband and wife is a mystery.  I never truly appreciated the truth of that sentiment until that morning. Longings I never even realized I had had been fulfilled, and I was that much more complete because of it. Becoming one in mind, soul, and body is indeed a wonderful mystery.

_My ears pricked up.  Adding to the sound of wind and birdsong was a man's baritone and a woman's soprano.  Sir Blackwood and Mistress Leila.  The caretaker's wife, accompanied by her daughter, was giving the guards their meals for the day before proceeding over to the house were Allen and I were staying.  During our honeymoon sojourn at Tanglewood, Mistress Leila and Sherline had been acting as hostesses and housekeeper, stopping by daily with meals, providing us with fresh linens, and occasionally tidying up the place.  They also saw to the needs of the pair of guards that Father insisted accompany Allen and myself from Palas._

_Sirs LeCroix and Blackwood knew that Allen was more than capable of handling any trouble that could arise and limited themselves to taking shifts at the estate gate to ensure our privacy, rather than intrude upon it._

_The crunch of footsteps on gravel announced the approach of Mistress Leila and her daughter.  However, I was loathe to get up, and made no effort to go downstairs to greet them.  Neither was I concerned that they would disturb us.  The matron and her daughter were both sensible and considerate enough to know better than to barge in upon the Crown Princess and her Consort on their honeymoon._

After the first morning of intimacy, Allen insisted upon abstaining for a little while to allow my body a chance to heal.  So, the first couple of days at Tanglewood, we spend our daylight hours roaming the ground hand in hand.  And when night fell, we would cuddle together cozily in bed, simply enjoying each other's presence.

The second time we made love, there was much less discomfort for me and I was better able to savor the experience of union with my husband.

However, the third time…

_My gaze shifted to a very specific area in the garden. To anyone else, it was just another section of the grounds, lawn surrounded by shade. Nothing of particular note. But to Allen and me, it was very , very special._

_I felt my face flush and a heat growing in the core of my body at the memory…_

That morning, Allen and I had been, of all things, playing a game of catch.  A juvenile sight indeed; however, within the confines of Tanglewood's walls, I could drop the formal mien of Crown Princess Eries Aria Aston, and simply be Eries.  I was fairly certain that I would never again be in a situation where lives depended on how accurately my aim was.  However, one can never be sure.  And so I had persuaded Allen into helping me improve my throwing arm.  After a couple of hours, my pitch had gone from abominable to horrible; I obviously had a long way to go but at least I was improving.  From Allen's amused commentary as he attempted to catch my pitches, I was glad that he was the only one around to witness the spectacle.

After managing a series of throws that could be construed as reasonably on target, I made a throw that was so horrendously off target, that both of us couldn't help but laugh.  It went no where near Allen and flew into some shrubbery.

"I'll get it."  Still chuckling, Allen went into the bushes to retrieve the ball.  After a few moments of searching, Allen emerged with the ball and numerous small twigs and leaves which had caught in his clothes and hair.

"Got it."  Allen gallantly returned the ball to me.

"Oh dear.  You look like greenery in motion.  Hold still."  I began brushing the leaves off his navy trousers and linen shirt.  Suddenly Allen yelped and jerked sharply away from my hands.

Well, will wonders never cease....

Allen was ticklish.

I grinned wickedly.  "What have we here?"  I gave him another poke.

"Hey!  Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Oy!  Stop—heeheehee--THAT!"

"You mean--THIS !?"

"WAH!!  Please!  Aiee!  Mercy!"

"No mercy!"

  Gleefully, I tickled him until he was gasping, almost unable to breathe.  He flailed about trying to protect himself.  But I managed to get past his defenses.  He tried to tickle me back but was ineffectual in his efforts.

Finally, Allen tried to run away but there was no escaping me.  He tottered a step or two but was laughing so hard that he stumbled and went tumbling to the ground.  I pounced on him and had him struggling in my clutches in the soft grass.

Then the mood changed.  Our touches became more passionate than playful, our movements more erotic than innocent.  Though it had been done in fun, the feeling of Allen's body pinned beneath mine began to take on a distinctly sensual quality.

We kissed.  His mouth on mine was hard, insistent, demanding.  It was unlike any of the gentle kisses we had shared before.  And I responded in kind, communicating the need building inside me.

Our lips parted.  Panting for breath, we regarded each other hungrily.  My heart pounded erratically inside me.  The desire I felt swelling in his body mirrored my own.

Yes.

I want you.

 Now.

A primal fervor consumed us .  Something wild had been unleashed, and there was no stopping it. We tossed propriety to the wind and  surrendered to our passions.  

Our fingers frantically clawed at our buttons and laces.  We were desperate for each other.  Whereas before we had been warm and tender in our intimacy, this time we were driven by carnal urgency.  Though the morning was cool, I felt feverish.  My blood was ablaze.  There was something fierce burning inside me.

This time there was no pain, only pleasure, a rapturous sensation that coursed through every nerve.  As our bodies strained together, the intensity crescendoed.  Our motions became frenzied, striving towards an unseen peak. A rising wave  surrounded me and swept me to higher and higher heights.  Just when I thought I couldn't contain myself anymore, the wave crashed, shattering me into oblivion.  My body convulsed with ecstasy.  I cried out Allen's name and collapsed, gasping.  

When I finally drifted back to Gaea, I realized that Allen had not yet satisfied himself.  Puzzled, I asked him why.  Somewhat bashfully, he replied, "Seeing you like that—it was amazing."

He smiled, moving suggestively against me.  "I was hoping that perhaps I could see that again."

And he did.  And a third time.  Until finally, unable to contain his own passion, he found his own release.  Afterwards we lay together in a sweaty embrace, too exhausted to move, but very, very happy.

_I felt a familiar pair of strong arms encircle me.  Twisting about his embrace I buried my face into the nape of his neck to savor the scent and taste of him.  Allen's warm breath in my ear sent a shiver of delight down my spine._

_"What were you just smiling about?"_

_I touched the tip of my nose to his.  "You."_

hS: I think this still qualifies as a lime, but whew!  Is it getting hot in here what?  Maybe I should eliminate citrus from my writing... (overheats and falls over with a thud)

what do you think?  Send a review!

P.S. R's Allen's epilogue will most likely be shorter.  However, because of all the effort involved in editing and typing this chapter, we need a little break--patience please!


	22. Allen's epilogue

hS: @_@  ...ooooo... medication making me sleepy...*THUD*

R: Hello!  Sorry that this took so long.  However,hS got sick again so, not only did I lose my editor and proofreader for this chapter, but I also had to spend a lot of time playing nursemaid as well.  But, here it is, the final installment in our fan fiction.  This comes from Allen's POV, and I also decided to take the opportunity to try to write this chapter in present tense for a change.  Oh, I also needed names again so I have again taken the liberty of borrowing some of our lovely reader's names. :-)

  We decided to take Lady Daydreamer and Wintermute's suggestion about the previous chapter.  Although we have not changed the rating for this entire fiction, Eries' epilogue is clearly marked as PG-13.  Thanks for your input!

 Date posted: February 19, 2003

 It had been a long night.

I close the door and walk down the empty hallway.  The thick ornate runner all but muffles my footsteps completely.  Silence reigns.  I glance out one of the high windows in passing.  The stars are fading and the skies starting to change color.  

Dawn.  A new day.  A new beginning.

How appropriate.  I smile.

It is then that I notice the fatigue in my body.  Over the course of the last several hours, my muscles had coiled themselves into tense knots.  As I had been so preoccupied before, I had not noticed at all until now.  My neck and shoulders are starting to pinch.  I stop briefly and stretch, bringing some relief to my aching body.  Despite my physical weariness, my mind is hyperactive .  I am much too excited for sleep.  Besides, I have one last agenda item to perform before I can go to bed and curl up at Eries' side.

Eries.  Sometimes it simply amazes me that she is my wife, that such an exquisite creature  would find something of worth in me.  I remember the first months we were married--I would embrace her suddenly, on impulse, and hold her tightly as if for dear life.  When she would ask me why I did so, I would reply that things are too perfect, that she is too perfect, and that I am afraid that it is all a dream, something that will suddenly evaporate into thin air.  She would smile and reassure me with the touch of her lips and the pressure of her body against mine that she was not a dream and indeed very much real.  Even now, I lie awake at night sometimes and watch her sleep.  Her face is angelic when she slumbers, and I am reminded how blessed I am.

I thought that, when we were finally joined in marriage, I understood the depths of my devotion for her.  I could not have been more wrong.  As the months and years have passed, my feelings for her have grown by leaps and bounds.  What I felt for her six years prior was nought but a drop in the bucket compared to my love for her now.  And it increases still.

She makes me whole.  She completes me.  My life had been so wrought with brokenness, it is a miracle that I was not eternally lost to the chasm of anguish in my tumultuous youth.  But Vargas pulled me away from that brink and set me upon the road to restoration.  For that I am forever in his debt.  With my reunion to Serena, I was able to put to rest the last vestiges of my hate and despair and come to terms with my past.  But Eries--she is the one who turned me from ever looking backwards to facing the promise of the future.  Our bond is so strong now, it is difficult for me to imagine ever having been with anyone else.  Or to imagine life  without her at my side.  I have my duty to the kingdom, but I am bound to her, heart and soul.

I resume my short trek through the building.  I descend a flight of stairs and a portrait of Grava Aston hung by the landing catches my eye.  I pause briefly to study it.

He is in his prime in this picture.  Reasonably fit, with a glossy brown shock of hair on his head.  Eries could not have been more than a toddler when it was painted.  He wears raiment of burgundy velvet trimmed with fur and a severe expression on his face.  It is a sharp contrast to the Grava Aston at the time that we became in-laws.  His body had wasted away to a shadow of its former self and not one hair remained on his head.  His rich royal garbs were exchanged for dressing gowns and lap blankets.  However, he retained that stern front with which he faced the world.  I was on the receiving end of his stringency more than once.  We differed in our outlooks on life, and it was the source of tension between us before and after my marriage.  He thought of me as too lofty in my ideals, devoid of notions of practicality.  I felt that he was too ready to compromise his standards and tended to view his subjects more as things than  living, breathing human beings.  Our differences could have resulted in irreconcilable division were it not for our common interest in Asturia's well-being and our devotion to Eries. For her sake, we did our best not to antagonize the other.  It took an effort but, though the relationship never became extremely close, it grew amicable.  As I stepped into the role of Prince Consort, I came to have a better understanding of the burdens and circumstances that shaped the character and decisions of Grava Aston.  And he, for his part, did his best to be more accepting of my judgment when I acted contrary to his own inclinations.  The change in our relationship was not something that I would have thought possible, but I have since learned that, with Eries as the catalyst , many things are possible.  And I am so very glad of it.  When he  finally passed on, there was no lingering bitterness or resentment between us, and I am grateful that, at least for a brief period in time, I had his acceptance.

It has been two years since then.  Two years since his title was passed on to me.

Life is indeed strange.  There was many a time when I came within a hairsbreadth of losing my life while a bandit out in the swamps.  I have been labeled a traitor. I have seen the interior of jail cells, Asturian and Freidan.  I have lost track of the number of skirmishes and battles that I have fought in. Though many around me fell, somehow I survived. And, somehow, here I am, King of Asturia.

I am not yet used to this title I bear.  And my responsibilities still daunt me.  My expertise lies in military tactics and, to a lesser extent, international politicking.  Food and water supply, taxation and finance, trade, public health, property maintenance, resource management... all of these are very new realms for me, but they are things which a monarch must have at least a basic understanding.  In this respect, Eries has very much been my teacher.  It never ceases to astound me how smoothly she takes all these varied responsibilities in stride.  Though vexing and frustrating at times, I do my best to follow her example, to act prudently and to think about the range of costs and consequences, large and small.... in short, to act as a model monarch.  Once, it was necessary for her to give me a particularly in-depth explanation on Asturia's budget and expenditures, complex material to which I was a complete novice.  Understanding came four hours and numerous clarifications later.  It was mentally draining for me as student and her as teacher.  Afterwards, I asked her why she expended so much time and energy to train me over such a breadth of subjects.  After all, she could simply have me focus on the areas where I was already capable thus relieving her energies to address other needs.  She replied to me, in all seriousness, that if anything should happen to her, Asturia would become my responsibility, and I had to be prepared for that.  I shudder to think of that, of losing her.  But she is right... we have the duty that comes with the titles we bear, and so I continue to struggle and learn.

One aspect of my responsibilities that comes more easily than most is the task of introductions.  In Asturia, introductions are a very important part of the culture, whether it be between business associates, a maiden's debut into society, or an officer's first greeting to  his company.  But even outside Asturia, first impressions are critical, especially between representatives of nations.  Eries says I have a knack for it, whether I am representing Asturia or acting as facilitator between two delegations for an initial tête-à-tête. Some of that can be attributed to the standards of gentility my mother ingrained into me during my early years.  But I also find that there is a very real parallel between these kind of interactions and swordplay.... accurately reading the parties involved, understanding how firm the ground is on which you stand, anticipating surprises.  Introductions... they may seem trivial, but they often determine the direction of many steps to follow, for good or bad.  

This last mission of mine before this night comes to a conclusion is an introduction, a first meeting between a certain prince and princess.

I arrive at the suite of rooms that is my destination and knock softly.  A servant answers and welcomes me into the suite sitting room.  After a brief exchange with her, I enter the bedroom and close the door quietly behind me.

My heart warms at the sight of Prince Reuben Fayr Schezar-Aston, heir to the throne of Asturia.  My son.

He is fast asleep.  He is an adorable sight in his blue and white striped night clothes and his blond hair all in disarray.  His covers are partially thrown off his small body. Though I am eager to bring him to this meeting, I am unwilling to awaken him just yet.  I settle myself into the chair near his bedside and watch him sleep.

He embodies spring sunshine and clear blue skies, the exhilaration of youth and a kingdom's hopes.  He is curious and imaginative, affectionate and precocious.  He is the apple of his mother's eye and the delight of his grandfather's twilight years. He has been like pure joy itself to us since he came into our lives four years ago.  Balancing the demands of the kingdom and parenting has been a challenge, but Eries and I have been determined that our child experience the affection and attention of his parents and not remember only nurses and servants in his upbringing.  So we have made it a point to be the ones to start his day in the morning, to read him tales and tell him stories, to take him exploring through the Royal Park, to partake of meals as a family, and to tuck him in at the end of the day.  The nurses protest that they are perfectly capable of caring for their young charge without so much of our involvement, but we would not have it any other way.  Parenting comes naturally to Eries.  Though Reuben never gets enough of hearing stories of knights and tournaments from me, his character is much more like hers.  As soon as he was able to talk, he bombarded us with questions.  I was often overwhelmed by the flood of queries.  However, Eries welcomed his inquisitiveness and responded to his questions tirelessly.  And she would often reply by not simply giving him the answer but by leading him to it.  Without consciously intending to, she has already taught him to be aware of the world he has been born into and to be thoughtful of those around him.

 Curled up beside Reuben is Oski, whom Lady Alexandra had returned to me shortly after my marriage to Eries.  It amazes me how the bear-dog can tolerate sharing a bed with his young master.  Though Reuben is a sound sleeper, he is a restless one as well, shifting positions and tossing and turning numerous times over the course of the night.  But somehow, Oski always manages to keep from getting nudged out of bed.  He is exceedingly loyal to Reuben, protective towards him as he had been for Serena.  Oski's eyes snap open at my approach.  But he recognizes me immediately and, giving me a muffled "whuff" of acknowledgment, drifts back to sleep again.

I gaze at Reuben in the peaceful stillness.  At the age of four, he often reminds me of Sid, my other son, and the way he was the first time we met years ago in Freid.  But Sid is no longer a child.  He is a young man now, strong and capable, more than fit to lead the dukedom that is his destiny.  If I had any doubt about his maturity, I need look no further than the wedding invitation upon my desk.  It does make me wonder how quickly time has flown by.  It doesn't seem so long ago that I met him for the first time in Freid, and now he has already chosen a bride for himself.

The last time the three of us visited Sid in Freid he introduced us to her: Lady Shuro, a maiden of noble Freidan lineage.  Judging purely by appearances, it seemed like a pairing of opposites.  She is petite while Sid is tall; her skin dusky and her eyes so dark as to be nearly  black while Sid's complexion is fair.  She is also seven years Sid's senior.  However, there is a definite bond between the two of them, a bond that had developed over years of rebuilding Freid together.  Eries approved of Lady Shuro immediately, and I know better than to doubt her judgment.  Eries unnerves me sometimes with the accuracy of her uncanny instinct.  At that first introduction, Eries said that she sensed that Shuro and Sid were so close it was as if they shared the same soul.  Shuro blushed , and Sid laughed quietly, replying that Plactu had said the same exact words a few days earlier.

I wonder sometimes if Sid ever suspects the true bond between him and me.  If he has, he has never uttered a word, which is probably the wisest thing for him to do.  I am glad that the fashions in Freid are so different from those in Asturia.  Now that he is a man, he sports a beard and a mustache, as the previous Duke did.  Between that and the differences in our garments, the striking physical similarities between us are blurred.  There are times, though, when Reuben calls out "Onii-sama" (older brother) to Sid that I wonder if either realizes the accuracy of those words.

Reuben and Sid are quite devoted to each other.  We visit at least once a year, and they always look forward to their meetings with great anticipation.  Reuben practically worships his older cousin.  When we are together, he shadows Sid and mimics his every action, from his manner of speech to his stride to the food he eats.  Perhaps that is not such a bad thing to have him as a role model. Sometimes Reuben will ask Sid to play at sword fighting with him or ask him to spar with me so that he can watch.  Sid gives in, but only after repeated requests on Reuben's part.  Sid is capable enough with a sword, I know that from the few times that our blades have crossed.  However, he is more of a builder than a warrior.  Little wonder, considering the whole of his reign has been preoccupied with the reconstruction of Freid.  Sid's main legacy will not be that of battles won or lost, but of villages rebuilt, edifices restored, and fields cleared and replanted. Often, during our visits, Eries and Sid will sit and discuss those concerns unique to monarchs trying to ensure the happiness of their people.  Reuben, pretending to be part of the conversation, lingers at their feet, and tries to understand their dialogue.  It warms my heart to see that trio of people so dear to me gathered together, and it also makes me believe that hope in our future is not unfounded.

It is time to go. Calling his name softly, I give Reuben's shoulder a gentle shake.  

"Reuben, wake up," I prod.

 Reuben stirs and rolls over.  He opens his bright blue eyes to regard me sleepily.

"Good morning, Father," he says groggily.  He is slow to awaken, but that is not surprising given this early hour.

"Reuben, you have to get up.  There is a young lady who has just arrived. You have to go meet her."

Reuben all but bursts out from under the covers as he bolts upright.  "Is it Minsun?!"  he asks excitedly.

I chuckle a little.  Van and Hitomi's daughter certainly has our son wrapped around her little finger.  Not that Eries and I mind.  Eries and Hitomi sometimes joke, though there is an undercurrent of seriousness, about our children strengthening our kingdoms' bond with a marital alliance.  The raven-haired, green eyed little girl is quite captivating.  The first time they met was when Reuben was two years old during a trip to Fanelia.  Despite the age difference, the children struck up an immediate rapport and were inseparable.  For a week, they chattered and played pretend games and played pranks on Merle, who, even after her marriage to a Fanelian artisan of means, continues to act as Minsun's nurse. Though Reuben is not fussy by nature and has always been remarkably well behaved even at that early age, he threw a rare tantrum when he had to leave his little friend and cried the entire way home.  The only consolation we could offer him was that we told him he could exchange pictures and messages by post with Minsun until they next met.  I have no doubt that his aptitude in reading and writing was spurred by his desire to communicate with his distant friend.  Minsun is definitely his favorite visitor to the palace, even more so than Sid.  

"No, it's not Minsun.  Not this time, at least."

Disappointment flashes briefly across his face, but is quickly replaced by curiosity. Reuben is a sociable child, always eager to meet newcomers.  He never tires of the continuous stream of people and beastmen that pass through the palace.

"Who is it then?"

"A princess.  And she's waiting to meet you.  Shall we?" Taking a crocheted throw from the foot of the bed, I wrap him up and scoop him into my arms in one swift, smooth motion.  The movement awakens Oski, who, after giving himself a vigorous shake, hops down to the floor to accompany us.

"Wait!  Father!"  Reuben squirms about in my arms as I head towards the door.  "I'm not dressed yet!"

"You're fine just as you are, Reuben."

"But... but... Mother says you always have to make a good impression when you're meeting new people.  I can't meet her in my nightshirt!"

I smile reassuringly at Reuben.  He is understandably distressed.    "Your mother is right, Reuben.  But just this once.  This time is special."  I tousle his hair.  Confused, Reuben silently puzzles over this impending meeting.

He will find out soon enough.

A couple of minutes later, we exit the suite, minus Oski.  The bear-dog is none too pleased at being left behind.  We are obliged to have Reuben's nurse hold him by the collar to prevent him from following us out into the hallway. He whines at us reproachfully.  But there will be another time.

Reuben drifts into a doze in my arms.  I hold his precious weight close. Reuben dearly loves to be held, and I'm more than eager to indulge him.  Perhaps I do spoil him in that respect, but a day will come when he will decide that he is too old to be carried.  I know I will miss cuddling his warmth next to me, and so I hold him every chance I get.

I reach the staircase and hear the sounds of voices drifting up the stairwell.  It is one of the guards on duty conversing with Kevin.

Or rather, I should say, Knight Caeli Kevin Nickels.

My marriage to Eries and ascension to Prince Consort created a vacancy in the ranks of the Knight Caeli.  Shortly after our honeymoon, a tournament was held to determine who my successor would be.  The contest lasted a week and attracted scores of swordsmen from all over the kingdom.  Competition was fierce and kept the spectators riveted.  And when the final duel was concluded, the winner that emerged victorious was Kevin.

It was a completely unexpected outcome.  Kevin was a newcomer, completely unknown, fresh out of the Academy.  Yet he displayed a level of swordsmanship that surpassed his more seasoned opponents.  Everyone was amazed by his performance, but I do not believe anyone was more surprised than Kevin himself. However, I, as his mentor, can attest that the skill that he exhibited in the arena was indeed his own and not due to some fluke.

The connection we shared as teacher and student was fuel for many a conversation once he was knighted.  Not that there was anything I could have done to control the tournament's outcome, but all found it noteworthy that my replacement was a favorite pupil of mine.  Equally talked about was the striking differences between Kevin and myself. I had been born to the prestige of the nobility while Kevin's origins were much humbler and less privileged.   We are of the same height and build, but there are physical similarities end. My fair skin and blonde hair contrasts sharply with Kevin's swarthy complexion and short cap of tight dark curls.

Despite that, I consider him almost a son.  In many ways, his life mirrors my own much more than Sid's or backgrounds Reuben's.  That might seem odd as we come from vastly different castes. However, both of us experienced similar struggles.  A childhood trying to compensate for a missing parent, and struggling to fill the brokenness in our families only to lose it all in a sudden fell swoop.  And all the while resentment growing against that absentee father.

I remember when I met him.  Kevin was a kind of charity student at the Academy.  Orphaned and alone after Zaibach's Enhanced Fortune Soldiers attack, Kevin was destitute.  He did not have the means to pay the academy fees, but his talents were so extraordinary that he was immediately admitted and his tuition waived. Watching him for the first time, I could see why he had been admitted.  He was lithe as a cat and quick on his feet.  His own natural talents had been honed by months of struggling for survival on the streets of Palas.  As a result, he was leaps and bounds ahead of the other students who learned swordplay under significantly less intense conditions.  His technique was remarkable for his age.  His attitude was  equally remarkable, though not in a positive context.  He did not participate in the camaraderie that the Academy endeavors to foster in its pupils.  While all the other boys would cluster into noisy groups between training sessions and chores, Kevin would keep strictly to himself.  Anyone who attempted to get through his barriers was coldly rebuffed.

The other instructors were not particularly pleased with Kevin's iciness; teamwork is crucial to the success of the military and learning to get along with others is a necessity.  However, despite his sullenness, his progress was more than rapid enough to satisfy their demands, and after one or two unsuccessful tries to draw Kevin out of his shell, the other instructors simply let him be.  But I could not.  The bitterness which consumed him with all too familiar, and I saw in that dark, troubled youth, none other than my eleven-year-old self.

He was a handful, right from the start.  Taciturn, moody, sometimes vicious.  I had my work cut out for me.  I almost regretted my decision as soon as I acted upon it. But Vargas had initiated change within me, and I was determined to do the same for Kevin.  It was a trial and process for both of us, but slowly, he was able let go of his demons.  Years later, he still has his glum moments, but his former self is far removed from the smart alecky, cocky young man that is my friend today.

From such turbulent beginnings to Knight Caeli...

Gaining the title of Knight Caeli did not automatically mean a smooth road for him.  His first assignment was out in the frontier at Fort Castello, where he had to learn a few lessons on responsibility and leadership the hard way.  Still, he relishes his job and his position, or so he tells me. After a couple of years at Castello and a stint at Rampart, he was rotated to Head of the Royal Guards at the Castle.  I am glad of it as we now see each other nearly on a daily basis.

 Considering my own failures in the realm of romance, I admit that I am somewhat concerned about him in that aspect.  Along with the title of Knight Caeli comes throngs of admirers of the fairer sex, women that flock about you from the moment you step out at your inaugural ball.  Kevin seems to be handling it well though.  He is more of a cynic than a romantic when it comes to male-female relationships.  So although he enjoys the attention to some extent and is always courteous to ladies, he is noncommittal and keeps his distance.  Most of them are enamored of the image of the youngest and newest Knight Caeli and not Kevin himself and so it is probably a prudent strategy.  However, I do hope that one day he is able to find true happiness with someone, the way I have with Eries and the way Sid has with Shuro.

The guard and Kevin are talking about the happenings of last night.  Kevin is speculating about when they might catch a glimpse of the castle's most recent arrival.

Soon enough--she will be making a public appearance soon enough.  For the time being however, she is otherwise occupied.

I adjust my hold on Reuben in order to turn a doorknob.  The movement rouses Reuben.  Sleepily, he looks up from the warm cocoon of his blanket to take note of his surroundings.

His eyes go wide.

"Hello, Reuben."

"Mother..."

The watery light of early morning shining through the high windows illuminate the room that Eries and I share.  Eries is propped up into sitting position on a number of down pillows in our large, four poster bed.  She is wearing a night dress of fine eyelet cotton, and her hair has been braided into a loose plait tied with a bright blue ribbon.  She smiles warmly to us in welcome.  And in her arms, she holds a small bundle wrapped in soft fabric.

I sit at the edge of the bed and more or less settle Reuben, who is straining to yet a good look, onto my lap.  "Reuben, I'd like you to meet your new little sister."

"Sister..." Reuben breathes.  Eries moves closer to us and peels back the folds of the  yellow blanket so that Reuben can have a better view of his new sibling.  Spellbound, he stares, taking in the sight of the tiny little person in his mother's arms.

I lean over and kiss Eries' cheek tenderly.  Sighing in contentment, she leans her head against my shoulder in response.  Eries' hair against my neck is slightly damp.  After the birth, the servants changed the linens and removed the soiled sheets and a pair of handmaidens helped Eries change into fresh clothes and brushed and rearranged her hair for her.The dampness of her hair and her weariness are the only traces left of the ordeal that she had to undergo.  That and my immense relief and infinite gratitude that both she and our daughter came through the pain and tears of the preceding night healthy and whole.

There is nothing that humbles a man so much as childbirth.  Children are the product of both of their parents, but it is the woman who has to bring them into the world.  A husband can do various things for his wife during this momentous occasion, but when you come right down to it, it is a task that is the wholly hers and the man is powerless to ease her burden.  So, during those long hours that Eries suffered and strained, screamed and sweated as she labored to bear our child, I was completely useless.  I tend to think of women as the weaker sex, requiring the chivalrous protection of men ; however, after last night, I am reminded yet again that women have  an endurance all their own that surpasses the strengths that we men possess.

Reuben looks up at us quizzically.  "What's her name?"

"Aerika," I reply.  "Princess Aerika Serena Schezar Aston."

"Aerika...She's so little..." Reuben murmurs, his attention again captured by his new sister.  I am captivated as well by my precious little girl.  I am already in love with her and I know it will take an effort for me not to spoil and indulge my darling princess.

"Can I touch her?"  he asks timidly.

Eries looks at our son affectionately.  "Of course.  Just remember to be gentle, the way you were with Minsun's little brother."

Reuben nods and reaches gingerly towards his new sister.  He carefully touches the golden strands of downy hair that crown her head.  As he marvels over her, a miniature pink hand grasps hold of his finger.  The sight of her tiny hand holding Reuben's small one warms my heart.

"I think she's saying hello," whispers Eries to Reuben.

"Hello Aerika," says Reuben, gently shaking hands with her in greeting.  Eries and I smile to see our son so obviously taken by his new sibling.

Shyness gone, Reuben asks us eagerly.  "Can I hold her?"

"No, not yet.  Later, when you are both a little older."  Reuben is visibly disappointed at my words.

"However, there is something you can do now."  Reuben looks up at me expectantly.  "Reuben, do remember what is that knights do?"

His response is automatic.  "They protect people that can't protect themselves."

"Right.  Now what is it that kings--good kings--do?"  

"They work hard to take care of their people so that they can be happy."

"Right," I reply, gathering him into my lap.  "Now, big brothers are in a lot of ways like knights and kings.  They protect their little brothers and sisters and give them help when they need it.  But, even more than that, big brothers love and care about their little brothers and sisters, like the way your mother and I love and care about you.  Aerika is going to need for you to be her big brother.  She's just a baby now, and she is going to need a lot of help to grow up.  And she's going to get that help from a lot of people--from me and your mother and all the other people in the palace.  And we would like for you to be a part of it, too.  You can help her by watching out for her and guiding her.  But even after she is all grown-up, she will always need you to care about and love her.  Are you willing to be a good big brother for her?"

Reuben nods emphatically and, before I can say or do anything else, scrambles off my lap and onto the floor.  He kneels, taking that stance that Asturians of the blood assume when they make an oath, whether swearing fealty to a liege, making a promise to a comrade, or pledging fidelity to a lady.

Taking a deep breath, he solemnly declares, "I, Prince Reuben Fayr Schezar Aston, do swear to you, Aerika, that as I live and breathe, I will honor and protect you, guide and love you, and--" Reuben's voice falters momentarily and his brow knits as he pauses briefly to figure out how to word the conclusion of his promise.

"--and be the best big brother to you--ever!"

The words are piped in a childish voice, but they are uttered in all seriousness.  I beam proudly at him.  I know Reuben will be as devoted to Aerika as I was to Serena, and, in many ways, be a better brother to her than I ever was.

Reuben looks up with anticipation.  After such a declaration is made, it is customary for a response to be given in recognition of the vow made and the one who swore it.

Eries peers down at our daughter's face and scrutinizes it.  After a moment, she says to Reuben, "I do believe the Lady Aerika accepts your oath to her.  If you would do her the honor, it would please her very much if you seal your promise with a kiss."

Reuben grins and scrambles back up onto the bed.  As he leans over to give Aerika a brotherly peck, Eries and I exchange knowing glances over our children's heads and smile.

owari~

Final note: thanks to everyone for reading and especially for reviewing.  Please send a final review!  Pretty please!?

  We are going on hiatus now.  You will probably see us writing again much later this year or whenever it is that we manage to start our new fiction.  But even though we are not writing, we definitely will continue reading the material that gets posted here at ff.net. For those of you who are interested in reading "The D-Files: Dryden's POV", let us know and we will send you an e-mail when we start.  :-) and last but not least, check out my outtakes added as a last appendix to the story._I_think that they're cool.

Final messages...

Kenta-chan: between this story and being sick,hS' novel has been stalled.  But now that Asturia is done, maybe she will be able to make some headway on it.  Thanks for asking!

Nickels, Aerika, Sherlgirl: Loved your last installments!  Write more!

Serena B: post soon!

Lady of the ink: hurry up with "Promises"!


	23. Ron's random outtakes

Ron's Random Outtakes

R: Heheheh.. hS is out of it so I can sneak these in…she thinks they're dumb but I still think they're funny.  No I don't own the either Tootsie pops or the lyrics to "Buring down the House."

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chapter 4

A single candle illuminated the room.  Allen was dressed in a rather rumpled linen shirt and dark breeches.  He was seated at an armchair with his owl on a perch beside him.  

Allen turned his head to look at the bird. She  returned his serious gaze with equal gravity.

Finally Allen spoke. "Natal…" 

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Tootsie pop?"

Natal stares silently at Allen.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You cant' talk. I guess the world will never know…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chapter 5

She gradually became aware of the fact that Allen was whistling. She did not know if he was doing it to look his part or to relax her. At any rate, it brightened her mood even more. She recognized the tune. An old Asturian song. Not the most well-known, but Serena had loved it and sang it often. Eries found herself singing the words, and in a few seconds, Allen's whistling was replaced by his voice.

Watch out you might get what you're after  
Cool babies strange but not a stranger  
I'm an ordinary guy  
Burning down the house  
  
Hold tight wait till the party's over  
Hold tight We're in for nasty weather  
There has got to be a way  
Burning down the house  
  
Here's your ticket pack your bag: time for jumpin' overboard  
The transportation is here  
Close enough but not too far, Maybe you know where you are  
Fightin' fire with fire  
  
All wet hey you might need a raincoat  
Shakedown dreams walking in broad daylight  
Three hun-dred six-ty five de-grees  
Burning down the house  
  
It was once upon a place sometimes I listen to myself  
Gonna come in first place  
People on their way to work baby what did you expect  
Gonna burst into flame  
  
My house S'out of the ordinary  
That's right Don't want to hurt nobody  
Some things sure can sweep me off my feet  
Burning down the house  
  
No visible means of support and you have not seen nuthin' yet  
Everything's stuck together  
I don't know what you expect starring into the TV set  
Fighting fire with fire

"Allen," asked Eries, "Why do you think Serena liked this song so much?"

"I haven't the faintest."

=-=-=-=

Chapter 8

Her figure was partially obscured by leaves, but he could see her face looking down at him reassuringly."I'm fine. See? Nothing to worry about," she said, bouncing lightly on her limb.

A creak.

Oh no.  "Princess!"  cried out Allen.  Even as the words left his mouth, the branch snapped.

Eries plummeted.

Allen flung the fruit aside and ran to catch her.

*CRASH*

"Allen? Allen?! Are you alright? Allen?!!"

"ow…i think i 'm hurt…"

-=-=-=-=-=

Eries' Epilogue

Van nodded almost imperceptibly and allowed himself to be dragged off by the others. Merle, Hitomi, and I sighed in unison, shaking our heads, as the men noisily exited the castle grounds. 

Once they left,  we started heading towards the rooms where the Fanelians would be staying. "So," I asked," how was your leviship flight  from Fanelia?"

"Flight?" replied Hitomi. "Our leviship…flight…yes…" Hitomi stopped in midstride and her eyes began to take on a distinctly spacy quality.  "Our flight—was it a dream? Or a vision—" Hitomi's arms went limp and Minsun would have fallen onto the ground were it not for Merle's diving catch.I was stunned at her speedy reaction, but Merle seemed more annoyed than surprised.

"SHUT UP!!!" The catgirl quickly regained her feet and immediately smacked Hitomi HARD across the face with her free hand. "Will you give it a rest already?!" 

Startled, Hitomi cradled her face.  "What was that for?"  she wailed with HUGE, teary puppy dog eyes.

Merle's eyes looked like they were going to bug out of her head.  "Don't give me that! I can't take you ANYWHERE without you screeching about some creepy VISON of yours.  'OOOH! I see it!' or 'Help me I'm falling!' We can't even enjoy a pretty sunset without you moaning about blood, death, and destruction. And that's the 5th time you've dropped the baby!YOU have problems!! Heaven help me, if you keep this up I'm going to have you institutionalized!"

I sweatdrop.

=-=-=-=-=-=

"I'll get it." Still chuckling, Allen went into the bushes to retrieve the ball. After a few moments of searching, Allen emerged with the ball and numerous small twigs and leaves which had caught in his clothes and hair.

"Got it." Allen gallantly returned the ball to me.

"Oh dear. You look like greenery in motion. Hold still." I began brushing the leaves off his navy trousers and linen shirt.  Suddenly..

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

"OW! Don't scream in my ear! Woman, WHAT is your problem?"

"there's a caterpillar in your hair!"

"A cata—AIEEEEEEEEE!!  WHERE?! WHERE?! GET IT OUT!!"

"EWW!! STAY  AWAY FROM ME!"


	24. fanart update!

UPDATE: March 13, 2003  
  
WE HAVE FANART!!!  
  
We've been trying to load an update with the urls for the fanart, but the doc manager keeps deleting it. Grrr.But, we'll do our best to describe how to get to the pics.  
  
FANART NOT BY US  
  
Sherlgirl has been so gracious as to do a color piece (PRETTY!) inspired by our fiction. You can see it at her website:www.sherlgirl.com. Go to scribbles, then go to fanart - anime or  
  
Go to scribbles , then go to fanfics. (There's also a link in her ff.net author's profile).  
  
Check it out and leave her a nice note.  
  
FANART BY US  
  
Also, by a neat coincidence, hS doodles once in a long while but never really thought of making fanart for Asturia until she got a nudge from someone (thanks Aerika!). She made a couple of pencil sketches (no color- she can't handle anything that doesn't erase cleanly) and you can see those ("Caprice" and "Don't you hate it when.") at Mediaminer.org. Click on "fanart" and then do an search by author for "ron and his sakura"  
  
If mediaminer is being extra difficult, the pics can also be found on Aerika S's Eries site: www dot geocities dot com / eriesariaaston / fan dot html  
  
If you're still having trouble-email us and we'll send you the links!  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
